Frente a ti
by anita675
Summary: TERCERA TEMPORADA: ¿Cómo solucionar el traslado de Hermione? ¿Qué ocurre con Natalie? Nueva temporada comienza... al igual que los problemas. Saludos a todos. DISFRUTEN
1. Vueltas de la vida

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

Una nueva historia se ha gestado en mi mente y después de locas conexiones de episodios por aquí y por allá, tengo el gusto de presentarla está historia en un formato nuevo para mí y espero no echar a perder.

Les explico, estará dividida en temporadas (los capítulos todavía no están definidos) pero no serán menos de diez, lo aseguro. El número temporadas aproximado y según el pronóstico de mi imaginación y ánimos se encuentran en tres temporadas. En el desarrollo de la historia podrán conocer a los personajes y por supuesto el desenvolvimiento de nuestra pareja.

Cualquier duda o sugerencia para futuros capítulos o como pronostican el desarrollo de la historia, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Sin más, me despido.

Os leo abajo.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Uno**

"**Vueltas de la vida"**

La época oscura y siniestra había terminado hace más de doce años y el mundo mágico se hallaba recuperado de la muerte, dolor y sufrimiento que el mago más siniestro de toda la historia había impuesto a sangre y fuego. Las familias vivían en relativa paz y aunque existían pequeños grupos de exaltados que seguían la filosofía de la sangre eran aplacados por el buen trabajo de aurores y oficiales a cargo, por lo demás, la guerra se había convertido en un recuerdo relatado por libros de historia para las futuras generaciones.

Por supuesto, y a pesar de los involucrados, existía algo que las personas no podían olvidar y los diarios resaltaban cada vez que podían: Los magos y brujas que participaron de dicha guerra y dieron su vida por conseguir la victoria contra los mortifagos y su líder, la Orden del Fenix se había convertido en un icono de la guerra y aunque no seguía activa, las placas y con memoriales hacia la organización y sus integrantes salía de vez en cuando en las noticias, además, las figuras visibles como Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley entre otros eran reconocidas y admiradas por todos.

Las familias que poseían no pasaban desapercibidas y cualquier noticia por irrelevante que fuese significaba páginas y páginas dirigidas hacia especulaciones y comidillos de las personas.

Harry Potter dobló por la mitad el diario matutino de aquel primero de septiembre, dejando a la vista, el titular de aquel día "Incipiente crisis en la familia Potter", molesto desvió la mirada de aquel titular y se incorporó de su escritorio mientras observaba el día nublado y frío desde la ventana. El matrimonio junto a Ginny estaba pasado por momentos difíciles y aunque intentaba mantenerlo bajo perfil siempre la opinión pública se enteraba de su situación y aquello le molestaba profundamente, sobre todo, porque sus hijos se encontraban en medio de esa locura y él no deseaba que sufrieran por especulaciones de personas sin escrúpulos. Observó el reloj de pared y apresuro a recoger su túnica, faltaba una hora y debía dejar a sus hijos en el expreso para un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts.

Amaba a sus hijos y sin duda había sido lo mejor que pudo pasarle, James y Natalie alegraban su diario vivir y estaba convencido que haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Quinto y segundo año respectivamente y aunque los veía poco por sus obligaciones académicas y él por su trabajo como auror en ministerio de magia, intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible cuando las vacaciones se acercaban.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la cocina donde las risas de sus hijos le hicieron sonreír de manera inconsciente, recuperando el buen humor, ingreso a la cocina y les miro sentados sobre la pequeña mesa redonda desayunando. Ambos niños le observaron cariñosamente mientras le saludaban alegres, él les devolvió el gesto y cogió el café preparado sobre la mesa, esperando.

-Se despidió mamá de ti – Afirmó más que pregunto la pequeña Natalie de doce años. Su padre le observó mientras llevaba la taza hacia sus labios; cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde claro – Parecía ocupada y bastante ajetreada por el trabajo. Apenas si desayuno.

-Su trabajo es importante – Sonrió él acariciando el cabello de su hija. El trabajo de su esposa ocasionaba dos de las tres discusiones semanales entre ambos, el periodismo se había convertido en su karma y muchas de las discusiones terminaban en las páginas rosas para las cuales ella escribía. Aquella mañana debía viajar a Francia y ausentarse por tres semanas, dejando de lado, cualquier conversación pendiente sobre la última discusión de ambos – Y sí se despidió de mí – Argumentó recordando el "Hablaremos al regreso" como despedida, bebió su café, amaba a su esposa pero la situación parecía insostenible y ni siquiera sabía porque – Terminen el desayuno, se hará tarde, y saben cómo se pone su tía Hermione cuando eso sucede.

-Ni hablar – sonrió su hijo mayor James de quince años – Eso que no has visto a Rose… da miedo – Acusó haciendo un gesto de escalofríos que Harry rió. Conocía a su mejor amiga y su hija y la personalidad de ambas, sin duda, eran idénticas.

-Espero que no estén causándole problemas a su tía – Les miró él alzando las cejas y ambos niños negaron. Después de varios años sirviendo al hospital y una carrera prestigiosa como medimaga había decidido ejercer como profesora en Hogwarts, la decisión la había tomado hace dos años, y aunque su esposo lo miró con malos ojos, terminó aceptándolo – Transformaciones parece fácil, sin embargo, no lo es. Deberían agradecer porque el puesto lo dejo Minerva.

-No exageres papá – rió James recogiendo la mesa junto a su hermana – Nos hemos portado bien sino pregúntale. Iré por los baúles – Señaló.

-De seguro el próximo año quedaremos sin profesor – Comentó Rose ajustándose la túnica y aclaró ante la mirada intrigada de su padre – El profesor Roger está viejito y pedirá su retiro este año. Eso he escuchado.

-Tendrán que contratar a otro profesor – Dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros – Pasa todo el tiempo y deberán acostumbrarse, incluso la profesora Mcgonagall debe estar pensándolo.

-Entiendo – Asintió la niña terminando de alistarse - ¿Cuánto nos queda?

-Veinte minutos – Masculló él caminando hacia la sala donde su hijo ya bajaba el último baúl – Es hora de irnos, llegaremos tarde.

-Vamos – Dijo James feliz por volver al colegio y reencontrarse con sus amigos

Las decisiones nunca han sido fáciles y mucho menos cuando sabes que la estabilidad de la familia podría estar en riesgo, sin embargo, la había tomado por la sencilla razón que necesitaba un cambio en su vida y el haber cambiado de trabajo le abría esa posibilidad. Hermione Weasley llevaba trabajando en Hogwarts dos años y hasta el momento no podía arrepentirse, se sentía feliz y cómoda por regresar al lugar donde había pasado tantos y tantos momentos, por lo demás, estar cerca de su hija era un privilegio que pocos podían darse.

Aunque la decisión provoco, en principio, la molestia de su pelirrojo esposo sabía que hacía lo correcto, no importaba cuando lo pensará y cuestionará, algo le decía que el colegio era el lugar correcto y donde debía estar.

Cogió el último libro que necesitaba aquel año y luego de asegurar los baúles los redujo de tamaño para su transporte. Se giró hacia las escaleras y observó a su esposo bajar y suspirar, acostumbrado al ritual de cada primero de septiembre y que había aprendido a aceptar de alguna u otra manera.

-Rose baja ya – Sonrió el pelirrojo acercándose hacia su esposa y depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios – Lo único realmente bueno de esto, es que, a tu regreso las discusiones parecen un recuerdo del pasado.

-Lo sé – Sonrió ella dándole la razón a su esposo. La distancia les había hecho disfrutar en paz sus momentos de cercanía y aquello sin duda representaba un alivio para el matrimonio.

-Cuida a Rose – Susurró Ron acariciándole la mejilla – Sobre todo de chicos

-Ron – Suspiró ella negando – Tu hija crece e inevitablemente llamará la atención de los chicos, no puedes impedirlo.

-Sí – Murmuro él cruzándose de brazos mientras su hija bajaba las escaleras – Sólo quiero cuidarla.

-Lo sé – Sonrió Hermione desviando la mirada hacia su hija Rose quien cursaría su quinto año – Se nos hará tarde, démonos prisa.

-De acuerdo – Aceptó la joven castaña - ¿Irás con nosotras? – Inquirió a su padre.

-Por supuesto – Afirmó él abrazando a su hija – Después iré al ministerio – Informó. Su vida como auror ocupaba su tiempo desde que había egresado de Hogwarts y junto a su mejor amigo, sin duda, eran la mejor dupla – Supongo que tu tío estará allá y nos iremos al trabajo.

-¿Y Ginny? – Inquirió Hermione preparando la chimenea. Sabía los problemas por los cuales pasaba su mejor amigo y dudaba que la pelirroja estuviese allí – Si no me equivoco tenía un viaje.

-Sí – Meditó Ron – Se marchó temprano por la mañana. De seguro, sólo se despidió de James y Natalie antes de salir.

-Ya veo – Murmuró la castaña – Vámonos.

Apareció cerca del aeropuerto muggle y caminó raudo por las calles de Londres arrastrando consigo un pequeño maletín mientras el real motivo por el cual viajaba se perdía entre los recuerdos de la última conversación con su esposo, le dolía ciertas actitudes de Harry y que siempre intentará justificarlas por los mismo argumentos. Que no fuese sincero y le expresará sus sentimientos. Se detuvo sobre la esquina y espero el paso, le molestaba el silencio de su esposo sin embargo su propio silencio le inquietaba hasta el punto de reservar la conversación pendiente con un simple "Hablaremos al regreso". Amaba a su esposo, sin embargo, algo había cambiado y si no podía detener los acontecimientos sobre su vida temía porque la baraja de naipes se derrumbará para siempre.

Cruzó la calle e ingreso al lujoso aeropuerto muggle donde abordaría un vuelo hacia Francia, podía aparecerse y cumplir sus obligaciones de manera rápida, pero la situación ameritaba la reflexión y evaluación de los próximos días. Confirmó el vuelo y espero por algunos minutos para el anuncio de cual puerta debía atravesar, se sentó abriendo el maletín que portaba, paso de los documentos y saco la billetera que portaba para luego extraer una fotografía; Los rostros felices de su esposo e hijos le saludaban, los amaba con su vida y aunque jamás quería hacerles daño, sentía que algo iba a cambiar el rumbo de su vida. Guardó la fotografía y buscó en un bolsillo falso del maletín otra fotografía, la observó detenidamente sintiendo el corazón latir fuertemente y arrancarle una sincera sonrisa de los labios.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 454 con destino a Francia, por favor, abordar en la puerta 205. Gracias" _

Guardó las cosas y se encaminó hacia la puerta donde abordaría el avión, y mientras pasaba los controles de rutina del aeropuerto, los recuerdos de ambas fotografías se peleaban en su mente y lograr permanecer la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, disputando, miles de emociones y momentos.

-Señora Potter – Le habló la señorita frente suya – Aquí tiene su boleto, buen viaje.

-Muchas gracias – Sonrió Ginny ingresando por la puerta y finalmente abordar el avión

Antes de sentarse y procurando que nadie le viese hechizo el maletín para evitar que se estropeará por el viaje, después, buscó el asiento junto a la ventanilla y suspiró. Observó su reloj de pulsera que indicaba las 10:55 de la mañana faltando cinco minutos para las 11, pensó en sus hijos y que ya debían abordar el tren que les llevaría al colegio una vez más.

-Señores pasajeros – Se escuchó por la alta voz – Estamos a punto de despegar, por favor, ajustarse el cinturón y colocar sobre sus piernas cualquier tipo de equipaje de mano o sobre los casilleros. Gracias por su atención y que tengan un buen viaje.

-Es hora – Suspiró Ginny escuchando los motores del avión prenderse

¿Por qué el tiempo parecía no pasar? Ron Weasley dejo de escuchar la conversación de su hija y sobrinos para dirigir su mirada hacia su esposa y amigo, charlaban animadamente, y aunque no se veían por el periodo académico y solían encontrarse en eventos puntuales, siempre parecía existir un tema por cual hablar y reír como si el tiempo y los años no hubiesen repercutido en su relación de amistad que sostenían. Llegó a pensar que aquel vinculo se había quebrado desde que Hermione ingreso a Hogwarts y dejó de trabajar en el hospital donde cada cierto tiempo se encontraban por algún que otro herido durante misiones o entrenamientos, sin embargo, aquello no sucedió.

Volvió a desviar la mirada y observó el cielo nublado pesando en su hermana, él sabía del período de crisis por el cual pasaba su matrimonio y aunque le preocupaba, nunca quiso saber los motivos, enterándose solo por la prensa, leyendo teorías y especulaciones que rallaban la locura. Aunque sabía bien que la verdadera historia jamás saldría por la prensa, por ahora no.

El estridente sonido del tren le hizo salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos y dar cuenta que eran las once en punto, raudo se despidió de su hija y sobrinos deseándoles un buen año, por último se acercó hasta su esposa y le beso en los labios mientras su mejor amigo se despedía de los niños.

-Te quiero mucho – Susurró él sonriéndole

-Yo igual – Sonrió ella

El ojiverde interrumpió la conversación que sostenía con su amiga y luego que su amigo se despidiera de su hija y sobrino, él hizo lo mismo, abrazo a sus hijos deseándole un buen año y que se verían en navidad y después hizo lo mismo con Rose. Observaba a los niños ingresar al tren cuando sintió la mano de su amiga revolverle el cabello cariñosamente, sonrió, y abrazó fuertemente a su castaña amiga, deseándole suerte y prometiéndole que se verían en navidad, solían celebrarlo juntos y no perderían la costumbre.

-Ten paciencia con esos – Bromeó él señalando por donde sus hijos y sobrina se habían marchado

-Pierde cuidado – Rió ella golpeándole el brazo – Cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré – Afirmó Harry

Mientras James y Rose discutían por el asiento, la pequeña Natalie observaba a su padre y tío despedirse de ellos, contuvo la risa contemplando la despedida de su padre y tía, omitiendo quizás las miradas brillantes de ambos. El segundo pitazo sonó y los tres se despedían enérgicamente de sus respectivos padres, convencidos, que la próxima vez que les viera sería en navidad y no antes.

-De regreso al trabajo – Habló Ron mientras el tren se perdía a la distancia

-No debemos perder tiempo – Sonrió Harry desviando la mirada del tren – Todavía no hay humo blanco sobre el grupo del sur, le perdieron el rastro – Decía pensativo. Los pequeños grupos de mortifagos se agrupaban y de vez en cuando atacaban a pequeños pueblos de preferencia muggle

-Debemos reforzar la zona – Sugirió el pelirrojo subiendo las escaleras de la estación hasta llegar a las chimeneas – No permitirles escapar.

-Lo sé – Suspiró el ojiverde cogiendo un puñado de polvos flú – Pasaré por Control Mágico y pediré algunos punto de aparición, te alcanzó en el piso de aurores.

-De acuerdo – asintió él observando a su amigo desaparecer entre las llamas verdes

Después de diez minutos agradeció a la secretaria por los documentos e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el departamento de aurores y comenzar a trabajar. Cogió ascensor y espero hasta llegar al piso correspondiente a la fuerza de aurores y aunque le sorprendió el inmenso ajetreo del lugar, se encogió de hombros y continuo el camino hacia la oficina que compartía junto a su amigo, el ajetreo del departamento siempre parecía revolucionar a las personas y hacerles trabajar de manera más acelerada de lo normal, quizás porque cada minuto se convertía en esencial.

-Traje los documentos – Anunció él en cuanto abrió la puerta y abrieron la carpeta, continuo hablando sin mirar a su compañero – El lugar es bastante alentador, por lo menos, tenemos seis punto de aparición y muy bien ubicadas en la geografía del lugar ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó alzando la vista y encontrarse, no sólo a Ron, sino también a Arthur y Remus.

Harry frunció el ceño y repaso el rostro de cada uno de los magos presentes; Su viejo amigo Remus Lupin poseía el semblante serio y más tenso de lo normal, por lo general, la seriedad del hombre lobo había desaparecido a raíz del término de la guerra y la tensión no parecía una característica del mismo, dirigió la mirada Arthur sentado sobre el único sillón, parecía que se desangraba por dentro por el evidente dolor que expresaba su rostro. Cerró la carpeta dejándola sobre el escritorio. Desvió la mirada hacia su mejor amigo y sintió su corazón latir desbocado, el pelirrojo estaba llorando silenciosamente mientras apretaba fieramente un papel.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó él en apenas un susurro – Le paso algo a los niños… Hermione – Vocifero este al borde del colapso, volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el papel y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo arrebato - ¿Qué es esto? – Volvió a preguntar intentando descifrar coordenadas y aunque las entendiera, su mente volaba muy lejos

-Harry – habló Remus tomando la iniciativa – Estás coordenadas indican la colisión a tierra por parte de un avión – Soltó y aunque la primera información no hizo sentido para el moreno, la palabra "Avión" resonó por su mente. Negó – Es el avión en el cual viajaba Ginny.

-No es cierto – Volvió a negar el ojiverde apoyándose sobre el escritorio

-Ella está muerta – Afirmó Arthur – Nadie sobrevivió.

-¡No es cierto! – Exclamó Harry arrugando el papel y antes que pudiese atravesar la puerta, el hombre lobo le jaló y abrazó fuertemente - ¡No puede ser! – gritó apretando la túnica de su amigo y sentir las piernas flaquear – Imposible… debe ser… un error.

-No lo es – Susurró Remus acongojado por el dolor del moreno y los Weasley – Permaneció diez minutos en el aire y aunque las condiciones eran favorables, existió un desperfecto técnico que precipito el avión a tierra.

Apretó la mandíbula evitando vociferar alguna maldición mientras las imágenes de sus hijos pasaban por su cabeza, no podía imaginar el dolor que sentirían al saber la verdad y aceptar la nueva realidad que golpeaba a todos; Su esposa y madre de sus hijos había fallecido. Deshizo el abrazo que sostenía junto al licantropodo y miró a su mejor amigo tan o más desecho que él, se restregó el rostro y suspiró intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que hablar con mis hijos – Susurró él sintiéndose débil y a punto de desmayarse – La noticia llegará a ellos y necesito estar allí.

-Todavía no – Negó Arthur incorporándose a duras penas del sofá – Debemos… debes reconocer… el cuerpo…

-Necesito estar con mis hijos – Volvió a decir él aturdido por las palabras del señor Weasley – No pienso dejarles solos.

-Puedo ir por ellos – Se ofreció Ron limpiándose el rostro

-Escúchame Harry – Habló Remus cogiéndole por lo hombros – Te acompañé a Hogwarts mientras Arthur y Ron se encargan de los papeleos para trasladar a Ginny a nuestros hospitales. Tenemos contactos muggles que nos ayudarán. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí – Dijo él algo perdido – Vamos.

Aturdido se acercó hasta su mejor amigo y emitió una sincera sonrisa a modo de aliento, lo cual el aludido correspondió, abrazo a Arthur y luego salió del lugar sintiéndose abatido por la noticia, su esposa había muerto y jamás volvería a verle, sintió su corazón encogerse ante sus últimas palabras antes de irse "_Hablaremos al regreso_", el regreso nunca se concretaría y quedaría pendiente para siempre.

"_Jamás podré entenderte, Harry_"

Apretó los puños y continúo el camino hacia las chimeneas, las discusiones circulaban bajo la misma lógica y se sintió culpable por no permitir un vínculo mayor con su esposa. Cogió los polvos flú y antes de siquiera lanzarlos se detuvo abruptamente ante la mirada suspicaz de Remus.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Remus intrigado

-No podemos ir a Hogwarts – Negó él suspirando – Recién han partido de la estación

-Entonces – Dudó él – Debes reconocer el cuerpo… sé que es difícil pero debes hacerlo.

-Lo sé – Susurró esté preparando la chimenea

Se removió algo inquieta sobre su asiento y siguió leyendo el libro sin prestarle demasiada atención, no había avanzado demasiado durante la reciente media hora y ya deseaba llegar al colegio, por lo general, disfrutaba del viaje pero necesitaba caminar por los pasillos. Natalie lo dejó por imposible y cerró el libro que sostenía mientras desviaba la mirada su hermano quién permanecía recostado sobre el asiento y mantenía la mirada fija sobre el techo del compartimiento, le intrigaba la meditación de su hermano, siempre solía leer revista de Quidditch o simplemente molestar a Rose quien se había junto al joven Teddy Lupin a comprar dulces.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensativo? – Inquirió Natalie

-No lo sé- Habló él desviando la mirada del techo hacia su hermana – Sólo… quiero llegar pronto a Hogwarts.

-Yo también – Susurró ella pensativa – Iré a buscar a Rose y Teddy

-Te acompaño – Dijo James incorporándose de su lugar – Sí permanezco aquí moriré del aburrimiento.

-James – Le detuvo jalándole de la túnica y evitar que el muchacho abriera la puerta – No me dejarás sola ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto que no – Negó él sonriéndole – Soy tu hermano y no pienso dejarte. Te lo prometo – Ladeo la cabeza y preguntó - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Simplemente preguntaba – Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y juntos salieron del compartimiento

La castaña suspiró y cerró el libro sobre su regazo dejando por imposible la lectura que apenas había comenzado, leer el diario matutino había resultado mala idea y ahora no podía concentrarse. Esa mañana había intentado sonsacarle a su mejor amigo lo que tanto le aquejaba y aunque lo intento no obtuvo muchos resultados, sólo simples "No pasa nada" y "Todo está bien" que ni siquiera él mismo se creía.

Abrió por segunda vez el periódico y leyó el titular de aquel día "Incipiente crisis en la familia Potter" sólo leer la frase le hizo recordar un acontecimiento y quiso desaparecer para buscar al obstinado Potter por querer resolver la situación él sólo.

"Investigaciones abordan que la semana pasaba Harry Potter habría pasado la noche fuera de casa y bien acompañado, dejando en casa a su esposa e hijos, aunque no podemos confirmar la identidad de la persona, se cree que es alguien muy pero muy cercana a la familia."

Recordó la semana pasada y supo exactamente a qué episodio se refería el diario, el moreno había pasado por su casa pasada las seis de la tarde buscando información, él y su esposo se encontraban en misiones y necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible, y debido a que Ron estaba en el campo, le había tocado el ojiverde aparecerse. Entre libros y conversaciones las horas transcurrieron hasta la madrugada les pilló, sorprendiéndoles.

-Harry – Suspiró la castaña recostándose sobre el asiento - ¿Por qué insistes en resolverlo todo solo? – Se preguntó observando por la ventanilla como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Pronto llegarían a Hogwarts.

Había perdido a sus padres y padrino a corta edad y durante la guerra contra Voldemort también a compañeros y amigos cercanos, él mismo había escapado de la muerte cientos de veces y otras tantas sus propios amigos casi pierden la vida por su causa. Después de la guerra, jamás pensó que perdería a alguien, al menos, no tan pronto y de aquella manera tan brutal, la madre de sus hijos y esposa yacía sobre una camilla tapada por completo.

El violento aterrizaje y posterior explosión del avión había ocasionado que los cuerpos fuesen casi irreconocibles, más el hermano de Ginny, debió ofrecer su sangre para comprobar parentescos sustentables. Harry se derrumbó sobre la silla más cercana y apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas, le parecía incluso ridícula la idea que su esposa estuviese muerta y puesta sobre aquella camilla, no podía ni quería aceptarlo.

-Los resultados están listos – Argumentó Remus. De los cuatro hombres, el hombre lobo era quien se encontraba más entero emocionalmente – Es ella. Acabo de hablar con el médico que nos ayudará a sacar a Ginny sin problemas y llevarla al hospital mágico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó Ron observando el reloj. Pasaban de las nueve de la noche y sentía que había pasado una semana sin dormir ni comer

-Media noche – Susurró él dirigiendo la mirada hacia el ojiverde - ¿Estás en condiciones para ir a Hogwarts?

-Creo que sí – Masculló el aludido incorporándose de su asiento – Ron…

-Descuida – Negó él apretándole el hombro – Confía en mí.

-Gracias amigo – Sonrió Harry tristemente.

Completamente abatido y recurriendo a las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se dirigió junto a Remus hacia el castillo, la última y quizás más difícil parada del día. Debía enfrentar a sus hijos y decirle la verdad sobre su madre, intentar de alguna manera permanecer fuerte y no caer derrumbado junto a ellos, él era el padre y por tanto debía mantener en pie, intentar coger la fuerza necesaria y traspasar las fuerzas que en realidad no sentía.

-La cena debe estar por finalizar – Comentó Remus convocando un trasladador – Le envié una lechuza a la profesora Mcgonagall y le avise nuestra llegada, podemos aparecernos sin ningún problema en la oficina.

-¿Qué les digo? – Preguntó Harry pensativo. El licantropodo dejó de lado el trasladador y le observó, la mirada denotaba dolor y tristeza apenas había comido algo y amenazaba con caer al suelo de un momento a otro - ¿Cómo les digo que su madre está muerta?

-Debes ser fuerte – Habló él mirándole preocupado – Necesitan apoyarte en ti, no puedes flaquear, no ahora. Te necesitan.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, encontraremos una solución – Dijo él infundiéndole un valor que Harry apenas recibía – Es hora de irnos.

-Sí.

Cogió el trasladador y sintiendo el estomago subir y bajar durante el viaje se encontró de golpe con el suelo de la oficina de la directora. Mareado, se incorporó del suelo y siguiendo al licantropodo hacia el gran comedor abandonaron la oficina.

Sintió las piernas hechas plomo y los ojos hinchados por el llanto y aunque los pasillos del colegio le reconfortaban, la desazón por la noticia que debía darle a sus hijos parecía oprimirles el corazón. Ajustó la túnica y recordó nostálgico los primeros años que recorrió cada uno de los pasillos, las clases, los castigos y porque no, las infinitas situaciones donde casi acaba muerto, pensó en la castaña, y como necesitaba de sus consejos y palabras de aliento.

Alzó la mirada y un vuelco se apoderó de su corazón ante la proximidad del gran comedor, negó, no podía hacerlo y aunque contará con el apoyo de Remus, jamás podría decirles a sus hijos que su madre estaba muerta, apresuró el paso, y detuvo el andar del licantropodo que le devolvió la mirada intrigado.

-Necesito hablar con Hermione – Dijo este seriamente – Por favor.

-No podremos ingresar sin llamar la atención de tus hijos – Habló Remus intrigado

-Le enviaré una lechuza – Continuó él y ante las dudas de su amigo, añadió – Confío en ella y sé que podrá ayudarme.

-De acuerdo – Asintió este.

La ceremonia de selección había resultado sin contratiempos y después del discurso inicial de la directora del colegio, la cena dio inicio, estudiantes y profesores charlaban animadamente disfrutando de la comida. Rose bebió su jugo mientras miraba detenidamente a su primo, le preocupaba, apenas había tocado la cena y sólo se dedicaba a revolver su alimento por el plato, algo poco usual y que comenzaba a preocuparle, dejó a un lado su propia comida y cuando estaba dispuesta a preguntarle por su actitud, la lechuza proveniente del pasillo voló por el comedor llamando la atención de todos.

La pequeña lechuza hizo algunos giros graciosos por el aire y después se poso grácilmente frente a su madre, quien sorprendida, desató el pergamino de la parta del animal y luego de desenrollarlo, lo leyó. Supuso que la nota había sido breve, puesto que, pidiendo permiso al resto de profesores se incorporó de su lugar y camino entre las mesas para luego abandonar el gran comedor entre murmullos, la joven dirigió su mirada hacia su primo quien le devolvió el gesto preocupado.

"Sal del gran comedor, es urgente. Harry"

Atravesó las mesas a paso rápido mientras arrugaba la nota entre sus manos y el corazón latiéndole a mil, desde que trabaja en el colegio nunca le habían enviado ninguna nota y mucho menos con aquella petición de salir del comedor. ¿Por qué no había ingresado él? Apresuró el paso ante la idea que alguno de sus hijos pudiese estar involucrado y atravesó rauda el umbral de la puerta, a pocos metros logró visualizar la figura de Remus y aunque quiso relajarse no lo consiguió, la expresión que atravesaba al moreno le hizo dejar de caminar y correr hacia ambos hombres. Su amigo dio algunos pasos y ella se detuvo, intento descifrar su mirada logrando encontrar confusión, dolor y angustia, sentimientos ahogados y que intentaba contener sin éxito.

-Harry… - Dijo en apenas un susurro acercándose lentamente hasta quedar a pocos metros de él

-Está muerta – Susurró él y la expresión de la castaña palideció. No necesitaba más, lo supo. Y acortando distancia con su mejor amiga la abrazó con cierta desesperación y urgencia, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella – Está muerta… Ginny.

-Shhh… - Expresó ella aferrándose a la espalda de su amigo y dirigirle la mirada a Remus, el aludido, asintió con pesar - ¿Cómo? – Logró formular con los labios sin emitir sonido.

-El avión se estrelló – Contó él – Ocurrió cerca de las once de la mañana… hemos realizado los trámites correspondientes para traerle de regreso. Hasta ahora logramos completar todo.

-Comprendo – Susurró Hermione comprendiendo el peso que sentía y el miedo que recorría por el cuerpo de su amigo. Sabía que el moreno no podría permanecer entero frente a sus hijos – Remus – llamó a su amigo – Necesito que esperes a James, Natalie y Rose, llevadle a mi oficina.

-Por supuesto – Sonrió él comprensivo – Los veré allí.

-Gracias – Agradeció la castaña arrastraba a su amigo – Camina…

Caminaron silenciosa y lentamente por el pasillo camino hacia la oficina, apoyándose mutuamente y sintiendo las fuerzas desaparecer de sus cuerpos, la pena y el dolor les embargaba a ambos por igual y aunque el cariño que sentían por Ginny era distinto, la pérdida les afectaba. La castaña abrió la puerta y junto a Harry tomaron asiento sobre el sofá, no importó que la camisa se mojara, el pelinegro por fin estaba descargando toda la pena que sentía, la que había guardado y contenido frente a Remus, Arthur y Ron.

-Llora Harry – Susurró Hermione acariciando el cabello de su amigo – Desahógate, lo necesitas – Enjuagándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Lo siento – Susurró él observando los ojos aguados de la castaña – Olvide que esto también te afecta, Rose.

-Tranquilo – Negó ella

-¿Qué hago? – Preguntó él angustiado. Sus hijos estaban en camino – No puedo decirles… no podrían soportarlo.

-Harry – Murmuró sujetando el rostro del ojiverde – Lo que James y Natalie necesitan es que seas sincero.

-Apenas puedo sostenerme por mi mismo – Se dijo observándose - ¿Cómo puedo contener a mis hijos?

-No estás solo y ellos tampoco – Sonrió Hermione acomodando el desordenado cabello del ojiverde – Tienen a Remus, a la familia Weasley, Rose y yo ¿Por qué piensas que te dejaré solo? – Inquirió con cierto tono de regaño que Harry captó e hizo sonreír

-¿Qué haría sin ti? – Le preguntó enjuagándose el rostro con las manos

-¿Podemos pasar? – Preguntaron desde el otro lado de la puerta

Los ojos de la castaña se posaron en el moreno y aunque el semblante dolido permanecía, la mirada tranquila y en paz del mismo había mejorado. Aunque el dolor estaba marcado en cada expresión, el miedo e inseguridad se había esfumado, tranquila y sabiendo que podría atravesar ese difícil momento, cogió el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió, dejando ingresar a James, Rose, Natalie, Teddy y por último Remus.

Observó la expresión de los niños por el moreno y aunque la preocupación se hizo evidente, nadie se atrevió a preguntar del porqué estaban allí y porqué el moreno se encontraba en aquel estado, se apoyó sobre el escritorio y ante el gesto del moreno para que todos se sentarán, se tranquilizó. Confiaba en Harry y sabía que podría manejar la situación, James y Natalie se sentaron a su lado y cogieron cada uno las manos de su padre.

-Hay algo que debo contarles – Inició Harry apretando las manos de sus hijos y pasar la mirada por cada uno de los presentes – Una noticia que nos cambiará la vida a todos.

-¿Dé que hablas, papá? – Inquirió James observando a su padre visiblemente afectado por algo - ¿Por qué estás así?

-Su madre – Susurró sintiendo un apretón de manos – El viaje no resultó… - Continuó sintiendo que el pecho le dolía y quemaba ante los ojos cristalinos de su hija, sonrió triste, la pequeña había captado mucho antes que su hermano – El avión se estrelló… falleció.

Los brazos de Natalie abrazaron su cuello y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, la abrazó fuertemente mientras James intentaba contener las lágrimas, quiso sujetarle pero este se irguió rápido impidiéndoselo. Susurró su nombre pero este parecía perdido, quiso incorporarse junto a su hija pero Hermione se adelantó, cogió a su hijo por los hombros y le obligó a mirarla.

Simplemente James se derrumbó y aunque largarse de allí y quedarse solo en algún lugar del castillo, la mirada de su tía le hizo romperse y abrazarla fuertemente dejando escapar las lágrimas que él mismo se negaba a soltar, sintió el abrazo de su prima y no lo rechazo. Se negaba a creer que su madre estaba muerta y el recuerdo de la mañana despidiéndose parecía de hace apenas una hora, no comprendía por qué había sucedido aquello. Deshizo el abrazo de su tía y se aferró a Rose sintiéndose apenado por desear escapar, se sintió egoísta, su hermana y padre sufrían tanto como él y su prima había perdido a su tía.

El ojiverde gesticulo un ligero "Gracias" hacía la castaña y mientras su hija poco a poco se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos y James se tranquilizaba junto a Rose, sabía que la primera parte y quizás la más difícil estaba casi resuelta. Mañana debía enfrentar el duelo de la pérdida y de alguna u otra forma sobrellevar aquel dolor que sentían, no sabía cuánto tiempo y de qué forma, lograrían encontrar consuelo, sin embargo, lo buscarían como familia.

A la mañana siguiente y despertados por los diarios matutinos todo el mundo mágico ya sabía del trágico evento y cómo afectaba al "niño que vivió" y su familia, aquel día, Harry Potter había enviudado y a cargo de dos jóvenes hijos.

Harry dejo escuchar las palabras del sacerdote y se centro sobre el féretro que descendía lentamente hacia el suelo, apretó el abrazo que sostenía junto a sus hijos e intento contener algún tipo de sollozo, ya no tenía fuerzas para llorar y lo único que le mantenía en relativo centro eran sus hijos y amigos. Desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda encontrándose con su mejor amigo tan o más destrozado que él apoyado sobre el hombro de Hermione, no lograba comprender el giro que había tomado la historia, de saber a su esposa viva a muerta.

La ceremonia había terminado y sólo quedaban los familiares más directos, sintió a muchas personas despedirse de él y de sus hijos, más no hizo caso, apenas tenía fuerzas para incorporarse de la silla y sus hijos parecían sentir la misma sensación. Lanzó un suspiro y palmeó la espalda de James indicándole que se incorporará del lugar, el aludido asintió y se irguió.

-Papá… -

-Ya lo hablamos – Susurró Harry mirándole fijo – Deben regresar a Hogwarts y cumplir con su deber.

-¿Y tú? – Preguntó su hija restregándose las lágrimas – No quiero dejarte solo.

-Estaré bien – Le sonrió este – Deben prometerme que se apoyarán, James – Observando a su hijo mayor, el aludido, asintió algo contrariado

-Lo intentaremos – Susurró él – Sólo si prometes escribir, para saber cómo estás y cómo está el tío Ron – Desviando la mirada hacia el auror

-Lo haré – Dijo este – Estaré en contacto con su tía y sabrán de mí por ella.

-Bien – Asintió James abrazando a su padre e intentar infundirse el coraje que le faltaba a todos. Debían asumir la nueva vida sin su madre.

-Su tía les espera – Anunció Ron acercándose – Cuídense y permanezcan unidos

-Lo haremos tío – Aseguró el mayor de los Potter y despidiéndose de nuevo de su padre, se alejaron

-Te quiero papá – Dijo Natalie besando la mejilla de su padre – Nos vemos tío.

-Nos vemos

-Debemos regresar al trabajo – Menciono el pelirrojo sin quitar la mirada de su amigo, quien parecía absortó observando la retirada de sus hijos – Harry – Le llamó de nuevo

-¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió el aludido desviando la mirada hacia su amigo

-Debemos regresar al ministerio – Aclaró él

-No puedo regresar, no hoy – Negó este y echándola la última mirada hacia donde reposaba su esposa, camino en dirección contraria – Iré a casa e intentaré dormir.

-¿Crees que es buena idea? – Preguntó Ronald ceñudo – Harry…

A pesar de los llamados el ojiverde simplemente siguió caminando hasta desaparecer el cementerio y posar sus pies sobre el salón de su casa, y aunque podía regresar a su trabajo y seguir su vida normal, las imágenes de las últimas horas paseaban por su mente, torturándole.

El silencio pareció reventarle sobre los oídos y mareado se derrumbó sobre el sofá más cercano, apareció un botella de licor y sin molestarse por conjurar un vaso, lo ingirió hasta que la garganta comenzó a arder, tosió un poco y se preparo para un nuevo sorbo. Quería olvidar, apaciguar el dolor que sentía justo en el centro de su pecho y aunque sabía que no era su culpa, no podía dejar de sentirse el ser más miserable del planeta.

A las pocas horas ya había perdido la razón y la cuenta de las botellas bebidas, y eso buscaba, perder el sentido del tiempo y de la vida.

_**Continuará…**_

Llegamos al final del primer capítulo de la primera temporada, aclarar, que la relación entre Harry y Hermione sólo se remite hacia la amistad (en principio) y aunque algunos gestos o pensamientos podrían desembocar en que fuesen amantes o algo por estilo, tal cosa no es.

Por último, decir que cada detalle posee su motivo y que nos servirá para el desarrollo de la historia.

Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado y dejen algún comentario sobre el mismo, reclamo y/o sugerencias.

Hasta la próxima semana. Chausssssssssssss


	2. Estoy aquí

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Primero, Feliz Navidad a todos y espero que tengan un buen año 2013. **

**Segundo, ya comenzamos el segundo capítulo de ésta historia. **

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Dos**

"**Estoy aquí"**

El joven Potter mastico la segunda tostada del día y bebió el último sorbo de leche, desganado y bastante alicaído, incitó a que su pequeña hermana desayunará un poco, si bien la pena les embargaba hace algunas semanas, no podían dejar de alimentarse y aunque lo hicieran Rose y su tía se encargarían de reprimirles duramente. Su hermana negó e hizo a un lado los huevos revueltos que él le ofrecía, de los dos, la menor de los Potter había resultado más afectada de la muerte de su madre y si agregaba que su padre no había enviado ninguna carta, a pesar que lo había prometido, pues el ánimo de ambos iba decayendo poco a poco.

James lo dejó por imposible esperando que el almuerzo fuese distinto, desvió la mirada, observando a su prima acercándose a ellos junto a Teddy. Ambos se sentaron a su lado y comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, el joven moreno bufó y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, atrayendo la mirada de Rose.

-¿Desayunaron? – Inquirió Rose pasando la mirada por los hermanos Potter – James

-Pregúntale a Natalie – Habló mirando a su hermana – Al menos come alguna fruta.

-Déjame en paz – Bufó la chica incorporándose de la mesa y salir del gran comedor

-No han recibido ninguna carta ¿Cierto? – Afirmó ella bebiendo su leche. Su primo negó ofuscado – Le diré a mi madre…

-No quiero molestarla – Negó James echándola un vistazo a la mesa de profesores donde su tía platicaba con la directora – Quiero esperar algunos días.

-Casi se cumple un mes – Dijo ella en apenas un susurro. Un mes de la muerte de su tía y madre de sus primos – Papá ha escrito pero no menciona al tío. Y también comienzo a preocuparme.

-Mi padre tampoco menciona nada – Habló Teddy sentado junto a la castaña – Le he preguntado en dos ocasiones pero no hay respuesta. Aunque, si hubiese sucedido algo, lo sabríamos por el periódico ¿No creen? – Les miró curioso.

-Tiene razón – Suspiró James removiéndose sobre su asiento – Si no envía nada en tres días, hablaré con la tía.

James y Rose se despidieron de Terry y caminaron hacia el aula de Defensa donde procurarían de salir sanos y a salvo, la avanzada edad del profesor no contribuía a la seguridad del salón, esperaban que al menos el próximo año dejará el puesto y así evitar un accidente. El moreno se abstrajo de la clase y sus pensamientos volaron hacia su padre, le preocupaba que este no hubiese escrito ninguna carta y que nadie hiciera mención, si bien él y su hermana estaban llevando la perdida con algo de éxito, primero la compañía mutua y segundo por el apoyo de su prima y tía, su padre sólo tenía a sus tíos Ron y Remus, y hasta donde sabía, no se había presentado en el castillo buscando la ayuda de su tía Hermione.

El codazo de Rose le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y centrar su atención en la clase, disimuladamente, le devolvió el golpe y rió quedadamente. La castaña frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza mientras anotaba con detalle lo escrito por el profesor, James volvió a reír, y antes que recibiera algún hechizo decidió imitarle y concentrarse de una buena vez.

El silencio del aula le incomodaba y antes que lograse resistirse se dejó llevar por los pensamientos que las últimas semanas le provocaban insomnio, la última vez que vio a su mejor amigo fue durante el funeral de Ginny y desde allí no había tenido noticia de él, ninguna carta, nota ni comentarios, nada. Y aunque tuvo intenciones de preguntar a sus sobrinos, se abstuvo, no quería incomodarles y provocarles algún daño.

-Silencio, por favor – Habló tomando una prueba al grupo de cuarto

Aunque confiaba en su mejor amigo no podía evitar temer por las decisiones que tomaba, sólo deseaba que estuviese bien y tranquilo, odiaba verle en aquel estado deplorable y perdido que le encontró el día que Ginny murió. El moreno había sufrido duros golpes durante su vida y la muerte de su esposa le había pillado desprevenido y de manera cruel, el mundo mágico estaba en relativa paz y él había perdido una parte fundamental de su vida, dejándole a la deriva.

Se recostó sobre la silla y cruzándose de brazos se planteó la posibilidad de hablar con su esposo, después de todo él y Harry eran compañeros de trabajo y mejores amigos, él debía saber que sucedía con el ojiverde. Lanzó un imperceptible suspiro y se decidió hacerle una visita a su esposo durante la noche, no podría aguantar una noche más sin saber sobre su mejor amigo y aunque el pelirrojo se molestase por visitarle para sólo sacarle información, debería responderle.

La prueba concluyó y la castaña se dirigió hacia la siguiente clase donde mantendría la mente ocupada sobre lo qué enseñar y bloquear por algunas horas algún pensamiento sobre Harry. Entre clase y clase el día transcurrido sin problema alguno y aunque moría de hambre decidió postergar la cena al regreso, pasaban de las nueve y sabía que el pelirrojo ya estaría en casa. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su oficina y emprender camino cuando la figura de Remus Lupin se materializó frente a ella, sorprendida por la intromisión del hombre lobo, le dejó pasar e interrogarle con la mirada, no era común que él se presentará allí y a éstas horas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ceñuda

-Siento molestarte – Se disculpó él apenado – Sé que debes tener trabajo, sin embargo, no podía irme a casa sin saber cómo está Harry.

-Remus – Dijo está sorprendida por la pregunta ¿Por qué debería saber sobre Harry? No lo entendía y necesitaba respuesta de manera urgente - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué debería saber algo? Explícate.

-Pues – Balbuceo el castaño señalando a Hermione – Se supone que has estado viéndole. ¿Cierto?

-No he visto a Harry – Negó ella confundida por la información y temerosa por el rumbo de la conversación, se aferró al escritorio y continuo – He esperado noticias de Harry por casi tres semanas y media ni Ron ni tú ni nadie se ha comunicado por carta – Espetó no logrando controlar alzar la voz. La situación comenzaba a abrumarle - ¿Por qué piensas que tengo contacto con Harry?

-Ronald dijo que se comunicaría contigo – Habló este señalándole – Lo hizo hace dos semanas porque… no hemos sabido nada de él.

-No he recibido nada – Negó la castaña sintiendo la sangre acumularse sobre la cabeza y el corazón latir furioso. Quiso tener a su esposo frente a ella y maldecirle hasta el cansancio ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable? – Cómo diablos… un segundo – Pensó – Estás diciendo que Harry no se ha presentado al trabajo durante este tiempo. Remus – Insistió ante el silencio de su amigo.

-No – Afirmó el aludido cabizbajo – Se ausentó la primera semana y decidimos extender el permiso por algunos días, debía presentarse a trabajar hace tres días pero no ha aparecido, le dije a Ron que intentará comunicarse contigo y ya veo que no lo hizo – Suspiró y revolviéndose el cabello – Hemos intentado ingresar a la casa pero se encuentra protegida y las cartas regresan sin respuesta alguna.

-No puedo creerlo – Negó Hermione – Iré donde él… no entiendo porque Ron…

-Olvídalo – Dijo este temeroso por la actitud de la castaña que parecía moler a hechizo al primer incauto que se le atravesará - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, debo hacerlo sola – Musitó ella y sujetando el picaporte con fuerza, añadió – Te escribiré si te necesito ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien – Sonrió él

La castaña asintió y sin perder más tiempo avanzó raudo hacia la oficina de la directora, ya había anunciado la salida y poseía la contraseña para ingresar y usar el trasladador que había pedido. Mientras subía las escaleras de caracol pensaba las coordenadas más cercanas hacia la casa de Harry, sólo bastó algunas modificaciones y poco menos de un minuto, la noche y el frío del Valle Godric le recibió. Camino algunas calles y atravesó el pequeño jardín de la casa que permanecía a oscuras y parecía abandonada, temió porque su amigo hiciera alguna locura, alzó la varita y deshizo todos los hechizos de protección que poseía no importaba que su amigo fuese auror, conocía la manera de vulnerarlo, después de todo, le había ayudado a proteger su casa cuando recién se había casado.

"_Si encuentro desordenada la casa, sé a quién culpar Hermione"_

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el pequeño recuerdo y manteniendo la esperanza que su amigo se encontraba allí, ingreso. El pasillo se hallaba a oscuras y el olor a húmedo se extendía por todo el lugar, como si nadie viviese allí, dirigió los pasos hacia el salón y la botella de wisky de fuego le dio la bienvenida, la recogió y la poso sobre la mesilla de centro. Observó las escaleras y supo que Harry se encontraría arriba, lanzó un suspiro y subió las escaleras a paso lento.

¿Cuán miserable podía sentirse? Peor que una cucaracha inmunda… las lágrimas se había agotado y el alcohol que circulaba en sus venas el alimento necesario para sedarle y abstraerse de la realidad, no quería seguir sufriendo y sintiendo aquel vacío tan insoportable que sentía. Cogió la mesilla de noche la varita y conjuró una botella de wisky ¿Cuánto había bebido? Apenas lo sabía y mucho menos el tiempo que había transcurrido, ya no importaba mucho, se apoyo sobre el respaldo de la cama y miro el techo mientras el alcohol pasaba por la garganta tal agua fuese.

-Me agrada la forma de evadirte – Hablaron desde la puerta de la habitación. Él dirigió la mirada encontrarse con la figura de su mejor amiga – El alcohol no cura el dolor.

-Se siente menos – Argumentó él en apenas un balbuceo – Ayuda a abstraerse.

-Emborrachándote no te ayudas, Harry – Replicó la castaña y descruzándose de brazos camino hasta la cama del moreno – No entiendes que sólo estás causándote más daño.

-Pues parece que estoy destinado a sufrir – Aseguró este y cogiendo la botella quiso beber otro sorbo, sin embargo, Hermione le arrebató la botella e hizo desaparecer – Regrésala – Exigió frunciendo el ceño y ante la negativa cogió la varita, la cual, voló de su mano – Déjame en paz.

-No te dejaré morir – Dijo ella apretando la varita del moreno entre sus dedos – Las semanas se convirtieron en un calvario sin saber de ti… no puedes seguir aquí ahogante en el alcohol.

-No entiendes nada – Masculló este incorporándose a duras penas de la cama y si no fuese por Hermione habría caído al suelo – Déjame, no quiero tu ayuda. Nadie puede ayudarme.

-Harry – Soltándole y observando preocupada el estado deplorable que estaba su amigo. Vestido del mismo modo que hace algunas semanas, el cabello revuelto y sucio, la camisa desabotonada y evidentemente más delgado, por un segundo, le recordó al pequeño niño de once años que conoció – Hace cuanto que no comes.

-No lo recuerdo – Susurró tambaleándose e intentar caminar hasta el baño, sin embargo, falló estrepitosamente cayendo al suelo. Sintió los pasos apresurados de su amiga e intentar recogerle del suelo pero este se lo impidió – ¡No entiendes que quiero estar solo! ¡Que quiero soportar este dolor sin nadie a mi lado! – Explotó y golpeando el suelo con el puño cerrado, continuo - ¡Que esto es culpa mía! ¡Me siento la peor basura del mundo!

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! – Exclamó Hermione explotando también – ¡Maldita sea Harry! – Reclamó abrazándole por la espalda mientras él ocultaba su rostro pegado al suelo – La perdida de Ginny jamás será tu culpa, fue un accidente de avión. Un accidente…

-Habíamos discutido – balbuceo él sin mirarle y manteniendo su rostro oculto – Llevamos distanciados por lo menos una semana… no, no logramos resolver aquello.

-No tiene sentido lamentarse por ello – Negó ella apoyado la barbilla sobre el hombro del moreno – Ginny te amaba y por ningún motivo dejaría de hacerlo… no tienes porque mortificarte por eso ¿Crees que le gustaría verte en este estado? James y Natalie han intentado sobrellevar la pena y aunque ha sido difícil comienzan a recuperarse pero cualquier esfuerzo será en vano sino estás tú.

-No puedo – Masculló este y sentado sobre el suelo, añadió – Déjame solo.

-Harry

-¡Vete! – Gritó esquivándole la mirada

-No pienso rendirme – Le dijo y tirándole la varita salió de la habitación.

Apenas cerró la puerta principal de la casa agarró su varita y desapareció del lugar para posar los pies a dos cuadras de su propia casa. Apretó la mandíbula y furiosa camino por acera, decidida a pedir explicaciones a su esposo, no podía creer que hubiese hecho eso y dejado al ojiverde a su suerte. Abrió la puerta del jardín de manera brusca y recordó el estado de su amigo, jamás le había visto así casi al borde de la locura y colapso total.

Introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y la giro abriendo la puerta principal, la iluminación de la casa le indicaba que su esposo había llegado y de seguro se encontraría en la cocina.

-¿Quién es? – Escuchó la castaña la voz del pelirrojo. Se mantuvo en silencio y camino hacia la cocina - ¿Por qué no responde? – Dijeron de nuevo y está los pasos de Ron se hicieron escuchar hasta salir al pasillo principal - ¿Hermione? – Vocifero sorprendido – Que sorpresa verte casi nunca vienes a casa – Le sonrió ingresando de nuevo a la cocina - ¿Quieres cenar? No soy un experto pero creo que quedo bien…

-¿Por qué le has mentido a Remus? – Preguntó a boca de jarro. El pelirrojo detuvo el ajetreo por la cocina y la observó, extrañado – Le dijiste que te comunicarías conmigo y que iría a visitar a Harry ¿Por qué nunca me enviaste una carta?

-Hermione - Dudó él apoyándose sobre el fregadero – He tenido trabajo que hacer, la ausencia de Harry ha provocado que….

-¡Es tu mejor amigo! – Exclamó la castaña asustando a su esposo - ¡Te comprometiste hace tres semanas! ¡Y si Remus no se hubiese aparecido por Hogwarts! – Lanzó un suspiro y se paseo por la cocina enfurecida – Eres un inconsciente…

-Cada quien vive el duelo – Habló él frunciendo el ceño – Yo intento trabajar y cumplir mis obligaciones, James y Natalie lo intentan en Hogwarts, Harry debe…

-¡Se ha mantenido ebrio! – Volvió a gritar – Está demacrado, delgado y débil, culpándose por su miseria y sintiéndose peor que una cucaracha.

-Algo debió haber hecho pasa sentirse así…

La cafetera sonó y la cocina se mantuvo en silencio después de la cachetada que la castaña le había propinado a su esposo, él se mantuvo en su sitio y sólo se enderezó lo suficiente para dirigirle la mirada a su mujer, el cabello castaña estaba desordenado y las mejillas sonrojadas por la furia que seguramente recorría su cuerpo, llevó la mano izquierda hacia su rostro y sonrió tristemente.

-No te reconozco – Le dijo ella – Intentaré ayudar a mi amigo

-Recuerda que soy tu esposo – Aclaró este observándole recoger sus cosas y marcharse

Entre trompicones y caminar apoyado por la pared decidió bajar hasta el primer piso, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía explotar en cualquier momento, deseaba sentarse en el jardín y disfrutar el aire nocturno, despejar la mente y no recriminarse tanto por haber sacado a gritos a su mejor amiga. Movió la cabeza intentando concentrarse sobre los escalores que parecían moverse como las escaleras de Hogwarts, se apoyo sobre pasa manos, apoyo el primer pie sobre el escalón y cuando estuvo seguro que no caería continuo con el segundo pie. El ir y venir de los peldaños confundieron al moreno y provoco que se resbalase por éstas.

Sin éxito intento agarrarse pero el estado etílico que poseía se lo impidió y cuando pensó que la caída sería infinita un golpe seco le hizo sumirse en la oscuridad.

La brisa fresca de la mañana se coló por la habitación y comenzó a despertar lentamente al hombre que permanecía recostado sobre la cama, remolón se giro para continuar durmiendo, sin embargo, un pinchazo sobre el costado izquierdo le hizo abrir los ojos adolorido. Lentamente topó el vendaje sobre su cabeza y entonces recordó la caída sufrida la noche ayer por las escaleras, intrigado, se incorporó de la cama y dio un vistazo a la habitación ¿Quién le había trasladado regreso? Se observó con el pijama puesto y aunque todavía estaba sucio el ambiente no olía a alcohol ni humedad, se giró hacia le mesilla de noche y comprobó que se encontraba una bandeja con comida y café caliente.

-_Hermione_ – Pensó él sintiéndose un cretino por comportarse de aquella forma

-Pensaste que iba a abandonar a mi mejor amigo – Hablaron desde la puerta, tal y como la noche anterior, está vez el ojiverde bajo la mirada apenado – Te diste un buen golpe… estabas inconsciente y la cabeza no paraba de sangrar, tienes suerte que estudie medicina – Bromeó.

-¿Hubieses encontrado otra forma? – Interrogó y la castaña asintió – Dejarme desangrar hubiese sido un buen castigo por tratarte de esa forma.

-El amigo ebrio no cuenta – Sonrió Hermione acercándose y sentarse sobre la cama – Te dije que no pensaba rendirme – Le apretó la mano y se incorporó – Toma una ducha y después come, y si no tienes problemas para bajar las escaleras, estaré en la cocina.

-No quiero ofenderte pero – Dudó él observándole irse – Deberías estar en Hogwarts.

-Le envié una lechuza a Minerva – Informó tranquila – Pedí un día libre por motivos personales y aunque no te mencione, tal vez lo intuye. Descuida

Algo confundido y sintiéndose débil se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño, el golpe sufrido lo mantenía mareado y las piernas sentía que fallaban producto de la nula comida ingerida durante las últimas semanas. Se observó en el espejo y pudo notar que por lo menos había bajado diez kilos y las ojeras debajo de los ojos le indicaban cuán cansado se sentía, se paso la mano por el cabello y suspiro arrepentido.

Abrió el grifo y el agua fría cayó por su cuerpo liberando la tensión que cargaba, el alcohol y la soledad habían sido su compañero y guía hacia el olvido total, borrar el dolor y culpabilidad que le embargó por la muerte de su esposa. Sentir la responsabilidad de haber mejorado la relación los días previos.

Después de terminar de ducharse se coloco algo cómodo y lentamente bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, le avergonzaba mirar a su mejor amiga a los ojos, sin embargo, debía disculparse. En cuanto llegó al pasillo pudo oler la comida que se preparaba y su estomago comenzó a gruñir a modo de protesta, había olvidado la comida sobre el mesilla de noche, se encogió de hombros y continuo su camino y antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta lazó un profundo suspiro, nervioso porque Hermione no le sacará a maldiciones del lugar.

-Probaste algo de comer – Inquirió la castaña en cuanto él se asomo por la puerta. Él negó y nervioso oculto las manos sobre el buzo negro que portaba – Entonces probarás algo de sopa, imaginó que apenas has comido un pedazo de pan – Se dijo y Harry simplemente asintió – Deberás tomar sopa y en pequeñas cantidades… tú estomago podría rechazar algo pesado.

-No deberías llevarme al hospital – Comentó alzando las cejas mientras observaba a la castaña caminar por toda la cocina

-Nadie ha sabido de ti en semanas – Habló ella paciente – No sería prudente que te expongas y mucho menos en un hospital y quedar expuesto a cualquier tipo de comentarios, sobre todo, si tus hijos están en Hogwarts bastante preocupados – Añadió frunciendo el ceño. Harry tragó saliva – Ya te dije sobre la suerte que tienes… de lo contrario ya estaríamos en el hospital.

-Entiendo – Balbuceo él y antes que pudiese decir algo, le obligaron a sentarse y comer.

En varias oportunidades tosió y quiso vomitar lo ingerido además de la inflamación que sentía sobre su garganta, evitó mirar a la castaña y continuo comiendo en silencio, pensando que realmente estaba cometiendo un verdadero suicidio y aunque admitía que se había equivocado profundamente y Hermione estaba molesta, sentía que algo más le enfurecía. Cogió un pequeño pedazo de pan, lo untó sobre la sopa y lo tragó entre lágrimas.

-En tres el malestar disminuirá – Indicó Hermione sentada frente al moreno – Aunque deberás esperar por lo menos una semana hasta comer algo sólido y en pequeñas proporciones ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí – Asintió él cabizbajo – Hermione – Habló al tiempo que ésta se incorporaba de la mesa y le daba la espalda sobre el lavabo – Perdóname… no pensé que…

-Precisamente ese es el problema – Le interrumpió la castaña girándose y encarando a su amigo – No sabes el daño que estabas causando y alcoholizándote, comprendo por el momento que estás pasado, sin embargo, no es la manera de solucionar nada. Maldición Harry – Bufó dándole la espalda y fregando fuerte la loza – James y Natalie también se encuentran afectados e intentan enfrentarlo como hermanos, sin embargo, también se preocupan por su padre que no ha escrito absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera Remus sabía de ti y si no fuese por él jamás hubiese imaginado que estabas así.

-Remus no ha venido – Dijo él confuso por las últimas palabras

-Me refiero a otra cosa – Respondió rápidamente y siguió fregando con más fuerza

-Explícate, porque no comprendo – Frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos – Hermione.

-Pensé que estabas trabajando y por ello no escribías a nadie – Explicó ella dejando de fregar. Cogió una toalla y se secó las manos – Que habías encontrado una forma de evadirte, por mi parte, comencé a preocuparme de James, Natalie y Rose. Ayer por la noche iba a buscar a Ron, pensado que él sabría algo de ti – Negó y apretó la toalla entre sus manos. Harry descruzó los brazos y apretó los puños – Remus llegó a la oficina preguntando por ti

-¿Por qué él debería preguntarte a ti? – Inquirió Harry sin perder detalle alguno de la expresión de la castaña; tensa y conteniendo las ganas de golpear algo

-Confió en que Ronald se comunicaría conmigo y podría visitarte – Confesó apenada – Si hubiese sabido que estabas así, quizás…

-No es tú culpa – Interrumpió él suavizando su expresión – Mírame – Pidió, lo cual ésta obedeció – Probablemente otro día, semana o mes hubiese creado estragos, sin embargo, llegaste a tiempo. De verdad, siento haberte tratado así y de seguro haber ocasionado alguna discusión con Ron ¿Cierto? – Indagó y que su amiga afirmó – Para él tampoco debe ser fácil… era su hermana.

-No quiero justificarlo – Negó – Ustedes son amigos y trabajan juntos, deben apoyarse.

-Lo sé – Suspiró Harry y esbozando una ligera sonrisa, añadió - ¿Podrías perdonar la estúpida reacción de anoche?

-Si no te perdonará ¿Crees que estaría aquí? – Sonrió y acercándose a su amigo le abrazó, gesto que el ojiverde no rechazo – Estás delgado – Reflexiono.

-Pediré otro mes – Comentó él deshaciendo el abrazo – Sería peligroso estar fuera y tener que luchar.

-Haz intentado realizar algún hechizo – Preguntó

-Un movimiento sencillo que llenaba la botella de alcohol – Respondió él avergonzado – Sólo eso.

-Quizás perdiste algo de habilitad – Comentó Hermione pensativa, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que el moreno estuviese torpe mágicamente - Es buena idea pedir otro mes y recuperarte.

-¿Cuándo crees que podré verles? – Preguntó refiriéndose a sus hijos

-Deberías escribir alguna carta – Menciono ella secando los platos – No estás para nada bien.

-Bien – Suspiró restregándose el rostro – Subiré al estudio y les escribiré.

-Harry – le llamó antes de que se fuera – Por ahora… no menciones nada.

-¿Cómo puedo justificarlo?

-Que luego se lo explicarás

-De acuerdo – Asintió girándose y caminar hacia el segundo piso.

La castaña continua su labor por limpiar la cocina y ya terminaba cuando la voz del ojiverde le llamó desde muy cerca, extrañada, dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y salió de la cocina dispuesta a subir al segundo piso. Preocupada, observó a Harry parado sobre las escaleras y a medio camino del segundo piso, rápida y procurando no sacar conclusiones del estado del moreno, subió hasta su altura.

-¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió - ¿Por qué no subes?

-Me siento agitado y cansado – Vocifero él aferrándose firmemente del pasamanos – No sé qué sucede…

-Es normal – Suspiró – Recién estás comiendo y te has movido de la habitación, apóyate en mí – Sugirió, Harry obedeció – Te subiré hasta la habitación y descansarás.

-De acuerdo – Susurró él sintiendo el cuerpo pesándole plomo. Sentía el cansancio pesar sobre su cuerpo y la frente perlada en sudor, lentamente, subió las escaleras ayudado por la castaña - ¿Qué crees que deba hacer durante estos días?

-Seguir alimentándote – Respondió faltando tres escalones para llegar al segundo piso – Y realizar una pequeña rutina de ejercicio físico e intentar realizar hechizos simples. Intentaré venir durante el almuerzo y cena para ayudarte.

-No quiero molestarte – Habló él subiendo el último escalón y continuar caminando por el pasillo – Ya has hecho suficiente.

-¿Quieres que envié a algún elfo? – Le miró ella a lo cual su amigo le observó incrédulo – Esta bien, jamás enviaría a un elfo, sin embargo, tratándose de ti podría obviar cualquier principio.

-Interesante – Sonrió él y Hermione le imitó – Puedo desde aquí – Dijo desde el umbral de la habitación - ¿Podrías traerme un pergamino y pluma?

-Claro

Apoyándose sobre los muebles y tratando de no perder el equilibrio llegó finalmente hasta la cama y lentamente se acostó sobre ésta. Inquieto observó las palmas de sus manos y las empuño sintiéndolas débiles, se quitó el sudor de la frente y cogió la varita desde la mesilla, necesitaba saber si se había convertido en un inútil con la varita. Apuntó el vaso que estaba un escritorio y lo hizo levitar apenas algunos centímetros sobre la superficie y después volvió a caer, ofuscado, lo intento por segunda vez pero simplemente fracaso.

-Suficiente por hoy – Habló Hermione ingresando a la habitación – No esperes que funcione enseguida…

-Tendré que acostumbrarme – Murmuró revolviéndose el cabello recibiendo el pergamino y la pluma que había buscado Hermione – Gracias, espero que James y Natalie puedan leerla y no la boten a la basura.

-La esperan por días – Sonrió ella ligeramente – Estaré abajo, avísame cuando hayas terminado para enviarla.

-Bien – Aceptó él acomodándose sobre la cama y comenzar a escribir.

El joven Potter se tendió sobre el sofá de la sala común agotado por todo lo había hecho durante la mañana y sin conseguir los resultados que deseaba, la búsqueda de su tía Hermione había resultado infructuosa y el haber preguntado a la directora sobre el paradero de la misma, resultó peor. Necesitaba saber sobre su padre y su hermana y él se volvería locos sino sabían exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, cansado y somnoliento decidió dormir durante el resto de la tarde, las clases habían terminado y esperaba que para mañana todo fuese mejor.

-¡James! – Le llamaron desde la entrada, él se detuvo en el primer peldaño de las escaleras y se giró asustado por el grito de su hermana. Algo molesto por el susto se acercó – Que alivio que te encuentro, vamos – Cogiéndole la mano y arrestándole hacia afuera.

-Hey espera – Le atajó este deteniéndose a medio camino - ¿Qué sucede? Al menos responde a dónde vamos.

-Tío Ron llegó y está hablando con Rose – Informó de carrerilla y la resistencia que pudo poner su hermano se disolvió y comenzó a correr - ¡Oye espérame! ¡Están en la entrada del comedor!

-¡Date prisa! – Gritó este saltando del quinto escalón y lanzarse a correr por el pasillo. Esperaba que su prima pudiese entretener al pelirrojo lo suficiente.

¿Cuánto se parecía Rose a su madre? Cabello castaño ondulado y ojos azul claro, ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados claramente buscando la respuesta idónea a la interrogación que Ron Weasley pregonaba y que no estaba dispuesto a irse hasta obtener respuestas. El pelirrojo lejos de realizar visita de cortesía para con su hija, le había preguntado directamente y rodeos, el paradero de Hermione y aunque seguía sin obtener una respuesta convincente, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Respóndeme Rose – Insistió el pelirrojo observando a su hija suspirar y devolverle la mirada, molesta - ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Te repito – Suspiró ella sin abandonar su postura y endureciendo la mirada. Lo que había pensado sería una visita agradable se había convertido en un interrogatorio molesto – No lo sé, ayer estuvo en la cena y durante la mañana no se presentó ni al desayuno ni clases ni al almuerzo. Si quieres saber algo debes preguntarle a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Eso quiere decir que sabes algo – Interpretó este las últimas palabras de su hija

-No papá – Negó Rose rodando los ojos – Simplemente, si mamá salió y no ha regresado entonces quién debe saber algo es la directora, es lógico ¿No crees?

-Escúchame bien…

-¡Tío! – Exclamó alguien haciendo que padre e hija saliesen de la discusión. James se acercaba hasta corriendo y un poco más rezagada se hallaba Natalie, el moreno cogió algo de aire y saludo cordialmente a su tío – Me alegró de verte.

-¿Cómo han estado? – Inquirió Ron prestándole atención al chico. Un poco tras llegaba Natalie logrando recuperar el aire perdido, el pelirrojo sonrió y por algún momento le dio razón al enfado de su esposa - ¿Qué les sucede?

-Queremos saber de nuestro padre – Habló James enderezándose – Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no hemos logrado comunicarnos con él.

-Íbamos a preguntarle a la tía pero no podemos encontrarle – Añadió la menor de los Potter y aunque la noticia sorprendió al pelirrojo le quito importancia a las cejas alzadas por Rose – Sabe algo de ella.

-No – Negó él echándole una mirada a su hija. Rose la esquivó y marchó del lugar – Le preguntaba a Rose sobre su paradero, al parecer, no sabe nada. Su padre – Dudó – No he tenido noticias de él, lo siento.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó James inquieto

-A faltado al trabajo – Comunicó él cabizbajo incapaz de mirar a sus sobrinos a los ojos – Y aunque he deseado ir a la casa, el trabajo lo hace imposible.

-¿Cuándo sabremos de él? – Preguntó Natalie ahora preocupada – Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ni siquiera ha escrito una carta, nos preocupa.

-Les prometo…

-¡James, Natalie! – Exclamaron interrumpiendo la conversación. Los aludidos observaron de regreso a Rose y en compañía de Teddy, la primera agitando una carta en su mano - ¡Es el tío Harry!

-¿En serio? – Interrogó James corriendo para llegar hasta su prima y recibir la carta. Emocionado logró leer el nombre de su padre - ¡Es él, Natalie! – Exclamó caminando hacia su hermana, ansiosos abrieron la carta y la leyeron en voz alta.

_Para James y Natalie:_

_Sé que prometí escribirles y hacerles saber de mí, sin embargo y por razones que quisiera explicarles personalmente, no he cumplido mí palabra y les he hecho esperar por casi un mes. Debo adelantarles que estás semanas han sido difíciles y el proceso de aceptación es quizás la piedra angular de porque no había podido escribirles. Espero que este proceso haya sido llevado por ambos y este tiempo haya servido para fortalecer el lazo que les une._

_Sé que necesitan respuesta por la ausencia y hoy puedo decirles que me siento preparado para darlas, sin embargo, les pido que logren esperar algunos días y podamos conversar tranquilamente. Por ahora, tía Hermione se encuentra aquí y volverá durante la cena y así les relatará un poco de mi estado y el día que podremos vernos de nuevo. _

_Por favor, procuren no agobiarla con el interrogatorio y remitirse a su explicación. _

_Nos veremos pronto, os amo._

_Su padre. _

_(Denle mis saludos a Rose y Teddy)_

-Ahora sé donde está – Suspiró el pelirrojo y esquivando la mirada de su hija. Se alejó de ellos sin despedirse

-¿Qué le sucede al tío? – Inquirió James entregándole la carta a su hermana.

-Quisiera saberlo – Dijo pensativa pronosticando la nueva discusión entre sus padres – Por el momento, debemos esperar.

-Sí – Suspiró el pelinegro

Despertó sobre saltado y aunque quiso seguir durmiendo un "Suéltame Ron" hizo que frunciera el ceño y se incorporará de la cama llevando consigo su varita. Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras donde procurando mantener el equilibrio logro bajar, encontrándose con la escena: En medio de la sala y absortos en la discusión, Hermione y Ron se miraban fijamente, este último sujetando de mala manera a su esposa por la muñeca.

-Te he dicho que me sueltes – Repitió Hermione forcejando

-No hasta que me escuches – Vociferó el pelirrojo sin prestar atención a su amigo

-Suéltala Ron – Intervino Harry bajando las escaleras. Al no obtener respuesta, añadió – Te ordeno que la sueltes, estás en mí casa – Apretando la varita fuertemente y aunque sabía que su magia estaba baja, no dudaría en defender a su amiga. A mala gana, Ron obedeció - ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Sólo mantenía una conversación con mi esposa, Harry – Acusó él recibiendo un bufido de exasperación de la castaña – Por lo demás, espero que te encuentres bien – Quiso marcharse pero el moreno le detuvo - ¿Qué sucede?

-Quisiera saberlo – Comentó él suavizando su expresión y tono de voz – Porque no puedo comprender tu estado de alteración y por lo demás, mentirle a Remus.

-No eres la única víctima ¿Sabes? – Le miró él furioso y apretando los puños se acercó hasta el moreno para encararle, Hermione hizo lo mismo y se coloco en medio de ambos hombres – No pienses que todo gira alrededor tuyo, porque no es verdad, ahora si me disculpas debo volver a trabajar. Buenas tardes.

-Espera – Le llamó de nuevo avanzando hacia adelante - ¿Por qué no puedes responderme? Porque el cuento del héroe ya no lo compró… no estamos en la carpa.

Por alguna razón el pelirrojo se giró sobre su eje y le plantó un puñetazo al moreno que le hizo caer, intento írsele encima pero la figura de su esposa se interpuso obligándole a retroceder, él le miró frunciendo el ceño y observando a su amigo tendido sobre el suelo se marchó.

-¡Ron! – Exclamó Harry intentando incorporase

-Ya se fue – Informó Hermione ayudándole a levantarse – Déjalo ya – Cogiendo un pañuelo limpió la herida del labio del ojiverde - ¿Por qué insistes? Sabes lo testarudo que puede llegar a hacer.

-No puede venir y fingir que no pasó nada – Menciono él – No reniego mi responsabilidad por esconderme por tanto tiempo pero él tampoco lo hace mejor. Además, estaban discutiendo y comenzaba a ponerse agresivo – Argumentó haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir el alcohol penetrar sobre el corte – Será tu esposo pero no tiene derecho.

-Fue a Hogwarts – Confesó ella evitando la mirada del moreno, concentrándose en curar la herida – Al parecer discutió con Rose y se enteró que estaba aquí.

-De seguro James y Natalie leyeron la carta frente a él – Meditó frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cómo está Rose? Supongo que…

-No lo sé – Negó preocupada – Ron está demasiado explosivo…

-Lo sé – Suspiró – Será mejor que regreses al colegio y averigües que pasó.

-Te dije que volvería durante la cena y apenas son las cinco – Menciono recogiendo las cosas e ingresar a la cocina. El ojiverde le siguió de cerca

-Estaré bien – Aseguró este bajo el umbral de la puerta – No pienso emborrarme y más sabiendo la reprimenda que cogeré – Sonrió – Regresa, aprovecha de hablar con James, Natalie, Rose y Teddy. Estarán esperándote.

-¿Quieres que los traiga? – Preguntó mirando al moreno detenidamente – Las visitas a Hogsmeade inician en tres semanas y dudó que logren esperar tanto tiempo.

-Tráelos – Asintió él y aunque tenía cierto temor, no podía evitar sentir la ansiedad por verles y poder abrazarlos

-Bien – Aceptó y prendiendo el fuego de la cocina, añadió – Te serviré algo de comer y luego regresaré.

-Bien.

Literalmente azotó la puerta de la oficina y boto los papales sobre el escritorio, no podía ni deseaba comprender las motivaciones de su esposa y aunque lograse aceptarlo no podría quitarle el sabor amargo que poseía. Estrelló el puño sobre el escritorio mientras la puerta se abría dejando ingresar al licantropodo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó este observando el desorden que había creado el pelirrojo

-No quiero hablar – Negó él rodeando el escritorio para sentarse – No tengo ni el ánimo ni la paciencia…

-Hablaste con Harry – Supuso sacando un bufido molesto el auror - ¿Por qué mentiste? Se suponía que hablarías con Hermione…

-Tengo demasiadas obligaciones y por lo demás – Suspiró cansado – Se encuentra bien… por ahora, lo único que deseo es concentrarme en el trabajo y no pensar en nadie más ¿De acuerdo?

-Parece que nadie te importa – Menciono Remus ceñudo - Si dependiera de ti… Harry estaría solo.

-Cada quien afronta la muerte de un ser querido como puede – Resolvió él dándole la espalda al hombre lobo – Déjame solo, por favor.

-Bien – Susurró este girándose y desaparecer del lugar.

Ron Weasley sólo sabía de papeleo, mapas de estrategia y misiones ocultas, aunque podía vivir el duelo de la muerte de su hermana junto a sus padres y demás familiares, no podía porque aquello significaba que la mente le jugará malas pasadas y caer sobre una realidad que jamás volvería: Ginny viva y junto a su familia, Harry y él trabajando en el ministerio y sólo una realidad que hace mucho estaba instalada y parecía no querer cambiar, la relación a distancia que mantenía junto a su esposa.

Apretó los puños sobre el escritorio y posó los ojos sobre una fotografía que había caído: Su amigo, esposa y él sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol felices sonriendo y el sentimiento de desolación se hizo presente al constatar que aquellos días muy difícilmente se podrían volver a repetir. Sintiendo que parte de su felicidad la había hipotecado hace algunos minutos.

Golpeó por segunda vez el escritorio y apoyo la cabeza sobre el mismo, derrotado.

**Continuará…**

Todos están afectado por la muerte de Ginny y sanar las heridas será un verdadero desafíos, sobre todo, para Harry que comienza a encontrar el siempre apoyo incondicional de la castaña, ésta a su vez, deberá sortear los roces y discusiones con su esposo.

Por otra parte, la rabia y molestia de Ron posee causa y motivo.

Espero recibir sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. La próxima semana volveré a actualizar.

Saludos a todos y que pasen unas felices fiestas de fin de año.

Nos vemos.


	3. ¿O si?

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Después de una semana regreso para publicar el tercer capítulo: Las repercusiones del capítulo anterior se dejarán sentir y más de algún roce provocara entre en el trío de amigos… no todo está dicho y ciertas situaciones comienzan a preocupar al ojiverde sobre su verdadera responsabilidad en la muerte de su esposa. **

**Por otra parte, el matrimonio entre Hermione y Ron se encuentra al filo del precipicio ¿Quién de los dos cometerá el error de lanzar la relación al vacío? Pronto lo sabremos. **

**Sin más, espero tengan un excelente fin de semana. Saludos.**

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Tres**

"**¿O sí?"**

¿Cómo definir el dolor? Apenas él lograba comprender lo que había sucedido hace algunas semanas y el profundo pozo donde cayó sin remedio alguno, desafiando el silencio y desolación que aquello implicaba, angustiado por la culpa que dolía menos y hoy lograba enfrentarlo lucido, despierto y vivo. Sin proponérselo había tocado el fondo del pozo y ahora podía regresar finalmente junto a las personas que amaba y necesitan de él.

La castaña había regresado y él prefirió irse a la cama antes de dar vueltas sin sentido por el primer piso, además el cuerpo le pesaba, la vuelta a la normalidad evidenciaba el estado deplorable en el que estuvo y aunque se sentía débil y cansado confiaba que el malestar se iría con las semanas. Jugó distraídamente con la varita entre sus dedos, sabía que la magia había disminuido pero deseaba prestarle atención a aquella distracción a la mirada de reproche que Remus le enviaba cada cinco segundos.

Apenas se había acostado cuando escuchó la voz del licantropodo llamándole del piso inferior, al subir las escaleras y posarse bajo el umbral de la puerta, la mirada preocupada evoluciono a reproche y molestia al comprobar su estado, y por supuesto, el ligero aroma que su desarrollado olfato le indicaba que se trataba de alcohol.

-Eres un inconsciente ¿Lo sabías? – Habló al fin cruzándose de brazos – No puedo creer que hayas permanecido encerrado aquí… emborrachándote.

-Sé que no estuvo bien – Dijo él bajando la mirada – Que no pensé…

-No pensaste en tus hijos – Soltó Remus interrumpiéndole. El ojiverde apretó la mandíbula y asintió – Si Hermione no fuese profesora, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiese ocurrido con ellos. Entiendo lo que sientes y aunque no puedo compararlo también quise desaparecer cuando tus padres murieron y pensaba que Sirius se había convertido en traidor – Confesó haciendo sentir al moreno la peor basura del mundo – Quizás podría darme el lujo de realizar algo así, sin embargo, no poseía otras responsabilidades por aquel entonces. Tú la posees.

-Lo siento – Murmuró él – No pensé en las consecuencias y sólo deseaba sacarme el dolor de encima.

-Ha pasado casi un mes – Susurró este tranquilamente – Es posible que cargues esto por algunos meses pero debes intentar continuar, vive el duelo, y luego vuelve a vivir. James y Natalie te necesitan.

-No es fácil

-No estarás solo – Negó Remus acercándose – Estaremos aquí para ayudarte, sólo no intentes alejarnos.

-No me dejarían hacerlo – Sonrió él recordando a su amiga – Muchas gracias.

-De nada – Aseguró este sujetándole el hombro – Hermione regresó al colegio – Cambiando de tema, Harry asintió – Sé lo que ocurrió con Ron, lo siento.

-No tiene caso – Bufó este recordando el puñetazo recibido – Cada quien debe recuperarse y él decidió refugiarse en el trabajo.

-Lo sé – Suspiro este – Lamentablemente el matrimonio de Hermione y él saldrá perjudicado.

-No lo creo – Negó Harry preocupado – Podrán tener problemas pero dudo que puedan separarse.

-Ron está fuera de control – Meditó el hombre lobo – Hermione trabaja todo el año y apenas se ven.

-Quizás tengas razón – Reflexiono cabizbajo – Estuvo aquí y discutieron. También visito a Rose y la situación parece que empeoró.

-Habrá que tener paciencia, veremos que sucede – Dijo él - ¿Cuándo hablarás con tus hijos?

-Hoy por la noche – Confió el moreno – Espero poder explicarles lo sucedido y logren comprender.

-Lo harán – Sonrió Remus – Tengo que regresar al ministerio, te visitaré más tarde.

-Claro – Asintió Harry agradecido – Gracias por estar aquí.

-No te preocupes – Negó él sonriendo – Recupérate.

El ojiverde asintió y observó a su amigo desaparecer por la puerta, suspiró y acomodo sobre la cama, faltaba por lo menos dos horas antes que sus hijos llegaran y debía dormir un poco. Confiaba plenamente que su amiga intentaría apaciguar los ánimos de los hermanos y les explicaría su estado actual, después de todo, no estaba seguro que lograse confesarle todo lo que había ocurrido estás últimas semanas.

Un sincero "Gracias" logró articular mientras abrazaba a su hermana y miraba a su tía Hermione, si bien, se alegraban que su padre estuviese bien y ligeramente recuperado, la razón por el cual este se había ausentado por casi un mes les preocupaba. El joven Potter agradecía que la mejor amiga de su padre le hubiese ayudado y logrado sacarle de aquel estado, sabía que el estado depresivo del auror continuaría, sin embargo, confiaba que se recuperaría pronto.

-¿Cuándo podremos verle? – Inquirió James

-Durante la cena – Dijo Hermione sonriendo – Iremos a la casa y podrán hablar con él.

-Mamá – Habló Rose a su lado – Quisiera visitar al tío Harry.

-Tendrás que esperar – Sonrió la castaña acariciando el cabello de su hija – Es preferible que lo hagan James y Natalie después iremos junto a Teddy ¿Te parece?

-Claro – Asintió la chica desviando la mirada hacia sus primos

-¿Por qué lo hizo? – Inquirió Natalie entre balbuceos. La castaña sonrió y acercándose hacia los hermanos, se arrodillo y acarició el rostro de la chica

-En ocasiones, el dolor es tan fuerte que buscamos maneras de apaciguar el sufrimiento – Susurró Hermione tranquilamente – Hay personas que después de una pérdida buscan la soledad y la buscan alejándose de las personas o dan un largo viaje, algunas personas se refugian en el trabajo y otras buscan la compañía del alcohol.

-¿Y nosotros? – Inquirió de nuevo restregándose las lágrimas - ¿Por qué no hemos hecho algo así?

-Ustedes se hicieron compañía y lograron el duelo – Argumentó Hermione – Y aunque quisieron aislarse siempre tuvieron a personas alrededor, apoyándoles. Su padre logró aislarse y no dejar a entrar a nadie.

-Gracias tía – Sonrió James – Quizás papá seguiría en casa y en peores condiciones, gracias por ayudarle.

-Lo conozco hace muchos años – Dijo ella revolviéndole el cabello al chico – Sé lo testarudo que puede ser y aunque pidió que le deje solo, no puedo hacerlo. Es el mejor amigo que puedo tener y lo quiero mucho.

-Comprendo – Susurró él tranquilo – Vendrás con nosotros ¿Cierto? – Indagó observando a su tía negar ligeramente

-Remus irá con ustedes – Informó atrayendo la mirada de su hija, gesto que James y Natalie captaron – Debo solucionar un asunto.

-Mamá – Habló Rose frunciendo el ceño recibiendo un gesto de silencio de la aludida

-Él irá por ustedes a la sala común, espérenle allí – Recomendó la castaña al tiempo que los hermanos se incorporaban – No deben preocuparse por nada, todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias de nuevo, tía – Habló Natalie besando la mejilla de la castaña

-Cuídense – Les despidió.

No habían cruzado palabra pero cada quién sabía las circunstancias y el punto convergente de ambas, por alguna razón, sabían las consecuencias de la aparición del pelirrojo y el posible escenario armado. Por un lado, Rose sabía que la presencia de su padre desencadeno la discusión del siglo junto a su madre y por el otro, Hermione presintió el tipo de conversación de padre e hija.

-Lo siento – Habló Hermione apoyándose sobre el escritorio y mirar a su hija – Debí avisar a dónde iría y por cuánto tiempo estaría fuera, tu padre debió pensar que le mentías y has recibido un trato completamente injusto. No quiero justificarle…

-No lo hagas – Negó Rose endureciendo su postura – Si no puede creerme y seguir sus impulsos entonces que no vuelva a aparecer por aquí.

-Rose – Concilió – Sé las actitudes absurdas y sin sentido de tu padre. Sin embargo, él también ha sufrido mucho y el tiempo que le hemos dedicado ha sido poco.

-Mamá – Bufó la adolescente – Prácticamente le escribo día por medio y ni siquiera ha devuelto el saludo, no puede decir que le hemos dejado abandonado y la primera oportunidad que tiene de vernos, se enfada. No puedo comprenderle y la verdad el juego ya comienza a agotarme. Además, es obvio que apenas si se ha preocupado por el tío Harry.

-Lo sé – Suspiró ella – Aunque Harry tampoco ha realizado mucho por comunicarse.

-Al menos, él lo ha entendido – Soltó – Irás a casa – Afirmó observando las intenciones de su madre por seguir la discusión – No tienes que hacerlo, si es por mí…

-No Rose – Negó Hermione sonriéndole ligeramente – No debes preocuparte de nada.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto – Afirmó.

-Eso espero – Le miro ella y haciendo un gesto de despedida salió de la oficina.

La noche llegó y oscureció la habitación del moreno que permanecía acostado bocarriba y mirando fijamente el techo. Sintiendo el impulso por coger un vaso de wisky y beberlo hasta la inconsciencia, la rutina había sido esa: Llegada la noche y después de dormir toda la tarde, sólo quedaba seguir bebiendo y evitar sentir el atronador silencio que susurraba que estaba solo en esa inmensa casa.

Apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada hacia el closet a un costado de la entrada del baño, suspiro maldiciendo en silencio, recordando la noche que subió ebrio hasta allí y guardó de manera sentida, lo único que no había desaparecido en aquel avión: El maletín de Ginny, lo había protegido de tal manera que ni siquiera el fuego lo había quemado y hasta ahora no reunía las fuerzas necesarias para abrirlo e inundarse de recuerdos.

-¿Papá? – Hablaron sacándole de sus pensamientos y obligarle a desviar la mirada hacia la puerta. James y Natalie se asomaban

-James, Natalie – Susurró él incorporándose de la cama y quedar sentado sobre ésta. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron e ingresaron a la habitación, abrazando y besando el rostro del ojiverde – Me alegró verles, los extrañe.

-Nosotros también – Dijo Natalie sin atreverse a soltar a su padre – Nos preocupaba no saber nada de ti.

-Lo siento – Sonrió observando a sus hijos. Feliz porque estuviese bien – No ha sido una temporada fácil. Para ninguno de nosotros, supongo que Hermione les habló de ello – Inquirió incómodo ante la mención. James asintió – Sé que debe ser difícil de entender y no puedo culparles por ello.

-Nosotros tampoco – Susurró James sentándose sobre la cama – Prométenos que no volverás a desaparecer así.

-Tenlo por seguro – Sonrió él feliz. Escuchó pasos por el pasillo y espero a Hermione asomarse por la puerta, sin embargo, la figura de Remus le sorprendió. Frunció el ceño - ¿Dónde está Hermione? – Inquirió dirigiéndose hacia el hombre lobo.

-Me pidió que acompañará a los muchachos – Respondió el aludido ingresando a la habitación - Al parecer había tenido un inconveniente con Ron y decidió resolverlo.

-Dijo que mañana pasaría a saludar junto a Rose – Comentó Natalie

-Comprendo – Susurró este preocupado. No lograba comprender al pelirrojo pero sabía que no estaba pasando por un buen momento – Espero que este bien.

-¿Por qué debería estar mal? – Inquirió el licantropodo elevando las cejas – No debes preocuparte… después de todo, deben hablar e intentar solucionar las cosas.

-Lo sé – Masculló inseguro

Obligándose a sonreír y quitar cualquier pensamiento negativo, siguió platicando junto a sus hijos sobre las últimas semanas, intentando de alguna u otra forma superar los días distanciados y recuperar aquel amor que por tanto tiempo se vio obstaculizado. Después de noches y días de soledad Harry podría disfrutar aquel amor y tranquilidad que tan poco había experimentado, y agradeció la oportunidad de estar junto a ellos.

Retrocedió al menos cinco pasos mientras la palma de la mano permanecía a la altura de su mandíbula, extendida y rígida. La respiración entrecortada y el crepitar de la chimenea parecía ser lo único que mantenía la casa viva, simplemente, porque el silencio parecía tan o peor acompañante que lo hecho por el auror.

La respiración se normalizó y la turbada mirada se centro sobre su esposa, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, el cabello sobre su rostro y la mano izquierda tocando su rostro. De pronto, el corazón del hombre dio un vuelco al percatarse que sangre manchaba los dedos de su esposa y se alarmó, quiso acercarse a la castaña pero no se lo permitió y las palabras se atascaron en su garganta impidiéndole cualquier signo de arrepentimiento.

-Hermione

-No quiero escucharte – Negó la castaña despejándose el rostro. Un pequeño corte sobre el labio dejaba escapar gotitas de sangre y el pelirrojo se maldijo por su impulsividad – Vine para reclamarte por Rose y lo hice, debo regresar al castillo.

-Hermione – Intento de nuevo – Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No quise…

-Lo hiciste – Interrumpió sin apenas mirarle. Camino a través del salón hacia la chimenea, agarró del botecito un puñado de polvos flú y los lanzó – No pienso aguantar tus berrinches y mucho menos que trates a Rose de aquel modo, te lo advierto – Menciono introduciéndose en la chimenea – Buenas noches.

-Her…

La castaña había desaparecido entre las llamas verdes y Ronald no entendía el descontrol sufrido ¿Cómo pudo abofetear a su esposa? Simplemente la discusión había tomado ribetes insospechados y cientos de sentimientos se entremezclaron en él, que jamás pensó, en golpear a su esposa. Turbado, cogió asiento sobre el sofá y cubrió su rostro intentando encontrar el detonante de aquel error.

_-¡No vuelvas a tratar de aquel modo a Rose! – Exclamó Hermione parada en el umbral de la cocina. Había llegado hace apenas cinco minutos y luego de protocolares saludos, la discusión se había desatado _

_-¡No te encontraba en el maldito trabajo! – Decía él incorporándose de la mesa - ¡Y por lo demás, ya lo explique! Porque mejor te sinceras y me reprochas por haberle pegado a Harry._

_-No creas que no lo haré – Le miró fijo – Sabes que se recupera y su salud es delicada. No entiendo ni quiero entender, sois amigos no enemigos._

_-La discusión pertenecía a ambos – Masculló este caminando hacia el salón – Él no debía meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían. _

_-Es nuestro amigo_

_-¡Y nosotros un matrimonio! – Exclamó él - ¡No debe meterse!_

_-No vale la pena seguir discutiendo contigo – Suspiró ella – Mañana llevaré a Rose donde Harry, si quieres verle, tendrás que disculparte. _

_-Por ningún motivo – Frunció el ceño y sujeto a la castaña por la muñeca. La aludida se soltó bruscamente de él - ¡Ella vendrá junto a su padre! ¡Te lo ordeno! _

_-¡Irá junto a su tío! ¡Es la última palabra! – Dijo _

El pelirrojo se incorporó bruscamente del sofá mientras la bofetada sobre el rostro de su esposa resonaba por sus oídos. Simplemente, la idea que su hija se alejara de él y prefiere pasar tiempo junto a su tío, le cegaba y enfurecía a la vez, amaba a su hija y jamás haría algo que pudiese lastimarla. Dolía pensar que tanto su esposa como hija prefiriesen al moreno.

-¿Quieres sentarte? – Decía Remus observando al ojiverde pasearse por la habitación. Sólo basto que sus hijos bajasen a preparar algo de comer para que él saltara de la cama y comenzará a caminar – Los chicos subirán y te verán exaltados, ya suficiente preocupaciones han tenido. Hermione sabe lo que hace – Repitió por quinta vez y aunque lo repitiese otras cinco, sabía que el semblante de preocupación del moreno, no desaparecería – Mañana vendrá y podrán hablar. Además, se encuentra junto a su esposo y es tu mejor amigo.

-Lo sé – Suspiró este revolviéndose el cabello y meterse a la cama – Sin embargo, la última discusión no tenía buen tono y me preocupa lo que puede suceder, él no está bien.

-Está pasando por malos momentos, compréndelo – Acusó él – Este último mes ha sido diferente para todos y lo hemos asimilado de distintas maneras.

-Por favor, Remus – Le detuvo cruzándose de brazos – No intentes justificarle, somos adultos y debemos hacernos cargo de nuestras acciones.

-¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió este posando la mirada sobre el ojiverde – Porque parece que quieres salir corriendo a partirle la cara a Ron…

-Hemos discutido – Soltó él – En realidad, discutía con Hermione y el tono subió y le sujetó fuerte.

-De cualquier manera – Suspiró – Deben solucionarlo ellos.

El moreno guardó silencio ante la llegada de sus hijos, resignado, porque bajo su posición y contexto no podía hacer mucho, teniendo Remus la razón, no importaba cuán amigos sean. Hermione estaba casada y debía solucionar el problema junto a su esposo.

Después de cenar y platicar por algunos minutos, volvió a quedarse solo recostado sobre la cama, pensativo e inquieto por lo que estuviese aconteciendo en la casa de sus mejores amigos. Lo sabía, lo sabía y repetía constantemente, debía de alguna u otra manera conseguir alejar cualquier tipo de pensamiento negativo, enfocar su energía porque sus amigos solucionarían el problema en buenos términos.

-¿Por qué no nos esperaste? – Interrogó James a su prima durante el desayuno. Se sentó frente suya y su hermana junto a él – Llegamos a pensar que seguías dormida

-Lo siento – Se disculpó la chica revolviendo el tazón de cereales y leche – No podía dormir y decidí bajar a desayunar antes.

-¿Estás bien? – Inquirió Natalie preparándose una tostada – Te ves preocupada.

-Algo – Murmuró llamando la atención de ambos hermanos – Quisiera saber que sucedió entre mis padres

-Son mayores – Acusó el joven Potter mirando de reojo la mesa de profesores y no encontrar a su tía – Solucionarán cualquier problema de la mejor forma.

-James – Suspiró ella dejando de lado el desayuno – Sabes que ninguna discusión llega a buen puerto y alguno de los dos termina cabreado. Y últimamente, mi padre está algo extraño y eso me preocupa.

-Tranquila – Susurró él tomando un sorbo de jugo – Debe estar pasando por un mal momento y aunque las conversaciones siempre son tensas, estoy seguro y convencido, que sabrán estar a la altura para resolver los problemas. Además, ya la verás e irán a nuestra casa.

-Lo sé – Sonrió - ¿Cómo está el tío?

-Se encuentra bien – Sonrió él tranquilo – En algunas semanas podrá volver al trabajo y retomar la rutina. Sólo deseo que pueda mantenerse y no recaer.

-Tiene el apoyo de las personas que le quieren, no estará solo – Afirmó retomando el desayuno – Ya verás que podrá recuperarse y aunque la situación sea distinta, retomaremos la vida.

-Tienes razón – Suspiró James

El desayuno concluyó y la mañana transcurrió entre clase y clase, cumpliendo la rutina escolar, a la espera de la hora de almuerzo y posterior viaje hacia la casa de Harry. Aunque confiaba en la versión de James y Natalie sobre el estado de su tío, Rose estaba preocupada, algo le decía que estaba mal y el presentimiento que algo ocurría con su madre, le hacía apresurar la hora de almuerzo y encontrarse junto a ella.

-Debo irme – Acusó Rose terminada la clase de historia. Su primo le observó y asintió brindándole una ligera sonrisa, tranquilizándole – Nos vemos.

-Cuídate y saludos a mi padre – Habló él

-Claro

Se colgó la mochila a la espalda y salió del salón en búsqueda de su madre, agitada por la carrera, toco la puerta de la oficina esperando porque la abriera, sin embargo, sólo recibió un escueto "Pase" que le hizo fruncir el ceño y temerosa abrir la puerta.

No quiso ni podía sostenerle la mirada a su propia hija, de pronto, el ardor sobre el labio inferior se volvió molesto y por instinto bajo aún más su rostro, conocía varios hechizos pero ninguno consiguió que su rostro dejase de estar hinchado. Firmó el último documento y esquivando la mirada de Rose comenzó a ordenar sus cosas.

-Tendrás que ir sola – Susurró ella recogiendo papeles y libros – Debo hablar con Minerva y no puedo faltar, le pedí a los elfos que dejarán algo de comida en la cocina del tío.

-¿Por qué no irás? – Inquirió la chica sin apartar la mirada del labio hinchado de su madre. La aludida le observó confundida – Por la reunión o por miedo de contestarle al tío lo que sucedió.

-No pienso discutir ese asunto contigo – Resopló Hermione – Por lo demás, sólo nos corresponde a tu padre y a mí solucionar los problemas.

-Y crees que ésta es la mejor manera – Contradijo frunciendo el ceño y bastante frustrada por la situación – Es injusto, sobre todo para ti – Añadió y girándose hacia la puerta se retiro del lugar. Sabía que debía coger la chimenea en la oficina de la directora y aunque le frustraba aquella posición, no podía hacer mención hacia su tío. Por el momento.

Se calzó los pantalones y camiseta limpios para después dirigirse hacia la cocina, coger leche y batidos, y regresar hasta la habitación que le había refugiado durante un mes y donde esperaba abandonar lo antes posible para regresar al trabajo y continuar su vida, necesitaba con urgencia sentirse útil y no encarcelado en aquel lugar.

Se recostó sobre la cama y observó detenidamente el closet dispuesto a su lado, la imagen del maletín de su difunta esposa le estremecía y aunque deseaba abrirlo y sumergirse en los recuerdos, sabía que la decisión parecía demasiado prematura, indeciso porque la elección le ocasionará más sufrimiento que paz. Inquieto y buscando darle explicación a su actuar, se apoyo sobre el colchón dispuesto a ir hasta el closet y sacar el maletín, sin embargo, el ligero golpeteo de la puerta y la suave voz de su sobrina le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Adelante – Habló él sentándose sobre la cama. La puerta se abrió dejándose ver la hija de su mejor amiga, le dedico una sonrisa y le hizo señas para que se acercará – Que gusto verte.

-El gusto es mío – Habló Rose caminando hasta el ojiverde y abrazarle – ¿Cómo has estado? James dijo que estabas mejor

-Mucho mejor, gracias – Suspiró – Espero recuperar la condición física de antaño y regresar al trabajo, es algo aburrido estar aquí.

-Debe serlo – Sonrió ella – Sólo… ten presente que hay personas que te quieren mucho.

-Lo sé – Asintió y observando la puerta por donde había llegado su sobrina, añadió - ¿Dónde está tu madre? – Inquirió y la inquietud se instalo sobre su pecho cuando la chica le desvió la mirada – Rose…

-Debía hablar con la directora – Acusó sin dirigirle la mirada a su tío. Este lanzó un suspiro y alargando la mano sujeto la barbilla de Rose, no podía mentirle – Tío.

-Dime la verdad – Pidió él sosteniéndole la mirada. Si Hermione poseía la habilidad para sonsacarle cualquier información, pues él, la tenía sobre la pequeña castaña – Sólo deseo ayudarle y estar allí. Por favor, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ayer – Susurró Rose – Regresó a casa porque debía hablar con mi padre. Las razones no tenían relación conmigo y que se trataba de otro asunto. Desde la noche hasta el mediodía no le vi, sólo cuando fui hasta la oficina pude darme cuenta de lo que ocurrido.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-El labio – Dijo en apenas un susurro y la adrenalina pareció dispararse en el moreno, por instinto, apretó los puños y la mandíbula – Estaba hinchado y el rostro pálido.

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Harry incorporándose de la cama, sin embargo, la castaña le detuvo y obligo a sentarse – No me quedaré sentado… no mientras tu madre…

-Por favor – Negó Rose preocupada por el semblante de su tío – Podría empeorar la situación y mi padre no se encuentra bien…

-No tiene justificación – Rebatió el ojiverde cogiendo la varita y guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón – ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Hogwarts – Informó la chica y ayudando al ojiverde a incorporarse, añadió – Iré contigo.

-Bien – Susurró él cogiendo una chaqueta y salir junto a su sobrina rumbo a Hogwarts. Sintiendo la rabia crecer en su interior.

No podía ni deseaba imaginar la discusión entre sus mejores amigos, sin embargo, la descripción clara de Rose sobre el estado de la castaña le volvía intranquilo y poseer inmensas ganas de golpear al pelirrojo. Sintió la sangre viajar rápido por sus venas y apretar con fuerza la varita, si bien la magia que poseía podría considerarse débil y la condición física dejaba mucho que desear, las ganas y el coraje pesaban aun más.

Sin ceremonias llegaron hasta la oficina de la directora, quien no se encontraba, por lo que simplemente emprendieron rumbo hacia la oficina de Hermione. La hora de almuerzo casi terminaba pero sabían que no se arriesgaría a presentarse en el comedor, a medida que se acercaban, el moreno sentía la respiración volverse más profunda y el pulso dispararse.

-Rose – Detuvo a la chica a pocos metros de la oficina. La aludida le observó preocupada – Necesito que esperes fuera, debo hacer esto solo.

-Tío…

-Por favor – Pidió él sujetándole de los hombros – Sé lo preocupada que debes estar, sin embargo, sé también lo incómoda que resultaría hablar si estás presente ¿Entiendes?

-Sí – Susurró ella cabizbaja – Sólo procuren no discutir demasiado…. Ya suficiente ha tenido.

-Pierde cuidado – Sonrió y cogiendo algo de aire, camino hacia la oficina. Dio ligeros golpes sobre la puerta y espero ansiosamente la respuesta.

-Adelante – Dijeron desde el otro lado y echándole una última mirada a la castaña, Harry ingresó

Cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras observaba a su mejor amiga buscar interesadamente un libro sobre su estante, dándole la espalda, supo que aquello podría ser una estrategia para que el visitante no se diera por enterado sobre su estado. Frunció el ceño, no logrando contener la rabia que sentía y desear aparecerse frente al pelirrojo.

-No quiero interrumpir tu trabajo – Habló observando la postura rígida y tensionada de la castaña – Necesito hablar contigo y no puedo esperar.

-Harry – Dijo ésta girándose hacia su lado derecho. El ojiverde alzó las cejas – Debes estar en reposo y no haciendo visitas.

-Así recibes a tu mejor amigo – Bromeó acercándose ligeramente, sintiendo la tensión crecer y los intentos de la castaña por evitarle – No crees que merezco un abrazo… estoy en pie y sin ninguna gota de alcohol en la sangre.

-Harry – Reclamó Hermione moviendo la cabeza y darle la espalda por segunda vez – No quiero bromas con respecto a eso. Además, todavía estas convaleciente y debes alimentarte, recuperar tu estado físico.

-Lo recuperaré, no te preocupes – Habló él situándose a espaldas de la castaña y sujetar el libro que ésta leía o parecía leer – Lo ideal sería realizar una evaluación sobre mí estado físico y mágico, y así como van las cosas, creo que pronto pondré a prueba ambas.

-Harry – Susurró girándose y mirarle de reojo, sin embargo, la mano del moreno le sujeto la barbilla obligándole a girarse por completo.

Observó el rostro pálido, ojos cansados y ojerosos, los labios resecos y ligeramente hinchados, abrió los ojos y delicadamente poso el dedo pulgar sobre el extremo izquierdo del labio inferior, abrió y cerró la boca evitando vociferar algún improperio hacia el pelirrojo. Apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño mientras posibles escenas se paseaban por su mente, pudo imaginar el hilo de sangre caer por los labios y las lágrimas recorrer el rostro de su amiga. Algo parecido a un gruñido salió de sus labios a modo de "Se las verá conmigo" mientras soltaba la barbilla de la castaña y atravesaba a grandes zancadas la oficina hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual nunca fue abierta.

-Por favor, Harry – Susurró Hermione interponiéndose entre su amigo y la puerta – No hagas una locura.

-No pienso dejar pasar esto, Hermione – Bramó este furioso

-Nos corresponde a Ron y a mí solucionar los problemas – Aclaró

-Eres mi amiga – Soltó él sujetándole de los hombros – Y si discutieron fue por lo ocurrido esa tarde, no pienso dejarle impune este golpe – Masculló acariciando por segunda vez los labios de la castaña – No pienso permitir sus abusos.

-Harry…

-Dame paso – Interrumpió señalando la puerta –

-Cuídate…

-Volveré…

Beso la frente de su amiga y salió de la oficina raudo de regreso hacia la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall y luego dirigirse hacia el ministerio de magia. La opresión sobre el pecho le indicaba que debía darse un respiro, sin embargo, la varita empuñada por su mano dictaba todo lo contrario, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de llegar lo antes posible hasta el ministerio. Es por ello, que en cuanto puso un pie en aquel lugar las miradas y cuchicheos a su alrededor se hicieron presente, la presencia del "niño que vivió" después de la trágica fortuna de su familia levantaba todo tipo de comentarios que prefirió obviar. Apresurando el paso se dirigió hacia el piso de aurores donde esperaba encontrar a su mejor amigo.

Dobló la última esquina y camino por el pasillo donde se ubicaba su oficina, a la distancia, escuchó la voz del licantropodo llamándole pero fingió no escucharle y continuar el camino. Apretando la mandíbula sujeto el picaporte de la puerta y giro ingresando al lugar que compartía junto al pelirrojo, observó su escritorio vacío y a su amigo darle la espalda, concentrado frente a un mapa haciendo cálculos de rastreo sobre mortifagos.

"Necesito hablar contigo" "Estás ocupado" "Te molesto" o incluso un simple "Ronald" fueron las frases que cruzaron su mente para iniciar la conversación con el pelirrojo, sin embargo, la imagen de la castaña y el evidente golpe que poseía sobre sus labios, le hizo desconectar cualquier pensamiento racional o civilizado, por lo que el primer impulso fue acortar distancia y antes que su amigo se diera cuenta de su presencia, cogerle por las solapas de la túnica y propinarle un certero golpe en el rostro haciendo caer sobre el piso.

Aturdido y visiblemente sorprendido por la intromisión, el pelirrojo saco su varita e intento protegerse de su atacante, sin embargo, la certera patada del moreno sobre su muñeca le hizo lanzar un gruñido de dolor e incorporarse a duras penas del suelo. La imagen del pelinegro le descoloco y hasta cierto punto temió, intento gesticular algunas palabras pero éstas murieron sobre su garganta mientras su amigo le sujetaba por la camisa y le golpeaba contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – Logró decir Ronald intentando zafarse de su amigo. Le sorprendía la fuerza del ojiverde, parecía mentira que aquel hombre estuvo moribundo durante un mes

-¡Y tienes el descaro de preguntar! – Exclamó él sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo - ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡¿Por qué tratas a Hermione como si fuese basura?! – Soltó, provocando que el semblante del pelirrojo cambiase y usando la fuerza se soltará del moreno - ¡Vi el golpe!

-¡Cualquier discusión nos corresponde a ambos! – Vocifero alejándose del moreno mientras limpiaba la herida sobre el labio - ¡Es mi mujer!

-¡No es tu propiedad! – Bravo Harry apretando la varita

-¿De quién es? – Preguntó Ronald adoptando una pose que transmitió escalofríos al moreno - ¿Tuya?

-Es mi amiga – Susurró él – No pienso permitir que la trates así.

-Te lo dijo ella.

-Rose

-No te metas, Harry – Negó este – Por preocuparte de asuntos ajenos, paso lo que paso.

-¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió él frunciendo el ceño –

-No tiene sentido hablar de eso – Negó él – Sólo procura no entrometerte en asuntos ajenos.

-No dejaré sola a Hermione – Aseguró el ojiverde retándole – Si vuelves a hacerlo, recibirás algo más que un golpe. Te lo juro.

-Ya veremos – Susurró desafiante – Potter – Habló antes de que se marchará – No te vuelvas a acercar a mi esposa.

-¿Por qué? – Inquirió él frunciendo el ceño – Tienes miedo que pueda quitártela ahora que estoy viudo…

Se estrelló contra la pared expulsado por el hechizo que Ron había convocado, logro incorporarse y observar su alrededor ligeramente borroso, la opresión sobre el pecho aumento y a tiendas desenfundo la varita lanzándole un hechizo a su mejor amigo, por supuesto, que eludió fácilmente debido a la debilidad del moreno. Aspiro una profunda bocanada de aire y la visión pareció mejorar, sin embargo, cayó de nuevo al suelo producto de un puñetazo, escuchó: "Hermione es mía" y la sangre del ojiverde pareció circular dándole la energía necesaria para incorporarse y abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! – Exclamaron y ambos amigos se vieron separados por el hombre lobo - ¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?!

-Te lo advierto Potter, aléjate – Escupió Ronald paseándose enfurecido por la oficina

-La advertencia va para ti – Soltó Harry limpiándose la sangre de la boca y salir de la oficina con un portazo

-Espérame aquí – Acusó Remus al pelirrojo. Salió de la oficina y acercarse hasta el ojiverde que llevaba algunos metros recorridos – Espera… ¿Qué paso allí?

-Ya lo sabes – Murmuró él debatiéndose entre largarse de allí o ingresar de nuevo a esa oficina – No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. Golpeó a Hermione y no pienso consentirlo.

-¿Hablas en serio? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, el ojiverde asintió – No es el modo de solucionar los problemas.

-Díselo a Ron – Señaló este

-Vamos a la enfermería – Ofreció pero Harry se negó –

-Debo ir a Hogwarts – Susurró él – Se lo prometí a Hermione. Hasta luego.

-Harry

Haciendo caso omiso a los llamados del hombre lobo abandono el ministerio de magia y aunque no tenía permitido aparecerse cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts prefirió hacerlo a bajar la planta baja y encontrarse con periodísticas y otras personas que lograsen dar cuenta de los golpes y el estado tan deplorable en cual se encontraba. Se apareció el inicio del bosque prohibido y cruzo los terrenos observando aliviado que no existían alumnos deambulando por el lugar, quizás porque muchos estaban en clases o al interior del castillo, la hora de almuerzo terminaba y la jornada escolar iniciaba de nuevo.

Evito encontrar a estudiantes y cogió todos atajos conocidos para desplazarse hacia la oficina de su mejor amiga, golpeó la puerta con los nudillos e impaciente espero a que la castaña abriese la puerta, podía imaginar su reacción e incluso esperaba algún tipo de golpe. No recibió golpes pero si el abrazo de su amiga que le condujo al interior de la oficina, lo sentó sobre el pequeño sofá y comenzó a sacar algunos ungüentos intentando aliviar el dolor.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Interrogó la castaña esparciendo el ungüento por el mentón y labios del ojiverde – No debí permitir que vayas.

-Estoy bien – Susurró él haciendo una mueca de dolor – Sólo fueron golpes.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó escudriñándole con la mirada. El estado del ojiverde le decía otra cosa – Estás agitado y sudando… usaste magia.

-Un poco – Murmuró bajando la mirada pero su amiga le obligó a subirla. Trago saliva – Hermione.

-Te quedarás aquí – Resolvió la castaña – Por lo menos, hasta que comas y duermas un poco – Termino de aplicar el ungüento e incorporándose del sitio, cogió pluma y pergamino escribiendo una nota, la ató a su lechuza y la envió – Le pediré a Rose que pueda ayudarme.

-Tranquila – Sonrió él y atrapando la muñeca de su amiga, le hizo sentarse a su lado. Cogió un poco de ungüento y lo frotó suavemente en el labio inferior – Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa – Negó – No debiste…

-Debo y lo haré siempre que lo necesites – Aclaró él – Me has ayudado tanto… déjame devolverte la mano. Por ésta vez, seré tu salvavidas.

-Gracias.

-No tienes porque – Susurró –

-¿Mamá? – Dijeron desde fuera. La castaña se incorporó del sillón y abrió la puerta, lo primero que visualizó fue la expresión de su tío, lo cual le preocupo - ¿Qué sucedió?

-No importa – Dijo la castaña recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento del moreno – Por ahora, tú tío se quedará hasta pueda sostenerse y viajar hasta la casa. Necesito que vayas a la cocina y traigas algo de comer, sopa, pan y jugo, estaremos atrás.

-Bien – Acusó la chica saliendo de la oficina y cumplir las órdenes de su madre

-¿Cocina? – Inquirió Harry elevando una ceja - ¿Dónde quedo la defensora de elfos?

-Sólo por hoy obviaré ese detalle – Resolvió ella guardando los ungüentos

El moreno sólo atino a sonreír y encogerse de hombros, convencido, que las reglas podrían romperse siempre y cuando la ecuación lograse completar con: pleitos, golpes, hechizos, Hermione y Harry. Se pregunto si la receta volvería a repetirse durante los próximos días, después de todo, y evitando armar escándalos, todavía no había relatado el escándalo formado en el ministerio y mucho menos la razón que ocasiono que el pelirrojo le atacase usando la varita, movió la cabeza, cierto sentimiento de culpa le embargo. La provocación realizada sólo daba elementos a los cuales su amigo se aferraría, rogaba por la idea sólo fuese considerada como un impulso y no una directa amenaza.

Después de todo; Harry Potter no deseaba quitarle la esposa a Ronald Weasley

¿Cierto?

**Continuará… **


	4. Cartas

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

Hola de nuevo!

Como cada semana estoy de vuelta para traerles el cuarto capítulo; la situación comienza a avanzar y ciertos enigmas comienzan a salir a la luz, por ejemplo; el accidente de Ginny.

¿Qué ocurrió? Y quiénes son los verdaderos implicados en este lío.

Estaré esperando sus comentarios y nos veremos hasta la próxima semana. Saludos a todos.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

"**Cartas"**

"Por preocuparte de asuntos ajenos, paso lo que paso". La frase sonaba descontrolada sobre su cabeza, humeando, molestando y colocándole sobre la encrucijada de saber ¿A qué se refería el pelirrojo? La discusión del ministerio había ocurrido hace una semana y después de pasar un día en el colegio, regreso a su casa para continuar su recuperación, ahora podía ingerir alimentos sólidos y en pequeñas cantidades y comenzado una pequeña rutina de ejercicios dos veces por días, tres veces por semana. Intentaba mantenerse ocupado, sin embargo, la frase de su amigo seguía revoloteando por la mente, ¿Qué sucedió por su culpa? El temor del accidente de Ginny renacía cada vez que lo pensaba pero la voz de su amiga se lo rebatía "No tienes la culpa de nada" y aunque la afirmación le tranquilizaba, la voz fría y convincente de Ron, le hacía dudar.

Ingreso a la cocina y preparo el almuerzo de aquel día y continuaría trabajando, la licencia médica logro extenderla por tres semanas y el departamento de aurores no había tenido reparos, sin embargo, procuro hacer mención que trabajaría desde casa, pequeñas cosas, papeleo y trabajo de cálculo, lo seguiría haciendo hasta que su estado físico volviese hacer el mismo y para ello faltaban algunos meses. Mientras cocinaba cogió asiento y leyó el periódico de aquel día.

El incidente del ministerio había pasado desapercibido por la prensa y hasta el momento el licantropodo no le había reprimido por nada, a pesar de recibir sus visitas.

La chimenea pareció explotar y sobresaltar al pelinegro que dejo el periódico y caminar hasta el umbral de la puerta, cruzo los brazos y sonrió graciosamente ante la intromisión de sus hijos, convencido que nunca sabrían usar una chimenea sin crear tanto alboroto. El primero en salir de la nube de polvo había sido James y después Natalie que parecía murmurar alguna maldición para con su hermano. Sin poder evitarlo, rió.

-Me alegra verte, papá – Gruño James sacudiéndose el cabello

-A mi igual, James – Sonrió este acercándose a su hijo y abrazarle - ¿Por qué vienen así? Se olvidaron como usar una chimenea.

-Quedaba poco polvo, según James – Acusó la niña echándole una retadora mirada a su hermano – Por ello tuvimos que viajar juntos. Sigo insistiendo que debiste viajar junto a Rose.

-Somos de la misma edad – Argumentó el chico cruzándose de brazos – Sería incómodo.

-¿A qué le llamas esto? – Interrogó el desastre que habían creado – Tía Hermione te lo dijo y no hiciste caso. Testarudo.

-Me equivoque, lo siento – Suspiró él sacándose el polvo de la túnica – Iré a cambiarme.

-Debo darle la razón a Herms – Sonrió Harry observando a su hijo subir las escaleras. Después frunció el ceño y observó a su hija - ¿Vendrá Rose?

-Sí, ya debe llegar – Menciono la menor de los Potter – Hablaba con la tía.

-Entiendo – Susurró él intrigado. Por lo general, recibía la visita de sus hijos, sobrina y amiga día por medio y al ser sábado esperaba la visita de todos – Ve a cambiarte, la comida estará pronto.

-Genial – Sonrió la niña subiendo las escaleras

Estuvo a punto de girar y regresar hacia la cocina cuando un segundo estruendo le hace prestar la atención hacia la chimenea, por donde, Rose sale perfectamente ordenada. Antes de que lograse preguntar por la castaña la presencia de James saltando los últimos escalones, le interrumpe.

-Te dije, la distribución era pésima – Regaño la chica frunciendo el ceño y Harry rió ligeramente

-Olvídalo – Dijo él restándole importancia – Hemos llegado y es lo importante.

-De regreso – Acusó Harry observando a ambos primos – Lo harán juntos – Se dirigió la chica y le abrazo - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien

-Tú madre…

-Tiene trabajo pendiente – Explicó y observando el ceño fruncido de su tío, añadió – No te preocupes, la vi y estaba metida entre pilas de papeles, ya sabes, exámenes, deberes y otras cosas. En cuanto termine, vendrá.

-De acuerdo – Asintió él tranquilo. Siempre estaba pendiente de la castaña y hasta el momento estaba normal, y por escuetas conversaciones con Rose, el pelirrojo se había marchado a una misión.

-Te dije hermanito – Se escuchó la voz de Natalie desde las escaleras – Rose llego sin escándalos y en mejor estado que nosotros.

-Está bien, lo acepto… ustedes ganan – Resopló el chico sacándole una sonrisa a su padre. Se frotó las manos y añadió – Tengo hambre ¿Qué comeremos?

-Pues… -

-Algo huele mal – Menciono Rose desviando la mirada hacia la cocina; los tres jóvenes y el adulto intercambiaron miradas rápidas y se apresuraron a llegar a la cocina.

El humo inundo la cocina y el sonido de la olla daba cuenta que podría explotar en cualquier momento; el primero en reaccionar fue el ojiverde que cogiendo un paño y apagando el fuego, cogió la olla por las asas colocándola sobre la mesa, usando la varita despejo el lugar del humo y mal olor que desprendía la comida quemada. Lanzó un suspiro colgándose el paño sobre el hombro, dirigió la mirada hacia el grupo de jóvenes que apenas podía contener la risa, imitándoles rió ligeramente y lanzó el paño sobre la mesa.

-Al parecer – Comenzó Harry observando el desastre creado – alguien deberá comprar ingredientes para cocinar.

-Sería extraño que fuese alguien de nosotros – Argumentó James apoyándose sobre el umbral de la puerta – Se supone que estamos en Hogwarts.

-Me refería al mundo muggle – Dijo el auror – Aunque tienes razón… sería sospechoso y problemático que alguien les viese. Yo iré.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Natalie observando a su padre ajustarse la chaqueta café. El ojiverde iba a insistir cuando el ruido de la chimenea les alertó.

-Disculpen la demora – Se escuchó la voz de Hermione; su hija y sobrinos les sonrieron, y quedándose parada en medio de la sala, añadió - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Bueno… - Iba a decir Natalie pero su padre salió de la cocina y respondió.

-Fue culpa mía – Se disculpó él rascándose la cabeza – Me distraje y el almuerzo sufrió un ligero contratiempo – Y ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa, añadió - ¿Quieres acompañarme al almacén muggle? Debo comprar algunas cosas.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró la castaña quitándose la túnica de encima – Debemos volver al castillo, tengo un trasladador que puede servir.

-No sería sencillo aparecer – Comentó Harry y ante la mirada entrecerrada de su amiga, añadió – Cierto, no puedo hacerlo.

-No tardaremos – Habló Hermione recibiendo el asentimiento de los chicos

Ambos adultos cogieron polvos flú para luego introducirse en la chimenea que les llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts y más tarde al mundo muggle, después de todo, la castaña tenía razón y su mejor amigo no poseía la fuerza física y mágica para aparecerse a voluntad en cualquier lugar del globo. La última semana, la ojimiel se había preocupado de la alimentación del ojiverde y después de algunas discusiones menores llegaron al consenso que podía consumir bocados sólidos y en pequeñas cantidades, sumando, pequeñas rutinas de ejercicios.

Por otra parte, Hermione perdió contacto con su esposo, puesto que, él debía marcharse por motivos de trabajo en el ministerio y durante algunos días podría mantenerse tranquila, sin embargo, sabía que su regreso significaría hablar sobre el incidente protagonizado por entre ambos amigos y que se mantenía en secreto.

Cogió un viejo reloj de pared y lo hechizo indicando las coordenadas para aparecer, cuando todo estaba listo y programado le indico a su amigo que tocará el objeto. Cuando llegó el momento rápidamente fueron trasladados entre giros y colores que les hicieron tambalear en cuanto llegaron a su destino; el viejo callejón muggle les dio la bienvenida y procurando no llamar la atención salieron hacia la calle principal para ubicar algún almacén.

-¿Por qué estabas distraído? – Inquirió la castaña evitando reírse por el descuido de su amigo. El aludido cerró un ojo y suspiró – No quiero burlarme pero debiste tener más cuidado.

-James y Natalie llegaron entre cenizas – Contó él – Culpándose por la idea de viajar juntos y luego llegó Rose, comenzaron a discutir sobre la chimenea… nos percatamos del desastre cuando el olor a quemado se hizo evidente y el humo ya acumulado en la cocina no daba abasto – Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo – Dijo visualizando un almacén a dos cuadras – Por ahora, concentrémonos en las compras.

-Bien – Sonrió él continuando el camino hacia al almacén que se encontraba a pocos metros.

¿Cuándo realizó compras muggles? Realmente Harry parecía no recordar la última vez que hizo aquel recorrido. El carro de compas le decía "inútil" cada vez que chocaba a otras personas o pasaba a llevar algún dispensador de comida, dedicándoles la peor mirada a un grupo de niños que parecía burlarse de él, dio alcance a la castaña que parecía divertida por el espectáculo que estaba dando. Frunciendo el ceño se apoyo sobre el carro dándole un ligero empujón que hizo rozar el bolso de la castaña.

-Quieto – Murmuró Hermione devolviéndole el empujón. Coloco sobre el carro un paquete de arroz y continuaron caminando – Manejas una escoba y no puedes maniobrar un simple carro.

-Es magia – Susurró él llegando a la zona de frutas. Evito acercarse y simplemente se quedo a la espera de su amiga, para suerte suya, la jornada de compras terminaba en aquel punto y sólo quedaba pagar. Tanteo el bolsillo del pantalón comprobando que tenía dinero muggle – Debo tener suerte – Se dijo. Reviso el carro y agradeció porque tuviese lo justo y necesario.

-Voy por naranjas, las necesitas – Dijo la castaña echándole una mirada significativa mientras dejaba sobre el carro manzanas.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró deduciendo que la fruta ayudaría a su recuperación. Observó a su amiga distanciarse algunos metros y seleccionar algunas naranjas, iba a dirigir la mirada hacia el carro pero la interrupción de un hombre acercándose a la castaña le hizo prestar atención; Alto, musculoso, cabello rubio y ropa ajustada, se apoyo sobre el contenedor de las naranjas y parecía platicar con Hermione. Frunció el ceño y a riesgo de ocasionar un desastre en aquella zona quiso acercarse.

Estuvo a punto de empujar el carro y dirigirse hacia su amiga y aquel hombre, sin embargo, la mirada dirigida hacia él le hizo detenerse y alzar las cejas confundido; el rubio pareció suspirar y susurrarle algo a su amiga mientras la aludida se sonrojaba, y antes que él volviese a coger el rumbo, el hombre se alejó desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos. Confundido contemplo a la castaña acercarse hacia él y depositar la bolsa de naranjas en el carro, sin decir palabra alguna, jaló el carro dirigiéndolo hacia la caja.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Harry señalando el pasillo anterior. Su amiga negó y comenzó a deslizar por la cinta los alimentos a pagar – Hermione.

-No tiene importancia – Habló recibiendo la mirada intensa de su amigo. Pudo ignorarla, sin embargo, sabía que no podría evitarla por siempre – Quería invitarme a salir.

-En serio – Dijo él sorprendido deseando decir algo más pero debía pagar lo comprado. Pago, guardo la boleta, dio algo de propina y cogiendo las bolsas pesadas camino hacia la salida - ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Harry – Le miro deteniendo el paso dedicándole una mirada de "Por supuesto que no". El aludido rió y continúo caminando – Entonces porque preguntas.

-Pues – Balbuceo intentando formular la oración coherente – Me miraron extraño y luego te susurró algo ¿Cierto? – Indagó saliendo del almacén y caminar de regreso hacia el callejón para lograr trasladarse

-Pregunto si alguien me acompañaba – Respondió cruzando la calle – Te mencione y luego se despidió. Solo eso.

-Bueno – Resolvió encogiéndose de hombros dejándolo por la paz – Espero que James, Natalie y Rose hayan encontrado algo que hacer.

-Eso espero.

-Sí – Suspiró llamando la atención de la castaña

-¿Qué ocurre? – Inquirió mirando al moreno. Este simplemente negó – Te conozco, Harry.

-La discusión en el ministerio – Habló cabizbajo y disminuyendo el ritmo de la caminata – No puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras que dijo Ron. No quisiera darle un sentido, sin embargo, siento que ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

-"Por preocuparte de asuntos ajenos, paso lo que paso" – Hizo mención la ojimiel maldiciendo secretamente al pelirrojo por sembrar la duda y remordimiento sobre su mejor amigo - ¿Qué has pensado? – Interrogó observando al ojiverde suspirar y detener el paso, gesto que imitó

-Que empuje a Ginny – Comenzó carraspeando ante la mención de su esposa. Siendo consciente las contadas veces las menciones en voz alta – Hacia ese viaje en avión y el accidente…

-No insistas – Negó ella interrumpiéndole ante el tono alicaído de su amigo. Quiso abrazarle pero las bolsas se lo impedían – Escúchame. No es tu culpa y jamás lo será. Que haya viajado en avión y haya ocurrido el accidente no implica que sea tu culpa, si viajo y cogió esa decisión, pues no podemos cuestionar sus elecciones.

-No estábamos en buen momento – Argumentó él apretando las bolsas – Y el viaje pareció la alternativa para enfriar las cosas y observar que sucedía al regreso.

-De cualquier manera, no tienes la culpa – Repitió Hermione pasando la bolsa de la mano izquierda a la derecha y con la primera acariciar el rostro del ojiverde - ¿Cuál es tu duda? Qué el estado de la relación la empujase hacia el viaje, qué tuviese otro motivo además del trabajo o qué tus propias preocupaciones causarán esto.

-Todas las anteriores – Sonrió él ligeramente

-Descifrar ese enigma, no tiene sentido – Susurró colocando la mano libre sobre el hombro del ojiverde

-Me serviría parar respirar tranquilo – Menciono desviando la mirada – Ésta semana llegué a la conclusión que él sabe la verdad.

-Será difícil dialogar con él – Dijo ella reiniciando el camino – Apenas y si llevamos un mes.

-Lo sé – Suspiró deteniéndose en el inicio del callejón y luego de observar que nadie les viese, ingresaron – Gracias Hermione.

-De nada – Respondió preparando el trasladador y luego de algunos segundos, el callejón quedo vacío y en completo silencio.

Observaba a su prima fregar la olla carbonizada sobre el lavabo a la espera que su padre y tía llegasen para preparar el almuerzo, sentía las tripas gruñir y pedirle desaforadamente un bocado de comida, por desgracia sabía que la espera sería larga y debía aguantar estoicamente. Cogió la snitch que revoloteaba alrededor suyo guardándola en el pantalón, estirando las piernas, dirigió los pasos hacia el estante cogiendo un vaso y llenarlo de agua.

-¿Cuánto crees que demoren? – Preguntó él ingiriendo el líquido. La chica observó el reloj de pared y suspiro

-Se marcharon hace diez minutos – Habló enjuagando la olla y retirar por completo lo quemado – Quince o veinte minutos…

-Entiendo – Dijo dejando el vaso sobre el estante y dirigirse hacia su asiento

-Al menos – Menciono Rose alzando la olla y colocándole sobre la mesa – El olor a quemado dejo de percibirse.

-Cierto – Sonrió James recostándose sobre la silla - Es bueno saber que cocinará tía Hermione…

-El tío hizo buen intento – Acusó cruzándose de brazos – Sus discusiones le hicieron distraerse…

-"Sus" – Interrumpió el azabache apoyándose sobre la mesa – La señorita pretende excluirse de la responsabilidad, le recuerdo que usted – Señalo – Llegó reprimiéndome por la decisión de la chimenea.

-James Potter.

-¡James! ¡Rose! – Escucharon los gritos de Natalie. Extrañados, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la biblioteca personal que poseía la casa.

Lo primero que visualizaron fue a Natalie sentada sobre el pequeño sofá cargando un libro y sosteniendo entre las manos un pergamino. Aliviados porque todo estaba bajo control, atravesaron la biblioteca hasta llegar donde la pequeña niña absorta en el pergamino y colocándose a cada lado del sofá observaron el contenido del libro: Cocina.

-¿Para qué quieres cocinar? – Preguntó James intrigado y algo frustrado por subir las escaleras a toda velocidad por un simple libro de cocina – Natalie…

-Estaba junto a los libros de historia – Contó sin despegar la mirada del pergamino. James pareció frustrarse y Rose desvió la mirada desde el libro hacia el pergamino – Me pareció extraño y lo cogí.

-¿Y? – Interrogó el chico frunciendo el ceño

-Encontré este pergamino – Anunció dirigiéndole la mirada a su prima, la expresión de ésta le indico que lo había leído, suspiró

-Eh…

-¡James! – Exclamó Rose frunciendo el ceño – Podrías leer para a quién va dirigida.

El aludido frunció el ceño prestándole atención al bendito pergamino saltándose el contenido del mismo y abrir ligeramente la boca cuando la palabra "Ginny" logro formularse en su mente. Pestaño un par de veces incapaz de asimilar la información y antes de arrebatarle el papel para comenzar a leerlo, su prima se adelantó leyéndolo en voz alta.

_Ginny_

_Comprendo el riesgo y líos que puedo involucrarte si ésta carta cae en manos de tu esposo, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y lo que has influido en mi vida. Espero que logremos reunirnos pronto, no quiero presionarte pero sé que también deseas verme._

_Te quiero. _

_S _

-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó James arrebatándole la carta a su prima y releerla

-Tiene fecha – Dijo Rose – Marzo de este año.

-Aún no responde a mi pregunta – Soltó el chico paseándose fieramente por la biblioteca – ¿Quién es "S"? Claramente mi padre no es.

-¿Quieres calmarte? – Apresuró a decir la joven castaña y pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de su prima – Colocas nerviosa a tu hermana y paseándose así no solucionas nada.

-Quiero explicaciones – Vocifero él dejando la carta en el suelo y luego salir de la biblioteca

-¡James! – Le llamó Rose y cogiendo la mano de Natalie salieron del lugar - ¿Dónde vas? – Interrogó siguiéndole hasta el límite del pasillo, observó al chico extender una escalera del techo y subir por éstas – Maldición – Susurró y limpiándole las mudas lágrimas de su pequeña prima, añadió – Quédate aquí, volveré enseguida.

La pequeña Natalie asintió y la joven castaña subió las escaleras hasta el entre techo donde observó a su primo mover y re mover cajas y baúles. Esquivando escombros y otros artefactos olvidados por la familia Potter se acercó hasta el chico, le cogió por el codo y miro duramente.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Preguntó mosqueada – Tu hermana está al borde de las lágrimas y lo único que haces es inquietarla más.

-Busco respuesta y las necesito ahora – Dijo él zafándose sutilmente del agarre de su prima, después de todo, no convenía hacerla enojar – No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras existe una misteriosa carta dirigía a mi madre, pareciese posee un amante…

-No puedes sacar conclusiones…

-Puedo y llegaré hasta el fondo – Le miró él determinado a buscar respuestas. Sacó un par de cajas de su camino llegando a un viejo baúl, desenfundando la varita, abrió el baúl.

Observó al pelinegro sacar algunos pergaminos, ropa, libros, joyas, etc. Llegando a la conclusión sobre el contenido del baúl y quién era la propietaria de todas las pertenencias, el inmenso baúl pareció vaciarse y llegar al límite cuando James extrajo un pequeño cofre azulino. Su única protección parecía ser un viejo candado y aunque vio cierta duda atacar al chico, lo abrió dejando ver su contenido; la corazonada del arrebatado de su primo parecía acertada y las cartas aguardaban a ser leídas.

-¿Estás seguro? – Inquirió Rose sintiéndose extraña – La carta podría significar otra cosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Rebatió él sin mirarle – Necesito saber que ocurrió, comprender.

-Entonces coge el cofre y llévalo abajo – Sugirió la chica – No preocupes a Natalie

-Está bien – Concedió ordenando las cajas y llevar consigo el cofre - ¿Qué debo hacer primero? Leer las cartas o dárselas a mi padre.

-Creo que el tío merece leerlas – Dijo sinceramente – Sé la curiosidad que debes sentir y la carta oculta en aquel libro puede ser frustrante, sin embargo, sé que tu padre lo necesita.

-Tienes razón – Murmuró – Bajemos.

-Bien

Después de bajar hasta la sala para sentarse sobre el sofá, volvió a abrir el cofre y contemplar detenidamente las cartas arrumadas, inmóviles, preparadas para ser leídas y entregar toda la información que tanto deseaba James conocer. ¿Podría su madre tener un amante? Se negaba ante la posibilidad, intento hacer memoria; Los días anteriores al accidente le indicaban que todo estaba tranquilo y nada extraño ocurría.

La pequeña Natalie se refugió en brazos de su prima y sollozo apenada, hallar la carta dirigida hacia su madre y por la cual profesaba tanto amor le hacía pensar irremediablemente en el engaño hacia su padre. Le dolía pensar las consecuencias de aquella verdad y el recuerdo de su padre hace algunos días punzaba duramente sobre su corazón, no deseaba ver a su padre sufrir. No ahora que parecía recobrar la vida y alegría perdida.

Acarició el cabello de su prima y observó el semblante serio y preocupado de su primo; las sutiles palabras escritas hacia su fallecida tía le indicaban claramente el tipo de relación que mantenía con aquel hombre "s", la reacción de su tío le asustaba y preocupaba. La noticia y el misterio de esas cartas escondidas podrían hacer que Harry Potter se viese sumido nuevamente en la miseria y melancolía, buscando explicaciones, que tal vez jamás llegarían.

El estruendo de la chimenea hizo que el trío de jóvenes saltará sobre el sofá y mantuviese un silencio sepulcral ante la intromisión alegre y pasiva de ambos adultos; un ligero pinchazo atravesó al trío por ser culpable de las malas noticias. Imperceptiblemente, James cerró el cofre e intento guardarlo detrás de su espalda, sin embargo, la mirada de Harry y Hermione le hizo negar y sonreír tristemente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Inquirió Harry dejando las bolsas en el suelo, observo el silencio del trío y frunció el ceño. Iba a preguntar por segunda vez pero su hija de incorporo de su asiento y camino hacia él.

Sorprendido alzó las cejas y cogió el pergamino que su hija menor le ofrecía e incitaba a leer. Echo un vistazo hacia su hijo mayor y sobrina pero estos simplemente mantenían la mirada baja, debatiéndose quién sabe qué cosa, sin preámbulos desdoblo el pergamino y leyó la primera línea; abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido alguno y pudo percibir la misma expresión de la castaña a su lado.

Cada palabra, cada frase y cada declaración parecía un puñal caliente clavándose sobre su estomago, sintió el pulso dispararse y corazón latir de prisa. El remolino de emociones parecía llevarle desde la pena y amargura hasta la molestia y el odio, deseaba comprender el real significado de esas palabras y sólo releerlas le hacía pasar por el anterior estado de depresión. Desvió la mirada del pergamino encontrándose con el cofre que su hijo poseía entre las manos y aunque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de coger aquel objeto y saber su contenido, sabía bien que lo primero correspondía a esa carta entre sus manos.

-¿Dónde encontraron esto? – Señalando la carta

-En la biblioteca – Habló Natalie – Estaba leyendo algunos libros de historia y vi un libro de cocina entre medio, lo saque y una página estaba marcada por la carta. James y Rose estaban en la cocina y les llame.

-Comprendo – Susurró él respirando hondo - ¿Qué tienes allí James? – Interrogó a su hijo. El aludido lanzo un suspiro y se incorporo del asiento para luego extenderle el cofre.

-No podía creer lo que esa carta ponía – Se explico apenado – Salí de la biblioteca y subí hasta el entre techo donde las cosas de mamá se guardaron, busque entre las cajas y el baúl, encontrándome con eso. Sólo abrí el cofre. No leí nada. A pesar de la incertidumbre que poseo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó Hermione a su amigo

¿Qué quería hacer? No lo sabía, la abrumadora frase del pelirrojo y que volvió a surgir con una fuerza explosiva sobre su mente y aunque sintió el apoyo de su mejor amiga, la incertidumbre se apodero de él. Optando por lo simple y sensato, se encogió de hombros, dio algunos pasos y se sentó sobre el sofá que ocupaban sus hijos mientras estos optaban por sentarse en el suelo y la castaña coger asiento junto al moreno.

"Hablaremos al regreso" Aquella frase había sido la despedida de Ginny ¿Cuál sería su real significado? Siempre pensó que sería acerca de los problemas que tenían y aparecían en la prensa rosa, sin embargo, podía concluir que la frase significaba algo más profundo al interior de su matrimonio, tal vez, "Hablaremos del divorcio" "Hablaremos del otro hombre". Miles de posibilidades estaban presentes en aquel entonces pero ahora y por medio de aquella carta y el cofre, las posibilidades se hacían cada vez mayor a "Hablaremos sobre mi amante".

Movió la cabeza murmurando un "concéntrate" y lanzando un suspiro al aire destapo el pequeño cofre, dejando a la vista una pila de cartas, todas y cada una, dirigidas hacia su fallecida esposa. Aturdido por la realidad de las cartas pudo percatarse que estaban ordenadas por fechas. Indeciso. Observó a Hermione y ésta le devolvió la mirada "Por el principio" acusaba la ojimiel y él lo acepto.

-¿Quieres estar solo? – Inquirió la castaña observando la indecisión y temor de su amigo

-No – Negó él sin levantar la mirada – Sólo necesito silencio

-Claro – Sonrió ella echándole una mirada a su hija y sobrinos quienes asintieron – Tranquilo

-Gracias – Suspiró desdoblando la primera de diez cartas

_Querida Ginny:_

_Parece increíble y absurdo encontrarte en aquel encuentro fotográfico y ¡muggle! Si, lo sé, lo sé, tu rostro reflejaba claramente "¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!" y aunque comprendo tu sorpresa, debo decirte y reiterarte la grata sorpresa de mi parte por encontrarte en aquel lugar, quizás el inicio de la conversación pudo ser hostil y tragicómico, sin embargo, pase un excelente fin de semana junto a ti. Espero que te encuentres bien y puedas asistir al próximo encuentro. Abrazos._

_S – Diciembre _

Recordó el viaje de diciembre hacia Italia y la oportunidad de perfeccionamiento de Ginny. Tres semanas fuera de casa. ¿Con quién pudo encontrarse y causarle tanta impresión? Al menos Harry poseía la mente en blanco sopesando la posibilidad certera que aquel encuentro simplemente había existido de manera fortuita, sin intención alguna. Dobló por la mitad la carta y la entrego a su compañera.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por favor – Pidió. Incitando a su mejor amiga a leer.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Me alegra recibir tu carta y saber que estás bien. Aunque sorprende saber que no podrás asistir a este encuentro, quería compartir la oportunidad de volvernos a ver. Al menos, sé que viajarás a fines de febrero ¿Quieres te busque en el aeropuerto o usarás la chimenea? Avísame y de cualquier manera te buscaré. Cuídate._

_S – Enero_

Y volvió a viajar a fines de febrero y desde esa fecha los viajes continuaron de manera recurrente, a veces, los viajes duraban una semana hasta tres semanas. Siempre acusando motivos de trabajo y perfeccionamiento. Sin apenas doblar le entrego la carta a la castaña y él recibía la carta leída de Rose.

_Querida Ginny:_

_¿Cómo llegaste? Lo sé, lo sé, el atajo por la avenida fue un error y hago el mea culpa por hacerte perder el vuelo a Londres. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo… es que el paisaje de este lugar no podías perdértelo y sabes que solo da cada cierto tiempo. Bueno, te veré la próxima semana. Abrazos._

_S – Febrero_

_Querida Ginny:_

_Sé lo impulsivo y torpe que puedo llegar a ser, sin embargo, y a riesgo que la próxima (si existe próxima) puedas romperme la nariz de un puñetazo, no puedo ni quiero arrepentirme por el beso que compartimos o que descaradamente te robe. Haberte encontrado y desenvolvernos en otra faceta de nuestra vida, sin duda, ha hecho que algo cambie en mí. _

_Te quiero Gin y espero obtener la posibilidad de hablar contigo. Lo necesito._

_S – Febrero _

Una melancólica sonrisa salió de los labios del moreno y el recuerdo de finales de febrero ocupó su mente; la distracción y nerviosismo de su esposa llamaron hasta cierto punto su atención pero la atribuyó al lanzamiento de su reportaje de aquel entonces.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Han sido el mejor fin de semana de toda mi vida, sé que las dudas y temores aún perduran sobre ti, posiblemente estos días puedas cuestionarte muchas cosas, sin embargo, existe algo incuestionable y es el amor que siento por ti. No quiero y jamás te presionaría, la posición en la cual te encuentras es difícil, y comprenderé sino deseas responder ésta carta. _

_Te amo_

_S – Marzo_

_Querida Ginny:_

_¿Cómo has estado? La última conversación sobre tu matrimonio me deja preocupado y lo confundida que debes estar, no podemos echarnos la culpa los unos a los otros, las cosas pasan por algo y si nuestras vidas se han cruzado, tal vez, signifique que debamos dar un paso importante para nuestra relación. Piénsalo y hablaremos a tu regreso. _

_Te amo_

_S- Marzo_

Si, la decadencia del matrimonio los atomizó y cegó hacia las discusiones sin sentido; el trabajo, los celos injustificados, los rumores malintencionados, etc. Todo contribuyó al distanciamiento de ambos y a la falta de comunicación pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Cuál era su arma para contra restar aquello? Su esposa poseía otro hombre al cual amaba, de lo contrario, hubiese aguantado aquel ritmo de viajes y distanciamientos, el equivalente a la guerra de hace algunos años, le hizo comprender que su esposa le quería pero no le amaba. Por ese hombre, estaba dispuesta a esperar.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Sé la importante decisión que has tomado y puedes encontrarte algo extrañada, siempre lo has dicho, tus hijos son y serán lo más importante de tu vida, lo sé y lo acepto sin condiciones. Por otro lado, comprendo que quieras a tu esposo y cierta tristeza te embargue, sin embargo, sé que la contra decisión sólo te haría infeliz. No quiero y jamás precipitaré decisión alguna, la elección siempre será tuya. Te amo._

_S – Marzo_

_Querida Ginny:_

_Me alegra saber que estás bien y has sopesado lo suficiente la decisión tomada, no pienso decepcionarte. _

_Por lo demás, tengo todo arreglado y sólo espero tu aprobación. _

_S – Marzo _

La siguiente carta correspondía a la encontrada por James, Rose y Natalie, la cogió de la mesilla de centro y guardo entre las demás cartas, no necesitaba leerla de nuevo. Cerró los ojos lanzando un profundo suspiro, la cabeza le daba vueltas sin control, intentando calzar todas las piezas de aquel puzle

_Querida Ginny:_

_Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que nos encontramos, la última vez el viaje por tres días no fue suficiente, sino fuese riesgoso viajar a Londres iría sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo único que puede consolarme, es que la próxima vez que nos veamos, será definitiva. Me alegra saber que cogerás la chimenea para ir y volver desde tu trabajo a nuestro hogar._

_Te amo._

_S – Junio_

_Querida Ginny:_

_Parece mentira que pasado mañana estarás entre mis abrazos y para nunca dejarte ir. Debes estar nerviosa por tal decisión que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre, sé que todavía queda un paso más y que podría tomar algunos meses, sin embargo, pienso esperar lo necesario. Bueno, no quiero importunarte más y colocarte nerviosa, tranquila, todo saldrá bien y aunque puede que dudes, y seguro lo harás, recuerda siempre cuanto te amo y estaré allí para ti, siempre._

_Te amo_

_S – Septiembre _

Observó a sus hijos elevar las cejas y guardar un incómodo silencio, la lectura de aquellas cartas había sido demasiada reveladora y devastadora para todos; Simplemente Ginny había salido de casa para encontrarse con su amante, dejándolo atrás todo, su esposo y sus hijos. Por algún motivo o sentimiento, Harry lo comprendió y hasta cierto punto lo acepto así pero James se incorporó de su lugar y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, Natalie le siguió pero dándole un caluroso abrazo a su padre y Rose imitó a su prima y subió las escaleras, tal vez, para apaciguar los ánimos del joven Potter.

La resignación parecía pesar sobre los hombros del ojiverde y el silencio del lugar le recordó anteriores semanas donde la melancolía, culpa y remordimientos le hicieron perder todo autocontrol posible. Cerró los ojos sosteniendo el cofre entre sus manos, el peso de algo invisible yacía allí y de pronto se sintió extraño haber leído las cartas, intruso del aparente amor que aquel hombre profesaba a su difunta esposa y hoy debía estar llorando la pérdida.

-Harry – Habló Hermione apretándole el hombro a lo cual él abrió los ojos, observándole.

-Hermione…

-Ni lo digas – Negó incorporándose del sofá bruscamente – No digas que eres culpable de esto – Señalando el cofre – Porque sabes que no es cierto.

-Ronald lo intento decir – Susurró él dejando el cofre la mesa – Esto lo demuestra…

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? – Preguntó la castaña colocando las manos sobre la cintura

-Sus viajes se hicieron frecuentes – Refutó – Su trabajo y el mío parecieron incompatibles, y la relación con ese hombre, pareció devolverle la vitalidad que necesitaba.

-Ninguno de los dos hizo algo para remediarlo – Contó Hermione – Y el encuentro con ese hombre fue algo circunstancial, su trabajo y compromisos, le hicieron viajar hacia ese lugar. Por favor, deja de martirizarte por eso… no quiero verte así; destruido, triste y sin ganas de vivir.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó mirándole – Que guarde este cofre y olvide el asunto

-No, te pido que lo comprendas y puedas recuperarte de este golpe – Acusó ella – Y dejes de lado cualquier remordimiento. Comprender que la muerte de Ginny fue un accidente.

-Hermione.

-Ven – Pidió extendiéndola la mano, el ojiverde le observó extraño pero obedeció – Baile conmigo

-No me gusta bailar – Acusó este arrastrando los pies y escuchar la música inundar el lugar – Además, no tiene relación a lo que platicamos.

-Te conozco y sé estás fatal – Sujetándole las manos – Te devuelvo el favor por animarme hace algunos años

-Intente animar a los dos – Recordó él reconociendo la melodía bailada hace algún tiempo, cuando la soledad les había encontrado a ambos y la sensación de dolor y muerte se hacía latente en sus rostros – No funciono por mucho tiempo…

-Lo intentaste – Sonrió Hermione girando sobre su eje y hacer girar a su amigo, rieron – No quiero encontrarte en tu habitación ebrio, Harry. Piensa lo que tengas que pensar, lee lo que tengas que leer pero no caigas de nuevo. Por favor.

-Lo intentaré – Suspiró él deteniendo el baile y sujetar la muñeca de su amiga – No tengo que pensar mucho y leer de nuevo las cartas se hace imposible, ni siquiera sé lo que haré ahora. Si dejar esto por la paz o averiguar quién es "S"

-¿Qué pretendes conseguir? – Inquirió la castaña

¿Qué pretendía? Observó el suelo sujetando con fuerzas las muñecas de su mejor amiga, odiándose admitirse perdido por las circunstancias; la inicial del hombre por cual su esposa quiso huir llamaba poderosamente su atención, deseaba conocerle y de cierta manera cerrar el maldito ciclo de una buena vez, encontrar las respuestas que la pelirroja no podía ofrecerle. Alzó la mirada encontrándose el rostro preocupado de la castaña por su silencio, sonrió, y guiándole hacia las escaleras supo que debía descubrir la siguiente pieza del puzle junto a ella.

Por ahora, el almuerzo debía esperar.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. El malentin de Ginny

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

Hola de nuevo! Primero que todo agradecer los comentarios recibidos… me animan a seguir escribiendo ésta historia y hacerlo cada capítulo mejor que el anterior.

Ahora bien… en este capítulo podremos saber quién es "S" y el tipo de relación que tuvo con la pelirroja, además de algunos flash de cómo se gesto todo esto.

Por otra parte, el verdadero rol de Ron y cuán implicado estaba en el secreto de su hermana, además, del porque del extraño compartimiento de él durante los anteriores capítulos. A veces, no sólo está en juego los celos.

Por último, sin lugar a dudas estaré esperado ansiosa los comentarios de todos y todas ustedes… porque sin duda después de terminar de leer este capítulo más de algún comentario saldrá a flote.

Sin más, espero les agrade…

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Cinco**

"**El maletín de Ginny"**

La música del salón le hace olvidar el enfado y relajarle hasta cierto punto; las cartas del amante de su madre le hicieron cuestionarse absolutamente todo, los motivos del viaje, el accidente, el insoportable dolor de su padre y familia materna, la desolación por la cual él y su hermana transitaron durante un mes. No entendía y tampoco pensaba comprender los motivos por los cuales su madre pensaba abandonarlos, le dolía pensar el actual escenario si nunca hubiese ocurrido el accidente de avión.

El joven Potter mueve la cabeza sentándose sobre la cama mientras su prima se mantiene de pie junto a la puerta, la repentina decisión de abandonar el salón y dejar a su padre solo comenzaba a pesarle, sin embargo, él apenas podía asimilar el contenido de aquellas cartas. Se sentía incapaz de consolar a alguien en aquel momento y mucho menos fingir fortaleza frente a su hermana menor, lo que menos poseía en aquel instante, era valor.

-James – La voz de su prima le saco de sus pensamientos y la música del salón había acabado – Tu hermana te necesita.

-Ni siquiera sé si puedo consolarla – Musitó él restregándose la cara y tenderse sobre la cama – No sé qué pensar… las cartas son claras, mi madre tenía un amante.

-¿La odias? – Pregunta sentándose al lado. El muchacho fija la mirada sobre el techo, pensativo

-Eso quisiera saber – Sonrió él tristemente – Quisiera distinguir el dolor por habernos ocultado que poseía un amante o por desear huir sin decir nada.

-Quizás tenía miedo – Acusó Rose pensativa – Quizás la relación con tu padre estaba deteriorada y le impulso a tomar esa decisión, sumado a lo que pensarían ustedes. Admítelo James – Dijo cruzándose de brazos – Somos unos críos, crees que podemos comprender una relación de años y emitir un juicio objetivo.

-¿Qué pasaría si tía Hermione huyera con otro? – Preguntó James observándole – La apoyarías, entenderías las razones…

-Mamá siempre ha dicho que mientras las elecciones nos hagan felices, serán válidas – Habló ella – Si algún día decide separarse y hacer su vida sola o acompañada, y es feliz, la apoyaré. Además, es la decisión de ella.

-¿Quieres decir que debo respetarla? – Inquirió él apoyándose sobre los codos, la castaña asintió - Será difícil.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil – Menciono encogiéndose de hombros – Vamos – Dándole un golpecito en el estomago – Tenemos que ir donde Natalie.

-Debe estar en la biblioteca – Dijo él incorporándose de la cama y seguir a su prima

-Entonces vamos – Le apuró Rose

Las piernas parecían pesar plomo a medida que él y Hermione se acercaban hacia la habitación; si bien, las cartas aclararon el panorama y los meses previos al accidente de avión, existía aún un pensamiento que seguía dando vueltas, vagando sin darle descanso y martillando cientos de conjeturas que apenas lograba procesar por la rapidez de las mismas. Ingresando a la habitación se acercó hasta el closet para luego mirarlo fijamente, intentando buscar las respuestas que todavía se resistían a hacer encontradas y seguían atándole hacia la culpa.

-No tienes que hacerlo – Susurró la castaña colocándose al lado del ojiverde – El maletín no tiene porqué significar algo.

-Entonces porqué está protegido – Menciono él manteniendo la mirada sobre el closet – Lo he pensado durante días y tal vez, la respuesta que necesito se encuentre allí, oculta.

-¿Estás seguro? – Volvió a preguntar recibiendo un gesto afirmativo – Bien.

Un paso hacia adelante y cogió la manilla de las puertas, extendiéndolas dejando a la vista la distinta ropa del ojiverde. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia la repisa superior extendió los brazos y de este una pequeña caja rectangular.

-Es la primera vez que la sostengo – Confesó él caminando hacia la cama – La trajo Remus horas antes del funeral. No quise hacerme cargo y le pedí guardarla en el closet.

-No has abierto la caja – Afirmó ella sintiendo la tensión de su amigo. Ninguno sabía qué podía encontrar en el interior del maletín ¿Más cartas? Definitivamente, nadie podría leer más – No tengas miedo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? – Preguntó él sonriendo ligeramente, sosteniendo la tapa de la caja firmemente. Hermione ladeo la cabeza intrigada – He causado demasiados problemas, afecto tu matrimonio y la relación padre e hija que poseen Ron y Rose. Es para convertirme en tu persona menos favorita.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y necesitabas de mi ayuda – Contó sosteniéndole la mirada – El accidente cambio nuestras vidas, no sólo a ti, a todos. Sería absurdo pensar que todo volviese a hacer normal – Sujetó las muñecas del moreno sobre la caja y añadió – Y estoy aquí porque la imagen de mi amigo caer hasta el fondo, todavía permanece en mi mente. Y no, no es lástima… simplemente no puedo ni quiero dejarte caer.

-Si recaigo, maldecirás mi trasero – Comentó Harry riéndose

-Te lo aseguro – Siguió la castaña dándole un ligero apretón a las muñecas – Adelante.

No lo pensó dos veces y destapó la caja dejando a la vista un maletín de tamaño medio, Harry lo cogió sacándolo por completo de la caja para luego dejarlo sobre la cama, intentando resolver ¿Qué haría ahora? Inseguro, abrió el cierre principal encontrando libretas, pergaminos, lápiz y el diario de aquel día, de algunos bolsillos consiguió sacar la billetera y extraer la fotografía de él y sus hijos posando hacia la cámara.

-Fue la navidad pasada – Contó él dejando de lado la fotografía – A Natalie le gustaban las cámaras y le pidió a su madre que sacara la foto con la cámara nueva – Movió la cabeza y quiso salir huyendo del lugar – No encontraré nada aquí…

-Harry – Le retuvo Hermione

-No existen bolsillos – Masculló él sosteniéndole la mirada a su amiga y luego revisar los pequeños bolsillos sin éxito alguno, abrió el cierre que atravesaba el costado del maletín y tanteo un pequeño bulto. Frunció el ceño y lo saco hacia la luz; Una segunda fotografía ligeramente más pequeña que la anterior.

Observar el rostro de su esposa después de varias semanas saberla fallecida, le golpeó en el centro del corazón, sintió la angustia y la soledad apoderarse de su alma, la cabellera rojiza y los ojos azules ocupaban la mitad de la fotografía, alegre, feliz y viva. Al menos, la expresión le tranquilizó sólo hasta que la mirada fue posada sobre la otra mitad, sintió la sangre congelarse sobre sus venas: Cabellera rubia y ojos grises. Un rostro tremendamente familiar.

-Draco Malfoy – Repitió James sentado sobre la cama de su hermana. Incrédulo por el relato recién escuchado – Nat, estás segura.

-Por supuesto – Dijo la chica cobijada por los brazos de su prima – Escuche a mamá hablar con él, por teléfono – Aclaró. Su madre había comenzado a usar aquel aparato muggle por comodidad – Decía que lo extraña y le deseaba feliz navidad.

-No puedo creerlo – Negó el muchacho revolviéndose el cabello – El padre del idiota de Joel

-Tiene sentido – Murmuro Rose recibiendo la mirada de su primo – Viven en Italia. Además, estuvo junto a nuestros padres en Hogwarts, se conocían.

-Lo sé – Suspiró él preocupado – No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo se…? – Negó molesto, no podía abrirse a la posibilidad sobre el romance entre su madre y el rubio.

-Tal vez, si se enamoraron – Musitó la castaña ganándose la mirada molesta de su amigo - ¿Por qué lo niegas? Leíste las cartas y el amor que profesaba por tu madre… Te has puesto a pensar el dolor que siente.

-Pues debería sentirlo – Escupió él incorporándose de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta – Él tuvo la maldita culpa de coger ese avión.

-Ella lo amaba – Soltó Natalie deshaciéndose del abrazo y saltar de su cama. Su hermano sujetó el picaporte, observándole – De lo contrario, nunca hubiese abandonado la casa.

-¿Qué sabes tú? – Inquirió él soltando el picaporte y acercarse hacia la niña. Rose saltó de la cama y se interpuso entre ambos hermanos – Rose.

-Contrólate – Señaló golpeando el pecho del chico con el dedo índice – Es tu hermana.

-Nat – Acusó él bajando la guardia

-Le hablaba de manera especial, no podría definirla cómo – Meditó la niña – Con cariño y aunque no pude observar su rostro, su tono de voz parecía feliz.

-¿Y le creíste?

-Por favor, James – Suspiró la castaña – Hablamos de esto, ¿Crees que es justo juzgarla?

-Duele pensar sobre el responsable de esto

-No podemos culpar a alguien, lo sabes

-Era su amante

-Se amaban

-Eso no me tranquiliza

-¡Basta! – Exclamó Natalie observando a ambos primos – Mamá lo amaba y punto. Cuestionar quién fue el culpable, no la traerá de regreso.

Ambos chicos se observaron y asintieron… buscar responsables con respecto a la huída de la pelirroja jamás la volvería a la vida, sólo quedaban los recuerdos y el dolor de la pérdida, por alguna razón comenzaban a aceptar que su madre y tía amará a otro hombre. Comprendieron el amor no exclusivo, no importaba cuánto amará a su familia; sus hijos y esposo, aquel amor siempre permanecería, sin embargo, existía otro que le hacía plenamente feliz.

"S" Slytherin. Una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, enemiga por naturaleza de Gryffindor, cuna del mago oscuro más temible del mundo mágico y hasta hace algunos años, casa del hombre que enamoró y amó a Ginny Weasley hasta el límite de lo soportable. Los años y posiblemente el reencuentro le hicieron despertar un amor que jamás pensó sentir y expresar en las cartas. Cartas que Harry Potter leyó.

La fotografía mágica entre los dedos del ojiverde parecía relatarle los meses de romance clandestino entre su esposa y rubio. Los rostros felices y relajados posando hacia la cámara relataban el cariño y el amor que sentían, el ligero beso compartido parecía una expresión extra y sin embargo tan complementaria, perfecta.

-Draco – Susurró la castaña arrebatándole cuidadosamente a su amigo la fotografía – Su hijo estudia en Hogwarts y se separo hace algunos años. No pensé que vivía en Italia.

-Se encontraron allí – Susurró él sin evitar ocultar la sonrisa – El lugar y la circunstancia menos esperada… sorprende que hayan sobrevivido, después de tanto tiempo, ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Hermione sin apartar la mirada de su amigo, él se la devolvió intrigado – Sabes quién es… sabemos que ocurrió realmente, seguirás dándole vuelta al asunto.

-No lo sé – Negó incorporándose de la cama y pasearse por el lugar – Es difícil tomar la decisión, no puedo asimilar esto y no sé si quiero olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué? – Inquirió ella dejando la fotografía sobre la cama - ¿Qué te inquieta?

-"Por preocuparte de asuntos ajenos, paso lo que paso" – Citó él por segunda vez y Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida – Comienzo a cuestionarme a qué se refería. Si al accidente o la relación que Ginny mantenía.

-Harry – Susurró la ojimiel. Las conjeturas de su amigo le encaminaban hacia la encrucijada final, la cual sin expresarlo abiertamente ambos habían llegado, la implicancia que resumía todo.

-Ron lo sabía – Suspiró sonriendo tristemente – Siempre supo de la relación, posiblemente él lo descubrió o bien Ginny le confió aquel secreto. De cualquier manera, lo oculto.

-No le busques – Dijo Hermione sujetando el rostro del moreno. El aludido le observó confundido – A ninguno, ni Draco ni Ronald. No vale la pena.

-Necesito cerrar este ciclo, Hermione – Rebatió deshaciendo sutilmente el agarre de su amiga – No puedo continuar sabiendo que mi mejor amigo guardo y ha guardado silencio por tanto tiempo.

-Iré contigo –

-No – Negó él de inmediato – Hoy no. Sabes que está de viaje y tardará en regresar, por lo demás, no quiero causarte problemas, ya suficiente tienes.

-Discúlpame – Menciono ella recibiendo la mirada extrañada del ojiverde – En aquel tiempo, pasaba por un mal momento, te mantuve ocupado…

-No digas eso – Negó este cobijando a su amiga entre sus brazos – En ese caso, yo debería pedirte disculpas – añadió – No importa las circunstancias, estaré siempre allí y no me arrepiento de nada. Simplemente la situación dijo otra cosa. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que se encontrarían y enamorarían? Ni el más crédulo podría pronosticar algo así.

-¿Qué harás? – Inquirió abrazando fuerte a su amigo

-Esperar – Suspiró deshaciendo ligeramente el abrazo – Por el momento, es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Lo sé – Susurró Hermione escuchando pasos en el pasillo y la voz de su hija inundar la casa

-¿Dónde crees que vas? – Escucharon a Rose. El ojiverde se abstuvo de reír y mirar de forma burlona a su amiga, se parecían tanto.

-Voy a comer ¿Qué pretendes? – Se escucho a James – Que muera de hambre… no puedo pensar bien con el estomago vacío.

-¿En serio? – Escucharon ahora a Natalie y Hermione rió – Y yo pensaba que eras así.

-Vamos a preparar algo – Dijo la castaña arrastrando a su amigo mientras las risas de las chicas se escuchaban

El ojiverde esbozo una sonrisa y siguió a su mejor amiga hacia el pasillo, pudo encontrar a su hija y sobrina reírse y a su hijo fingir sentirse ofendido. Su sonrisa de ensanchó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lanzó un profundo suspiro relajándose, sintiendo a pesar de todo la tranquilidad regresar a su cuerpo y mente.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le vio? Si, durante la finalización del año escolar en el expreso junto a su hijo. Las miradas fugaces y cargadas de mensaje entre ellos, le abrumaron hasta el punto de desear desaparecer lo antes posible, les había descubierto cuando él tomó el atrevimiento de aparecerse en la casa de su hermana y obviando su presencia la había besado desesperadamente. Sí, quiso descuartizarlo y maldecirle hasta el límite de lo soportable pero la intromisión de su hermana se lo impidió, le defendió y juró explicarle todo, y aunque no aceptó ningún tipo de explicación por lo menos durante dos semanas, termino escuchando la historia y las circunstancias por las cuales se encontraba en aquella situación.

_-¿Estás enamorada? – Le había preguntado a su hermana. La aludida había rehuido a su mirada y él apretando los puños insistió – Dime la verdad, Ginny _

_-Sí, lo estoy – Aceptó y sólo allí logre apoyar la espalda sobre el asiento de la oficina – Me enamoré de él._

¿Qué podía hacer? Salir corriendo primero; a romperle el rostro al hombre frente a él y segundo; ir a decirle a su mejor amigo lo ocurrido. Su instinto quiso hacerlo y todo su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero la mirada decidida de su hermana, frenó cualquier acto impulsivo obligándole a guardar silencio, fingir inocencia y de cierta manera ser cómplice.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó el pelirrojo en apenas un susurro y el hombre sentado sobre el sofá se encogió de hombros

-Es el peor mes que he pasado – Susurró el aludido fallando estrepitosamente una sonrisa - ¿Sabes? Siempre he recibido duros golpes y la perseverancia, orgullo y fortaleza de cual siempre me jactó, ayudaba a sobrellevar toda la carga. Sin embargo, la muerte de Ginny es un dolor insoportable.

-Lo siento, Draco – Masculló Ronald observando el semblante del rubio; ojeroso, pálido y cabello desordenado - ¿De qué manera? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-La noticia del fallecimiento de la esposa del niño que vivió se esparció como la pólvora – Suspiró él observando el techo detenidamente – La felicidad que sentí durante la mañana se desplomó ante mis pies… todo se esfumó.

-¿A qué has venido? – Preguntó sintiendo pena por su antiguo enemigo

-Necesito saber donde está – Habló Draco incorporándose del sofá – Necesito despedirme e intentar seguir con mi vida.

-Es temprano para ir – Susurró – Sería mejor ir a las seis. Es prudente.

-Claro – Asintió el rubio caminando hacia la chimenea - ¿A las seis? – Volvió a preguntar y el pelirrojo asintió – Gracias Ronald, gracias por guardar silencio.

-Algún día él lo sabrá – Musitó él – Encontrará tus cartas y buscará respuestas, llegará hasta ti. Y sabes que hablaré.

-Ya no importa – Negó emulando lo que sería una sonrisa – Si desea respuesta, las contestaré todas, no vale la pena ocultarlo.

-La amabas – Afirmó él refiriéndose a su hermana. El aludido pareció mejorar su semblante y esbozar una autentica sonrisa – La amabas, Draco.

-Con mi vida – Respondió él y metiéndose en la chimenea, desapareció

_-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! – Había explotado él sobresaltando a la pareja. Su hermana se coloco por delante, cubriendo el cuerpo del rubio - ¡Dame una explicación! _

_-Cálmate Ron – Acusó Draco y él pareció perder los estribos, puesto que, saltó el sofá y cogió al rubio por el cuello de la camisa – Si quieres escuchar una explicación será mejor que me sueltes._

_-¿Qué piensas que quiero escuchar? – Preguntó él – Que estás aquí para besar a mi hermana y burlarte de ella. Si es así, estás equivocado Malfoy._

_-¡Déjalo Ron! – Escuchó la voz desesperada de Ginny _

_-¡Voy a matarte! _

_-Escucha a tu hermana_

_-¡No tengo nada que escuchar!_

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡Lo amo! _

"Lo amo" La confesión de su hermana literalmente le dejo perplejo a la espera de alguna rectificación del tipo "Es broma, mentira o lo que sea" sin embargo, la mirada decidida y pujante de la pelirroja le hizo auto convencerse que el rubio y ella se amaban. Que no importaba cuánto amenazará, pataleará y gruñera, no podía separarlos porque la elección de su hermana estaba hecha, no podía maldecir al rubio porque eso significará sentir la maldición de regreso, no podía decirle nada a su amigo porque debería confesar, además, que la pelirroja no sentía amor por él.

Por varios días se resistió a la idea de guardar silencio y salir corriendo a decirle toda la verdad a su amigo, sin embargo, las pláticas entre él y su esposa comenzaron a inquietarle. Las reuniones familiares donde veía a su esposa y amigo hablar solos en una esquina, alejados de todos le hacía pensar, por algún motivo, que la infidelidad de su hermana estaba bien justificada, lo cual termino por aplacar cualquier intención de decir la verdad y guardar silencio.

_-Promete jamás decirle esto a Harry – Pidió la pelirroja frente a él – Por favor._

_-Te lo prometo _

Y durante meses guardó silencio siendo cómplice de los viajes, llamadas, cartas y encuentros, siempre a la espera de alguna reacción del moreno que le hiciera sospechar de algo, jamás sucedió, el transcurso de los meses continuo, las decisiones de su hermana le sorprendieron y precipitaron todo de manera brusca y casi irreversible. No importará cuánto intentará convencerla de lo contrario, la decisión estaba tomada y su opinión poco contaba.

_-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó él por enésima vez. Necesitaba estar seguro de la decisión de su hermana. Asintió – No pasará ni siquiera un día y todo el mundo lo sabrá. Lo sabes._

_-Un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr – Dijo ella muy segura – Lo he pesando durante mucho tiempo y ya tome la decisión. Sé que será muy difícil para todos aceptarlo, sin embargo, si no lo hago seré infeliz. _

_-Por lo menos – Meditó preocupado – Dile o déjale alguna explicación a Harry. Merece saber porque te vas. _

_-No estoy preparada – Negó nerviosa. Estaban en la biblioteca de la casa de ésta última y faltaba apenas una semana – Quiero a mis hijos y a Harry pero ya no lo amo, lo sabes._

_-Lo sé – Suspiró Ronald bastante preocupado por la elección de su hermana – ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-Dile que lea está carta – Habló mostrándosela y luego guardarla entre un libro. Camino por la biblioteca y coloco el delgado libro entre otros más gruesos – Intentará buscar respuestas y necesito que estés allí. _

_-¿Cuándo se lo digo? – Inquirió él frunciendo el ceño _

_-Dos semanas – Acusó ella sorprendiéndole – Se supone que el viaje durará un par de días… sólo cuando te pregunte si me he comunicado contigo, se lo dirás. De acuerdo._

_-Bien – Asintió incorporándose de su silla – Confía en mí. _

_-Gracias _

_-Sino estuviese seguro de tu decisión, te retenía – Sonrió él abrazándola – Cuídate. _

_-Claro – Le devolvió el abrazo _

Se apoyo sobre el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y cerró los ojos evitando que lágrimas se acumularán sobre ellos. Había sido la última conversación que habían sostenido, después de ese día, él se había marchado a una misión fuera de Londres y sólo regresó tres días antes del regreso a Hogwarts, sólo el estruendo del tren le hizo recordar que su hermana estaba ya viajando hacia Italia. ¿Quién imaginaría que la tragedia se desataría?

La noticia le hizo sentirse culpable y miserable al extremo; él consintió la relación extra marital de su hermana, él estuvo de acuerdo de la huida, él guardo silencio y le mintió a su amigo, él se sintió la peor persona del mundo. La presencia de su mejor amigo en la oficina junto a su padre y Remus, le gritaba a todo pulmón de quién había sido el verdadero culpable de esa tragedia, la sangre volvió a circular sobre sus venas y la cabeza comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que por tanto tiempo guardó. Sí, quería culpar a su mejor amigo por el accidente y las circunstancias por cómo se origino.

Por ello, jamás se preocupo por él, jamás le visitó ni quiso preguntar por él y jamás tuvo la menor intención por saber sobre su estado. Quería que sufriera, quería verle hundido en el dolor y la soledad que provoco por la indiferencia, descuido y por sobre todo, establecer aquel lazo con su esposa, si, sentía celos y la furia crecer en su interior al observar la preocupación, no sólo de Hermione sino de su hija, y sintió terror imaginar perder a las mujeres que amaba.

¿Cuándo la vida se convirtió en infierno? Ronald no tenía respuestas y ciertamente no necesitaba saberlas, la realidad les golpeada duramente; Su hermana estaba muerta, su esposa junto a su mejor amigo, su hija mostrándole indiferencia al igual que sus sobrinos y recibiendo la presencia de un hombre que perdió el amor de su vida y la vida misma.

Si, el infierno parecía su presente y futuro.

-¿Cuándo irás? – Inquirió Hermione después de comer y que los chicos subieran al segundo piso. El moreno se encogió de hombros y termino de ingerir su jugo – Dame alguna respuesta decente y no encojas los hombros.

-Mañana – Suspiró él recostándose sobre la silla – Según tengo entendido… llega ésta noche. Aunque preferiría hablar cuando regrese al trabajo.

-No me dejarás acompañarte ¿Cierto? – Sonrió de medio lado y el ojiverde asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Por qué?

-Te he involucrado lo suficiente – Contó apenado y apoyándose sobre la mesa cogió la mano de su compañera – Ya tienes suficientes problemas y todavía no platican sobre lo sucedido la otra noche. No quiero mezclar las cosas.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte

-Estando aquí ayudas y mucho – Rió él dando un suspiro – Paso a paso… primero soluciona tu problema y después te necesitaré para un viaje.

-Italia

-Solo podría hacer alguna tontería – Comentó avergonzado y la castaña sonrió ligeramente – Precauciones

-Estaré allí – Asintió apretando la mano de su amigo – Deberías hablar con James y Natalie.

-Parecen haberlo asumido – Dijo él recibiendo la mirada de su amiga

-Son niños – Suspiró ella – Necesitan de explicaciones y aunque no las tengas tú, debes hablar. Permanecer callado les haría daño. No asumas lo que podía ser falso.

-Tienes razón – Meditó. La castaña se incorporó de su sitio y besando la frente de su amigo, salió de la cocina

-Rose – Llamó la castaña a su hija. Escuchó los pasos del pasillo y tres jóvenes bajar las escaleras – Debemos irnos – Argumentó alzando las cejas, la chica asintió – Les esperaré en la oficina ¿De acuerdo? – Observó a sus sobrinos. Asintieron.

Observó a sus hijos y literalmente quiso salir huyendo, sin duda, el descubrimiento de quién era el amante de la pelirroja les afectaría y más asociarlo hacia el hijo del rubio. Si bien, el chico no tenía responsabilidad en ello de algún modo sentía comprometerlo, conocía a su hijo mayor y podría prever que malinterpretaría la situación, descargando la frustración y dolor en alguien ajeno. Lanzó un suspiro y oculto las manos entre los bolsillos del pantalón; siempre pasaba lo mismo y la incapacidad de iniciar la conversación le ponía nervioso.

¿Cómo sería la conversación con el rubio? Por instinto, movió la cabeza despejando la mente de cualquier rubio y amigo pelirrojo, no deseaba pensar en ellos ni mucho menos colocarse en hipotéticas situaciones. Se concentró y volvió a mirar al par de niños, los cuales, mantenían completa atención hacia su persona intensificando los nervios. Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios, ésta vez, decidido a iniciar la conversación.

-Draco – Escuchó al mismo tiempo que pronunció el nombre del rubio. Frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza examinando a ambos jóvenes - ¿Qué saben? – Interrogo él. El par de hermanos intercambio algunas miradas y asintió.

-Es "S" – Susurró la menor Potter sorprendiendo al ojiverde – Llegué a la conclusión porque la navidad pasada, mamá hablaba con alguien. La descubrí y dijo que platicaba con un amigo del colegio y se encontraban trabajando juntos.

-Comprendo – Masculló él y revolviéndose el cabello se acerco hasta el pie de la escalera – Subamos a la habitación, debo mostrarles algo.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron devolviéndose por las escaleras seguidos por su padre. El incómodo momento de las cartas y el posible amante de su fallecida madre pareció sobrellevarse durante la comida, sin embargo, existía un pequeño inconveniente que les imposibilitaba la oportunidad de continuar hacia adelante.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó James deteniéndose fuera de la habitación

-Pasen – Susurró el ojiverde señalando la habitación y dándole espacio a sus hijos

Ambos jóvenes observaron la habitación de su padre y la caja sobre ésta, sorprendidos, visualizaron el maletín perteneciente a su madre. Su padre se acercó hasta la cama y cogió un pequeño papel de encima, papel que pronto comprobaron se trataba de una fotografía; Su madre y el hombre rubio les devolvieron la mirada, felices.

-Son ellos – Susurró Natalie sujetando la fotografía. Sorprendiendo y abrumándole la felicidad expresada por la pelirroja - ¿Dónde?

-El maletín – Contesto Harry – Hasta hoy no lo había visto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Inquirió James observando a su padre

-Debo hablar con tu tío – Dijo él preocupando a sus hijos – Es probable que haya sabido algo

-Quiero ir – Acusó la niña haciendo sonreír al ojiverde

-No puedo llevarte – Negó él – Debo hacerlo solo.

-No queremos abandonarte – Dijo James preocupado – Lo hicimos una vez…

-Estaré bien – Aseguró él acercándose hacia sus hijos y sujetarle de cada hombro – Lo peor lo hemos afrontado juntos y continuaremos adelante… se los prometo. Sé que será difícil y posiblemente costará un poco retomar lo que teníamos antes del accidente, sin embargo, debemos permanecer juntos. Pase lo que pase

-Cuenta con nosotros – Sonrió James

-Te queremos papá

-Yo igual, yo igual…

El silencioso abrazo contempló y guardo la muda promesa de permanecer siempre juntos, superando los obstáculos que vendrían y superar el dolor y soledad que el accidente había marcado sus vidas. El amor que sentían y la necesidad por recuperar la felicidad de antaño les haría trabajar día a día, el dolor había dejado su marca, sin embargo tenían la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

-Siempre podemos llamar a tía Hermione – Susurró Natalie haciendo reír a James y sonreír al moreno. Porque la pequeña niña tenía razón, la presencia de Hermione les había ayudado, más de lo que muchos creerían, lo sabían y estaban agradecidos por ello.

-No pierdas contacto – Menciono James mirándole a los ojos. Él asintió

-No pienso huir – Habló él – Estaré aquí para lo que necesiten. Se los prometo.

No podía cambiar el pasado ni suponer qué debió cambiar para que el presente fuese distinto, suponer el punto de inflexión entre él y su esposa parecía difuso, incluso hasta el momento, jamás se imagino que algo malo estuviese sucediendo. Las discusiones y silencios siempre los atribuyó normales, simples discusiones sin sentido; la realidad parecía distinta y el amor apagándose cada día.

Sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor visualizó la fotografía tirada sobre el suelo y luego desvió la mirada hacia la cama donde se hallaba la segunda fotografía, la cual mostraba el panorama actual de él y su familia; Los tres posando hacia la cámara, felices y juntos. Porque desde ese día sólo serían ellos tres y esa casa… intentando ser felices y continuar la vida truncada hace un mes.

_-La próxima vez que te busque en este aeropuerto... será la última._

_-Te amo – Susurraron al tiempo que sentía los tibios labios de la mujer que amaba_

Se sintió miserable al recordar la felicidad y el cúmulo de emociones que sintió aquel día; la oportunidad de tener a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos y ser feliz junto a ella, dejando la vida anterior atrás e iniciar otro hogar. Sí, por algunos meses sintió y palpó la felicidad, la sostuvo y quiso hacer eterno el momento, lucho y gano el amor de la pelirroja que ingreso a su vida de manera inesperada, lo que nunca pensó se hizo realidad y quiso que la historia terminará de otro modo.

Se arrodilló frente a las inscripciones de la lápida; _Ginny Potter Amada esposa, madre, hermana e hija _Arañó la tierra ahogando un gemido de dolor, la muerte de la pelirroja causó un verdadero descalabro sobre su vida… todo lo que pensó vivir y experimentar junto a ella, se esfumó, desapareciendo y explotando tal avión estrellado a pocos instantes de despegar. Sintió la presencia de Ronald y apretó los puños intentando controlar las lágrimas, el dolor que parecía romperle el alma en mil pedazos, el pecho no aguantaba tanto castigo y sufrimiento.

-Me encontraba en el aeropuerto – Masculló Draco restregándose las lágrimas – Llegué casi veinte minutos al aterrizaje, la ansiedad por verle cruzar las puertas del vuelo hicieron precipitar mi llegada… nunca anunciaron la llegada del avión. Llegué hasta el mesón y vi la algarabía de varias personas, lloraban y pedían información – Movió la cabeza y delineo el nombre de la pelirroja con el dedo índice – La mención de un avión estrellado proveniente de Londres hizo que perdiera el control…

-Alrededor de las once y diez – Comentó Ron – La noticia llegó rápido al ministerio y rápido nos movilizamos para identificar el cuerpo.

-Lamento la pérdida de tu hermana – Susurró él incorporándose del suelo – Nunca quise que terminará así.

-Lo sé – Dijo él colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio – El único consuelo que puedo tener corresponde al amor que siempre tuvo por ti. La hiciste feliz.

-Es lo único que quería – Sonrió Draco desviando la mirada hacia el pelirrojo – Debo irme – Anunció – Cuando desee hablar, puede buscarme aquí – Entregándole una tarjeta – La red flú está habilitada…

-De acuerdo – Asintió él y dándole un último vistazo a la lápida, se marchó. La visita correspondía al rubio y él había terminado su trabajo.

Un ligero movimiento de varita y la lápida quedo adornada por un ramo de rosas; el rubio mantuvo la mirada fija sobre la tumba donde descansaba la pelirroja, dejándose embargar por los recuerdos y sensaciones vividas durante los últimos meses, no importaba lo miserable que se sentía ante la pérdida, por alguna razón, debía seguir intentando buscar la felicidad de cual pudo disfrutar y ser plenamente feliz. Sonrió.

_-Sé lo que piensas – Habló él sintiendo incómodo por la presencia de la pelirroja. La estupidez realizada hace algunos días, le impedía dormir y temía que todo se fuese por un caño – Que soy un engreído que puede tomar lo que quiere y cuando quiere, que estoy jugando y lo único que desea es burlarse de ti. En realidad, lo que dije e hice es sincero… sonará raro e increíble viniendo de mí pero no miento – Aseguró sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de anticipación – Me enamoré de ti. _

Movió la cabeza y observó la tumba con ojos brillantes; pensaba sobre la reacción natural de Ginny: lanzarle maldiciones y desearle buen viaje al carajo, sin embargo, y absolutamente sorprendido, la reacción fue acortar distancia y devolverle el beso que quedo pendiente durante días. Él solo pudo rodear la cintura entre sus brazos y su corazón repletarse de emociones placenteras, no podía seguir negándolo, la amaba no importando las condiciones de su encuentro.

_-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó abrumado por las sensaciones que sentía. Observó los ojos brillantes de la pelirroja y sonrió – Ginny._

_-Te amo – Susurró contra sus labios provocándole un escalofrío – Te amo y sólo hasta ahora puedo ser sincera contigo y conmigo misma. _

-Te amo – Susurró Draco regresando a la realidad – Te amo y jamás podré olvidarte.

Delineo por última vez la lápida para luego marcharse del cementerio y regresar a su hogar, el mismo que un día pensó en compartir junto a la pelirroja y hoy sólo formaba parte de un sueño imposible.

Porque el deseo de formar una familia se vio truncado y no importando cuándo esfuerzo y ganas coloco, la vida y el destino dijeron otra cosa, limitando la felicidad de él y Ginny diciéndoles de la manera más cruel que jamás serían felices y particularmente él acostumbrarse a la soledad.

_-Debo irme – Acusó ella intentando incorporándose de la cama, sin embargo, el rubio se lo impidió - ¡Draco! – Rió – Llegaré tarde…_

_-Mejor – Sonrió él acurrucándole junto a él – Otro día junto a ti – Murmuró besándole suavemente, gesto que Ginny acepto – Parece que perdió el vuelo, señorita._

_-Mejor – Repitió ella acariciándole el pecho desnudo – Otro día junto a ti – Sonrió._

"Otro día junto a mis dos amores" Recordó él fuera del cementerio y lanzó un suspiro dolido, si bien, la complicidad del hermano de Ginny les ayudo a sobrellevar la relación y tener un aliado de su lado, también les ayudo para superar duros pasajes, entre ellos: El principal motivo por el cual Ronald Weasley aceptó y concedió la relación sin reparos.

_-¡Déjalo Ron! – La voz desesperada de Ginny llegó hasta sus oídos mientras era sujetado por el pelirrojo_

_-¡Voy a matarte! _

_-Escucha a tu hermana – Concilió _

_-¡No tengo nada que escuchar!_

_-¿Estás seguro? – Le miro seriamente_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡Lo amo! _

_-¡No es motivo suficiente! – Explotó Ron intentando sacar la varita de su túnica_

_-¡Estoy embarazada! – Escuchó de nuevo y un ligero calor volvió a inundar el pecho del rubio, la primera vez, se paralizo y el silencio pareció ser malinterpretado por la pelirroja; había llegado a Londres y buscándole con el único motivo de hacerle saber cuánto los amaba. A ambos._

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y ésta vez no reparo en limpiarlas… no podía ni quería engañarse… perder a la mujer que amaba le dolía el corazón y perder al mismo tiempo a su pequeño bebe le hizo añicos el alma. Sólo un ligero de movimiento de varita y el cementerio quedo vacío, guardando secretos y confesiones que ni siquiera el mismo rubio podría asimilar todavía.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Búsqueda

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

Estoy de vuelta!

Primero, muchos saludos a quienes siguen la historia.

Segundo, este capítulo ingresa en tierra derecha hacia las respuestas que necesita Harry con respecto a su fallecida esposa. Previo a esto, algunas cosillas que nos servirán para darle forma a los siguientes capítulos.

Tercero, la relación de Harry y Hermione todavía podemos considerarla como amistad, está vez, quisiera dejar la mayor cantidad de cabos resueltos para dar pie hacia la relación, después de todo, debemos considerarlo como la evolución de los sentimientos.

Por último, todavía y por varios capítulos no hablaré de relación, enamoramiento y/o confusión de ciertas personas. Todo a su tiempo.

De nuevo, gracias a todos quienes siguen la historia y los comentarios recibidos que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo. GRACIAS.

Ahora sí.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Seis**

"**Búsqueda"**

Hace dos meses jamás hubiese reconocido su rostro y menos levantar la barbilla, el peso del dolor y la vergüenza había pesado profusamente, sólo la paciencia y el cariño de las personas que amaba y estuvieron junto a él hicieron posible su recuperación. Hoy logró pararse de frente a ese espejo; erguido, sano, lucido, reconfortado y amado. La verde mirada se reflejaba a través del espejo y aunque reconocía que el brillo sobre ella dictaba mucho de lo que algún día fue, también reconocía que había mejorado considerablemente las últimas semanas y ello causaba alegría y satisfacción entre sus amigos e hijos.

Siguió observado su propio reflejo y tras de él visualizó el reflejo de su mejor amiga, cruzada de brazos y sonriéndole. Inevitablemente, el recuerdo de la noche que le encontró moribundo y ahogado en alcohol sacudió su mente y le hizo sentir la peor basura del mundo; primero por permitirse caer tan bajo y segundo por lanzar así sin más la ayuda de su amiga por la borda, intentando inútilmente de alejarla de su lado. Que iluso e imbécil había sido.

Ajusto los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y acomodo el cuello de la camisa gris, se giro y estiro las manos hacia un lado buscando la aprobación de la castaña, a pesar de los reclamos, decidió coger un paso importante y regresar al departamento de aurores. Observó a su amiga meditar y analizarle de pies a cabeza, análisis que le provoco cierto escalofrío pero aguardo, sabía que nada estaba mal y lo único que faltaba para complementar su vestimenta era la túnica, la castaña se acercó hasta él y alzando la mano derecha hacia la cabeza le revolvió el cabello de manera amistosa.

-Un detalle – Informó Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amigo – Que no tendrá solución.

-No pensarás dejarme encerrado por el cabello – Bromeó

-Es una opción - Inquirió dándole la espalda y coger la túnica del moreno – Sólo porque prometiste hacer trabajo de escritorio, accedí.

-Lo sé – Suspiró él - Aunque deberé regresar pronto al campo, lo sabes.

-Concéntrate en recuperarte por completo ¿Sí? – Dijo extendiéndole la túnica.

-Lo haré, gracias – Habló recibiendo la túnica y seguir a su amiga hacia la cocina – Oye Minerva no te regañará, pasan de las ocho – Observando el reloj del salón mientras intentaba colgarse la segunda manga de la túnica

-Tengo la mañana libre – Explicó ingresando a la cocina donde el desayuno estaba preparado; sirvió el café y se giro hacia el ojiverde – Me alegro haberlo hecho, de lo contrario, estarías otros cinco minutos intentando calzar la túnica.

-Hace bastante que no visto túnica – Se excusó él siendo ayudado por la castaña – Supongo que es normal.

-O simplemente no puedes colgarte la túnica – Bromeó terminando de ordenar a su amigo - ¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo – Sonrió él y observándose, añadió – Gracias

-De nada – Respondió – A desayunar.

Se sentaron a desayunar entre bromas y charlas sobre las obligaciones del auror durante este tiempo de inactividad, lo habían hablado en varias ocasiones sobre la incursión en el campo bajo las condiciones que el moreno arrastraba; el ejercicio físico que realizaba no podía comprarse con el extremo de la actividad y exigencia física en el campo de batalla, ni hablar la capacidad mágica y el conjunto de habilidades que había disminuido por las condiciones de salud. Si Harry Potter deseaba regresar a su trabajo, sin duda, debía seguir los consejos de su amiga.

De pronto y a pesar que el ojiverde llegaba atrasado al primer día de trabajo, el silencio y la circunstancia le llevaba a preguntar sobre el esposo de la castaña. Desde el incidente del ministerio y el rol que jugaba con respecto al amante de Ginny, el nombre del pelirrojo no se había mencionado y hasta cierto punto se evitaba hacer mención.

-Has hablado con él – Inquirió jugando su tasa vacía, la castaña negó sin apartar la mirada de los cubiertos; la última discusión y posteriores consecuencias abrieron un trecho demasiado largo en la pareja y la castaña dudaba seriamente en poder recuperarlo, y quizás lo importante, en desear hacerlo – Si quieres…

-No lo hagas – Negó la ojimiel – Necesito tiempo para pensar… es mejor así – Y antes que su amigo pudiese refutarle, añadió – Situación distinta es cuando desees hablar con él por Ginny. Sé que necesitas hacerlo.

-No creo poder enfrentarlo y reprocharle todo – Sonrió él melancólicamente – Será difícil.

-No presiones nada – Dijo cogiéndole la mano a su amigo y apretarla – Te encontrarás con él y cuando lo hagas sabrás que hacer y decir.

-Confías demasiado en mí – Sonrió avergonzado – Quizás lo primero que haga será golpearlo por guardar tal secreto.

-Confió en ti – Rió la castaña – Y aunque el impulso sea enorme, piensa y recuerda que él es el hermano de Ginny. No importa las razones ni intenciones son y serán hermanos siempre.

El moreno asintió y comprendió las palabras de su amiga, después de todo, lo único certero de aquel embrollo siempre sería que los pelirrojos eran hermanos, por tanto, la complicidad y silencio parecía correcto y hasta cierto punto justificable. En tal sentido, comprendía que lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo y machacarlo a golpes e incluso llegar a los insultos de nada servía, Ronald estaba sufriendo y estaba seguro sobre la culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros por consentir, de algún modo u otro, la relación que empujo a su hermana menor hacia la muerte.

Después de la plática recogieron la mesa para luego dirigirse hacia la chimenea donde cogerían caminos distintos. La castaña se introdujo primero y dedicándole al ojiverde una última sonrisa, desapareció entre las verdes llamas.

Tambaleante cogió ritmo y camino a través del ministerio, recordando la última vez que piso aquel lugar y no precisamente para recibir buenas noticias, afianzó el agarre de la mochila y continuo el camino hacia el departamento de aurores. Sin duda, el destino que debía sortear.

Saludo a personas e intercambio breves palabras con magos y brujas, quienes sorprendidas por el regreso, le habían dado el pésame por la muerte de su esposa. En cuanto cogió un ascensor lanzó un suspiro, la segunda parte del duelo parecía recién estarla viviendo y es que los últimos meses sólo había salido al mundo muggle o simplemente permanecido encerrado en la casa, nunca pensó recibir aquellas muestras de cariño. Jamás se lo espero.

-Los rumores son ciertos – Dijeron en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Sorprendido el ojiverde observó al licantropodo frente a suya – Que alegría verte.

-Opino lo mismo – Sonrió él recibiendo el abrazo de su amigo – No dije nada, para no causar alboroto y eso

-Pues lo hiciste – Rió Remus iniciando el camino – La última vez… estabas fatal y bastante alterado.

-No tiene importancia – Negó él recordando el incidente con el pelirrojo – Te pido disculpas por ese día.

-Ronald pudo comentar algo – Masculló él deteniendo el paso – Tal vez, también hubiese reaccionado así, sin embargo, sé que no corresponde.

-Lo sé – Suspiró Harry fijando la mirada sobre el suelo – Sólo puedo decirte que es mi amiga y cualquier situación que le ocurra, me importa. Por lo demás, su ayuda ha sido importante y puedo estar parado frente a ti.

-Y me alegra – Sonrió Remus sujetándole el hombro – Deberás acostúmbrate de nuevo y realizar trabajo de escritorio por algún tiempo, lo sabes.

-He trabajado en casa – Dijo él – Puedo dármelas de estratega por algún tiempo.

-Excelente – Soltó el hombre lobo – Vamos, te acompañó al escritorio.

-¿Dónde está él? – Preguntó refiriéndose al pelirrojo, Remus negó – Viaje…

-Hoy regresa – Acusó él sin apartar la mirada del pasillo – Una semana de inactividad y después dos semanas de regreso, por supuesto, todo depende de los avances tácticos. Puedes prometer que no habrá incidentes.

-Hay cosas pendientes – Susurró Harry parándose frente a la oficina – No puedo decir cuándo hablaremos de eso y si solucionaremos el problemas en paz, sin embargo, no puedo prometer nada.

-Harry –

-Han pasado dos meses – Argumentó el moreno observando a su amigo – Y muchas cosas han cambiado y podrían seguir cambiando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ni siquiera lo sé – Sonrió él apenado y girando el picaporte de la puerta ingreso a la oficina.

No podía dar respuestas a situaciones desconocidas; las cartas y la fotografía había trastocado la situación al punto de volverla incierta, parecía al borde de un precipicio urgente de respuestas que apenas estaba seguro desear escuchar y mucho menos de la boca de su mejor amigo. Dejo la mochila a un lado dedicándose a observar la oficina que compartía junto a Ronald, el lugar donde dio cuenta de la muerte de Ginny y la discusión feroz que sostuvo junto a su amigo, dos hechos que parecían haber sido ayer.

Camino hacia el escritorio y cogió asiento contemplando el techo blanco ligeramente oscurecido por el polvo y la falta de limpieza. Inevitablemente, el recuerdo del regaño de la castaña hacia él y Ronald le impulsaba a añorar el pasado y quedarse un buen rato allí, disfrutando de la simpleza y hasta rutinaria vida que llevaba.

-No pensé que fuese cierto – Mencionaron desde la puerta llamando la atención del moreno. La presencia del pelirrojo parado en la puerta le sorprendió, no esperando encontrarse tan pronto con él – Ahora compruebo que es cierto. Regresaste.

-No puedo permanecer escondido por siempre – Comentó él lanzando un suspiro – Debo continuar.

-Tú puedes hacerlo – Soltó Ron endureciendo su expresión, el ojiverde se maldijo internamente por el comentario anterior. – Sólo escritorio – Volvió a hablar cambiando el tema e internamente Harry le agradeció

-Por el momento – Informó acomodándose sobre su escritorio – En el corto tiempo pienso regresar al campo.

-¿Qué misión? – Inquirió él caminando hacia su propio escritorio y dejar el pesado bolso sobre este; los rumores sobre el regreso de su amigo le sorprendiendo y quiso pensar que sólo se trataban de rumores, verle allí y aparentemente recuperado le producía contradictorios sentimientos

-Rastreo, Londres – Dijo hojeando al carpetas sobre el escritorio

-Sería de ayudar tener otra visión – Menciono Ronald dándole la espalda a su amigo y desempacar algunas cosas – Existe evidencia sobre actividad y es potencialmente un escondite, la ubicación geográfica es perfecta y la accesibilidad muggle imposible. Hemos revisado los túneles, sin embargo y siempre que hemos intentando insertarnos tropezamos con callejones sin salida.

-Modificaciones – Susurró ganándose un asentimiento de su amigo – Según entiendo los túneles poseen profundidad, por lo menos, dos o tres niveles conectados entre sí.

-El departamento desecho la idea – Negó él sentándose sobre la silla y lanzar un suspiro. El viaje y los días sin dormir le pasaban la cuenta – Sólo el nivel superior es seguro e insertarnos nos expondría a emboscadas o incluso un derrumbe. La otra opción a considerar sería la quebrada y llegar de lleno hacia el corazón de la cueva pero la lluvia y lodoso del lugar dificulta la llegada.

-¿Qué sugieres? – Preguntó

-Túneles – Susurró pensativo

-Espero lo aprueben – Murmuro Harry jugando nervioso con los papeles sobre el escritorio – Ron – Llamó sin mirarle – Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Ahora no – Murmuró el pelirrojo incorporándose de su lugar – Estoy cansado, tal vez, mañana.

-Se trata de Ginny – Acusó él imitando a su amigo y detener su marcha – Es importante.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó bruscamente fijando la mirada sobre la puerta – Pensé dejarte claro todo lo que pensaba la última vez

-La última vez – Acotó Harry – No mencionaste a su amante.

_-¡Estoy embarazada! – Escuchó el grito desesperado de su hermana resonar sus tímpanos y provocar que el forcejeo entre él y el rubio terminará. La mirada profunda de la pelirroja le traspaso y un sentimiento muy cercano a la emoción absoluta le inundo. _

Cualquier apelativo hacia el rubio parecía carecer de sentido ante lo innegable: El rubio perdió a su mujer e hijo no nato. Apretó los puños y exhalo profundo antes de dirigirle la mirada a su amigo, jamás pensó estar del otro lado… defender a quien supuestamente era el enemigo, sin duda, el rubio había demostrado algo más de decencia y por sobre todo amor hacia su hermana.

Algo ocurrió y cambio drásticamente sobre él, no podía opacar aquel sentimiento por su mejor amigo y desear golpearle hasta el cansancio. Si, podría decir que el sentimiento se asemejaba al rencor y por más que intentaba alejar aquel sentimiento peor se sentía.

-No me digas que estás celoso – Respondió él con la mayor ironía que podía. Negó cruzándose de brazos – Es demasiado tarde para ello.

-Sólo quiero respuestas

-No te incumbe – Soltó él frunciendo el ceño - Quedaste fuera y no puedes repararlo. Viva o muerta, ya no te amaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Inquirió Harry sujetándose del escritorio

-Soy su hermano – Habló encogiéndose de hombros – Sé las difíciles decisiones que asumió y por desgracia las consecuencias de las elecciones que tomo. Sin embargo, sé lo feliz que fue.

-Hace cuanto…

-Algunos meses – Susurró Ronald cabizbajo – No estaba en los planes de nadie que lo supiese. Encontraste de las cartas – Afirmó recibiendo la confirmación del moreno – A mediados de marzo y cuando estuviste fuera de casa quise hacerle compañía a Ginny. Llevaba tres semanas sin verle y deseaba platicar un poco, llevábamos quince minutos charlando cuando él se apareció y sin más la beso en los labios, evidentemente, nunca reparo en mi presencia hasta que salte sobre él.

-¿Qué te detuvo?

-No lo comprenderías – Negó deseando salir de la oficina lo antes posible – Preferirías no saberlo.

-Necesito saberlo – Acusó él sin apartar su mirada del pelirrojo – Sé que amas y amabas a tu hermana y guardes especial discreción con respecto a su relación con Draco. Sin embargo, necesito comprender que sucedió.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es… - Dándole la espalda y sujetar el picaporte fuerte – Que jamás hubiese dejado a sus hijos, simplemente, el escenario cambio y dio giros inesperados.

-Se enamoró – Susurró Harry desviando la mirada

-Si sólo se hubiese enamorado – Meditó Ron observándole por sobre el hombro – Te hubiese enfrentado, créeme.

-No entiendo.

El pelirrojo movió la cabeza y alejándose de la puerta se acerco lentamente hacia el escritorio para luego sacar de la túnica un pequeño papel escrito y dejarlo frente al moreno. Le dedico una profunda mirada y asintió ligeramente antes de regresar hacia la puerta y salir raudo de la oficina. Algo pareció descomprimir los pulmones del hombre y lanzar un profundo suspiro mientras caminaba por el pasillo camino a su casa; la entrega de aquel papel se había postergado de demasiado tiempo y la espera por deshacerse de él le atormentaba día y noche, sintió que la misión encomendada por su hermana había terminado y por fin podía dejarla ir, en aquel punto, las respuestas y conclusiones sólo atañen a su mejor amigo, ahora él debía cargar aquel peso y de cierta manera, vivir la tercera parte del luto. Quizás la peor.

La dirección de Draco Malfoy sobre el escritorio le abrumaba y hasta cierto punto le hacía considerar la opción de lanzar el papel a la basura pero por otra parte, la necesidad de respuestas y encontrar un sentido a todo ese misterio se hacía urgente. Cogió el papel y lo guardo en la túnica mientras volvía a sentarse para comenzar a trabajar, ya tendría tiempo y mente para evaluar la posibilidad de viajar hasta Italia.

Amaba volar y sentir el aire sobre su rostro, sentir la libertad y alejarse del suelo por algunas horas le fascinaba y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo por nada. Nunca había caído de la escoba y dudaba que algún día algo o alguien le tiraran de la misma, sin embargo, jamás pensó que caería por las escaleras móviles y escapar por centímetros de hacerse trizas en el suelo.

Sólo un segundo de distracción por esquivar la bola de papel había ocasionado el accidente y si no fuese por la agilidad de la sobrina de su padrino, de seguro, estaría atravesando el túnel con la luz al final.

-Bienvenido – Habló la enfermera – Tuvo suerte señor Lupin, la señorita Weasley tiene excelentes reflejos.

-Así parece – Susurró él intentando incorporarse pero la cabeza pesaba – Me duele la cabeza

-Antes de caer se golpeo – Dijo ella sin mirarle – Le administre algunas pócimas, debe esperar.

-Gracias.

-Debes agradecerle a Rose – Hablaron desde la entrada. El muchacho observó a Natalie ingresar seguida de James y Rose – Por poco y terminas hecho trizas.

-Muchas gracias, Rose – Sonrió él apretando la mano de la chica

-De nada – Negó devolviéndole la sonrisa – Por lo menos, comprobamos que el puesto de guardián no deben cedértelo – Bromeó.

-Se lo dejo a tu primo – Confió dirigiéndole la mirada hacia James. El aludido apenas si hizo un gesto de afirmación – La próxima vez podrías avisar sobre el desnivel de las escaleras.

-No lo vi – Acusó este cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo creo – Bufó frunciendo el ceño.

-Vale, sólo ha sido un accidente – Intervino Natalie echando una mirada a su hermano – James – Llamó – Podrías darle una disculpa, se lo merece.

-Sólo ha sido un accidente – Repitió.

-James – Acusó Rose mirándole.

-Lo siento, Ted – Dijo él entre dientes – Será mejor irnos… termina la hora del almuerzo y tenemos clases, Rose.

-Claro – Susurró ella y depositando un beso sobre la frente del muchacho, se despidió – Vendré a verte después de clases.

-Estaré aquí – Sonrió él despidiéndose de las chicas

Por alguna razón, evitó la mirada del joven Potter… si bien técnicamente habían crecido juntos y desde niños se llevaron muy bien, la situación pareció cambiar desde que ingresaron a Hogwarts. Él cursaba un año mayor y casi no se veían, el equipo de Quidditch si bien pudo unirles de nuevo, sólo hizo todo lo contrario, sin duda, algo extraño ocurría y aparentemente estaba continuamente dando vuelta alrededor de ellos. La percepción de Teddy Lupin era aguda y sabía que algo extraño sucedía ¿Qué era? Estaba lejos de saberlo.

-¿Por qué te comportas así? – Preguntó Rose camino a clases de transformaciones – Las escaleras comenzaban a moverse y cambiar de posición en el momento que le llamaste y lanzaste la bola de papel. Pudo hacerse daño y lo sabes.

-Fue un accidente – Dijo él sin mirar a su prima – Además… estabas cerca y pudiste salvarle. Punto.

-Tienen problemas en el equipo – Indagó a lo que James negó – Entonces porque te comportas como un imbécil.

-No quiero ni pienso darte explicaciones – Contesto él – Simplemente le lance la bola de papel, no di cuenta de las escaleras, ya pedí disculpas ¿Estás feliz?

-Tranquila – Suspiró la chica ingresando al aula donde su madre comenzaría la clase – Prométeme que no harás algo así de nuevo, James.

-Rose

-Promételo

-De acuerdo – Suspiró él parándose frente a su prima – Lo prometo. Feliz.

-Muy feliz – Sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla

El joven Potter sonrió y movió la cabeza para luego sentarse junto a su prima, la madre de la chica había llegado al aula y daba inicio a la clase. Se prometió preguntar por su padre terminado la clase, después de todo, hoy volvía a la vida normal e intentaba reintegrarse a la vida que había dejado botada por casi dos meses. La noche anterior apenas si había dormido pensado en eso, le preocupaba que las personas alrededor le hicieran recordar a su madre y él volviese a sumergirse en la soledad y tristeza.

La voz de Hermione explicando el encantamiento le hizo comprobar que aquella posibilidad estaba muy lejana. Su padre tenía a buenos amigos junto a él, cualquier situación anormal que sucediese, ellos estarían allí, tía Hermione estaría allí.

Pensó sobre lo ocurrido antes del almuerzo y la verdad no encontraba explicación para lo ocurrido; simplemente había arrogado el papel y llamado a Ted para luego escuchar el grito de Rose y el hechizo que evito que el muchacho se hiciera mil pedazos, todo ocurrió de manera espontanea y no podía explicar el motivo para realizar un acto tan peligroso y casi asesino de su parte. Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, si, si había percibido el movimiento de las escaleras y el lanzamiento de la bola había logrado desplazar a Teddy lo suficiente para que resbalara y cayera al vacío. Le asustaba la posibilidad de sus acciones, si bien, se llevaban borde y las diferencias habían causado problemas al interior del campo de Quidditch, jamás le haría daño. Ni siquiera tenía motivos para odiarlo ¿Cierto?

-James – Le llamaron y el aludido pestaño algunas veces antes de dirigir la mirada hacia Rose. La clase había terminado y apenas si había escuchado media explicación – Vas a hablar…

-Sí, claro – Movió la cabeza e incorporó de su sitio – Me esperas fuera o irás a ver a Ted.

-Te espero – Sonrió la chica – Apenas hemos comido y debemos pasar por la cocina.

-Que no te escuche tu madre – Rió él y recibiendo un golpe en el brazo, se despidió de Rose. Volvió a sonreír y cogiendo las cosas camino hacia el escritorio de la profesora - ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Más atenta a la clase que ti, claro – Sonrió la castaña causando un leve sonrojo del chico. Movió la cabeza y continuo - ¿Qué sucedió? Rose comentó un accidente.

-Algo así – Respondió él apenado – Fue culpa mía – Susurró cabizbajo –

-Haberlo admitido es importante – Acusó Hermione terminando de ordenar – Supongo que no te has quedado para decir esto, cierto. – Dijo causando un ligero asentimiento del chico – Tu padre.

-Sólo quiero saber cómo esta – Susurró él – Regresar al trabajo después de tanto tiempo…

-Está bien – Confió Hermione apoyándose sobre el escritorio – Caso contrario, no le hubiese permitido salir de la casa. Prometió realizar sólo trabajo de escritorio y confió en su palabra.

-Irás a verle – Inquirió James

-Quizás mañana – Dijo ella – Conozco a tu padre y si le presiono se molestará.

-Es probable – Rió él lanzando un suspiro de alivio – En fin, gracias por ayudarle y por ayudarnos.

-De nada – Sonrió y ladeando la cabeza, añadió - ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió observándole, James frunció el ceño, intrigado – Te ves extraño.

-Estoy bien – Dijo él observándose algo nervioso. La mirada de su tía parecía atravesarle – Algo cansado pero bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada – Negó Hermione – En fin, cualquier cosa que suceda te avisaré.

-Gracias – Asintió recogiendo la mochila – Me tengo que ir… Rose me espera fuera.

-Claro – Sonrió Hermione observando a su sobrino salir del aula y luego de quedar parada, se encogió de hombros, suspiró – Chicos.

No pudo ni quiso pensarlo dos veces y mucho menos encerrado en aquella oficina, aprovechando la hora de almuerzo y seguro que nadie le buscaría por el departamento, cogió la túnica y salió raudo del lugar para tomar la primera chimenea desocupada y aparecerse en la oficina de su mejor amiga.

-Hermione – Habló él encontrándose la oficina desocupada. Observó la hora suponiendo que se encontraba en clases – Tendré que esperar – Se dijo sentándose sobre una silla.

Apenas si alcanzó a recoger los primeros pergaminos cuando un fuerte estallido se dejo escuchar por el pasillo continuo. Rauda y dejando de lado cualquier obligación salió de la sala de transformaciones para visualizar la capa de humo y polvo que había cubierto el lugar, por instinto, llamó a su sobrino escuchándole toser junto a la pared y visiblemente herido en la cabeza por donde un hilo de sangre bajaba por su rostro. Un segundo estruendo llegó hasta sus oídos y el sonido de un peso caer cerca la alerto e hizo apuntar hacia el oponente en pie.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Preguntó sorprendida al visualizar a su hija sostener fieramente la varita

-Atacó a James – Expuso la chica acercándose hacia el moreno y golpearle ligeramente el rostro - ¿Qué crees que iba a hacer?

-¿Quién le golpeó?

-Joel – Tosió James procurando moverse lo menos posible. La ojimiel desvió la mirada hacia un joven y rubio inconsciente en el suelo – Molestaba a Rose y cuando quise acercarme… atacó.

-Entiendo – Murmuró Hermione – Te curaré la herida…

-¿Y Malfoy? – Preguntó Rose intrigada

-Lo llevaré hasta la enfermería y le enviaré una nota a la directora – Comentó. De un rápido movimiento el rubio había desaparecido del lugar y sólo restaba sanar las heridas del joven Potter – Vamos.

-Comienzo a creer lo hábil que eres – Mencionó James haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Caso contrario – Comentó Rose sujetando a su primo – Hubieses terminado peor

-Comienzo a creerlo – Musitó la castaña esbozando una sonrisa sacando las llaves de la oficina. Ambos jóvenes le observaron curiosos – Un Potter siempre se mete en líos y lo que es peor, sin siquiera saber que existen.

-Te escuche Herms – Hablaron desde la oficina – Debes admitir que la totalidad de líos estaban secundados por ti.

-¿En serio? – Preguntaron los jóvenes detrás de la castaña. Le sorprendía la presencia del ojiverde pero todavía más lo dicho por él, no siempre habían escuchado ese tipo de cosas, no frecuentemente

-Olvídenlo – Movió Hermione la cabeza ligeramente sonrojada y dándole espacio a James para sentarse. De pronto, la sonrisa de satisfacción del moreno desapareció al observar la herida de su hijo – Procura recostarlo, Rose.

-Bien – Susurró sentando al moreno y recostarlo sobre el sofá – Faltan almohadas – Murmuró sujetando la cabeza de su primo, sin soltar la cabeza del chico, se sentó sobre el sofá acomodando la cabeza de James sobre sus muslos

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Harry arrodillándose junto a su hijo

-Un hechizo…

-Le dio su merecido a Malfoy – Interrumpió James sonriendo elevando la mirada y encontrar la mirada de su prima – En serio, dejo inconsciente a Malfoy.

-Fueron reflejos…

-Bueno… - Comenzó Harry riendo – No eres la primera y de seguro… no serás la última mujer Granger que hechice el trasero de un Malfoy.

-Quieres dejarlo Harry – Interrumpió Hermione pidiendo un espacio para curar a su sobrino

-¿Qué hiciste tú? – Preguntó James curioso por las últimas palabras de su padre

-Que…

-Silencio – Acusó la castaña echándole una mirada asesina a su amigo. El aludido se encogió de hombros - ¿Cómo te sientes James?

-Mejor – Susurró él y reparando sobre su padre, inquirió - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buena pregunta – Murmuró la castaña girándose hacia su amigo

-Necesitaba hablar contigo – Menciono él cambiando su buen humor – Supongo que durante la tarde no tendrás clases…

-Acompáñame – Susurró la castaña dejándole el paño con ungüento a su hija – Mantenlo sobre la cabeza algunos minutos

-Bien

La castaña cerró la puerta tras de sí sin despegar la mirada del moreno, le inquietaba que estuviese allí y más cuando se suponía que debía estar trabajando ¿Por qué habría de venir? La respuesta apuntaba hacia su esposo pero el semblante de su amigo le decía todo lo contrario, pidiéndole en silencio respuesta a una muda pregunta. Observó al ojiverde sacar del bolsillo de la túnica un pergamino y extendérselo para leerlo, acto que realizo enseguida y por lo menos tres veces antes de encontrarse con la mirada decidida y determinada de él.

-Italia – Susurró ella entendiendo el significado completo del pergamino; la dirección – ¿Quién?

-Ronald – Susurró él suspirando – Regreso de la misión por la mañana y luego de una breve conversación me dio ésta dirección. Siempre supo de la relación entre ellos y guardo silencio todo este tiempo... al parecer todavía guarda lealtad porque no quiso contarme mucho.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Hermione devolviéndole el pergamino –

-Quiero encontrarle – Vocifero él decidido – Si quiero continuar debo saber toda la verdad, duela lo que duela.

-Entonces – Susurró la profesora – Tendrás que esperar...

-Todavía quieres acompañarme – Musito él apenado

-Claro que sí – Sonrió ella – Siempre secundo los líos que lideras y hace bastante que no hechizo el trasero de un Malfoy.

-Las mujeres Granger no pierden el toque – Bromeó él recibiendo un cariñoso golpe de la castaña – Que puedo decirte somos inseparables.

-Engreído – Rió la castaña ingresando a la oficina.

Cerró los ojos aliviados porque el ungüento hiciera efecto y disminuyera el dolor de cabeza que poseía, lanzo un suspiro y se acomodo mejor sobre los muslos de su prima y disfrutar de la agradable sensación de sus dedos haciendo contacto sobre su cabeza; La verdad el incidente del pasillo había comenzado por el forcejeo entre Rose y Joel, por supuesto, él se interpuso propinándole un puñetazo y en respuesta había recibido un hechizo que le hizo volar y golpearse la cabeza, después de eso, humo, hechizos y el cuerpo de Malfoy inconsciente.

De manera inconsciente puso la palma de su mano sobre la muñeca de su prima, acariciándola lentamente donde el imbécil de Joel había dañado. Abrió los ojos y usando el ungüento masajeo ambas muñecas delicadamente; escucho un "no es necesario" pero negó y siguió en lo suyo sin prestar demasiada atención en la conversación de su padre y tía al otro de la puerta, sin moverse, y dejando el ungüento de lado beso las manos de la ojiazul brindándole una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-"Engreído" – Escuchó las risas de su tía y padre - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor – Sonrió él – Gracias.

-De nada – Dijo ésta – Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y regresare por la noche. Puedes quedarte mientras el dolor y el mareo desaparecen y luego dejar cerrado. Te parece.

-Claro, gracias – Dijo él emitiendo una sonrisa

-Bien – Suspiró y recogiendo su bolso se despidió de ambos jóvenes – Cuídense y procuren no meterse en problemas ¿Sí?

-¿Por qué pides imposibles? – Bromeó Harry bajo el umbral de la puerta. Lo último que escucharon del moreno fue un quejido y risas provenientes del pasillo; un empujón y posiblemente un golpe había sido la respuesta de la castaña – Que violencia…

"Camina Potter" Había escuchado Rose mientras reía ligeramente y a tientas buscaba el ungüento; el suave masaje sobre las muñecas le tranquilizo y removió algo colocándole nerviosa, la extraña sensación de hormigueo sobre el estomago y el cosquilleo continuo sobre los muslos se intensifico, no sabía ni deseaba saber por qué sin embargo odiaba admitir que la sensación le agradaba y mucho. Volvió a escuchar a su primo suspirar y quedarse quieto hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que se había quedado dormido.

-James – Susurró dejando el pañuelo a un lado - ¿Estás dormido?

Acarició el rostro del chico al tiempo que lentamente acercaba su propio rostro hacia él; el corazón latía desaforado y la razón la detuvo al mismo tiempo que tocaban la puerta. Se alejó del rostro de su primo justo al tiempo que James abría los ojos y observaba la puerta, de seguro, preguntándose quién podría ser.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Rose

-Soy Natalie – Hablaron y girando el picaporte ingreso a la oficina – Me encontré a papá y dijo que estaban aquí ¿Qué te paso James?

-Un accidente – Sonrió él tranquilo – Algunos minutos de reposo y podré irme a la sala común.

-¿Quieren algo de comer? – Inquirió la niña – Tía Hermione dijo que podrían tener hambre y podíamos ir a la cocina.

-Vaya con eso – Murmuró Rose echándole una significativa mirada a James – Iré a buscar algo. Quédate aquí y no permitas que tu hermano se mueva ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien – Aceptó Natalie sentándose en el lugar de la castaña

El chico observó a la castaña salir de la oficina y dejarlo solo junto a su hermana; por alguna razón, la comodidad había acabado y no sentía la necesidad de cerrar los ojos.

-Si no estuviese noqueado verificaríamos la información – Menciono Harry subiendo las escaleras de caracol y usar la red flú

-Según James se lo merecía – Argumentó la castaña – Supongo que algo más que discutir provoco la pelea a varitas.

-Tenlo por seguro - Susurró él observando la puerta entre abierta – Debes estar en la enfermería

-Entonces luego le daremos explicaciones – Dijo ella acercándose hacia la chimenea

-Otra vez rompiendo las reglas

-Me vas a recordar mi infancia Harry Potter – Habló ella desafiante y el aludido hizo un gesto de paz – La casa debe estar protegida, por tanto, debemos aparecernos lo más cerca posible.

-Pues – Meditó él – Lo único cercano es el callejón 12

-Iremos allí

-Espera – Sujetándole por lo hombros – El callejón 12 es cuna de criminales y saqueadores…

-Y la casa de Malfoy se encuentra a treinta minutos de camino – Refutó

-Entonces debemos mezclarnos – Dijo él colocándole la capucha sobre la cabeza y hacer lo mismo con la suya – Sígueme la corriente.

-Harry…

-Sígueme

-De acuerdo – Suspiró.

El húmedo olor de la estancia, el humo y las risotadas hicieron colocar los pelos de punta al par de amigos; si bien Harry podía ser un auror respetado y experimentado no significaba que ese tipo de lugares fuera catalogado como "De cuidado". Instintivamente cogió a la castaña por la muñeca y comenzó a caminar por el lugar buscando la sala de ese lugar lleno de magos y brujas que bebían y reían a destajó.

-Ahora entiendo la capucha…

-En ciertos lugares – Susurró él cerca del oído – Nuestra cabeza posee precio, vamos – Continuando el camino hacia la salida

-¡Oye! – Exclamaron y ambos adultos se paralizaron a metros de la puerta - ¿Por qué tan rápido? – Preguntó burlesco – No piensas compartir a la chica – Acercándose hacia Hermione, sin embargo, el ojiverde desenfundo rápido la varita para apuntarle en el corazón – Si deseas tu corazón intacto – Comenzó usando un tono frío – Te recomiendo que te alejes y saques tu mirada de ella.

-Claro, claro – Sonrió este alzando las manos – Comprendido… es suya

-Lo has captado – Susurró él ocultando a su amiga con su cuerpo y retroceder hacia la salida – Susurró él ocultando a su amiga con su cuerpo y retroceder hacia la salida.

-Pensé que le hechizarías – Murmuró Hermione saliendo el lugar y caminar por un angosto pasillo

-Hubiese significado un duelo con veinte magos enloquecidos – Respondió volteándose de vez en cuando – Por lo demás, ni siquiera sé si pueda mantener un duelo decente.

-Es cierto – Dijo pensativa saliendo hacia el exterior – Sigamos…

-Debemos caminar – Acusó el ojiverde – Sólo espero encontrarle.

-Lo haremos – Menciono la castaña siguiéndole el paso a su amigo.

Treinta minutos de caminata hacia la casa de Draco Malfoy, sí, el niño rubio y rico que conocieron en el colegio, el hombre con quien Ginny Potter había mantenido una relación a espalda de su esposo e hijos y quien supuestamente tenía las respuestas que desesperadamente deseaba conocer Harry Potter. No importaban los secretos y lo cruel de los mismos… sólo importaba la verdad.

_**Continuará… **_


	7. Draco Malfoy

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

¡Hola a todos!

Nueva semana, nuevo capítulo.

Como siempre… gracias a todos quienes dejaron sus mensajes y por la recepción de la historia. Muchas gracias.

Ahora bien, la historia sobre Ginny y Draco está ligeramente resulta… sólo nos queda resolver y Harry deberá saber sobre la existencia del embarazo de su fallecida esposa. Además, las repercusiones entre Harry y Ron y por otra parte, Hermione y Ron.

Con respecto a James y Rose sólo decir que ese manojo de posibles sentimientos irá desarrollándose poco a poco. Después de todo, muchos ya suponen la tarea principal de James, Rose y Natalie xD

Por último, TAL VEZ y si nada extraordinario ocurre… podría adelantar la actualización del siguiente capítulo por motivo de viaje. Todavía no está decidido al ciento por ciento pero es cerca…

No les interrumpo más y les dejo con la lectura del capítulo.

Saludos!

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Siete**

"**Draco Malfoy"**

Una hora atrás había recibido la lechuza del pelirrojo y por inercia se incorporó de la cama para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de recibir la próxima visita: Conocía al ojiverde tanto para asegurar su presencia dentro de los próximos minutos, la conversación que siempre imagino junto a la pelirroja y un pequeño pero abultado vientre hoy en día sólo formaba parte del anhelo y un futuro vacío.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la planta baja para luego encender la chimenea y dirigirse hacia la cocina donde preparo un café, el estomago le pesaba y no podría digerir algo sólido durante las próximas horas y menos con la situación actual. Bebió el café lentamente mientras el minutero del reloj golpeteaba de manera rítmica y el tiempo pasaba… aumentando la espera e incertidumbre.

Por supuesto, si él estuviese en el lugar del moreno querría saber ¿Dónde, cuándo y cómo la relación floreció? Si bien, la parte más importante de la historia se encontraba escrita en las cartas, existía otra parte, la cual jamás revelaron por cartas por miedo a que alguien pudiese leerlas y saber la verdad… sólo una persona lo sabía y hasta el momento había guardado silencio.

Un golpeteó le alertó e hizo saber que el moreno había llegado, dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y abandono la cocina para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal. Observó por la mirilla y le sorprendió comprobar que no había venido solo, la castaña le acompañaba.

_-¿Cómo estás segura? – Preguntó él ofreciéndole a Ginny un café después de la segunda jornada del encuentro al cual habían asistido. Llevaban un mes entre intercambios de cartas y él comenzaba a sentir cierta atracción por la pelirroja – Es decir, les has visto en algo._

_-No – Negó suspirando – Simplemente lo presiento y hasta cierto punto lo creo posible. Un día de estos pienso que escucharé a Harry confesar que siento algo por su mejor amiga._

_-A veces el presentimiento falla – Acusó sentándose junto a ella – El último año, sin duda, fue intenso para todos y tal vez allí pudo gestarse algún tipo de sentimiento más profundo que la amistad entre ellos. ¿Por qué ahora cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo y ambos tienen hijos? _

_-Su amistad sigue intacta – Susurró pensativa – Es extraño Draco… no puedo explicarlo. _

Una ligera chispa de furia se encendió en el interior del rubio ante la posibilidad cierta sobre los temores de su amada y la siempre incertidumbre de estar haciendo las cosas bien. ¿Podrían ser amantes? Movió la cabeza y un quinto golpeteó sobre la puerta le hizo centrar su atención, no existía tiempo para las cavilaciones y mucho menos reflexiones, lanzando un último suspiro y colocando la mano sobre el picaporte abrió la puerta dejando ver por completo a ambos visitantes.

-Draco

-Te esperaba – Habló él echándole una mirada – Adelante.

La poca sorpresa del rubio ante la presencia de Hermione y él le hacía pensar que el pelirrojo estaba detrás de aquello, por un instante se sintió traicionado por su mejor amigo y el abismo infranqueable que se abría entre ellos. Caminaron hasta la sala y el calor de la chimenea les reconfortó, Draco rodeo el ancho sillón y les invitó a sentarse, gesto que aceptaron.

-Nos esperabas – Afirmó él evaluando el rostro malogrado del rubio, se preguntó ¿Cuántas noches pasaba en vela?

-En realidad – Habló Draco apoyándose sobre el sofá – Pensé vendrías solo – Dirigiéndole una mirada a Hermione – En fin, supongo que es la garantía sobre la sobrevivencia a nuestra conversación.

-Algo así – Susurró – Debes suponer porque hemos viajado.

-Sí – Asintió cambiando su semblante y colocarse serio – Aunque la historia ya debes conocerla y habrás leído las cartas.

-Sin embargo, siento que existe una parte no escrita – Acusó el ojiverde intranquilo

-¿Qué te ha dicho Ron? – Preguntó sorprendiendo a Hermione por la familiaridad con la cual llamaba a su esposo

-No mucho – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – En realidad, nada. No me sorprende la lealtad sobre su hermana pero asombra la cual posee hacia ti.

-Quizás él vio algo que nadie más visualizó.

-Basta de rodeos – Vocifero Harry incorporándose de su sitio al igual que la castaña – Si vine a este lugar es porque necesito respuestas sobre la relación que mantenías con Ginny.

-Harry – Susurró la castaña cogiéndole el brazo y evitar cualquier mal movimiento del moreno

-Nos encontramos durante uno de sus viajes – Comenzó él tranquilizando al ojiverde – Ella por trabajo y yo por gusto personal en un museo muggle – Sonrió y camino hasta sentarse sobre el sofá – En ambos la sorpresa fue evidente y durante el desarrollo del encuentro logramos entablar una comunicación, lejos de los insultos y malos trato de antaño, compartimos un alegre momento. Habíamos pronosticado asistir al siguiente curso, sin embargo, no pudo asistir en aquella ocasión y la comunicación continúo por medio de cartas cada semana. Volvió a viajar hasta aquí y las trivialidades de nuestras conversaciones pronto pasaron hacer un poco más profunda; mientras le comentaba mis preocupaciones pues ella hacía lo mismo.

-¿Qué decía?

-Lo siento – Negó él apoyándose sobre las rodillas y juntar sus manos – Son conversaciones privadas que prefiero reservármelas.

-No tienes…

-¿Derecho? – Interrumpió alzando las cejas y sonreír burlescamente – Tu tenías derechos y aun así no supiste aprovecharlos… Sólo te diré una cosa: Pensaba que tenías un amante y se sentía terriblemente frustrada por no comprenderte. A pesar de los años.

-Que tuviésemos discusiones no significaba…

-No lo entiendes – Negó de nuevo y suspiro – No, no podía comprender tu carácter, tu silencio y nada de eso… simplemente parecías un desconocido…

-Jamás preguntó – Acusó él

-¿Para qué? – Le miró él ceñudo – Para que presionar cuando las discusiones estallaban… Se desahogo de todas las frustraciones posibles y con el tiempo volvimos a disfrutar de las conversaciones sencillas, entre cada viaje, comenzó a crecer un cariño y aprecio especial por Ginny donde el siguiente viaje se hacía eterno, cuando menos lo espere ya la quería – Desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea y suspiró. Harry frunció el ceño y la castaña no deseaba alejarse de él – Muchas veces quise decírselo pero la única oportunidad que tuve opte por otro método a riesgo de que se enfadará y no volviese a hablarme nunca más.

-La besaste – Recordando la carta leída hace algunos días

-A fines de febrero retornaba a Londres para afinar los últimos detalles de la revista – Contó él recostándose en el sofá – Faltaban algunos minutos para abordar el avión cuando el impulso y adrenalina me hizo besarle en los labios y prácticamente salir huyendo entre disculpas – Movió la cabeza y continuo – Me debatí durante tres días si enviarle una carta o presentarme en Londres pidiéndole disculpas, le envié la carta y espere impaciente su respuesta… simplemente dijo que volvería en los próximos días y si deseaba que nos reuniéramos.

-¿Qué ocurrió cuando se encontraron? – Preguntó Harry pensativo

-Hablamos – Respondió él – Se sentía confundida sobre lo ocurrido, sentía miedo por lo que comenzaba a sentir y hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable por sentir lo que sentía. Nos seguimos viendo regularmente y nuestra relación tomo forma, poco a poco, sentía que podíamos formalizar nuestra relación, las dudas de Ginny comenzaron a esfumarse y bueno…

-Deseaba vivir contigo – Cortó Harry incómodo

-Lo haces ver sencillo – Dijo dedicándole una torcida sonrisa. La castaña frunció el ceño ante el cambio de semblante del rubio; gentil y armoniosa a tosca y herida – La situación es un poco más compleja.

-¿Quieres dejar el misterio? – Bravo dando un paso hacia adelante y tambalearse por el jalón de la castaña, jalón que internamente agradeció – Ron y tú lo único que hacen es usar acertijos, di de una buena vez ¿Qué ocurrió?

-A comienzo de abril y durante la última visita de Ginny – Volvió a relatar – Pude notarla algo enferma y cabizbaja, llegué a pensar que los continuos viajes estaban pasándole la cuenta y apenas si llevaba algunas horas en tierra, sin embargo, y después de salir del baño confesó que sucedía – Susurró fijando la mirada sobre el suelo y la castaña apretó ligeramente el brazo de su amigo; No hacía falta otra oración, estaba claro – Estaba embarazada, tenía un mes.

"Embarazada" La palabra quedo flotando en el aire y haciendo eco en la cabeza del ojiverde; Su esposa embarazada de otro hombre. No importo lo ágil que pudo moverse y propinarle un puñetazo al rubio sentado frente suyo, la castaña había sido rápida en abrazarle por la cintura y alejarle con fuerza de su objetivo, sólo aquel simple gesto le impidió avanzar y tranquilizarse lo suficiente, después de todo, alejarla implicaría usar la fuerza y no se perdonaría hacerle daño, jamás.

-Me quede paralizado y apenas puedo imaginar mi rostro – Sonrió él – Quizás fue el menos adecuado para la ocasión porque regrese ese mismo día a Londres. No podía creer que tendría un hijo o hija… sólo cuando asumí aquella realidad y la emoción supero cualquier acto racional, pues, aparecí en su casa – Confesó sorprendiendo a Harry y Hermione – Esperaba encontrarle sola porque estabas fuera por el trabajo, sin embargo, y cuando la bese en el salón pude percatarme sobre la presencia de Ron. Saltó sobre mí y me hubiese sacado a patadas de la casa pero la intervención de Ginny le hizo reconsiderarlo… Le confesó sobre el embarazo y luego la relación que manteníamos

-¿Cómo lo tomo? – Habló Hermione manteniéndose entre ambos hombres

-No lo comprendió hasta bastante después – Suspiró – Las últimas semanas antes del accidente – Carraspeó – formó un importante apoyo para ella y prometió guardar silencio. Cuando no tuvieses ninguna señal de su paradero ni comunicación con Ginny y sólo si le preguntabas, él te daría indicio sobre las cartas y por último sobre nuestro paradero – Se incorporó de su lugar y camino hacia una mesilla – Se suponía que sólo yo te recibiría y contaría la verdad… En aquel entonces todavía no se sentía preparada para hablar contigo y todavía más por su embarazo – Sacó un pequeño pergamino y lo extendió hacia el ojiverde – Si alguien no dependiese de ella te hubiese enfrentado mucho antes.

El moreno cogió entre sus manos el pergamino y desdobló para luego leerlo cuidadosamente.

_Querido Harry_

_Sé lo confundido que puedes estar y lo mucho que quieras negar lo relatado por Draco, sin embargo, todo es cierto. Cómo nos reencontramos, cómo volvimos a vernos durante los últimos meses y lo que desemboco a formalizar una relación, y por último, el embarazo. Cuando supe esto último todo se remeció y sentí miedo por el futuro incierto, lo único certero es que amo a ésta criatura que crece dentro de mí y estoy enamorada del hombre frente a ti. No puedo responder cómo, cuándo y dónde simplemente lo sé y el amor que sentí por ti sólo se transformó a cariño. _

_Me inquietaba no poder entablar una conexión especial contigo y ser parte de tu vida de manera plena y complementaria, deseaba comprender y entenderte, poder ocupar un espacio especial en tu corazón y no sólo como tu esposa sino como algo más. Ahora me doy cuenta que el amor que sentimos no alcanzaba… Ahora me doy cuenta sobre el espacio que ocupo y el cual soy correspondida. _

_Ojala puedas comprenderme y personalmente tener el valor para enfrentarte, a ti y a los niños, bien sabes cuánto los amo y lo importante que son. Será duro para ellos y con el tiempo comprenderán que a veces no elegimos a quién amar. Ni yo ni tú hemos elegido bien y aquí las consecuencias. _

_Te quiero Harry y sé que podrás perdonarme por todo el sufrimiento y dolor que puedo estar causando, sin embargo, sé que podrás recuperarte y salir adelante. Y también sé que podrás perdonar a Ronald. _

_Con cariño_

_Ginny._

Apretó la mandíbula y dobló el pergamino para luego guardarlo en los bolsillo de la túnica; Para cuando él supiese la verdad su esposa estaría próxima a dar luz ¿Qué podía hacer ante eso? Nada, absolutamente nada ante los hechos y la hipotética realidad, él tendría que resignarse y aceptar la separación, vivir e intentar confiar en su mejor amigo, apoyarse en sus seres queridos y continuar su vida mientras su esposa rehacía la suya junto al rubio y su bebé. Por desgracia, la realidad dictaba otra cosa, él tendría que conformarse con las breves palabras de su fallecida esposa e hijo no nato, retirarse de la casa del hombre frente suyo e internamente desearle toda la suerte del mundo.

Porque sólo hasta ese entonces no reparo sobre el aspecto del rubio; ojeroso, delgado y visiblemente golpeado emocionalmente, sin duda, pudo imaginar el certero golpe emocional sufrido al enterarse del accidente y el fallecimiento de la mujer que amaba. No, sería inútil e insensato reclamar lo perdido e intentar buscar explicaciones que no necesitaba saber.

-La visitaste – Susurró él. El aludido asintió

-Cuando llegué al aeropuerto y supe la verdad – Siguió – Parecía un mal chiste… Me comunique con Ron y contra mi voluntad me mantuve alejado.

-Lo siento – Susurró él apenado sintiéndose contrariado por la situación – Apenas puedo imaginar lo que has pasado estos meses.

-No, no puedes – Sonrió el rubio – Haberla visitado y lograr despedirme consigue en parte que pueda conciliar el sueño, en parte. Sin embargo, lo vivido y lo que no pudo ser… es difícil de superar.

-Espero puedas rehacer tu vida.

-Tal vez.

-Debemos irnos – Susurró dirigiéndose hacia su amiga – No hay nada que decir.

-Espera – Vociferó él impidiendo cualquier movimiento de la pareja – Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Cuál? – Inquirió él

_-Ahora entiendo lo que es hablar sin palabras – Susurró la pelirroja abrazada a él. Este sonrió y lanzó un suspiro, tranquilo - Nunca pude comprenderlo cuando Harry y Hermione planeaban algo._

_-Tú y yo no necesitamos planear nada – Sonrió él abrazándola fuerte – Sólo permanecer junto, en silencio._

_-Lo sé – Musitó besando su barbilla. _

-Nunca tuviste una amante – Afirmó más que preguntó. El moreno se sorprendió e intercambio una ligera mirada junto a Hermione. Draco sonrió – No consciente, claro.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Harry confundido por las palabras del rubio – Explícate.

-Por algún tiempo siempre pensó que tenías un amante – Confeso Draco cruzándose de brazos – Idea descartada con el tiempo y simplemente llegó a la conclusión sobre las elecciones mal realizadas. De cualquier manera, espero que puedas rehacer tu vida.

-Gracias – Asintió este y haciéndole una ligera señal a la castaña abandonaron la sala

_-No pensé decir esto – Comenzó él estirándose sobre el sofá – Pero espero que Ronald no sufra demasiado y no cometa sus típicas locuras de adolescente compulsivo._

_-Deberá aprender por las malas – Dijo la pelirroja cansada por la caminata – Hay que esperar. Ya veremos que resulta de esto._

Volvió a sentarse sobre el sillón y sonreír tenuemente, satisfecho porque estaba entero y al menos hubiese resuelto la última pieza del rompecabezas pendiente, por ahora, le había cumplido a la mujer que amaba logrando desvanecer cualquier secreto o incertidumbre referente a su relación con Ginny. Ahora sólo quedaba seguir en pie e intentar recomponer la vida que poseía y debía continuar, si bien pensó en refugiarse en el rincón desolado de su casa y morir día a día, estaba convencido que sería la peor elección a realizar y por otra parte la pelirroja nunca le perdonaría que el muriese y dejase su vida a la suerte, después de todo, tenía un hijo y debía preocuparse por él.

Prácticamente corrió tras de él para darle alcance y posarse frente suya; los labios entre abiertos, el aguado color verde de sus ojos, el cabello desordenado y el temblor de los hombros sólo fue el indicio necesario para dejarse abrazar por los hombros y sentir a su mejor amigo refugiarse sobre su cuello, el llanto y el temblor le hicieron abrazarle por la espalda y acariciar su cabello intentando apaciguar el dolor que sentía.

-Estoy aquí – Susurró sobre su oído – Tranquilo.

-Un bebé – Se escuchó la apagada voz del ojiverde – Iba a tener un bebé y ya, ya no…

-Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo Hermione comprendiendo la culpa y remordimiento

-¿Por qué lo oculto? – Se preguntó entre lágrimas – Hubiese sido sencillo decirme la maldita verdad… mil veces hubiese preferido verle irse con él…

-No puedes reparar elecciones ajenas, Harry – Aconsejó apenada por la situación – Trata de entenderla y no castigarte por eso.

-No puedo – Negó separándose e intentando alejarse de su amiga, sin embargo, la castaña le sujeto por el cuello de la túnica – Ni siquiera Ronald pudo hacer algo… él simplemente.

-Él comprendió – Acusó jalando al moreno y posar su mirada sobre él – El amor que sentían Ginny y Draco… el daño anexo que provocaría confesar la relación.

-El daño fue peor

-Si hubiese predicho el nivel daño – Continuo – Jamás hubiese consentido a un Malfoy.

-Con el tiempo… veremos las cosas de otra manera. Créeme.

-Y si el tiempo evidencia nuestros errores…

-Es parte de observar las cosas de otra "manera"… Volvamos a casa – Aconsejó

-De acuerdo.

Arrugó el cuarto intento de informe que planeaba escribir hace hora y media; la noticia sobre el viaje del moreno hacia Italia y la búsqueda del "amante de Ginny" le hizo alucinar en cuanto el pelirrojo se lo menciono. La información sin duda explicaba en parte los últimos acontecimientos y el actuar extraño entre ambos amigos, las discusiones y peleas cogían un pequeño sentido. Por lo demás, le preocupaba la reacción del moreno y las repercusiones que tendría sobre su recuperación de hace algunas semanas, pudiendo recaer en el hoyo profundo del cual apenas si logro salir.

-¿Cuánto tendrás el informe? – Preguntó Ron parado sobre el umbral de la puerta

-Mañana – Sopesó el aludido dándolo por imposible. Tal vez durante la noche podría concentrarse – Tengo mucho trabajo.

-De acuerdo – Dijo él girándose para abandonar la oficina del licantropodo

-Ron – Le llamó incorporándose del escritorio y salir hacia el pasillo para darle alcance – Espera, necesito preguntarte algo.

-No puedo decirte nada – Negó el pelirrojo dando un suspiro – Y tampoco decirte a quién visitó. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué no? – Inquirió Remus intrigado por el secretismo – Se han peleado y liado enfrentamientos de muerte y todavía no puedo saber qué demonios ocurre. Los conozco desde que erais unos críos y sé que esto es peor de lo que aparenta.

-Lo siento – Susurró él – Lo sabrás pronto…

-¿Por qué no ahora? – Dijeron desde la entrada del pasillo. El ojiverde caminaba lentamente hacia el hombre lobo y el pelirrojo, este último sorprendido de verle junto a su esposa y por instinto dio un paso hacia adelante - ¿Qué sucede? – Sonrió el moreno cruzándose de brazos y balancearse graciosamente sobre sus talones – Sé la verdad y por tanto debo suponer que la lealtad empeñada, ya no vale.

-Al menos es superior a la tuya – Lanzó él apretando los puños

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas.

-Harry – Intervino la castaña colocándose por delante – Si deben hablar… háganlo en privado, no aquí.

-Sí, tienes razón – Murmuró bajando la guardia y señalar algunas puertas por delante – Vamos a la oficina.

-Claro – Musitó Ronald andando seguido del moreno

La puerta se cerró permitiendo que Remus pestañara algunas veces antes de dirigirse hacia la castaña y preguntar quedadamente ¿Qué ocurría? El simple gesto de la ojimiel le indicaba que debían hablar en la oficina y no en pleno pasillo, ingresaron y tomaron asiento antes de iniciar la conversación.

-Sabes de dónde venimos ¿Cierto? – Acusó Hermione recibiendo la afirmación de su amigo – Visitamos a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido – Un segundo… estás intentando decirme que el amante de Ginny es… él.

-Así es – Suspiró cansada – Lo sabíamos hace algunas semanas, por casualidad, los niños encontraron la carta que nos llevo a otras y finalmente averiguar sobre la relación entre ellos. Logramos abrir el maletín de Ginny y hallar algunas fotografías.

-Sí lo sabían por que ir – Dijo él confundido - ¿Cómo lo tomaron los niños?

-Bastante bien – Confesó sonriendo ligeramente – Fue difícil para todos aceptarlo e intentar comprenderlo, sin embargo, y pese la comprensión Harry necesitaba algo más. Por ello, cogió la decisión de viajar hacia Francia y visitar a Draco.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nos relato su relación y cómo se había gestado – Contó Hermione recostándose sobre el respaldo – Es difícil escuchar al rubio relatar todo aquello y observar que realmente la amaba. Además, si sólo nos hubiésemos quedado con las cartas nunca sabríamos la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad?

-El embarazo de Ginny – Confesó observando la incredulidad y sorpresa surcar el rostro del hombre lobo en apenas cinco segundos – Estaba embarazada de Draco, seis meses por cumplir.

-Vaya – Susurró Remus sorprendido y alucinado por la noticia – Y él lo sabía – Refiriéndose al pelirrojo, Hermione asintió – Maldición.

-Les descubrió algunos meses antes del accidente – Informó Hermione – Por cariño y lealtad hacia su hermana guardo silencio sobre la relación y por supuesto sobre el embarazo.

-Ahora comprendo el actuar de él – Murmuro el licantropodo llevándose una mirada confundida de la castaña, entonces se aclaró – Piénsalo Hermione. ¿Por qué dejó a su suerte a su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué mintió sobre las visitas? ¿Por qué aún pareciera desearle lo peor?

-Remus –

-El fracaso del matrimonio se lo atribuye a él – Dijo – Por tanto, es culpable y debe sufrir por la muerte de su hermana, de pagar de cierta manera el destino al cual fueron víctimas y todo termino destruido. Incluso su propia vida.

-Es absurdo – Negó la castaña incrédula ante las conclusiones de su amigo

-¿Estás segura? – Le miró sonriendo – Aprobaba la relación de Ginny y Draco, sin embargo, la muerte de ésta le hace aferrarse hacia el odio acumulado sobre su amigo.

La castaña observó el techo pensativo y la rabia creciendo justo en el centro de su pecho, le parecía increíble pero bastante coherente las palabras de su amigo sobre el accionar de su esposo; las discusiones, peleas, celos e insultos salidos de la nada parecían tener un sentido hacia el pelinegro y hacia sí misma. No podía negar la posibilidad concreta que todo el lío estuviese movido por el rencor y la venganza del pelirrojo, de pronto, las últimas semanas se observaban con cierta claridad y aquello le enfureció todavía más.

-No puedo creer que fuese capaz – Murmuró Hermione molesta. El hombre lobo asintió y se recostó sobre la silla – No tiene derecho.

-Es difícil predecir cómo nos afecto la muerte de Ginny – Vociferó él – Y los cambios que trajo consigo.

-Lo que hace Ronald no es cambio – Negó – Simplemente sigue pensado que todos giramos a su alrededor y debemos hacer lo que a él le plazca.

Apoyándose sobre la puerta y cruzando los brazos el ojiverde cogió posición frente al pelirrojo sentado tras del escritorio, midiendo el tiempo y las palabras que finalmente darían iniciar al dialogo. La cabeza de Harry giraba y evitaba cualquier pensamiento lógico, la noticia sobre el embarazo de Ginny y el relato del rubio le hacía replantearse demasiadas situaciones.

-Tienes el derecho de reclamar – Acusó Ronald recostándose sobre la silla – Exponer el silencio que guarde y cuestionar porque lo hice, sin embargo, no puedo manifestar un arrepentimiento.

-Eras su hermano – Susurró él encogiéndose de hombros – No puedo cuestionar los motivos por cuáles decidiste ser cómplice y las circunstancias que te empujaron a ello. Puedo comprenderlo y hasta cierto punto aceptarlo – Guardo silencio y lanzo un suspiro antes de continuar – Sin embargo, cuestiono el comportamiento que has tenido estos meses.

-¿Qué deseabas? – Preguntó lanzando una burlesca sonrisa – Visitas de cortesía y apoyo emocional sabiendo que Ginny podría estar viva de no ser…

-Jamás tuve la culpa…

-¿Cómo explicas los viajes?

-La relación comenzó de manera fortuita

-Sería así pero tenías otros problemas – Refutó el pelirrojo – Siempre postergándola hacia un segundo lugar…

-¿Por qué demonios no hablas claro? – Gruño él des cruzando los brazos y avanzar algunos pasos hacia el escritorio

-Mi esposa – Masculló incorporándose del asiento y apoyar las manos sobre el escritorio – Estás juntos – Afirmó.

-Por estar pensando estupideces la perderás – Menciono Harry sin ningún tipo de expresión – Eres el mismo adolescente inseguro e inmaduro – Movió la cabeza dispuesto a salir de allí – No, no estamos juntos – Aclaró observando a su amigo de reojo – Es mi mejor amiga y la aprecio como tal.

-Eso espero – Susurró él volviéndose a sentar

Abandono la oficina sin mirar hacia atrás y devolverse hacia la oficina del licantropodo donde estaría junto a Hermione. Antes de ingresar respiro profundo intentando relajar su cuerpo y buscar un buen motivo para no regresar a la oficina y atravesar de un golpe el rostro de su mejor amigo, escuchó la voz de la castaña del otro lado de la puerta y por inercia sólo pudo preguntarse interiormente ¿Cómo podía soportar aquel infierno su amiga?

-"No lo entiendo" – Negó abrieron la puerta e ingresar a la oficina – Regresaré a casa…

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó la castaña preocupada, Harry asintió – Quédate aquí – Pidió incorporándose del asiento y caminar hacia la puerta – Debo hablar con él.

-Espera – Dijo él sujetándole de la muñeca e impedir que saliera – No quiero… no es momento…

-No puedo esperar – Susurró zafándose de su amigo y salir del lugar

-Estará bien – Acusó Remus recostándose sobre la silla - ¿Y tú? – Interrogo - ¿Estás bien?

-No – Suspiró derrumbándose sobre la silla y mirar fijamente el techo del lugar – Un bebé – Masculló cerrando los ojos – Hubiese preferido verle partir después de haberme confesado todo y evitar que un inocente sufriera las consecuencias.

-No podemos predecir el futuro – Menciono observando el desazón del moreno – Ni el mayor análisis podría predecir o visualizar lo que acontecerá en algunas semanas, meses o incluso años. Es imposible.

-Imposible – Susurró Harry rogando internamente porque el pelirrojo se comportase.

Masculló un ligero "adelante" la figura de su esposa apareció por la puerta y permaneció de pie observándole fijamente la sola presencia de la castaña le intimidaba, el motivo por el cual estaba allí a punto de asesinarle con la mirada sólo lograba ser atribuible hacia recién ocurrido. Movió la cabeza y evito imaginar el viaje hacia la casa del rubio.

-Ahórrate los reclamos – habló ante cualquier movimiento de su esposa. Se sentía mareado y no deseaba discutir – Lo que hice, lo hice por Ginny y porque pensé que sería feliz.

-No puedo cuestionarlo – dijo ella – Solo quiero entender porque abandonaste a tu mejor amigo dejándole a su suerte. Mentiste y le has culpado por el accidente todo este tiempo ¿Por qué? Por pensar que tenía una relación conmigo.

-Hermione

-Déjame terminar – Interrumpió – No pienso alejarme de mi amigo por tu paranoia Ronald y será mejor que te comportes ahora que trabajan juntos. Por lo demás – Hizo una pausa y continuo – Comienzas a agotar mi paciencia y desgastar nuestro matrimonio

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó alzando las cejas - ¿Quieres el divorcio?

-No he dicho eso – Negó – Simplemente que toda paciencia tiene un límite y comienzas a superarlo.

-Quiero pedirte algo – Susurró él rodeando el escritorio y pararse frente a la castaña – Una consideración…

-¿Cuál? – Inquirió mirándole a los ojos

-Si por alguna razón deseas separarte de mí - Comenzó – No lo dudes.

-Ron

-Por favor

-De acuerdo – Suspiró y besando la mejilla del pelirrojo se retiro del lugar. La petición de su esposo le dejo contrariada, sintiéndose incluida en un proceso del cual todavía no daba cuenta.

Lanzo un suspiro contemplando a su esposa marcharse del lugar ligeramente incómodo ante la promesa antes dicha ¿Podría algún coger el coraje de separarse? ¿Podría él tener el coraje de aceptar tal petición? No, no lo sabía y prefería no especular frente la hipotética situación de un divorcio en el corto plazo. Desvió la mirada de la puerta y volvió a sentarse detrás del escritorio intentando concentrar las energías sobre el trabajo y evitar elaborar conjeturas molestas.

Se recostó sobre la cama lanzando un suspiro de alivio ante la comodidad y la posibilidad de descansar después de la caminata desde la oficina de su tía hasta la sala común de los leones, el malestar y mareo volvieron cuando subía las escaleras siendo auxiliado por su hermana y prima que le trasladaron hacia las escaleras de chicos. Sonrió ligeramente y evito mover la cabeza; estaba convencido que ese par se encontraría allí sino hubiese insistido en desear subir solo hasta la habitación por sus propios medios.

Se removió incómodo al recordar la preocupación y calidez de Rose, por lo general, los gestos o palabras amables se apegaban a situaciones puntuales y bajo ciertas condiciones extremas tales como lo vivido hace algunas semanas, cuando el asunto de las cartas salió a la luz y él se vio superado por la realidad. Sin lugar a dudas, la nueva situación y familiaridad le agradaba al chico, después de todo, prácticamente crecieron juntos y lo que menos deseaba que existiera entre ellos sería hostilidades o malas miradas.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó él sin abrir los ojos. Al otro lado de la puerta la voz de su hermana se escuchó – Adelante – Suspiró e inclinándose ligeramente abrió los ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor, ¿Cómo lograste subir?

-Me enseño Rose – Respondió la niña restándole importancia. El chico frunció el ceño preguntándose cuándo la castaña había subido a la habitación de chicos – Sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

-Un poco mareado – Confesó recostándose de nuevo – Sólo necesito un pequeño reposo.

-Comprendo – Susurró pensativa y luego de guardar silencio por algunos segundos, habló - ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con papá?

-No lo sé – Susurró James haciéndose la misma pregunta – Se suponía que debía estar trabajando en el ministerio pero vino a buscar a tía Hermione.

-Espero que se encuentre bien – Vocifero preocupada

-Estará bien – Sonrió – Estaba de buen humor hace algunas horas… no debemos preocuparnos, además se encuentra junto a tía Hermione. No pasará nada.

-Tienes razón – Habló Natalie devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hermano. Se incorporo de la cama para acercarse hacia la puerta – Le diré a Rose que estás bien ¿Irás a cenar?

-Sí, les alcanzo – Asintió

-Descansa

-Gracias.

Observo a Natalie salir de la habitación y quedar nuevamente solo mirando el techo, la preocupación de su hermana sobre su padre le hizo replantearse dónde se encontraba y porque había aparecido de manera repentina por el colegio. Se cruzó de brazos y medito posibles razones sin llegar a buen puerto con las conjeturas, principalmente, porque no tenía la mínima idea de podría estar y lo que estaría haciendo.

Se revolvió el cabello nervioso para luego tomar un buen sorbo de jugo de naranja, la plática en el ministerio le había puesto los pelos de punta y tenía la inmensa necesidad de regresar para propinarle un buen golpe a su mejor amigo; el silencio del pelirrojo le había dolido profundamente y jamás se espero tal comportamiento de él. Lo sabía, los celos le habían cegado hasta el punto de mortificarle sobre la muerte de su hermana y posteriormente cargándole a él de toda responsabilidad.

Lanzo un largo suspiro e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás del respaldo del sofá aliviado por la sencilla conclusión de Hermione, por ningún motivo, él parecía ser culpable del accidente y aunque le costaría acostumbrarse a la idea, sabía que todo resultaría bien, para todos.

-Muchas gracias – Sonrió él haciéndole una señal para que cogiera asiento – Estaría cruzando las celdas de la prisión si no fuese por ti. Gracias.

-Te dije que iría – Habló – Volverás mañana

-Debo hacerlo – Suspiro terminando de beber el jugo – Aunque parece difícil, debo aprender a convivir junto a él. Lamento que la situación haya empeorado, no quise…

-No tiene importancia – Negó sonriendo ligero – A veces no podemos seguir extendiendo un elástico a punto de romperse.

-Le pedirás el divorcio – Afirmó Harry frunciendo el ceño - ¿Estás segura? Es decir, sabes el escándalo que pondrá cuando se lo digas.

-No tengo decidido nada, Harry – Rió ligeramente y revolviéndole el cabello al moreno, añadió – A pesar que todo parece indicar aquel camino.

-La decisión no es fácil – Concilio él dejando el vaso a un lado y coger las manos de la castaña – De cualquier manera y sin importar la decisión que tomes, puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes.

-Lo sé – Asintió Hermione y dedicándole una última sonrisa se incorporo del sofá – Debo regresar al colegio, no quiero abusar de la buena voluntad de la profesora.

-Comprendo – Sonrió incorporándose igual – Saluda a mis hijos y Rose.

-Por supuesto – Dijo acercándose hacia la chimenea e introducirse – Cuídate.

-Pierde cuidado.

Las llamas envolvieron el cuerpo de la castaña desapareciendo entre ellas, el ojiverde lanzo un nuevo suspiro y subió al segundo piso para intentar descansar del viaje. Necesita colocar la mente en orden, la imagen de su esposa embarazada le hostigaba dolorosamente, sintiéndose culpable por el giro de acontecimientos y la pérdida de dos víctimas.

Dos víctimas inocentes.

_**Continuará… **_


	8. Mentiras

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

¡Hola a todos! Agradecimientos a todas las personas que han dejado sus comentarios y mensajes. Muchas gracias.

Nueva semana, nuevo capítulo y nuevo problema.

El vertiginoso ciclo "Draco" puede considerarse superado salvo porque los amigos todavía siguen peleados. La decisión de Harry por asumir el liderazgo durante una misión le hará estar al límite de sus fuerzas y al límite de la vida y la muerte.

Abajo pequeño adelanto de los próximos capítulos.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Ocho**

"**Mentiras"**

El árido escenario le hizo replantearse las horas invertidas en la táctica a usar y las posibles consecuencias de un mal movimiento, restregó el zapato sobre la tierra y pudo comprobar cuán movediza e inestable se hallaba, sin duda, peor a cómo se lo imaginó y por cómo trazo el plan de acción. Movió la cabeza espantando cualquier duda y decidió seguir la misión, paciente espero al resto de sus compañeros; la misión a ejecutar se remitía a caminar por los túneles subterráneos hasta llegar al centro de la cueva y lograr captura de una buena vez el sequito de mortifagos que día a día parecía coger más poder. Simple, según Harry.

Observó la nubes cubrir el cielo obviando el pensamiento sobre el inmenso regaño que recibiría de su mejor amiga. Sí, él había desobedecido e incumplido la promesa realizada "solo trabajo de escritorio", el estado físico iba mejorando pero no estaba en condiciones de asumir un duelo y menos tal misión, sin embargo, la situación ameritaba la presencia del jefe de aurores y quién había trazado el plan de acción. No podía permitir que el escenario se volviese adverso, lo había meditado demasiado y no podía fallar.

-Harry – Habló Ron. A pesar de las semanas y el tiempo trabajando juntos, la situación entre ellos poco había mejorado, casi nada – Ya llegaron todos

-Gracias – Sonrió él caminando el grupo junto a su amigo – Comencemos – Habló observando al grupo de aurores – Nos queda algunas horas de luz, debemos actuar rápido sin descuidar ningún detalle, de acuerdo – Varios aurores asintieron – Estén atentos a cualquier movimiento tanto humano como natural, las condiciones de la cueva y los túneles son desfavorables, en cualquier momento y producto de algún descuido podremos sufrir un derrumbe. Caminen despacio hasta llegar a la zona segura.

-Si señor

Le devolvió la mirada a su mejor amigo y siguió al escuadrón sin decir palabra alguna, la relación estaba quebrada en vías del resentimiento e indiferencia absoluta por parte de ambos, la última conversación entre ellos había sido demasiada sincera y Harry bailaba sobre el limbo de la hermandad y confusión.

_-¿Qué querías? – Preguntó Ronald bruscamente horas antes de trasladarse hacia la misión _

_-Espero que los problemas personales – Comenzó él sentado detrás del escritorio – No sean un problema durante la misión, el riesgo de fracasar es alto y las consecuencias… _

_-Lo sé – Susurró el aludido – Escucha – Suspiró descruzando los brazos – Sé las consecuencias de un mal movimiento al interior de esa cueva y es probable morir sepultados pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo para salir airosos de esa situación. _

_-Me parece bien – Suspiró Harry – Sólo espero que las probabilidades sean erradas._

_-Me pregunto – Menciono observándole – A quién lloraría Hermione si algo saliera mal._

_-Estúpido – Masculló él incorporándose del escritorio y comenzar a ordenar – Tus insinuaciones comienzan a molestarme seriamente_

_-Creo que lloraría por ti_

_-Sabes qué – Le miró apoyándose sobre el escritorio y mirarle fijamente – Creo lo mismo, sin duda, Hermione sentiría mi muerte y posiblemente se arrepentiría de haberse casado contigo. Posiblemente usaría un gira tiempo y evitaría mi muerte. _

_-Ya no lo niegas – Sonrió Ron y el aludido frunció el ceño, confundido – Si percibieras lo mismo… _

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-No lo entenderías – Negó y dándose media vuelta salió de la oficina. _

¿Qué diablos tenía que entender? Sencillamente las conjeturas del pelirrojo le abrumaban y sacaban de quicio, observó la entrada de la cueva y un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral. La sola idea de terminar bajo rocas le preocupaba, pensó en sus hijos, su sobrina y Hermione, sin duda, prefería volver recibiendo el regaño y maldiciones de su mejor amiga a terminar bajo una tonelada de rocas.

-Volveré – Se dijo caminando hacia la cueva – Tengo que volver.

El camino hacia el punto central de los mortifagos se extendía por cinco kilómetros, la poca visibilidad y lo húmedo del lugar dificultaba el plan de acción de los aurores e incrementaba las posibilidades de derrumbe a medida que avanzaban. Cualquier mal movimiento o deslizamiento de tierra, por pequeño que sea, significaría un pasaje directo a permanecer sepultado bajo sedimentos y un ataque inminente del enemigo.

Los zapatos habían sido hechizados para evitar cualquier deslizamiento y proliferación de cualquier ruido contra las rocas, la concentración del grupo estaba en el punto máximo y todo movimiento parecía estar calculado para evitar cualquier accidente. El ojiverde giro hacia la izquierda y continuo el camino el punto central de la cueva, escucho los ligeros pasos del escuadrón seguirle y asegurarle que estaban junto a él.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaron cuando detuvo el camino y cogió una bocanada de aire. Asintió desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa, el calor y agitación le hacían respirar más rápido –

-Estoy bien – Aseguró evitando emitir cualquier otro malestar. Las piernas le pesaban y aprovechando que el terreno caminaba, busco apoyo en las paredes, continuando – Cuidado, no sabemos cuán profundo es el terreno.

Frunció el ceño mientras se apoyaba en la pared, el terreno empeoraba y sentía la necesidad de salir lo antes posible de aquel lugar. El pelirrojo cambio la varita de mano y continuo el trayecto siendo el último hombre del grupo y por ende quien debe cuidar las espaldas de todos, en especial, de Harry Potter, apretó la mandíbula evitando recordar la última conversación entre ellos donde evidentemente algo había cambiado.

"… Posiblemente se arrepentiría de casarse contigo… "

Su matrimonio estaba al borde de un precipicio donde la mínima brisa podría precipitar el inevitable divorcio, la intuición de estar al límite de romper la relación le abrumaba sintiéndose acorralado, por supuesto, él más que nadie deseaba recuperar a su esposa e hija pero temía que cualquier mal movimiento desencadene lo peor. Trastabillo ligeramente esperando a que el grupo continuará por la cueva, lanzó un suspiro y agradeció la ligera brisa.

Ante este último pensamiento apenas si alcanzó a reaccionar frente a un hechizo lanzado a sus espaldas, torpe y cayéndose al suelo logro desviarlo provocando un estallido en el techo. Arrastrado por un compañero corrió rápido hacia adelante, sintiendo las rocas y el resto de la cueva derrumbarse tras suyo, apretó la varita y lanzo un hechizo hacia atrás sin lograr efecto alguno.

-¡Cuidado! – Exclamaron y de inmediato el grupo cayó al suelo mientras una luz verde pasaba arriba de sus cabezas - ¡Vamos! ¡Se derrumba, dense prisa! – Se escuchó la voz de Harry

-BOMBARDA – Se escuchó por la cueva y de pronto el firme suelo se derrumbo bajo sus pies.

El frío riachuelo sorprendió al ojiverde que apenas si pudo esquivar una gruesa roca, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua al igual que el escuadrón. Apenas si recupero la fuerza salió a flote y tuvo que volver a sumergirse producto de los hechizos que volaban arriba suyo, se maldijo por caer en aquella trampa, y lanzando algunos hechizos logro salir fuera del agua.

Aturdido comprobó el inmenso agujero por el cual cayeron y el amplio terreno donde el agua circulaba, al otro lado, la veintena de mortifagos reía y celebraban felices por el logro. Observó a su equipo y un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sólo diez de veinte habían sobrevivido durante la caída y el posterior ataque recibido en el agua.

-John – Susurró él – Pide refuerzos… rápido – Acusó tosiendo

-Sí

-Nos superan en número – Masculló alguien y el ojiverde el dio la razón

-Debemos resistir – Dijo él apretando la varita. Sintió algo escurrir por la frente y llegar a sus labios, sangre

-¿Estás bien? – La voz de Ron le sorprendió. Se limpió la herida y asintió

-Estoy bien – Habló intentando respirar de manera moderada

Sólo un grito de batalla retumbo las paredes de la cueva y la veintena de mortifagos correr desesperadamente hacia el escuadrón dispuestos a darle muerte. Estos últimos esperando estratégicamente el enfrentamiento, la desventaja numérica ameritaba prudencia y sigilo frente al enemigo… lo siguiente que se escucho fueron los hechizos y maldiciones vociferar de ambos bandos.

¿Cómo pude mentirle? Los pasos de la castaña resonaban por los pasillos del departamento de aurores y sólo con el objetivo de encontrar la oficina del licantropodo; apretó la carta entre sus manos y negó ante la posibilidad que algo hubiese salido mal, lo último que deseaba sería presenciar un segundo funeral y mucho menos de su mejor amigo. Recorrió el último pasillo y toco la penúltima puerta antes de terminar con el pasillo, la voz del hombre lobo le indico que podía pasar y ésta así lo hizo.

Por un instante tuvo la tentación de reír ante la sorpresa y temor que expresó Remus Lupin ante su presencia, sin duda, anticipando que él sería el objeto de reprimenda ante tal tamaña estupidez. Tiro sobre el escritorio la carta antes enviada por Harry hacia sus hijos, la cual, cogió y leyó rápidamente escuchándole maldecir y murmurar algunas palabras, sin duda, la idea que el ojiverde dejará por escrito la excursión a una misión suicida le agradaba poco.

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó sin esperar excusas u otro tipo de explicación. El aludido suspiro y acomodo sobre el asiento – No tengo todo el día, Remus.

-Se fueron hace una hora – Acusó él observándole fijamente – Si todo sale bien llegarán antes de las ocho

-Si todo sale bien – Repitió la castaña elevando las cejas y el hombre quiso esconderse debajo del escritorio – Conozco el riesgo real y lo que puede suceder si un pequeño detalle sale mal – Cogió el pergamino y lo agito sobre su hombro – Complementa la maldita carta que parece de… despedida.

-Hermione…

-¿Por qué quiso ir? – Preguntó interrumpiéndole – Quedan tres semanas para la recuperación total y apenas si está a medio camino, no puede soportar un duelo y mucho menos bajo las condiciones de la misión. Maldición.

-Las condiciones empeoraron – Habló él intentando serenar a la castaña – Todos los datos de Harry fueron significativos, sin embargo, debíamos apurar la intervención de lo contrario podría tener graves consecuencias. Lo pensó durante días y conociendo las deficiencias físicas y mágicas decidió acompañar al grupo.

-Más razones por las cuales no debió ir – Apuntó paseándose por el lugar – James y Natalie están preocupados por la situación.

-Lo entiendo – Susurró Remus pensativo – Todo saldrá bien.

-Remus…

-Permiso – Hablaron al tiempo que alguien ingresaba a la oficina – Remus, te necesitamos – Pidieron y el aludido se incorporo del escritorio preocupado – Hicieron un llamado desde la zona sur.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó alzando la voz y llamando la atención de la castaña –

-Hicieron un llamado de emergencia – Acusó el chico – Refuerzos.

-Maldición – Masculló cogiendo la varita y echándole una mirada a Hermione, añadió – Es Harry

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó siguiendo al licantropodo por el pasillo - ¿Qué ocurrió? – Volvió a preguntar

-Todavía no lo sé – Negó doblando una esquina y antes de ingresar al sector de aurores, se detuvo – Quédate aquí – Sugirió y ante la negativa de la castaña añadió – No lo hagas más difícil, debo guiarlos y buscar al escuadrón de Harry. No – Continuo al observar las intenciones de la mujer – No puedes ir.

La castaña lanzo un suspiro y observó al licantropodo desaparecer por el pasillo dejándole sumida en la preocupación, sabía de los protocolos de seguridad y la alerta de refuerzos significaba que el escenario se encontraba adverso donde la integridad física de los aurores en el campo estaba en peligro. Negó fieramente e intento tranquilizar los nervios que sentía, deseando que sólo fuese un mal presentimiento.

_-¿En qué trabajas? – Le había preguntado un fin de semana. Preparaba algo de comer mientras él escribía sobre un pergamino – No pensarás regresar…_

_-Claro que no – Sonrió él sin mirarle terminando de escribir – La situación está delicada y necesitan apoyo táctico. No existen muchas alternativas para abordar esa cueva… los túneles es lo viable pero implicaba demasiados riesgos._

_-Una alternativa suicida – Menciono frunciendo el ceño – Harry – Llamó apoyándose sobre el lavabo – Prométeme no implicarte en la misión…_

_-Estoy implicado – Señalo los pergaminos y ella alzó las cejas _

_-Sabes a qué me refiero – Acusó mirándole fijo – No estás preparado._

_-Lo…_

_-Promételo _

_-Hermione – Suspiró él incorporándose de la silla y caminar hacia ella. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió – Te lo prometo _

Se lo había prometido y ahora faltaba a su palabra; lo único que deseaba era maldecir a su mejor amigo por el haberle mentido y exponer su vida de manera innecesaria, la sola idea que la misión resultase un verdadero desastre le abrumaba. Ofuscada decidió regresar a la oficina del licantropodo para escribir un mensaje hacia su hija y sobrinos, después de todo, debían estar preocupados por todo el alboroto.

Percibió al chico sentarse a su lado y apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá lanzando un profundo suspiro; cualquier tipo de molestia o maldición dirigida hacia el muchacho pareció desaparecer al comprobar la angustia que sentía, la misma que se apoderó de los tres durante el receso en la biblioteca.

Intentaba leer el libro de transformaciones desde hace quince minutos y apenas si había avanzando media página, las risas y cuchicheos del joven Potter y la chica rubia algunas mesas más allá le ponían los pelos de punta. Antes y después de Halloween el chico parecía tener popularidad frente al sector femenino y el aludido parecía disfrutar la atención prestada.

Estaba a punto de maldecir a su primo cuando el ingreso de la menor de los Potters a la biblioteca llamo su atención, llevando consigo un pergamino que agitaba y mostraba hacia ella. Simplemente cerró el libro incorporándose de su asiento al tiempo que James le imitaba dejando la conquista para otro momento.

-No puedo soportarlo más – Acusó James revolviéndose el cabello e intentar levantarse del sofá, sin embargo, Rose se impidió jalando la túnica – Rose.

-Perdiendo el control no lograrás nada – Musito echando una mirada hacia la pequeña Natalie – Contrólate.

-Quisiera verte perder el control – Dijo él observándole fijamente

-¿Quién dice que estoy tranquila? – Refutó ella esquivándole la mirada – Estoy preocupada… recuerda que mi padre se encuentra en esa misión.

-Lo siento – Susurró cogiendo un cojín y abrazarse a éste mientras se recostaba en el sofá – Espero que todo esté bien.

-También lo espero – Musito Rose cruzándose de brazos y fijar la mirada sobre el techo

-Rose…

-Teddy – Vocifero llamando la atención de todos. La aludida se incorporó del sofá para encontrarse al muchacho y recibirle con un abrazo – Sabes…

-Me acabo de enterar – Habló él besando la frente de la chica y saludar amistosamente a los hijos de su padrino – Tu madre escribió – Informó provocando que James saltará del sillón y Natalie se acercará rápido hacia la pareja – Mi padres y otros aurores respondieron al llamado de auxilio del escuadrón, acaban de irse donde posiblemente la misión se complico.

-Dice algo más – Interrogó James inquieto

-No mucho – Negó – Apenas había llegado al ministerio cuando el llamado ocurrió, agrega que permanecerá en el ministerio hasta saber algo más, posiblemente se aparecerá por el hospital de ser necesario.

-Debemos esperar – Dijo Natalie cabizbaja apoyándose en su hermano

-Escribirá cuando tenga noticias, Nat – Acusó James acariciándole el cabello y dirigiéndose hacia Teddy añadió – Gracias.

-De nada – Sonrió ligeramente – Mi padre y padrino están en ese lugar.

Mojado, sucio y visiblemente al borde del colapso la figura de Ronald Weasley se materializó bajo el umbral de la oficina del hombre lobo, el repentino golpe de calor que sintió cuando la frase "Hermione está muy preocupada por ti" salió de los labios del hombre fue volado de un plumazo ante la continuación "Y muy enfadada con Harry", mandando cualquier buen sentimiento al mismo carajo. Pudo observar la preocupación reflejada sobre los ojos de su esposa y la inevitable mirada ansiosa por conocer más.

-Ron – Susurró la castaña incorporándose detrás del escritorio y acercarse cautelosamente hacia el pelirrojo - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió allá?

-Estoy bien – Masculló él – El plan resultó mal… el túnel previsto pasaba por arriba de donde se encontraba el grupo mortifago, derribaron el túnel y caímos hacia un pequeño lago donde comenzaron a atacar e impedir que saliésemos de allí. Harry lanzó algunos hechizos para distraerlos y logramos salir a duras penas – Continuo observando el ceño fruncido ante la mención del ojiverde, suspiro – Pedimos ayuda antes de comenzar el enfrentamiento.

-Lograron salir todos…

-Hubo algunos aurores muertos – Musitó cabizbajo y dirigiendo la mirada hacia su esposa, añadió - ¿Por qué no preguntas por él? – Interrogo sorprendiendo a la castaña

-Se supone que nunca debió embarcarse en la misión – Acusó apretando los puños – No está en condiciones de asumir un compromiso así.

-No puedo responder a ello – Negó Ron cruzándose de brazos – El asumió el compromiso de participar en la captura de aurores y frente a ello poco podemos hacer. No soy su niñera.

-Eres su mejor amigo

-El contexto es distinto – Vocifero dando un paso hacia atrás – Se encuentra en el hospital junto a Remus y los demás heridos.

-¿Y tú? – Inquirió

-Te importa – Preguntó de regreso y esbozando una amarga sonrisa, continuo – Te veré después.

No pudo ni quiso iniciar algún tipo de discusión con su esposo, los ánimos y las circunstancias ameritaban algún tipo de conversación mucho más profunda. Abandono la oficina del licantropodo para dirigirse hacia el hospital donde esperaba encontrar a su mejor amigo, esperaba, sólo con algunos rasguños y esbozando alguna sonrisa… esperaba no equivocarse.

Se traslado hacia el hospital resultó lento a pesar de usar la red flu y pasar los controles de seguridad rutinarios de los aurores. Sólo a la distancia pudo visualizar al hombre lobo platicando junto a un médico y la enfermera, apresuró el paso hasta queda a pocos metros de la conversación.

-Esperar será lo mejor – Escuchó la voz del medimago girándose y dejándoles solos

-Hermione – Suspiró Remus – Pensé…

-Ron habló conmigo – Acusó observando nerviosamente el lugar - ¿Cómo está?

-Perdió el conocimiento – Comentó – Y el estado físico y mágico es de cuidado, además, tiene un golpe en la cabeza y varios hechizos impactaron en su cuerpo.

-Maldición – Soltó Hermione cruzándose de brazos – Se lo advertí muchas veces… por qué permitieron que participará en misiones de campo.

-Planificaba el plan de acción – Argumentó él – Llevaba algunas semanas realizando esa labor y pidió la suspensión del permiso, habilitándole para misiones de campo. Intente hablar con él para que cambiará su decisión pero no funciono, tenía la decisión tomada.

-No puedo creerlo – Negó paseándose insistentemente por el lugar – La poca recuperación la echo por tierra por ésta estupidez y expuso su vida de manera innecesaria.

-Lo sé – Susurró Remus apenado – La decisión de Harry fue un rotundo error, sin embargo, regañarle ahora, no vale la pena.

-No estoy de acuerdo – Suspiro ella sentándose. Se quedaron por algunos minutos en silencio, observando algunas personas ir y venir con medicamentos, camillas y enfermos – Le envié una carta a Teddy – Habló llamando la atención de su amigo – No quería alarmar a los chicos y preferí avisarles donde me encontraba.

-Entiendo – Asintió el aludido - ¿Quieres que vaya a Hogwarts? – Inquirió midiendo su respuesta

-Gracias – Susurró sonriéndole ligeramente

El hombre lobo le devolvió la sonrisa y haciéndole un gesto de despedida emprendió rumbo hacia el colegio donde estaba encontrarse a los chicos, la preocupación e incertidumbre por el estado de salud de Harry debía estarles consumiéndoles, los últimos acontecimientos les habían golpeado demasiado fuerte para ahora soportar la espera de noticias del ojiverde. Internamente, él se sentía responsables por lo sucedido… debió oponerse desde un principio a la loca idea del moreno por participar en la misión de campo y arriesgar su salud de aquel modo, después de todo, le había visto en duelos de recuperación y sabía que faltaban semanas para la recuperación total tanto física como mágicamente. Suspiró e ingreso a la primera chimenea que encontró; cualquier mea culpa de poco servía.

Simplemente el cuerpo apenas respondía ante cualquier intento por moverlo y forzarlo le provocaba un dolor insoportable, abrió los ojos donde el techo blanco le dio la bienvenida, el olor a pociones y jabones le hicieron arrugar la nariz, escuchó algunos pasos y agradeció tener los lentes puestos para observar quien caminaba por el lugar: Una enfermera. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio al saberse en el hospital, agradecido por estar a salvo y no inmerso en la lluvia de luces, hechizos y maldiciones de la cual apenas salió vivo.

La situación se descontrolo por completo y aunque mantuvieron la formación firme; los hechizos y violencia de los mortifagos amenazaba con agotarles rápidamente, de pronto, el aire y la energía comenzaron a mermar bruscamente en su cuerpo. Recordó recibir un impacto sobre el pecho y caer de espaldas, sintiendo algo cálido salir de éste mientras el oxigeno se hacía escaso, intento incorporarse pero las piernas pesaban plomo. Lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse y finalmente perder el conocimiento.

-Bienvenido – Susurraron y el aludido asintió ligeramente - ¿Cómo se siente señor Potter?

-No puedo moverme – Dijo él

-Excedió sus propias fuerzas – Informó – Administramos un relajante para permitir mejor recuperación y beberá algunas pociones durante el día para evitar molestias.

-Comprendo – Masculló - ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-En algunos días – Respondió alejándose de la cama y coger una libreta de la mesilla – Después deberá hacer reposo por algunas semanas, tiene niveles físicos y mágicos muy bajos.

-Había mejorado.

-Entiendo – Susurró anotando algunos dados y dar vuelta la página – Sea lo que sea, deberá comenzar de nuevo y ésta vez cuidarse, estuvo bastante cerca – Recomendó caminando hacia la puerta – Volveré dentro de una hora. Tiene visita ¿Quiere verle o prefiere dormir?

-Sí – Balbuceo este presintiendo quién podría ser. Carraspeo para luego continuar – Que pase.

-De acuerdo

Por alguna razón tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de poseer la varita cerca o bien desaparecer tras la capa de invisibilidad, la presencia de su mejor amiga sólo le hizo erizar la piel y hacer que el ritmo cardiaco aumentará. No podía quitar de su mente la innegable verdad; le había mentido a Hermione Granger y sabía que merecía las penas del infierno.

Prácticamente había hecho añicos la promesa de algunas semanas sobre mantenerse alejado de las misiones de campo y sólo remitir el trabajo tras un escritorio, la culpa escrita sobre su rostro el día que renunció al permiso extendido y firmar plena disposición a los ejercicios de campo hecho por tierra cualquier compromiso realizado. Avergonzado, le observó caminar hacia él sin emitir sonido alguno… por primera vez en años no podía descifrar ¿Qué diablos estaba pensado Hermione? Un ligero atisbo de decepción le hizo sentir la persona más miserable del mundo. Y vaya que lo era.

-¿Quieres maldecirme, cierto? - Preguntó evitando dirigirle la mirada. Escuchó un suspiro molesto y sintió su cuerpo temblar – Lo…

-No lo digas – Interrumpió cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, añadió – Mírame Harry Potter – Ordeno y el aludido obedeció sin chistar – Rompiste tu compromiso y me has mentido.

-La situación…

-No me importa la situación – Declaró – No estás en condiciones de soportar enfrentamientos mágicos, la recuperación es lenta y podrías haber salido gravemente herido… - Se aclaró la garganta y continuo – Incluso haber muerto ¿Lo entiendes? Prácticamente eres un muggle defendiéndose con un trozo de madera.

-Hermione

-No piensas en tus hijos – Reclamo acercándose peligrosamente – No entiendes lo importante que eres para ellos y la preocupación que sentí pensando que podía perderte. Demonios, sabes cuán importante eres para mí.

El moreno pudo encontrar la esquiva la mirada de la ojimiel y lanzar un profundo suspiro al comprobar, en efecto, cuán importante era. Se incorporó ligeramente de la cama, omitiendo cualquier dolor mientras le pedía en silencio a su amiga que se acercará hasta él, extendiendo los brazos y emitiendo una ligera sonrisa.

-Última vez – Susurró rodeando a la castaña con sus brazos – No volveré a romper una promesa o mentirte. Confía en mí.

-Confió – Murmuró devolviéndole el abrazo – Tus decisiones agotan la poca paciencia que tengo – Soltó sintiendo el pecho del ojiverde subir y bajar producto de la risa

-Entonces, deberé consultar mis decisiones contigo – Resolvió deshaciendo el abrazo y mirar el rostro de la castaña – Gracias por estar aquí.

-Sólo deseaba maldecirte, qué querías – Sonrió ella observando el vendaje de la cabeza y el pecho – Te lo dije.

-Lo sé – Suspiró sintiendo la movilidad volver lentamente a su cuerpo – Dicen que podré salir en algunos días.

-Te mantendrán en observación – Meditó – Podrán proporcionarse pociones para acelerar la recuperación luego podrás regresar a casa y hacer reposo.

-Eso espero – Habló - ¿Cómo están?

-Preocupados – Respondió sentándose mejor sobre la cama – Tu carta sólo ocasiono preocupación.

-No podía partir sin decirles la verdad – Comentó cabizbajo – Me sentía culpable por salir al campo y apenas si comentarles algo. Aunque no tenía el valor suficiente para decirles eso en persona.

-Bueno… Remus viajo al colegio y de seguro deben estar hablando – Le ánimo – No niego que posiblemente estén molestos pero lo entenderán.

-Gracias.

Movió la cabeza desviando la mirada de la castaña y el pelinegro mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, no podía contemplar las muestras de cariños entre ambos amigos, si todavía podía considerarles "amigos", los abrazos, gestos y miradas superan el umbral lo aceptable, por alguna razón, se sentía un verdadero intruso en aquella relación siendo que él mismo sostenía un matrimonio junto a la castaña.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo? Un par de veces se cuestiono el hecho de sencillamente optar por lo fácil: Pedir el divorcio y dejar de martirizarse por un matrimonio muerto, sin embargo, se resistía ante la posibilidad que su esposa saliera corriendo a los brazos de su mejor amigo, no tenía pruebas y sólo la intuición podía dar cuenta de los insipientes sentimientos que sentían. Algo que iba mucho más allá que la amistad y la hermandad forjada a través de los años.

Se cuestionaba el viaje realizado durante el séptimo año y las repercusiones reales que sufrieron. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él nunca hubiera marchado? Si hubiera sido él y no su mejor amigo quien fuese el soporte y aliento que necesitaba cuando sus vidas corrían peligro… si, debió dejar de lado los celos pero la respuesta de la castaña le basto y se mantenía hasta ahora… se quedaría a su lado pase lo pase y pese a quién le pese, simplemente, debía aceptarlo. Más siempre se resistió.

-¡¿Papá?! – Le llamaron desde el sentido contrario y la voz de su hija le sobresalto. Aturdido se giro para encontrarse a sus sobrinos, Remus y Teddy caminar hacia él - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó para luego abrazarle fuertemente, esbozo una sonrisa correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciarle suavemente el cabello – Pensé que estabas herido.

-Algo magullado – Respondió recibiendo un abrazo de James, Natalie y Teddy – Me dirigía hacia el ministerio para recibir ayuda.

-Será mejor que atiendas aquí – Acusó Rose observándole de pies a cabeza - ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Adentro – Señaló la habitación – Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Quiero acompañarte – Volvió a decir

-De acuerdo – Aceptó él y dirigiéndose hacia Remus, añadió – Regresaremos.

-Bien – Asintió el aludido – Vamos

-Les veré luego – Anunció la chica despidiéndose

-¿Crees que podremos entrar? – Pregunto James a su padrino – Después de todo, está la tía.

-Creo que si – Meditó él eludiendo la posibilidad de encontrarse un escándalo de ambos amigos

La expresión de sus hijos ingresando a la habitación le hizo comprender la imprudencia cometida y las consecuencias nefastas si la misión hubiese resultado un completo desastre. Apretó la mano de su amiga apenas escucho las voces de Natalie y James dirigiéndose hacia él, internamente prometió no cometer aquel error por segunda vez.

Abrazo a sus hijos mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Hermione, Teddy y Remus, este último, visiblemente molesto por lo ocurrido, después de todo, él había insistido varias veces sobre la estupidez que cometía.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Teddy saludándole afectuosamente

-Agotado – Confesó él – Tendré que hacer reposo por varios días.

-Nos preocupaste – Dijo James – La carta…

-Lo sé – Asintió apenado – Fue un error. No pensé en las consecuencias, debí hablar con ustedes.

-¿Cuándo saldrás? – Preguntó Natalie ahora

-Algunos días – Contó lanzando un suspiro - Sólo deseo estar en casa

-Nosotros también – Dijo James sonriendo

-¿Dónde está Rose? – Preguntó Hermione de pronto – Pensé que estaba con ustedes.

-Nos encontramos a Ron – Soltó Teddy – Al parecer esperaba ser atendido y Rose decidió quedarse junto a él. Volverán pronto.

-Comprendo – Musitó pensativa llamando la atención del moreno

-El resto de aurores… - Susurró Harry

-Están bien – Contesto el hombre lobo – Están siendo atendidos… otros esperaran por familiares – agregó enviándole una significativa mirada. Habían muerto algunos compañeros.

Cada misión ejecutada tenía ciertos riesgos y consecuencias asociadas, la muerte de magos o personas inocentes, sin duda, correspondía a consecuencias que todos los aurores debían asumir. Arriesgar la vida y cumplir el deber pasaban a convertirse en reglas generales, Harry lo entendía y admitía que las reglas básicas del oficio de auror se resumía a estar dispuesto a morir durante cada salida.

-Ojala dejarás de correr estos riesgos – Comentó Rose saliendo de la pequeña enfermería – Un mal movimiento puede costarte la vida.

-En otro tiempo – Suspiró el pelirrojo abrazando a su hija – Estos rasguños eran menores comparado a la situación que vivíamos. Estos riesgos no significan nada.

-Lo entiendo – Asintió mirando el suelo – En aquel entonces intentaban sobrevivir pero ahora es distinto. Tienen familias.

-Pronto la misticidad de los aurores terminará – Sonrió él – De héroes invencibles pasaremos a burócratas detrás de un asiento. Los focos de mortifagos cada día es menor, peligrosos, pero insignificantes.

-De ser así – Musitó la chica doblando en la esquina – La última misión no hubiese implicado problemas.

-No podemos controlar todo, Rose – Sonrió él débilmente – A veces la misión más sencilla puede convertirse en un infierno… debemos tomar riesgos y asumirlos responsablemente.

-Papá…

-Sé que es difícil comprender mi trabajo – Suspiró a pocos metros de ingresar en la habitación del moreno – Las presiones nos llevan a perder el control y molestarnos con las personas que amamos – Detuvo el paso y sujeto a su hija por los hombros – Siento mucho el comportamiento que tuve y la manera poca delicada que te trate. No tienes porque asumir discusiones que no te corresponden.

-Afecta a mi madre – Argumentó – Tampoco tiene la culpa de las discusiones entre Harry y tú.

-Ese asunto – Masculló él soltando a su hija – No tiene importancia… no lo entenderías.

-¿Por qué?

-Olvídalo Rose – Negó sonriéndole ligeramente – Te pido le des saludos a tu madre.

-No entrarás

-Ya lo hice – Habló para luego acercarse a su hija y besarle la frente – Nos vemos.

No importaba cuánto quisiera, no podía comprender el comportamiento de su padre ni mucho darle sentido a la conversación que sostuvieron. Parecía disculparse pero se resistía a ser completamente sincero; lo amaba y sentía un enorme cariño por él, sin embargo, no podía justificar los arranques e impulsividades de su padre, no cuando aquello afectaba directamente a su madre.

Le observó desaparecer por un pasillo para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación donde estaría su tío, la carta dirigida hacia sus primos le había preocupado y lo último que necesitaban era otra temporada como la de inicio de año escolar. Lanzó un profundo suspiro e ingreso a la habitación donde todos estaba reunidos junto al moreno; despierto, alegre, cansado y por sobre todo. Vivo.

-Comenzábamos a preocuparnos – Habló Harry de buen humor – Pensamos que un medimago pudo secuestrarte.

-Harry – Regaño Hermione mientras las risas se escuchaban

-Estaba acompañando a mi padre – Contó ligeramente sonrojada mientras saludaba a Harry - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor – Asintió él observando a todos – Debo suponer que vienes por la última ronda de regaños ¿Cierto?

-No tío – Negó sonriendo ligeramente – Supongo que recibiste suficiente

-Supones bien – Dijo él en apenas un susurro

-Mamá…

-No tienes idea…

-¿Por qué cuchichean? - Inquirió la castaña escuchando risillas – Harry

-Sí – Levantó la cabeza ocultando desastrosamente su sonrisa – Sólo intercambiamos puntos de vista.

-Seguro – Mascullo cruzándose de brazos

-Disculpen – Hablaron llamando la atención de todos, la enfermera se asomaba por la puerta – Debo administrar las pociones al paciente.

-Debemos retirarnos – Anunció Remus

Todos en la habitación asintieron y procedieron a despedirse del moreno, pronto volverían a verle y poder conversar tranquilamente, después de todo, la recuperación de éste sería larga y lenta después de la recaída de la misión. La tranquilidad sobre aquel hecho y la fortuna que el ojiverde estuviese bien, les dejaba calmos sobre su salud.

Por otra parte, Harry se prometió no volver a cometer los errores y pensar dos veces antes de actuar. No sólo contemplo la preocupación y tristeza de Hermione sobre su estado, sino también, el profundo miedo que llegó a sentir al imaginarse lo peor. Por ningún motivo deseaba provocar aquel sentimiento sobre su mejor amiga, no podía soportar verle a los ojos y observar el miedo de la pérdida absoluta.

Definitivamente, sería la última vez que le mentiría a su mejor amiga.

_**Continuará… **_

_**-Tienes un problema – Atacó Natalie frunciendo el ceño – Supongo que no habrás quedado para mañana, cierto.**_

_**-Aunque debemos admitirlo – Meditó el chico dejando la copa de lado – El crédito lo merece tía Hermione. **_

_**-Mañana será un buen para agradecerle – Menciono el chico **_

_**-¿Por qué? – Inquirió el aludido confundido por las palabras de la castaña. El pequeño ramillete entre las manos del ojiverde y las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica, le hicieron lanzar una carcajada – De verdad, lo siento – Susurró apoyándose en el pasamanos – Dámelo Harry – Pidió **_

_**-¡Muérdago! – Exclamó él saltando de la cama hasta quedar sentado**_

**Próximos capítulo: Navidad (parte I – II )**


	9. Navidad: Primera Parte

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

Estamos a pocos capítulos de concluir la primera temporada de ésta historia donde daremos algunos atisbos sobre el futuro de la relación entre Hermione y Ron.

El capítulo estará divido en dos partes – los fragmentos del capítulo anterior pertenecen a estás partes – para luego dar paso hacia el último capítulo.

Espero que disfruten los próximos capítulos y también recibir sus comentarios.

No les interrumpo más… :D

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Nueve**

"**Navidad: Primera Parte"**

La época navideña se dejaba sentir por cada rincón del castillo, cada alumno y profesor sentía aquel aire especial que sólo una vez al año podía alegrar a todos. La jornada escolar había concluido al mediodía dejando la libertad a todos para empacar los baúles y luego prepararse para viajar hacia el expreso, las salas comunes estaban colapsadas del ir y venir de los alumnos, buscando pertenencias y haciendo planes navideños para las pequeñas vacaciones que tendrían, después de todo, y a pesar de varias conversaciones el tradicional baile de navidad se suspendía por aquel año.

-¿Cómo vas? – Preguntó James a su hermana

-Sólo debo bajar el abrigo – Contesto dejando el pesado baúl junto al sofá - ¿Rose?

-Todavía no baja

-Me gustaría pasar la navidad junto a la tía y Rose – Musitó la chica observando a su hermano incorporándose del sofá para luego encoger el equipaje

-Opino lo mismo – Susurró él – Por desgracia, la situación entre el tío y nuestro padre es delicada.

-No tenemos la culpa – Argumento Natalie recibiendo la aprobación del chico – Espero que solucionen sus problemas.

-Lo harán – Sonrió él débilmente.

La situación durante las últimas semanas daba la falsa sensación de tranquilidad; Harry había regresado al trabajo realizando sólo papeleo y supervisiones controladas, Ron acababa de regresar de largas semanas de rastreo y Hermione continuaba haciendo clases en el colegio. Todo bajo el manto aparente de la normalidad pero el ligero rastro de tristeza de Rose Weasley que James podía percibir después de alguna conversación con su madre, le decía y afirmaba todo lo contrario.

Se cruzó de brazos volviéndose a sentar sobre el sofá mientras el retrato de la dama gorda se abría dejando pasar a Teddy Lupin, sin desearlo, pudo reprimir un ligero gruñido y fingir cierta tranquilidad; el último juego de Quidditch terminaron a los golpes y con él suspendido hasta el último juego del año. Todo ocasionado por el reproche del capitán Teddy hacia él por un error que desemboco en la pérdida del partido y un cazador lesionado.

-¿Dónde está Rose? – Le preguntó a Natalie

-Aquí – Contesto la chica antes de que Natalie dijera "Arriba" y James "Vete al demonio" - ¿Qué sucede?

-Sólo quería recordarte sobre la excursión al mundo muggle – Sonrió

-No podría olvidarla – Respondió ella

-¿Qué excursión? – Preguntó Natalie curiosa

-Un paseo – Contesto Teddy – Lo habíamos planificado para el verano reciente pero no alcanzamos. Sólo será un día.

-Van solos – Afirmó James observando a la castaña, sintiéndose estafado, no compatibilizaba la tristeza y ahora alegría de la chica

-Será un día no semanas – Respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos

-Habla con Rose – Soltó él bruscamente

-Esperen – Interrumpió la chica – No quiero discusiones ni otra pelea… Sí, vamos solos – Añadió dirigiéndose hacia su primo – Punto. Satisfecho.

-Satisfecho – Repitió incorporándose del sofá – Te espero en la entrada, Nat.

Sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie salió de la sala común dispuesto a despejar la mente antes de protagonizar un segundo round con Teddy Lupin. Después de aquel episodio, recibió cartas de su padre, Remus y Tonks, regaños de Hermione, Minerva y Natalie, burlas de los rivales y la indiferencia de su prima. Si deseaban hacerle sentir un culpable… si lo habían conseguido y con creces.

Salió hacia el jardín caminando lentamente hacia el lago cubierto de hielo y escarcha, la época navideña le agradaba porque podía pasar tiempo de calidad junto a su padre y hermana, por supuesto, la situación también implicaba pasar la primera navidad sin su madre. Se cruzó de brazos esperando cobijarse del frío y la pequeña brisa del lugar, le hubiese gustado pasar aquella fiesta junto a su tía y prima, después de todo, habían sido las personas que les ayudaron en aquel crudo momento, en especial Hermione, la recuperación de su padre avanzaba a pasos agigantados a pesar del accidente durante la misión de campo.

Por desgracia, la relación entre los amigos y el matrimonio de su tía provocaba un vaivén de emociones y contradicciones que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Una parte de él sentía y podía afirmar sobre el inminente quiebre matrimonial entre los padres de Rose, la situación había llegado a un punto crítico.

-Maldición – Escuchó detrás suyo – Podrías haber buscado otro lugar para pensar, James – El aludido se giro encontrándose a Rose, abrazándose a sí misma

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño

-Te vine a buscar – Contesto con simpleza - ¿Qué querías? Odio ver a Nat triste por tus locos impulsos – Se acerco hacia su primo y continuo – No te veré hasta después de navidad y no quiero irme así.

-No es contigo es…

-Lo sé, Teddy – Suspiró rodando los ojos – Los quiero a ambos y no quiero verles pelear por tonterías.

-Lo sé – Suspiró él – No sé qué sucede… estoy algo cansado.

-De acuerdo – Dijo ella sujetando la mano del chico y jalarse para caminar – Vamos…

-Claro – Sonrió él siguiéndole y antes atravesar el jardín, añadió – Sólo una pregunta – Pidió deteniéndose

-¿Cuál? – Inquirió observándole

-Sobre el juego de Quidditch – Soltó provocando cierto reproche en la chica – El error…

-Atajaste un tiro – Suspiró pensativa – Quedaste mal parado y las bolas venían directo hacia ti, la primera desestabilizo tu escoba y la segunda iba directo a tu cabeza. Ésta la desviarte por poco y golpeo al cazador del equipo mientras intentaban anotar otro punto, punto que hubiese significativo para el marcador final, puesto que, Ted perdió la snitch – Se cruzó de brazos y observó directamente los ojos de su primo, ansioso por la conclusión final, sonrió y acarició su rostro – Mil veces prefiero perder el juego a verte caer de la escoba inconsciente

-Y la pelea… - Tanteo elevando las cejas mirando a la castaña negar y abrazarle por el cuello

-No tienes la culpa – Susurró sobre el oído del chico y luego alejarse

-Entonces – Continuo sonriendo - ¿Por qué parecías molesta conmigo?

-Estaba molesta con Teddy – Rectificó sorprendiéndole – La lesión de Maicol – Refiriéndose al cazador – No puede ser comparada con el golpe que hubieses recibido al caer de la escoba, además, él perdió la snitch – Confesó bajando como si alguien les estuviese escuchando. James lanzó una carcajada y le devolvió el abrazo

-Gracias

-De nada – Rió

Antes de ingresar al castillo y encontrarse al resto de los estudiantes, el chico descubrió también que el paseo de Teddy y Rose parecía alguna forma de compensación por parte del buscador, acto que le sorprendió y rió de buena gana. Apenas ingresaron al castillo lograron ubicar al aludido junto a Natalie esperando su regreso.

-Lo siento – Susurró él abrazando a su hermana

-No te preocupes – Negó besándole la mejilla

Esperaron por algunos minutos hasta conseguir un carruaje que les llevará a Hogsmeade y posteriormente embarcarse en el tren que les llevaría de regreso a casa. Aunque la distancia entre los hombres continuaba entre Natalie y Rose les hicieron ingresar a empujones a un compartimiento para los cuatro, no importaron las quejas, las chicas se encargaron de apaciguarlas y amenazarles seriamente con la varita.

-¿Están locas? – Se quejó James sintiendo aún el codo de su prima sobre su espalda

-Definitivamente – Afirmó Teddy sentándose cerca de la puerta

-No entiendo las quejas – Repuso la castaña cruzándose de brazos – Encontramos un compartimiento y ustedes debatían sobre ingreso o buscar otro.

-Tomamos la decisión por ustedes – Apoyó Natalie la noción

-De acuerdo – Suspiró Ted recostándose sobre el asiento

-Supongo que podré ir al baño – Añadió James haciéndole espacio a la castaña

-No es secuestro – Le miro Rose sacando un suspiro de ambos chicos – Teddy tenía una idea – Añadió sintiendo el tren moverse, el aludido asintió.

-¿De qué? – Preguntaron ambos hermanos

-Bueno… - Carraspeo acomodándose sobre el asiento – La situación entre Harry y Ron imposibilita pasar la noche de navidad juntos, sin embargo, podemos hacer algo para estar juntos al otro día.

-¿Qué sería? – Inquirió Natalie curiosa

-Invitarles a nuestra casa – Resolvió encogiéndose de hombros – Sólo tendrán que insistirles a Harry y Ron. Llámalo territorio neutro.

-Es cierto – Murmuró James pensativo – Bueno papá se sentiría cómodo – Afirmó recibiendo el apoyo de su hermana – Y el tío…

-Es difícil – Sopeso la chica cruzándose de brazos – La ayuda de mamá será buena y supongo que será algo difícil al comienzo pero podría resultar.

-Podríamos intentarlo – Habló Natalie recibiendo el apoyo – El tío Remus…

-Se lo comenté – Asintió él – No parecía convencido pero accedió. Se lo mencionaré cuando lleguemos a la plataforma.

-Genial – Sonrió la pequeña niña saltando de su asiento

La mayor parte del viaje platicaron sobre los planes navideños y cómo abordar la invitación a casa de Teddy, sin duda, el candidato a resistir cualquier tipo de reunión sería el pelirrojo. Sopesaron la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda a Hermione pero lo descartaron de inmediato, lo último que deseaban era otra discusión.

-¿Cuánto falta? – Inquirió James ingresando al compartimiento

-Queda poco – Murmuro la castaña sosteniendo un libro - ¿Crees que resulte?

-Espero que sí – Dijo él sentándose

-Oigan – Dijeron desde la entrada – El tren se detiene.

Lentamente el tren comenzó a detenerse en la plataforma, por las ventanillas visualizaron a todos los padres dispuesto a recibir a sus hijos e iniciar la época navideña en familia. El trío se giro hacia Teddy haciéndole una señal para iniciar el plan discutido, debía ser el primero de los cuatro en bajar del tren y platicar con sus padres. El aludido así lo hizo y recogiendo sus pertenencias abandono el compartimiento.

Esperaron cinco minutos para luego salir del compartimiento siendo los últimos en abandonar el tren, a lo lejos, visualizaron a sus respectivos padres platicando junto a Remus y Teddy. Natalie se adelanto corriendo hacia el moreno quien la recibió alegre mientras platicaba y parecía recibir la aprobación de la pequeña niña.

James observó al ahijado de su padre elevar la mirada y sonreír animadamente hacia ellos, él simplemente suspiro y pretendió seguirle el paso a su prima pero un jalón de la túnica le hizo quejarse y tambalearse hacia atrás. Algo mosqueado se giro encontrándose con un par de ojos azules y cabellera rubia, sonriéndole y rodeándole el cuello fieramente.

-Samantha – Balbuceo el chico reconociendo a la chica de sexto año - ¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó incómodo sintiendo, a pesar del gentío de la plataforma, la mirada de sus familiares sobre él

-Sólo deseaba saber cuándo saldríamos – Habló la chica omitiendo el hecho que varios tenían los ojos puestos sobre ellos – Estaba pensando que éstas vacaciones de navidad sería un buen momento.

-En realidad – Carraspeo James sujetando las muñecas de la chica – No es buen momento – Continuo zafándose del agarre – Pasaré la navidad en familia y al siguiente día lo haré junto al resto de la familia. Lo siento.

-Ohh… lastima – Musito – Espero que podamos quedar para alguna salida a Hogsmeade ¿Te parece?

-Claro – Contesto sonriendo y desviando la mirada ligeramente hacia su prima, añadió – Tengo que irme. Te veré después.

-De acuerdo – Aceptó acercándose hacia James y besarle en la mejilla para luego alejarse

-Está loca – Vocifero el chico relajando su postura, por primera vez, Rose le dio la razón – No debí invitarla para Halloween.

-No me digas – Soltó Rose burlescamente – Vamos Casanova hemos perdido tiempo – Le sujeto por la muñeca y arrastro hacia sus padres

-Tienes un problema – Atacó Natalie frunciendo el ceño – Supongo que no habrás quedado para mañana, cierto.

-Claro que no – Frunció el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, añadió - ¿Por qué?

-Pues el tío Remus nos ofreció pasar el día de navidad en su casa – Contó Harry señalando al licantropodo – Nat no tiene problemas y tú…

-Ninguno – Negó él sonriendo y dirigiendo la mirada hacia Hermione, añadió – Y ustedes.

-Ninguno – Respondió Ronald mirándole

-Genial – Dijo

-Entonces – Habló Harry – Estaremos al mediodía

El regreso a casa por parte del moreno resulto tranquilo mientras escuchaba las últimas semanas de sus hijos en Hogwarts, después de incidente apenas les volvió a ver y comenzaba a extrañarlos. Dejaron los baúles en las respectivas habitaciones y mientras James y Natalie se cambiaban de ropa, él decidió comenzar a preparar la cena de navidad.

Le resultaba extraño y ajeno aquel día; la noche sería totalmente diferente a otros años y la siguiente mañana parecía algún tipo de broma. Nunca pensó lo incómodo que sería estar en el mismo sitio que su mejor amigo.

-¿Quieres ayuda? – Preguntó James ingresando a la cocina

-Ensaladas – Respondió él preparando el pavo

-Bien – Asintió el chico preparando todo

-¿De quién fue la idea? – Preguntó de pronto observando a su hijo. El aludido frunció el ceño – Teddy prácticamente salió corriendo del tren…

-Idiota – Masculló molesta – La idea fue suya, nos pareció bastante bien. Considerando la situación actual

-No tienen la culpa…

-No lo parece – Refutó él sin mirarle a los ojos – ¿Qué ocurre? Porque sentimos que existe algo más.

-¿Quiénes?

-Todos – Explicó – Rose, Natalie, Teddy y yo. Todavía no podemos comprender la actitud del tío Ron y por persiste. Papá – Llamó – Puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Lo sé – Suspiró dejando de la lado el pavo y apoyarse de espaldas al lavabo – Persiste el quiebre entre nosotros, principalmente, referido al fallecimiento de tu madre – Confesó incómodo – Mucho antes del accidente… él sabía la relación que mantenían Draco y Ginny.

-¿Qué? – Exclamaron desde la entrada a la cocina. Natalie estaba parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, atónita – El tío lo sabía y no dijo nada.

-Prometió no decir nada – Aclaró él cabizbajo – Puede sonar extraño y hasta cierto punto loco. Después del accidente…

-Te culpó – Afirmó James observando el semblante de su padre

-Tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo – Sonrió melancólicamente – El día del accidente en el pasillo – Dirigiendo hacia James – Con Hermione nos dirigimos a Italia. Hablamos con Draco sobre la relación y todo lo que implico después del accidente de avión, se mantuvo comunicado con su tío.

-¿Cómo estaba? – Preguntó Natalie intrigada

-Bastante mal – Suspiró cabizbajo – En poco menos de una hora todo caía a su alrededor, sólo hace algunas semanas pudo visitarla en el cementerio – Revolvió el bolsillo del jeans sacando la carta entregada por el rubio y escrita por la pelirroja – Está carta fue escrita por su madre – Confesó extendiéndola hacia su hijo mayor, este la cogió – Se suponía que debía leerla estando ella en Italia y yo pidiéndole explicaciones a Draco. No quería exponerse todavía.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó James frunciendo el ceño manteniendo la mirada sobre la carta. El moreno apretó el agarre sobre el lavaplatos, inseguro

-No lo sé – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Cualquier explicación no tiene sentido. Es suya – Menciono devolviéndole la carta a su hijo – Es la pieza de cierre.

-Así parece – Sonrió Natalie tenuemente

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa mientras continuaba preparando la cena en silencio y en compañía de sus hijos, la decisión de omitir el embarazo de la pelirroja le había perseguido desde aquel día, prefería dejar descansar aquel escenario que tanto daño ocasionaba a todos. Después de todo, todavía existían personas afectadas por aquel hecho y de cierta manera sentía un especial compromiso por mantener oculto aquel secreto.

¿Cómo enamorarse de otra persona? Ante la pregunta James prefería no darle demasiadas vueltas y simplemente aceptar que su madre se había enamorado de otro hombre, sin embargo, podía no enamorarse de Draco Malfoy y continuar su vida. Aparentemente la elección estaba determinada por los sentimientos más que por el acto racional de elegir. Movió la cabeza mientras buscaba algunas fuentes para las ensaladas mientras su hermana le hacía un gesto señalando a su padre, aparentemente este le hablaba de algo.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó él saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo has tomado la suspensión? – Volvió Harry a preguntar – Al parecer la resolución de la suspensión es definitiva.

-No es importante – Menciono el aludido metiendo medio cuerpo a la nevera para buscar limones – Quedan dos juegos y Maicol está casi recuperado.

-Y el guardián suplente – Habló Harry observando de reojo a su hija, sorprendida al igual que él

-Tendré que ayudarle para el próximo partido – Contó cerrando la nevera y acercarse a la mesa – Ocuparemos los entrenamientos y otro día para practicar – Añadió elevando la mirada comprobando cierta sorpresa en los rostros de su padre y hermana - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues – Balbuceo el ojiverde – Pensé que volverías a reprocharle a Teddy.

-Me trence a golpes con él – Suspiró James continuando su labor – Supongo que la suspensión es inevitable. Estoy tranquilo porque no tengo la culpa exclusiva.

-Deberías pedirle disculpas – Menciono Natalie

-Es buena idea – Apoyo Harry sentándose – Para ninguno fue agradable saber la noticia

-Lo sé – Masculló

-Orgulloso – Dijo su hermana

-Nat

-Tu hermana tiene razón – Interrumpió el moreno cruzándose de brazos – No tienes la culpa sobre el partido pero si sobre la pelea. En realidad, ambos tienen la culpa por ello.

-Entonces porque debería pedirle disculpas…

-Al menos una tregua – Dijo Natalie – Crecimos juntos y el último tiempo parece que se odian.

-No lo sé…

-Alguna chica…

Un silencio inundo la cocina mientras James parecía ser escrudiñado por su padre y hermana, evidentemente incómodo lanzo una carcajada mientras negaba y terminaba las ensaladas. Cogió un paño secándose las manos, negaba.

-Sólo era una sugerencia – Acotó Harry encogiéndose de hombros – De cualquier manera, la tregua sea la razón que sea, es buena idea.

-Lo pensaré – Susurró él

-Piensa rápido – Aconsejo Nat – Porque mañana iremos a verle.

-Lo sé – Suspiro

-Bien – Habló Harry incorporándose de la silla – Coloquemos la mesa

-Te ayudo – Se ofreció el chico dando por cerrado el tema "Teddy"

El inusual silencio de sus padres parecía inquietarle todavía más, la situación había llegado a un punto crítico donde no existía vuelta atrás. Si, la separación le entristecía porque alguna de las partes saldría dañada pero sabía que la posible decisión evitaría un daño a largo plazo.

Se calzó los jeans para luego bajar a la cocina y ayuda a preparar la cena de navidad, "posiblemente la última juntos", pensó deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la biblioteca donde su padre se había encerrado a trabajar.

-Supongo que idearon el plan en el tren – Comentó la castaña minutos después del ingreso de su hija a la cocina. La aludida le devolvió la mirada sorprendida – Son predecibles

-Sólo deseaba pasar tiempo junto – Murmuro Rose – Después de todo lo que hemos pasado…

-Comprendo – Dijo – Muchas situaciones les han afectado más de la cuenta, no tendría que ser así.

-Mamá… -

-No tienes la culpa – Sonrió interrumpiéndole – Nunca lo dudes.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió intrigada

El silencio de la cocina le hizo saber al pelirrojo la muda respuesta... la posibilidad real de la separación parecía tan cercana e imposible al mismo tiempo, los últimos acontecimientos les abrieron los ojos a ambos; la accidentada misión les hizo colocar sobre la balanza el cariño, afecto y amor que sentían.

La preocupación de su esposa por él sólo podía ser comparada y remontada a los tiempos del colegio donde sólo primaba el cariño y afecto de amigos y el amor de hermandad entre ambos. La pasión de los primeros años simplemente se habían esfumado, la unión entre ambos simplemente no soporto la rutina, los celos, las discusiones y malos tratos, casi todos, propiciados por él.

La situación parecía a la inversa cuando se trataba del mejor amigo de ambos; la determinación y pasión mostrada por la castaña cuando Harry necesitaba algo, parecía recorrerla entera, despertar algo instintivo sobre su ser e ir raudo hasta su lado. Tal vez, la castaña no podía darse cuenta, porque parecía un acto casi natural, pero él podía percibir aquel brillo y fuerza sobre su esposa.

Durante mucho tiempo intento culpar a todos y todas por el derrumbe del castillo de naipes que tanto trabajo le costó construir, sin embargo, ahora podía dar cuenta el enorme error que cometió desde el primer instante; El castillo lo había moldeado él y sólo él. Nunca invito a su esposa a forjar los cimientos de esa vida y casi sin darse cuenta otro castillo paralelo seguía formándose donde los pilares fundamentales de la amistad y cariño incondicional continuaba fortificándose hasta un límite que apenas podía visualizar.

Observó el reloj del salón sorprendido porque pasarán de las nueve y media, la cena estaría lista y aunque un pequeño nudo le impediría tragar bocado sabía que posiblemente sería la última navideña que celebraría siendo Hermione su esposa. Posiblemente, la suerte de ambos cambiará durante las próximas semanas.

-No tuvo la culpa, mamá – Decía Rose mientras el pelirrojo ingresaba a la cocina – Simplemente evito ser golpeado.

-Se trenzó a golpes con Ted – Murmuró sentándose – Aunque ninguno debió reaccionar así.

-Está suspendido – Habló Ron recibiendo la afirmación de su hija – Será difícil para James, es bueno.

-Se comprometió a entrenar al segundo guardián – Comentó Hermione – Sólo espero que ese par pueda comportarse el resto del año.

-¿Líos? – Supuso él dirigiéndose Rose

-Muchos – Suspiro

-No será por esa chica de la estación ¿Cierto? – Entrecerró los ojos mientras la castaña le imitaba, pensativa y su hija observaba el suelo - ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Samantha – Aclaró Rose – Va en sexto…

-Es posible que este por James y bueno Teddy…

-Tal vez sea sólo admiradora – Musito la chica – Dudo que sea por alguna chica.

-No sería descabellado – Habló ahora la castaña para luego dirigirle la mirada a su esposo – Puedes encargarte de la mesa, Ron – Pidió

-Claro – Suspiró incorporándose de la silla y salir de la cocina

-Te ayudo – Se ofreció Rose siguiendo a su padre

La castaña suspiro escuchando el sonido de los cubiertos posarse sobre la mesa y la ligera conversación entre padre e hija, la anticipación de la cena y lo que podía ocurrir después de aquella cena sin duda le ponía los pelos de punta. La anticipación de la decisión más importante de su vida.

El castillo estaba tumbado…

Se sentaron a la mesa oliendo la exquisita cena puesta frente a ellos y a pesar de la implícita invitación a comer se tomaron de las manos dirigiéndose fugaces miradas, la muda conversación y respeto hacia alguien no presente físicamente en aquella mesa pero realmente importante para la vida de cada uno de los presentes. El moreno soltó delicadamente las manos de sus hijos para luego servir algo de sumo de calabaza a todos, instintivamente, los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido de su mejor amiga le hizo recordar sus palabras "Nada de licor sino quieres vértelas conmigo Potter", prefería no tentar la suerte y simplemente disfrutar de la cena junto a su familia.

-Sé que este último tiempo – Comenzó él sosteniendo la copa de sumo – Hemos perdido una parte importante de nuestra familia y personalmente he cometidos errores que les afectaron emocionalmente. Sin embargo, logramos recuperarnos y unirnos como familia, a pesar de las heridas, apoyarnos mutuamente. Sólo quiero decirles que los amo y siempre estaré allí

-Nosotros también te amamos – Añadió su hija sonriéndole cariñosamente – Sabemos lo difícil que resulto el fallecimiento de mamá y lo ocurrido después.

-No tienes la culpa de nada – Continuo James mirándole a los ojos – A pesar de las circunstancias podemos comprender las elecciones de mamá y el enorme esfuerzo tuyo por no rendirte. Posiblemente nos tocará situaciones peores y debemos enfrentarlas juntos.

-Así será – Dijo él colocando la copa en el centro siendo imitado por sus hijos – Salud.

-Salud – Dijeron ambos hermanos

-Aunque debemos admitirlo – Meditó el chico dejando la copa de lado – El crédito lo merece tía Hermione.

-Sí, tienes razón – Apoyó Natalie cogiendo los cubiertos

-Lo sé – Sonrió el moreno

-Mañana será un buen para agradecerle – Menciono el chico

-Y buen día para reconciliarse – Reparo su hermana mirándole

-Claro, claro…

-James – Dijo Nat y Harry

-No me presionen….

-Haz lo que quieras – Resolvió su hermana.

-Gracias

-Niños – Suspiró el moreno sin evitar sonreír

Los relatos sobre el colegio, actuales y pasadas, disminuía la tensión de la mesa, al menos, el rostro del pelirrojo estaba relajado y aroma de la comida les hacía distraerse. No quería tener la posible última cena soportando discusiones entre sus padres. Simplemente la necesidad de pasar un momento agradable daba paso a la plática.

El pelirrojo hecho sólo por algunos minutos una mirada general a la mesa, sin duda, cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor y su familia frente suya parecía alejarse de manera definitiva de su lado. Sus personalidades les jugaron malas pasadas y personalmente jamás supo apreciar lo que tanto le costó tener, no supo cuidar el amor de su esposa.

Pasará lo que pasará en los próximos días sólo deseaba conservar la amistad inicial que les unió, por otra parte, confiaba plenamente sobre la madurez y fortaleza de su hija… sabía que podía soportar cualquier situación complicada. No tenía dudas sobre sus capacidades e inteligencia heredada de su madre y porque no, aunque lo negará a regañadientes, sabría elegir un buen hombre.

Había tomado decisiones difíciles y ésta decisión simplemente aparecía en el mapa, negarla, sería extender un sinfín de discusiones y reclamos que estas alturas no valía la pena. Sólo por está ocasión él tendría la última palabra.

_**Continuará… **_


	10. Navidad: Segunda Parte

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

Muchos saludos a todos!

Aquí me encuentro publicando la segunda parte de "Navidad" donde derechamente quedarán líneas generales para el último capítulo de la temporada y posterior continuación.

Realmente quisiera adelantar algo pero sería matar la sorpresa. Sólo queda decirles que disfruten la lectura – pequeña – pero espero no defraudarles.

Saludos y hasta la próxima semana.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Diez**

"**Navidad: Segunda Parte"**

"Despierta a tu hermano" Recordó Natalie subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y cumplir la petición del dormilón de su hermano, llegaban tarde y él apenas parecía inmutado por aquel hecho. Anoche había decidido dormir temprano para precisamente no llegar atrasados a la casa de Teddy y poder abrir los regalos de navidad, decidieron que lo mejor sería abrirlos juntos y por lo mismo todos los regalos aparecieron en el árbol de los Lupins.

Llegó hasta la habitación del chico y después de tocar dos veces la puerta, decidió ingresar, las cortinas permanecían cerradas y el perezoso de su hermano cubierto por las sábanas hasta la cabeza mientras se removía inquieto. Camino hasta él percatándose que el reloj estaba paralizado, sin duda, llegarían tarde a casa de Teddy

-James – Susurró moviéndole ligeramente – Se nos hace tarde. Vamos, despiértate.

-Muérdago…

-¿Qué? – Inquirió la chica frunciendo el ceño y aplicar un poco más de fuerza – Tía Hermione se molestará, vamos.

-No… muérdago

-Deja de decir tonterías – Habló y cruzándose de brazos, añadió - ¡James Potter!

-¡Muérdago! – Exclamó él saltando de la cama hasta quedar sentado – Nat ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué quiero? – Preguntó irónica – El despertador está paralizado, te quedas dormido, dices tonterías y llegamos tarde a la casa de Teddy. ¡Vamos! – Aplaudió

-Maldición – Masculló cogiendo el reloj – Se descompuso… Dame quince minutos.

-Te esperamos abajo – Dijo Nat caminando hacia la puerta y sólo cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral de la misma, añadió - ¿Por qué decías muérdago? – Preguntó elevando las cejas

-No lo sé – Negó confundido a pesar que ciertas imágenes seguían girando en su cabeza – No recuerdo.

-Quizás quieras algún muérdago especial – Se escuchó la voz de Harry desde el pasillo y posteriormente la cabeza de este asomarse, sonriendo – No quiero arruinar nada, sin embargo, deberías bajar – Le sugirió a su hijo mayor.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Inquirió Natalie

-Vamos – Señalo el ojiverde

En cuanto la puerta se cerró cogió algo de ropa para luego darse una ducha rápida, preparándose mentalmente para el regaño de su prima por llegar tarde y retrasar el primer evento: Abrir los regalos de navidad. Cerró el grifo saliendo de la ducha para cambiarse de ropa, simplemente se seco el cabello con la toalla, peinarse resultaba tarea imposible puesto que lo había heredado de su padre y hasta el momento había sobrevivido a ello sin ningún tipo de problemas.

Se coloco una chaqueta castaña para luego salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras hasta el primer piso para encontrarse a su padre y hermana, de seguro algo fastidiados por esperarle. En efecto, estaban fastidiados por esperar y en especial su pequeña hermana estaba molesta por algo extra… muy extra.

-No pensé que saldrías tan temprano – La voz de Samantha retumbo sobre sus oídos y un bufido molesto pero discreto se escucho desde su hermana

-De hecho llegamos tarde – Menciono Natalie cruzándose de brazos

-Lo siento Sam – Sonrió él visiblemente incómodo con la situación – Vienes sola

-Sí, había pensado que podíamos salir a dar una vuelta – Confesó

-Pues

-Anda – Habló Harry calmado – Ve a casa de Teddy en una hora. No llegues tarde.

-Te lo prometo – Asintió él esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Nat…

-Ven – Señalo la cocina y el aludió asintió en silencio siguiéndole

El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí observando el semblante enojado y ofuscado de su hermana menor, sin duda, la intromisión de Samantha le hacía perder la paciencia y de cierta manera empujarle a él a romper la promesa de ir hasta la casa de Teddy y compartir un buen momento junto a sus tíos y prima. Desde ese punto de vista podía considerarse absolutamente culpable de todo delito, sin embargo, no podía dejar sola a la rubia y menos teniéndole fuera de la cocina esperando.

-Escúchame – Inicio la chica cruzándose de brazos – No pienso cubrirte frente a Teddy y Rose. Simplemente diré la verdad porque no llegarás…

-Llegaré – Corrigió

-Samantha no te soltará tan pronto – Dijo – Estás advertido y ni creas que seré tu abogada cuando nuestra prima se enteré de porque no estarás presente.

-No pienso fallarles…

-Ya lo hiciste, James - Soltó caminando hacia su hermano y pasar de él para abandonar la cocina – Que pases un buen día.

-Natalie – Se giró pero la aludida ya había desaparecido de la cocina – Maldición.

Salió de la cocina para encontrar a su padre y hermana coger la chimenea y desaparecer entre las llamas verdes, lanzo un profundo suspiro para luego dirigir la mirada hacia la chica de sexto año y sonreírle escuetamente. Debía admitir que aceptar salir con la chica podía considerarse un profundo error y que desde luego lo lamentaría más adelante, por ahora, sólo podía resignarse y prepararse mentalmente para recibir las penas del infierno por Teddy, Natalie y Rose.

-No debiste venir – Soltó él ocultando las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta – Te dije que estaría fuera por motivos importantes, Sam.

-Lo sé – Sonrió la chica rubia – Necesitaba verte James…

-Bien – Suspiró él desviando la mirada hacia el reloj de pared – Sólo tengo una hora, vamos.

-Vamos – Dijo alegre prendándose al brazo del guardián del equipo de Quidditch – No perdamos tiempo.

-Claro

¿Por qué había invitado a la rubia al baile de Halloween? Sencillamente no podía recordarlo y por ahora prefería dejar los motivos de lado, sólo esperaba que la hora avanzará rápido y sabe quién le diera una mano para cuando debiese partir a casa de Teddy. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal esperando soportar los regaños y reclamo de su prima, últimamente las discusiones iba y venían, por lo general, él solía pedirle disculpas o explicar la situación esperando su perdón.

Bajo éstas circunstancias… él tenía la culpa absoluta.

"Maldición" La expresión ofuscada y malhumorada de su padre recorrió el segundo piso hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba junto a su madre. Ambas se miraron extrañadas por las palabras del pelirrojo, la castaña iba a salir hacia el pasillo para averiguar lo sucedido pero la presencia de su padre se materializo bajo el umbral de la puerta, sostenía un pergamino y el semblante podía explicar su molestia por recibir aquella nota.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Hermione intrigada por el estado de su esposo – Del ministerio.

-Algo así – Masculló él doblando el pergamino – Necesitan apoyo en la zona sur… el equipo a cargo sufrió algunas durante un reconocimiento de rutina y debemos ayudar.

-Ahora – Habló Rose preocupada

-Ahora – Afirmó él resignado acercándose hacia su hija y abrazarla por los hombros – Deberán partir sin mí, no puedo desobedecer órdenes. Lo siento – Susurró besándole la frente

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – Inquirió la castaña preocupada por la repentina emergencia

-No dice – Suspiró pensativo – Podrías decirle a Harry que recibirá por la noche informes de la zona.

-Claro, pierde cuidado – Asintió

-Gracias – Sonrió abrochándose la túnica – Intentaré no prolongar demasiado la estancia.

-Intenta escribir – Acusó Rose abrazando a su padre

-Lo haré – Asintió recibiendo el abrazo de su hija

Volvió a besar cariñosamente la frente de su hija para luego acercarse hacia su esposa y besarle sutilmente los labios, le acarició la mejilla y salió de la cocina, lo siguiente que escucharon fue el sonido de la aparición. La adolescente lanzó un suspiro y volvió a sentarse ingiriendo el último sorbo de café, sin duda, la noticia le apenaba porque realmente deseaba pasar tiempo de calidad junto a su padre y seres queridos, por desgracia, el trabajo había dicho otra cosa y lamentablemente debía acatarlo.

-Debemos irnos – Acusó Hermione – Ya verás que todo saldrá bien – Ánimo a su hija

-Lo sé – Sonrió ligeramente incorporándose de su sitio

La chica lanzó un suspiro mientras seguía a su madre hasta la chimenea, el trabajo de sus padres podía significar un factor a considerar si hablaban de motivos de separación, técnicamente se veían parte del verano debido a las responsabilidades de su padre. Se metió al interior de la chimenea dándole un último vistazo al salón de la casa esperando que todo resultase bien en las próximas horas.

Movió la cabeza por tercera vez mientras escuchaba la tenue maldición vociferada por su padre, la idea de colocar un muérdago bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina le parecía absurda, principalmente, porque él prefería dejarlo suelto por la casa. Sus padres prefirieron obviar su comentario y hacerlo a su modo, por supuesto, él seguía insistiendo que sería más divertido dejar el pequeño ramillete viajar por la casa, libre.

-El año pasado lo dejaron libre – Decía él cruzándose de brazos apoyado en la mesa - Será divertido.

-No tentemos a la suerte, hijo – Dijo Tonks tomando un sorbo de su café

-Es mejor así – Acusó Remus guardando la varita

-Vamos – Suspiró elevando las cejas – El año pasado soltaron ese muérdago por la casa que casualmente se posaba arriba de ustedes cada vez que estaban juntos.

-Buen punto – Sonrió su madre

-Entonces quieres que se pose en cualquier par de cabezas – Comentó el hombre lobo cruzándose de brazos – Queremos pasar un buen momento, no ocasionar discusiones.

-Está bien – Suspiró él resignado – Ustedes ganan – Admitió observando el pequeño ramillete removerse incómodo en el hechizo de su padre – Habrá que advertirles cruzar la puerta de a uno.

-Y reforzar el hechizo cada cierto tiempo – Añadió Remus

Un estruendo les hizo recordar la hora y avisarles la llegada de un invitado, por la hora, podía adivinar sin problemas de quienes se trataban. Salieron de la cocina encontrándose a Hermione y Rose paradas en medio del salón sacudiéndose los restos de polvo de chimenea.

-Puntual como siempre Hermione – Habló Remus siendo el primero en saludar a ambas mujeres

-¿Dónde está el tío? – Preguntó Teddy intrigado y frustrado porque su amiga le esquivará la mirada – Pensé que vendría.

-Hasta último minuto así sería – Explicaba la castaña sacándose la túnica dejándole ver jeans ajustados y blusa blanca – Le llegó una carta del ministerio, la zona sur.

-Entiendo – Susurró el hombre lobo pensativo – Estaba trabajando en el equipo de apoyo.

-Y Harry – Habló Hermione

-No – Negó él calmando cualquier especulación – Hace algunos días pidió elaborar planes estratégicos de baja complejidad… reconocimientos menores.

-No lo sabía – Susurró ella sorprendida pensando que su mejor amigo seguiría trabajando junto a su esposo

-Lo aprobaron hace poco – Confesó Remus encogiéndose de hombros – También nos sorprendió y hasta que su recuperación sea total, es lo mejor.

-Sin duda – Suspiró Teddy cruzándose de brazos

-Todavía no llegan – Inquirió la castaña

-Supongo que llegaran tarde – Vocifero Tonks sonriendo

Todos los presentes asintieron al tiempo que la chimenea volvía a emitir un estruendo y el polvo dejaba entrever las figuras de Harry y Natalie, sin duda, algo que llamo poderosamente la atención de todos y produjo cierto malestar en Rose mientras observaba el semblante serio de su prima.

-Sentimos la demora – Acusó Harry revolviéndose el cabello, por alguna razón, todos sabían las siguientes palabras del moreno – Alguien se quedo dormido

-Tuve que despertar a James – Complemento Natalie sacándose la túnica

-¿Dónde está James? – Preguntó Tonks finalmente – No habrá ocurrido algo malo ¿Cierto?

-Para nada – Negó el moreno restándole importancia – Digamos que recibimos una visita inesperada en cuanto nos marchábamos.

-Se recuerdan la chica de la estación – Habló Nat recibiendo la afirmación de todos – Pues llegó de pronto a la casa y a pesar de todo James debió quedarse para hacerle "compañía" – Haciendo comillas con los dedos ante la última palabra

-Vendrá lo antes posible – Aclaró el ojiverde – Le di una hora.

-No creo que venga – Meditó Teddy cruzándose de brazos

-Mientras esperamos vayamos a la cocina – Ofreció Tonks – Como consejo… ingresen de a uno.

-¿Qué hicieron? – Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño

-Papá dejó inmóvil el pobre muérdago – Contó el muchacho – No quiso dejarlo libre.

-Natalie – Susurró Rose cogiendo la muñeca de su prima

-Lo sé Suspiró la chica molesta por la situación – Por lo único que puedo abogar por él es dejarle en claro a Samantha que volvería en una hora. Sin embargo, sabes la fama que tiene y lo insistente que puede ser con los chicos.

-¿Por qué simplemente lo arrástrate a la chimenea? – Inquirió manteniendo su expresión molesta – Esto parecía ser importante para todos.

-Tampoco vino tu padre – Acotó Natalie dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa – No te preocupes, el cabezota de mi hermano cumplirá.

-Lo crees…

-Sí – Asintió – De ausentarse deberá rendirle cuentas a todos.

-Espero tengas razón

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – Le ánimo

Y dándose un ligero abrazo ambas chicas ingresaron a la cocina donde el ambiente, a pesar de las malas noticias, parecía distendido y alegre, ingredientes que les servían para pasar un grato día junto a su familia.

"Zona sur" Zona peligrosa donde se centraban los máximos esfuerzos del ministerio y los aurores por desmantelarla e intentar predominar por sobre los mortifagos, el ojiverde la conocía y había trabajado por algún tiempo en aquel lugar tan peligroso, sabía que cualquier emergencia significaba un riesgo para cualquier mago o bruja. Fijo la mirada sobre la castaña captando cierta preocupación reflejada cuando observaba a su hija, la cual parecía molesta mientras intentaba entablar algún tipo de conversación junto a Teddy y Natalie.

Lanzó un suspiro observando como el pequeño ramillete se removía en el umbral de la puerta y amenazaba con posarse sobre alguno de ellos, movió la cabeza para luego coger la varita y volver a aplicar el hechizo. La tradición había cambiado un poco admitiendo besos en la mejilla pero todavía se especulaba sobre las consecuencias de no cumplir con el mandato del caprichoso muérdago.

-Pegaré ese ramillete en el umbral de tu habitación, Remus – Bromeó él recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros del licantropodo - O en la oficina… de seguro hacen fila.

-Podría ser – Musito el aludido recibiendo un codazo de su esposa y la risa de los chicos

-Papá…

-Sólo lo dije a modo de broma – Habló Harry riendo

-Tendré que pasar la oficina más seguido – Vocifero Tonks aumentando las risas – O bien pegar mi propio ramillete.

-Buen golpe – Habló la castaña

-Hermione – Habló Remus observándole. Intentando contra restar los ataques, sin embargo, nada bueno se le pasaba por la cabeza – Olvídalo.

-Que poca imaginación, tío – Rió Nat

-Queda día por recorrer – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Ya buscaré algo.

-Suena una amenaza – Se burló el ojiverde riendo

La castaña movió la cabeza observando el reloj de pared faltando treinta minutos para cumplirse la hora prometida por su sobrino de llegar a casa, a pesar de la alegría, sabía que superficialmente estaba condicionada por la llegada o no de James. Conocía a sus sobrinos e hija y sabía que aquel día había sido planeado por ellos para pasar el día pos cena de navidad juntos, los cambios de planes del hijo mayor de Harry podía ser objeto de tensionar el ambiente, todo lo contrario a lo planeado desde un principio.

Observó de reojo al moreno sonriendo por la pequeña pelea de Remus y Tonks, le sorprendía gratamente el cambio de obligaciones de su amigo después del incidente en la última misión. No podría aguantar otra carta sobre alguna misión suicidad en algún lugar del mundo. Al menos, le tranquilizaba su decisión y confiaba que pronto lograría recuperarse por completo.

Prácticamente tuvo que sostenerse a la rejilla que daba paso a la casa de Samantha y adquirir un semblante serio mientras le explicaba por décima vez porqué debía irse lo antes posible. Habían dando un paseo por el callejón diagon y luego aparecido cerca de la casa de la muchacha con intención de despedirse pero ésta parecía insistir con que debería quedarse a almorzar.

Se quedó parado cruzado de brazos explicándole lo importante y urgente que significaba ese día para él, sin embargo, la chica parecía no entrar en razón. El muchacho tuvo que prometer acompañarle durante la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, cualquier cosa, con tal de salir de aquel lugar y aparecer en casa de Teddy.

-Lo prometes – Repitió Sam rodeando el cuello del chico

-Te lo prometo – Suspiró él volviéndose a zafar del abrazo de la chica – Ahora tengo que irme.

-De acuerdo – Sonrió volviendo a acortar distancia y darle un beso en la comisura de los labios – Saludos a tu padre y hermana.

-Claro

Se despidió por última vez de la chica para luego girar sobre sus talones y caminar rápidamente hacia la primera chimenea disponible. Todavía estaba a tiempo de llegar a la hora establecida. Cogió la chimenea desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes rogando internamente porque el regaño fuese sutil.

La nuble de polvo le impedía ver y escuchó las conversaciones alrededor suyo detenerse súbitamente, desorientado logro salir de la chimenea y divisar la figura de su padre parada sobre el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo y asintiendo. Satisfecho.

-Hola – Saludo él quitándose la túnica y sacudir su cabello del polvo

-Llegas a tiempo – Respondió él haciéndole una señal – Ven, tienes trabajo.

-Lo imagine – Dijo caminando hacia la cocina

Al interior de ésta saludo alegremente a todos repitiendo lo arrepentido que estaba por llegar tarde y hacerles esperar. Por supuesto, saludo a todos menos a su prima. La aludida estaba en el lavabo limpiando los cubiertos usados para cocinar, tarea la cual él tuvo que sumarse y ayudar.

-Cuando terminen – Habló Remus – Vengan al salón

-Claro – Respondió James subiéndose la camisa hasta el codo

En silencio pudo observar los intentos de la chica por esquivarle y mostrarle su total indiferencia a su presencia, después de todo, él había fallado a ese día. Con calma se apoyo sobre el lavabo y le miro fijamente intentando buscar cualquier tipo de cambio de humor.

-Lo siento – Susurró sin apartar la mirada – Se apareció por la casa y no tuve opción.

-No quiero hablar…

-Sólo quiero explicarte…

-No quiero tus explicaciones Potter – Bufó imitando la posición de su primo al apoyarse sobre el lavabo – Puedo comprender que te quedarás dormido y llegarás tarde, sin embargo, no puedes incumplir una promesa – Se seco las manos para luego posarlo sobre los labios del chicos – Y mucho menos por esto – Señalando los restos de un lápiz labial.

-Rosie

-Ya casi termino aquí – Acusó girándose – Ve al salón.

-Bien – Suspiró sacándose el delantal y tirarlo sobre la mesa – De verdad, lo siento.

No espero respuestas y salió de la cocina dejando a la chica terminar de limpiar, de cierta manera, se merecía aquel trato de todos por la inoportuna salida. Se sentó junto a Natalie lanzando un suspiro donde sólo la aludida pudo percatarse del brusco primer encuentro entre primos, movió la cabeza, a pesar de también estar molesta por lo ocurrido tomo la mano de su hermano y la apretó cariñosamente. Gesto que James agradeció.

-Dale tiempo – Susurró Nat

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – Inquirió él

-No la presiones – Aconsejó – Si lo haces terminará peor.

El aludido asintió mientras al poco tiempo la chica salía de la cocina sentándose junto a su madre y continuar la plática junto a los demás. Pudo observarle charlar ligeramente junto a su padre e internamente el chico rogaba porque estuviesen hablando de él, gesto egocéntrico pero necesario a esas alturas.

-Sólo quiero golpearle – Finalizó la chica empuñando sus manos. El moreno rió ligeramente – Tío

-Lo siento – Negó él colocándose serio – Nadie niega que se equivoco e incumplió su palabra. Ante puso compromisos y les falló, sin embargo, dale el punto que desde siempre le dijo a esa tal Samantha el compromiso que tenía – Hizo una pausa y luego continuo – Nos sorprendimos cuando apareció por la casa preguntando por James.

-No lo sé – Suspiró frustrada observando a Teddy y James incorporándose llevando consigo escobas

-Lo conoces bien – Dijo él sonriendo – Sabes que nunca faltaría a su palabra de ser estrictamente necesario.

-Sí

-Entonces…

-Lo pensaré – Sonrió observando a James y Teddy estrechar la mano. Si, siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Si la discusión con la chica le puso incómodo la petición de Ted por jugar Quidditch le puso los pelos de punta, la pelea del último juego todavía estaba fresca y las últimas horas había prometido colocar la situación en contexto. Cogió la escoba que le ofrecían y camino junto al chico hasta la puerta trasera, sintió la necesidad de hablar antes de montarse en cualquier escoba.

-Teddy – Habló él – Antes de salir, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre?

-La pelea que tuvimos – Balbuceo él – No fue correcto golpearte y faltarte el respeto como capitán. Discúlpame.

-También tengo la culpa James – Sonrió el aludido - Quise culpar a alguien por perder el partido e iniciar la pelea no fue acertado. También lo siento.

-Podemos dejarlo en tregua – Continuo extendiéndole la mano

-Por supuesto – Sonrió estrechándole la mano a James – Vamos.

-Vamos

El día transcurría de manera tranquila; los chicos volaban mientras las chicas les observaban y los adultos preparaban el almuerzo mientras seguían platicando. A pesar de la situación y las intensas ganas de golpear al hijo mayor de los Potter la breve conversación con el ojiverde logro tranquilizarle, por supuesto, se sentía furiosa por lo ocurrido e intentaba ocultarlo. No deseaba preocupar a más personas.

-No te preocupes – Decía Natalie sentada a su lado – Sabe que cometió un error y aunque lo mandaste al cuerno, volverá a pedirte perdón.

-Apenas si lo escuche – Suspiro Rose elevando la mirada hacia Teddy y James

-No te mortifiques – Sonrió la chica tranquilamente

-¡Remus Lupin! – Escucharon desde el interior de la casa – Tú eras el responsable del muérdago y ahora anda suelto por la casa.

-Está bien, está bien – Se disculpaba el auror subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso – Buscaré la varita

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó Harry saliendo de la cocina

-No quédate – Negó subiendo las escaleras – Mejor intenta localizarle

-Un muérdago suelto – Musito Natalie observando los alrededores - ¿A quién se lo ocurrió?

-Vete a saber – Susurró la chica dejando que los adultos se encargarán de ello

La navidad afectaba seriamente al hombre lobo y colocar un muérdago bajo el umbral de la puerta podía considerarse una pésima idea, recorrió la planta baja intentando localizar el escurridizo ramillete sin éxito alguno, abrió la puerta de la mini biblioteca del licantropodo y sólo el típico olor a libros llego hasta su nariz. Cerró la puerta al tiempo que pasos se escuchaban acercándosele.

-Encontraste algo – Habló la castaña parada a algunos pasos de su amigo

-Nada – Dijo él – Posiblemente se escapo o busco otro hogar al cual molestar

-Lo dudo – Negó – Deberemos estar atentos – Y cruzándose de brazos, añadió – Por cierto, no pensé que pedirías tratar misiones de baja complejidad. No habías dicho nada.

-Si seguía allí posiblemente volvería a cometer algún error – Confesó apenado por la última excursión – Prefiero alejarme de los problemas

-¿Tú? – Preguntó evitando reírse. El ojiverde entrecerró los ojos ofendido – Harry…

-No volveré a fallarte – Suspiró él

-Entiendo tus razones – Sonrió dando un paso hacia adelante – Sólo cuídate y no te metas en problemas – Y lanzando una ligera carcajada, añadió – Al menos inténtalo porque sé la atracción y predilección que tienen los mismos por ti.

-Recuerde profesora – Habló el ojiverde dando otro paso – Usted estuvo involucrada en varios líos.

-Y sigo estándolo – Vocifero lanzando un suspiro. Gesto que intrigo al moreno – Recuérdame matar a nuestro amigo

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sólo la mirada fija sobre el techo le hizo seguir la mirada y darle la razón sobre matar a su amigo licantropodo. Silencioso y plácidamente posado sobre sus cabezas se hallaba el fugitivo muérdago, de pronto, el puso se acelero incómodo frente a la situación e intentando mantener la calma desvió la mirada hacia su mejor amiga, tan o más indecisa que él sobre qué hacer. ¿Qué hacer? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué sentirse incómodo cuando el beso podía considerarse de cualquier índole?

-La tradiciones no son malas – Vocifero la castaña llamando la atención del ojiverde – Debemos considerarlas un juego

-Tienes razón – Balbuceo él intentando procesar las palabras de la castaña y predecir el siguiente movimiento ¿Cuál posible? No lo sabía

Simplemente observó la distancia de sus cuerpos hacerse nula y los labios de ambos juntarse tan sutilmente que podrían jurar que nunca estuvieron juntos. Sin embargo, el ligero hormigueo que dejo el sutil beso les indico que había pasado, en efecto, se besaron.

Escucharon las pisadas del segundo piso donde Remus bajaría, el ojiverde saco la varita y atrapo el caprichoso muérdago que extrañamente parecía baila la danza de la victoria. La sujeto fuerte entre las manos mientras silenciosamente seguía a su compañera, dándole por segunda vez la razón, no importaba cuanto intentará alejarse de los problemas… estos les seguirían. A ambos.

-Te mereces una paliza – Afirmó Hermione observando al licantropodo bajar las escaleras

-¿Por qué? – Inquirió el aludido confundido por las palabras de la castaña. El pequeño ramillete entre las manos del ojiverde y las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica, le hicieron lanzar una carcajada – De verdad, lo siento – Susurró apoyándose en el pasamanos – Dámelo Harry – Pidió

-Todo tuyo – Dijo él

-Mi habitación será lo mejor – Masculló volviendo a subir las escaleras – Por cierto – Añadió antes de desaparecer por completo en las escaleras – Hermione – Sonrió y el moreno sabía lo siguiente lo vendría, lo conocía y a pesar de los años, la chispa de merodeador seguía – Un simple hechizo solucionaba el problema, no debieron sacrificarse.

-¡Lupin! – Exclamó la castaña sonrojándose y ante la ligera risa del moreno, le golpeó en las costillas

-Sólo era broma – Sonrió este siguiéndola hasta la cocina – Es un juego

Las risas continuaron y los comentarios del hombre lobo continuaron durante el resto del día, en efecto, los involucrados lo consideraron un juego anecdótico y posiblemente lo siguieron considerando durante horas. Sin embargo, todavía el juego no podía explicar la extraña sensación de hormigueo sobre los labios que permaneció la mayor parte del día y aunque dicha sensación desapareció a los días, secreta y silenciosamente, comenzaba a crecer la inquietud.

Si. La inconsciente pregunta sobre ¿Qué pasaría si el juego se repitiese? El hormigueo volvería sobre sus labios o simplemente el juego estaba terminado. ¿Cómo terminar un juego que jamás comenzó?

Con el tiempo se darían cuenta que el juego sólo podía ser la realidad.

La verdad.

_**Continuará… **_


	11. Inevitable

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

¡Hola a Todos!

Estoy de vuelta para el último capítulo de temporada de "Frente a ti" donde se cierran y abren nuevos ciclos.

Haré los respectivos comentarios al final del capítulo.

Sólo les deseo la mejor lectura y puedan disfrutarla.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Once**

"**Inevitable"**

¿Cómo diablos se metió en eso? No podía negarlo… la chica simplemente era hermosa y parecía el sueño de cualquier chico pero sencillamente no la quería, no pretendía "algo más" y los intentos por decírselo parecían ser interrumpidos por una u otra eventualidad. Después de navidad llevaban dos semanas saliendo sin tener el títulos de novios, sin embargo, ciertas insinuaciones de la chica por querer serlo le tenían francamente abrumado, lo único que quería era terminar de una vez por todas con aquel juego.

Se removió incómodo en la silla mientras estudiaba para el examen provisorio de transformaciones, llevaba quince minutos intentando leer el primer párrafo pero los esfuerzos parecían inútiles frente a los continuos pensamientos de cómo solucionar el pequeño gran problema de Samantha. Lanzó un suspiro mientras se revolvía el cabello intentando buscar la concentración necesaria para estudiar o mejor dicho repasar la materia porque en pocos minutos comenzaría el examen.

-James – Susurraron frente suya y la mirada azul de su prima le incómodo – Queda poco para el examen, concéntrate.

-Lo intento – Masculló esquivándole la mirada y buscar algunos apuntes entre la pila de libros y pergaminos – Estoy algo nervioso.

-Ya veo – Cerró el libro y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa – Nervioso y no precisamente por el examen de transformaciones. Te conozco y el problemilla que tienes te está volviendo loco.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó intentando bajar la voz – He intentado por todos los medios cortar con Sam pero siempre hay algo que me interrumpe.

-No es tan difícil – Suspiro la chica – Dile que no la quieres y no deseas continuar con las salidas. Simple. O realmente la quieres – Inquirió frunciendo el ceño

-No – Negó él – Suficientes salidas he experimentado para darme cuenta que no la quiero.

-Entonces.

-Lo intentaré hoy – Resolvió volviendo a abrir un libro – Y si vuelvo a hacer interrumpido tendré que inventarle algo.

-¿Cómo qué? – Preguntó intrigada

-No lo sé – Negó volviendo a cerrar el libro y dejarlo por imposible – Le diré que tengo novia o simplemente la evitaré.

-Dudo que puedas inventar una novia – Reflexiono pensando que los rumores corrían rápido por el colegio – Y evitarla será difícil. Sólo debemos recordar lo que ocurrió en navidad.

-Rose – Comenzó James – Déjame disculparme – Pidió y observando el atisbo de duda, la sujeto por la muñeca – Necesito explicarte lo que sucedió… - Insistió. Durante aquel día apenas cruzo palabras con la chica y cuando regresaron al colegio no parecía tener oportunidad de estar a solas, salvo hoy – El maldito despertador se quedo sin baterías, por lo cual me quede dormido, provocando que mi padre y hermana tuviesen que despertarme. Mi padre menciono algo sobre darme prisa y bajar al salón, salí de la cama para ducharme, vestirme y bajar dispuesto a viajar hasta la casa de Teddy. Cuando baje las escaleras pude percatarme de la presencia de Sam, la sorpresa fue mayúscula porque sabes bien la explicación que le di en la estación, estabas presente – La chicas asintió – Me vi en la obligación de acompañarla, les prometí que estar en casa del tío y así lo hice. Nunca tuve la intención de faltar a mi palabra. Me conoces… jamás lo haría.

-Te conozco – Suspiró Rose – Sólo te disculpo porque el tío abogo por ti.

-En serio…

-Dijo que jamás faltarías a tu palabra si no fuese estrictamente necesario

-Lo siento – Susurró soltando la muñeca sólo para tomar su mano – No volverá a pasar.

-Te creo James – Sonrió la castaña apretando la mano de su primo – Y también te pido disculpas, no quise escucharte, te trate fatal.

-Lo merecía – Afirmó él observando a algunos compañeros levantarse de su asiento. El examen estaba próximo a comenzar – La verdad, lo único que deseaba era poder deshacerme de Sam y largarme de allí. Por poco y me arrastra hasta su casa, incluso intento besarme…

-Lo hizo – Recordó entrecerrando los ojos

-Da igual – Habló encogiéndose de hombros – Entonces… amigos como siempre.

-Por supuesto – Asintió incorporándose de la silla para luego recoger sus cosas – Procura solucionar tu dilema hoy. No quiero verte pedir de rodillas a mi madre segundas oportunidades.

-Tenlo por seguro – Rió James imitando a su prima y recoger los libros para luego seguirle hasta el aula de transformaciones.

Salieron de la biblioteca rumbo hacia el aula de transformaciones para el examen y ubicarse en los habituales asientos; los últimos de la tercera fila que daba a la puerta, los últimos cuatro años mantenían aquella costumbre y pensaban continuarla los próximos tres años de colegio. Caminan repasando las clases teóricas y ejercicios realizados en clase, la poca concentración del chico durante los últimos días le impidieron coger atención donde tenía la buena suerte de contar con la ayuda de Rose.

El chico guardo los apuntes a pocos metros de ingresar al aula y rogo internamente porque su tía tuviese algo de piedad en aquel examen, por lo general, los examen no representaban demasiada complejidad pero tampoco deseaba confiarse y menos por el poco tiempo de estudio que llevaba, estaba confiado en retener los apuntes leídos y escuchados camino hacia el aula.

Ingresaron al salón observando a varios compañeros compartir las últimas informaciones y repasando los últimos detalles del examen. Ambos primos cogieron asiento sacando tinta y pluma a la espera de la castaña profesora que a juicio de varios ya demoraba en llegar.

-Habrá sucedido algo – Susurró James observando continuamente la puerta – Siempre es puntual.

-No lo creo – Negó la chica manteniendo la mirada fija sobre la puerta – Salvo tu problema hemos tenido días tranquilos.

-Gracias – Murmuró sarcástico apoyándose sobre el pupitre

-Llegó – Susurró girándose y mirar de frente

Efectivamente, la castaña ingreso al salón indicándole tomar asiento para luego y de un simple movimiento de varita aparecer los exámenes sobre los pupitres. Por inercia el lugar quedo silenciado por el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino y algunos suspiros de alivio o frustración por determinadas preguntas.

El silencio del salón le permitía tranquilizarse lo suficiente y aguar el torbellino de pensamientos que luchaba por atraer su atención hacia conjeturas y sentimientos, los cuales, no deseaba prestarle atención. Necesitaba abstraerse y concentrarse sobre lo puntual e inmediato: Pedirle el divorcio a Ron. Sólo hace algunos días había confirmado la decisión y aprovechando el regreso de su aún esposo le comunicaría la noticia, no podían seguir viviendo una relación que sencillamente ya no funcionaba y dudaba poder recomponer.

Echo un vistazo al salón comprobando que todo marchaba bien y nadie estaba haciendo trampa, la mirada se detuvo sobre su hija y cierta opresión sobre su pecho le incomodo. Sabía la madurez y personalidad de su hija pero temía porque la noticia le afectará de sobre manera, después de todo, debía enfrentar la separación de sus padres y bajo ningún contexto aquello sería un escenario fácil. Desvió la mirada hacia su sobrino, esperaba que al menos él lograse cobijarla.

Ahogo un suspiro tanteando la pulsera sobre la muñeca izquierda y el torbellino de pensamientos cambio súbito hacia la figura de su mejor amigo y el intercambio de regalos ocurrido en la casa del licantropodo hace algunas semanas. Aquel día, salvo la ausencia de Ron y el retraso de James, la jornada había resultado hermosa y tranquila después de meses llenos de dolor, angustia e incertidumbre.

Observar la pulsera le llevo hacia el momento que la recibió de manos de su mejor amigo, la pequeña reunión de abrir los regalos ya había terminado y la hora del postre iniciaba para el agrado de James, Rose, Natalie y Teddy. Se había ofrecido ir a buscar los postres cuando el ojiverde le busco en la cocina.

_-Necesitas ayuda – Soltó él sorprendiéndole _

_-Descuida, lo tengo – Afirmó sacando la bandeja de la nevera y dejarla sobre la mesa para luego lavarse las manos – Ve al salón, llevaré la bandeja. _

_-Hermione – Le llamó en apenas un susurro – Necesito entregarte algo – Comenzó – La verdad, no quería que santa se quedará con el crédito del regalo – Bromeó sacando del bolsillo de la chaqueta una pequeña cajita – La idea del libro surgió de los chicos… esto es mío. _

_-Harry – Dijo sonriendo alternando la mirada entre la cajita y el rostro – No es necesario…_

_-Sí, lo es – Apuntó jugando nerviosamente con la cajita. Lanzó un suspiro y continuo – Estaba en el precipicio a punto de caer y gracias a ti logre mantenerme aquí. No puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de agradecer tu paciencia y cariño. – No podía negar algo extraño subió desde su estomago hasta la garganta, conocía al hombre parado frente suyo y sabía que aquel acto venía desde el corazón. Le observó desviar la mirada hacia la cajita y extendérsela, por un segundo, pudo jurar que temblaba – Te quiero Hermione._

_-Y yo a ti – Sonrió recibiendo algo temblorosa la cajita, sutilmente la abrió dejando ver el contenido de la misma: Una pulsera de oro donde una H predominaba – Muchas gracias – Susurró para luego sentir los dedos de su amigo colocar la pulsera alrededor la muñeca izquierda – No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí. _

_-Gracias _

_-¡Quiero postre! – Escucharon la voz de James protestar y luego un quejido - ¡Postre!_

_-Vamos – Rió después que la pulsera fuese colocada en su lugar. Guardo la cajita para luego besar la mejilla del hombre y coger la bandeja de postre. _

No podía explicar el cumulo de sensaciones agolpadas en aquel instante y todas las que seguían circulando cada vez que evocaba aquel recuerdo, por alguna razón, el recuerdo le hacía olvidar lo próximo dándole un respiro a las próximas decisiones que debía tomar. Cerró la carpeta que revisaba apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla intentando despejar la mente y ordenar sus pensamientos durante el resto de hora, no podía darse el lujo de buscar explicaciones donde no existían. Por ahora, debía concentrarse en cosas más importantes.

Los siguientes minutos contemplo ausente la sala de clases y como uno a uno de los alumnos terminaba el examen para luego retirarse silenciosamente. La ansiedad por hablar con su hija le atacaba cada vez que alguna silla se escuchaba rechinar contra el suelo, la silla de James rechino lentamente mientras el aludido se incorporaba de su lugar releyendo el examen al tiempo que caminaba hacia el escritorio.

-Todavía queda tiempo – Susurró mirando al chico detenerse frente al escritorio

-Estoy bien – Aseguró él entregándole el pergamino – Hasta pronto.

-Cuídate – Habló esperando a los últimos cinco alumnos terminarán incluida, su hija

Cerró la puerta tras de sí dando un ligero suspiro mientras internamente apuntaba darle un gran abrazo a su prima por ayudarle, técnicamente, el dicho apunte leído y repetido durante su breve trayecto había sido el examen, si bien poseía algo básico pudo contestar las preguntas de manera decente.

Estaba dispuesto a esperar a la chica en la sala común pero la cabellera rubia a la distancia le hizo maldecirse internamente, evito gesticular y sólo emitir una ligera sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la chica de sexto aparentando falsa felicidad. La aludida pareció tragarse la falsa alegría del chico puesto que acortó distancia colgándose al cuello del chico.

-¿Estás libre? – Preguntó alegre

-Acabo de terminar – Dijo él señalando a sus espaldas - ¿Por qué?

-Sólo deseaba pasar tiempo de calidad antes de la cena – Habló Samantha

-Claro… - Balbuceo él mirando de reojo la puerta del salón de transformaciones, los últimos alumnos salían y pronto lo haría su prima – Debo dejar esto a la sala común. Me acompañas.

-Vamos – Sonrió la rubia soltando el cuello del chico y sujetar su mano - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Genial – Asintió evitando mirar por sobre el hombro

El último alumno salió del aula de transformaciones dejándole a solas junto a su madre; el silencio, nerviosismo e inquietud de la ojimiel le provocaba incertidumbre y la extraña sensación que algo importante debían hablar. Por ello, decidió permanecer sentada al tiempo que James entregaba su examen. Espero paciente hasta que todos hicieran abandono del lugar.

-¿Qué necesitas decirme? – Preguntó Rose intrigada

-Es algo importante – Suspiró la castaña apoyándose sobre el escritorio tras suyo – Lo he pensado durante largo tiempo y retrasar la decisión sería causar más dolor. Siento que debes ser la primera en saberlo.

-Mamá…

-No quiero mentirte – Negó interrumpiéndole suavemente – Tu padre y yo hemos tenido muchos problemas, la muerte de Ginny trajo consigo demasiadas consecuencias. Sabes el tipo de discusiones sostenemos y la poca posibilidad de mejorar la situación.

-Le pedirás el divorcio – Afirmó Rose cabizbaja. La absoluta posibilidad del hecho le abrumaba pero sabía la certeza del divorcio en el corto plazo, no podía hacer oídos sordos a las discusiones y enfrentamientos. – Es eso, mamá.

-Sí – Asintió – A pesar de estar separados por el trabajo... sé que llegaremos a casa en algunos meses y la convivencia será incómoda por todo lo que ha pasado. Será extremadamente difícil. Nos hemos hecho demasiado daño y continuar sería un absurdo.

-Lo entiendo – Balbuceo la chica. Sí, lo aceptaba y estaba absolutamente de acuerdo, el concepto familia había desaparecido hace mucho y sólo convivían dos perfectos extraños, pero dolía. – No puedo negar los motivos ni cuestionar porque deseas separarte, te entiendo y lo respeto. Será difícil hacerme la idea del divorcio.

-Lo último que deseo es dañarte, hija – Murmuró la ojimiel acunando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – Eres lo más importante para mí.

-También lo eres para mí – Sonrió

-No quiero que esto te afecte.

-Descuida – Negó sujetando las manos de la castaña – Ya te dije, tengo que hacerme la idea.

-¿Estás segura? – Le cuestiono

-Segura – Afirmó asintiendo y dando un suspiro, continuo - ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Posiblemente tenga que hacerlo hoy – Confesó apenada - Regresa del trabajo de campo y no quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Comprendo

-Gracias – Susurró Hermione – No importa lo que pase, el cariño que sentimos por ti, es enorme.

El genuino abrazo de madre e hija les hizo entender que estarían juntas a pesar de todo, los últimos acontecimientos les golpearon a todos de igual manera y estás parecían ser alguna de las consecuencias. Después de las tragedias y desgracias, ninguno de los afectados volvería a hacer el mismo, al menos, las relaciones estaban particularmente afectadas: Si bien la relación entre Harry y sus hijos se fortifico, la relación entre Hermione y Ron cayó en el precipicio sin remedio alguno, además, la amistad del trío dorado de Gryffindor pareció dar un giro insospechado.

Lentamente ambas mujeres deshicieron el abrazo para luego retomar las obligaciones correspondientes, la pequeña castaña cogió la mochila y salió del salón esperando llegar rápidamente hacia la sala común y tenderse sobre la cama. Debía acostumbrarse pero el camino parecía poderosamente complejo. Subió rauda las escaleras mencionando la contraseña al cuadro sin levantar la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se agolpaba sobre sus ojos, no quería que nadie les viese llorar y mucho menos dar explicaciones.

Apenas ingreso algunos murmullos se hicieron oíbles pero los omitió olímpicamente pasando por la voz de la chica de sexto y la frasecilla "Que lindo James" que le hizo apurar el paso, lo último que deseaba era hablar con su primo y mucho menos verle la cara a Samantha. Subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio y cerró las mismas tras suya a pesar de escuchar pasos tras de ella.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido? – Preguntó James girándose hacia la chica – Parecía…

-No te preocupes, James – Dijo la chica apoyándose sobre el respaldo del sofá – De seguro tuvo un mal día y desea estar a solas.

-No lo creo – Susurró girándose para observar por segunda vez las escaleras de las chicas, la castaña venía de hablar con su madre y algo no andaba bien. Escuchó a Samantha levantarse del sofá para caminar hasta él

-Vamos al jardín – Propuso la rubia sujetando al chico por los hombros – Después podremos ir a cenar juntos.

-No creo que sea buena idea – Negó girándose para mirar a la rubia – Lo mejor será subir a averiguar que sucede – Señalando el dormitorio de las chicas – Lo siento, Sam.

-James – Sonrió la aludida algo complaciente – Sabes que no puedes subir

-Lo sé – Dijo tranquilamente – Buscaré a Natalie… si quieres cenaremos juntos pero antes debo resolver este asunto.

-Está bien – Aceptó esbozando una media sonrisa – Te esperaré para cenar, no faltes.

-Claro – Asintió él alejándose de la chica y caminar hacia su propio dormitorio – Nos vemos.

Subió algunos escalones para luego bajarlos y comprobar que la rubia se había marchado del lugar, por supuesto, no admitiría saber subir a la habitación de las chicas y debía ganar tiempo antes de hacerlo. Cuando pudo comprobar que todo estaba desolado salió de las escaleras y cruzó raudo la sala para luego subir el camino hacia el dormitorio de las chicas de quinto antes de levantar cualquier alarma, acto que consiguió sin mayores problemas.

-Rose

Frunció el ceño pensando que había hablado demasiado bajo pero elevar la voz significaba dejarse atrapar y ser descubierto, aclaro la voz e intento subir ligeramente su llamado. Pegó el oído en la puerta pero permanecía en silencio, suspiro cogiendo el picaporte rogando porque no hubiese seguro alguno, lo giro comprobando la poca resistencia de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta dejando asomar la cabeza al interior de la habitación donde las camas permanecían vacías, excepto una, la primera cama a la izquierda pegada a la pared. Dejó espacio e ingreso por completo a la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sólo el ligero sollozo de la chica interrumpía el silencio del lugar y el chico sólo podía deducir que algo malo sucedía con sus padres.

-Rose – Volvió a hablar viendo la sorpresa de la chica que pareció abrazarse a sí misma. Rodeo la cama hasta posarse frente a ella y agacharse hasta alcanzar su altura, suavemente, despejo el rostro cubierto por el cabello castaño – ¿Por qué lloras?

-Déjame sola – Susurró sin apartarse del chico – No quiero hablar

-Sólo quiero ayudar

-Lo sé – Suspiró desviando la mirada – Simplemente quiero pensar.

-Estás llorando – Dijo arrodillándose mientras se apoyaba al borde de la cama con los codos – Puedes contar conmigo…

-James

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó - ¿Por qué estás así después del examen?

-Lo siento – Susurró girándose para luego darle la espalda y mantener la mirada fija sobre la pared

No quería herir al chico ni despreciar las buenas intenciones de ayudarle pero necesitaba tiempo para sobreponerse a esto, no quería agobiarle con más problemas, suficiente tenía él con la rubia, el Quidditch y las clases para colocarle otro problema que resolver. Por el momento, deseaba permanecer en silencio y pensar.

Escuchó un bufido frustrado y el peso de las manos del chico al apoyarse sobre la cama, de seguro, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación preguntándose ¿Qué ocurría? Más ninguna respuesta obtendría, la única solución para él sería preguntarle a la castaña pero sabía que aquello le molestaría, por tanto, esperaría. Impaciente, espero el sonido de la puerta abrir y cerrarse pero nunca llegó tal sonido.

Sintió el colchón hundirse al costado izquierdo y el silencio continuar en la habitación, lentamente se giro encontrándose al pelinegro recostado juntando las manos a la altura del estomago. Frunció el ceño intrigada por la actitud del chico, no deseaba tratarle mal y mucho menos armar algún escándalo pero lo estaba buscando con creces.

-Admítelo – Acusó él antes de cualquier reclamo – Si la situación fuese a la inversa, harías lo mismo. No diré nada – Añadió – Sólo déjame hacerte compañía.

La aludida le observó detenidamente detectando la sinceridad y honestidad de su acción y palabras, podía hartarse de reclamos e incluso botarle al suelo pero él se quedaría allí. Lanzó un suspiro resignado mientras le volvía a dar la espalda y cerraba los ojos: Le intrigaba profundamente los próximos meses y sobre todo la reacción de su padre ante la petición de divorcio ¿Cómo lo sobrellevaría? Podía anticipar la especulación y discusiones previas al divorcio.

Volvió a lanzar un suspiro preguntándose ¿Qué sucedería si el accidente nunca hubiese existido? Si la pelirroja hubiese concretado el plan de reunirse con el padre de Joel, por supuesto, también el padre de su primo estaría pasando por un plan de divorcio. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y el silencio permanecía, la presencia a su lado le hizo mostrar sólo un gesto.

-Mis padres – Susurró al aire sintiendo la respiración del chico interrumpirse tenuemente – Mi madre tiene intenciones de pedirle el divorcio a mi padre. Dijo que llevaba días pensándolo, la situación entre ambos parece crítica y continuar juntos sólo implicaría seguir haciéndose daño.

-¿Qué sientes tú? – Preguntó él en apenas un susurro viendo el techo fijamente

-Es extraño – Respondió después de un ligero silencio – Sé cuán difícil ha sido la convivencia este último tiempo, sin embargo, me preocupa la reacción de mi padre. A pesar de todo la quiere.

-No podemos obligar a nadie a querer – Meditó él cruzándose de brazos – Insistir sería dañar aún más la relación. La noticia será dura para él y posiblemente no pueda comprenderla.

-Lo sé – Murmuró apenada

El pelinegro guardo silencio procesando las palabras de la chica y el eventual divorcio de los padres de ésta, sin duda, la noticia sería dura para los afectados y tomaría algún tiempo asimilar cualquier nueva condición. Desvió la mirada desde el techo hacia el cabello castaño de la chica, presintiendo sobre el duro proceso por el cual debería pasar las próximas semanas: Desde la reacción de su padre hacia el comidillo de rumores que se esparcirían como la pólvora en el mundo mágico, claro está, el colegio.

Descruzó los brazos sujetando el hombro de la chica haciéndole saber que estaba allí… No pensaba moverse ni dejarla sola, no después del apoyo incondicional mostrado por ella a causa del accidente de su madre y las posteriores consecuencias.

-Todo saldrá bien – Susurró él – Sabrán solucionar los problemas como adultos.

-Eso espero – Respondió Rose tranquilamente. Por segunda vez se giró apoyando un codo sobre la cama y la mano libre sujetar la mano izquierda del chico – Gracias.

-De nada – Sonrió – No pienso dejarte sola.

-Tu novia se aburrirá de ti – Bromeó entrecerrando los ojos. El chico se encogió de hombros

-No somos novios – Aclaró James – Espero que pueda aburrirse rápido

-Tienes que hacer meritos

-Tendré que hacerlo – Musito él pensativo – Por el momento… no pienso moverme de aquí.

-Testarudo – Suspiró la castaña volviendo a dar la espalda mientras el chico lanzaba una carcajada.

La realidad es que permanecieron en silencio por varias horas metidos en sus propios pensamientos, las circunstancias le exigirían poseer una fuerza envidiable y decisiones importantes se vislumbraban a la vuelta de la esquina. No sabían a ciencia cierta los próximos pasajes de su vida en Hogwarts ni como el camino le deparaba situaciones realmente complejas e inimaginables.

Lo próximo no sería un juego ni un examen complejo simplemente el curioso y a veces caprichoso destino asignando difíciles misiones: La primera implicaría la segunda, por ende, la decisión más importante de sus vidas… Continuar o sucumbir ante lo imposible.

Había salido de casa como un perfecto delincuente tras el próximo delito, por desgracia, no poseía opciones a elegir debiendo acatar órdenes superiores y después de largos días en terreno podía darse un respiro donde el descanso cada día parecía más difícil de conseguir. Traspaso las llamas verdes de la chimenea para luego caminar lentamente hacia la oficina, deseaba recoger y firmar algunos papeles antes de viajar a casa y darse una larga ducha.

Camino por el desierto pasillo convencido y tranquilo sobre la nula posibilidad de encontrarse al moreno en aquella oficina, la transferencia de unidad le sorprendió y tranquilizo al mismo tiempo, no deseaba tener enfrentamientos ni recibir cuestionamientos de nadie. Llegó a medio pasillo para luego sacar la llave e introducirla en la ranura de la puerta donde la giro logrando ingresando a la habitación, tal y como la había dejado antes de marcharse.

Sacó del solitario escritorio algunas carpetas colocándolas bajo el brazo y luego cogió la mochila de suelo para salir de la estancia tal y como regreso, silencioso. Jaló la puerta cerrándola de nuevo dispuesto a hacer el camino de regreso hacia la chimenea hacia su casa pero la presencia de su amigo le sorprendió.

El hombre lobo permanecía de pie cruzado de brazos visiblemente ofuscado por algún asunto, según el pelirrojo, importante para presentar aquel semblante tan poco habitual en él. Guardó la llave en el bolsillo de la túnica para luego hacerse hacia él algo inquieto, presumiendo, que algo importante acababa de acontecer.

-Que gusto verte – Susurró él intentando aparentar seguridad, sin embargo, la expresión del hombre lobo le intimidaba profundamente. De pronto, recordó su ausencia en navidad – De verdad, lo siento – Suspiró apenado – Incumplí la promesa de asistir a tu casa, supongo que Hermione te dijo los motivos.

-A estas alturas la promesa deja de tener sentido – Soltó Remus intrigado todavía más al pelirrojo – Nunca imaginé la gravedad de la zona sur.

De pronto, la expresión desconcertada del pelirrojo cambio súbito a la seriedad absoluta y la tensión en el ambiente creció. Nunca imagino la respuesta del licantropodo y el significado tan claro de sus palabras, apretó fuertemente la carpeta a la espera de cualquier señal del auror frente suyo. El aludido pareció entender el silencio impuesto y le hizo la señal de seguirle hasta la oficina donde nadie podía enterarse de la conversación de ambos aurores.

El pelirrojo siguió silenciosamente al licantropodo hasta la oficina cerrándola bajo hechizo y procurando que ningún sonido traspasará las paredes. Por comodidad metió las carpetas en la mochila para luego dejarla sobre el suelo mientras Remus rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba tras de él.

En ambas partes la tensión crecía a pasos agigantados ¿Cómo iniciar la conversación prohibida? Podría él ofrecer las explicaciones pertinentes y luego fingir ignorancia pura, los días y semanas le decían que tarde o temprano debía afrontar las consecuencias de tamaña decisión… ofrecer silencio sólo podría ser la antesala de cualquier desastre todavía mayor. No, no podía permitirlo.

-¿Cuándo pensabas comunicarlo? – Preguntó de sopetón sorprendiendo al pelirrojo – Sabes lo peligroso que es y las consecuencias si te descubren. Ahora comprendo los largos viajes y los llamados urgentes desde la zona sur.

-Puedes bajar la voz – Pidió molesto a pesar de estar protegidos por los hechizos – Sólo el equipo en terreno y el ministro lo sabe.

-Merlín – Suspiró Remus apoyándose sobre el escritorio – Por equivocación tuve que leer tus informes al ministro y vaya sorpresa me lleve. Apenas puedo creerlo…

-Se lo has dicho – Afirmó preocupado por la infiltración de información

-Por supuesto – Aclaró – Remedio el asunto y prometió ser discreto.

-Siento guardar silencio – Confesó apenado por la situación tan difícil – Debí actuar rápido y la decisión se aprobó a las pocas horas, la situación es crítica y posiblemente empeore los próximos meses.

-Piensas continuar – Afirmó Remus frunciendo el ceño. El auror asintió – Corres el riesgo de ser asesinado… no puedes…

-Sé las consecuencias – Interrumpió él paseándose por la oficina – Es innegable el peligro que corro pero no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó el hombre lobo temiendo lo peor y el semblante del pelirrojo parecía confirmarlo – No estás hablando en serio.

-Será pronto – Susurró mirando el suelo de la oficina – Me darán algunas misiones para ganarme su confianza, por lo pronto, tengo acceso limitado al círculo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – Insistió incorporándose de la silla

-A prueba un año – Confesó cabizbajo – El acercamiento será a mediados de diciembre

-No puedo creerlo – Negó buscando la mirada del chico – Mírame Ronald – Exigió – Comprendes que podrías perder a tu familia. Esto apenas circula la relación que puedas sostener con Hermione sino también con tu hija.

-Puedo manejarlo…

-¡Diablos Ron! – Exclamó rodeando el escritorio y posarse frente al pelirrojo. Le cogió por los hombros y añadió – Estás infiltrado en la zona sur, cumplirás misiones posiblemente asesinas durante un año e ingresarás por la puerta ancha como doble espía… no podrás manejarlo, la situación podría empeorar de aquí a un año.

-No seré doble espía – Negó él soltándose del agarre del licantropodo – Seguiré transfiriendo información a ustedes

-Saben quién eres, cierto – Afirmó él siendo constatado por Ron – Una misión a prueba será colocarte entre la espada y la pared, sabotear y brindarles información sobre los aurores será importante para ellos. Cuando sortees las misiones te pedirán ser el infiltrado hacia el ministerio.

-Sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar – Acusó seguro de cumplir perfectamente la misión – Las personas que amo no se verán afectadas.

-¿Estás seguro? – Insistió el hombre lobo cruzándose de brazos

-Te lo prometo

El intercambio de mirada de ambos aurores pareció una batalla silenciosa por conseguir la razón y los argumentos necesarios para solventar sus posturas. Cualquier infiltración significaba un costo demasiado alto para cualquier auror: la muerte personal o seres queridos, el fracaso total y la traición hacia el ministerio parecían ser algunos síntomas, sin duda, riesgos que el pelirrojo había asumido desde el primer momento.

_-Señor Weasley – Decía la voz del ministro en compañía del jefe de campo – La situación en la zona sur es delicada y la información obtenida es precaria, el riesgo de sufrir ataques es alto y no tenemos la menor idea de los planes centrales del grupo mortifago._

_-Lo sé, señor – Dijo él permaneciendo con la mirada fija sobre la pared – Hemos realizado intentos por acercarnos al perímetro pero son inútiles._

_-Lo sabemos – Aclaró el jefe de campo – Por ello y tras pensarlo detenidamente hemos tomado una decisión, radical._

_-¿Cuál sería? – Preguntó desviando la mirada hacia los superiores frente a él _

_-Una infiltración _

_-Infiltración…_

_-Es la única forma – Suspiró el ministro – Debemos ser cautelosos y provocar el mínimo de sospechas._

_-Consiste en montar el escenario donde alguien de los nuestros – Comenzó el jefe de campo – Quede a la deriva en combate y logre salvar a un mortifago… contextualizar un escenario de aparente deserción y ganar paulatinamente su confianza. _

_-Será un trabajo a la largo plazo – Musitó él intrigado por el plan – Si las características de la misión es delicada entonces por qué estoy aquí._

_-Hemos pensado en ti – Vocifero el jefe – Serías un candidato a infiltrar. _

Había aceptado tal responsabilidad sin apenas cuestionar nada sólo convencido de hacer lo correcto y terminar finalmente aquel calvario. Se preparo durante semanas cada detalle de la infiltración donde por poco termina muerto a manos de varios mortifagos, duros días prisionero le llevaron a mantenerse firme y ganar la confianza del grupo siguiendo el entrenamiento anterior, no podía mostrar dudas sobre sus intenciones.

Poco a poco comenzó a recibir comida y agua donde logro entablar conversaciones fluidas con los magos, pudo comprender los turnos, zonas estratégicas y funcionamiento del lugar a cabalidad. Con sorpresa comprobó la enorme fortaleza del lugar y el predominio mortifago, supo entonces, lo difícil que sería ingresar a ese lugar en el corto plazo… las pequeñas cúpulas le impedían conocer la estructura de la zona sur casi similar a una secta donde debía superar a su pequeño grupo para lograr escalar al interior de las jerarquías.

-Espero sepas lo que haces – Soltó Remus

-Cumpliré la misión – Susurró él

El pelirrojo cogió la mochila del suelo colocándola sobre la espalda para luego salir de la oficina y largarse a la casa, debía aprovechar el poco tiempo de descanso que poseía, pronto las misiones comenzarían debiendo concentrarse lo máximo posible para conseguir optimos resultados. El destino del ministerio y el mundo mágico dependía de ello, no podía fallar.

Por otra parte, el licantropodo simplemente quedo mirando la puerta cerrada preguntándose ¿Cuál misión cumpliría realmente el pelirrojo? La misión del ministerio o la zona sur: la infiltración asimilaba decisiones riesgosas y la posibilidad de asumir algún tipo de traición aumentaba con el tiempo, nadie sabía lo que realmente sucedía en aquel lugar y poder que implicado podría sobrecoger hasta el auror más experimentado del ministerio.

Sólo basto el sonido del timbre para que la castaña cogiera sus cosas y emprendiera rumbo hacia el ministerio de magia, no deseaba perder ni un segundo y estaba decidida a buscar a su esposo, si corría con suerte podría hallarle en la oficina antes de perderle el rastro y seguirle hasta la casa sería verdaderamente incómodo.

Subió en ascensor hasta el piso de aurores para buscarle, el pulso parecía acelerarse a cada paso que daba ante la proximidad de la oficina del pelirrojo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron permitiéndole ingresar al pasillo y encontrarse a su mejor amigo.

-Hola – Saludo él cargando varias carpetas - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – Sonrió aparentando tranquilidad – Venía a hablar con Ron, lo has visto.

-No – Negó – La verdad también le buscaba, la oficina estaba cerrada.

-Entiendo – Musitó la castaña pensativa – Le preguntaré a Remus – Resolvió

-Hermione – Dijo Harry mirándole a los ojos – Estás bien… te ves preocupada.

-No tiene importancia…

-Para mí si

-Primero debo hablarlo con él – Refiriéndose al pelirrojo – Estarás aquí

-Te veré en la casa – Respondió esbozando una ligera sonrisa

-Allí estaré

-Nos vemos

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa a su mejor amigo para luego caminar hacia la oficina del licantropodo, tal parece, el presentimiento de que su esposo estuviese allí no falló porque el aludido caminaba por el pasillo visiblemente preocupado y murmurando algunas palabras. La concentración del hombre le obligo a carraspear para llamarle la atención, gesto que el pelirrojo escuchó sorprendido por verle.

_-Siento haberte molestado – Habló el jefe de campo apenas hubo cruzado la carpa – Tenemos un asunto crítico. _

_-Descuida – Negó cambiándose de túnica – Navidad puede esperar._

No podía evitar sentirse cansado y preocupado por la presencia de su esposa, le parecía extraño recibir su visita después de dos semanas y la expresión plasmada sobre su rostro le desconcertaba: la extraña mezcla entre decisión y temor parecía librar alguna especie de lucha interna. Relajó la postura alzando las cejas y vociferando un ligero suspiro.

-Que sorpresa verte – Susurró él dando ligeros pasos hacia adelante – No pensé verte tan pronto.

-Bueno – Balbuceo la castaña. Extraño, según la apreciación del pelirrojo – Han pasado dos semanas.

-Si – Musitó desviando la mirada hacia el suelo – La última llamada demando demasiado trabajo

-Entiendo – Dijo Hermione – Posiblemente estés cansado para platicar… aunque tampoco quisiera dejar está conversación para otro momento.

-Debe ser importante – Indagó él observando – De lo contrario, no estarías aquí – Señalo – Vamos a la oficina.

-Claro

No podía evitar la extraña sensación de incertidumbre ante las próximas palabras de su esposa: el tono, las pocas palabras y el semblante de la castaña le indicaban que algo andaba mal, no podía evitar sentirse poderosamente intimidado por su presencia. Movió la cabeza apoyándose en el escritorio mientras Hermione permanecía de pie en medio de todo.

-No puedo aplazar esto – Comenzó Hermione llevándose cierto desconcierto del hombre – No podemos continuar…

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó él sintiendo la boca seca y el corazón latir fuertemente – Hermione…

-Nuestro matrimonio – Aclaró mirándole a los ojos – No puede continuar. No podemos pretender estar bien cuando ocurre precisamente lo contrario.

-Me castigas por lo ocurrido con Harry, cierto – Vociferó él sin emitir expresión alguna

-No culpes a nadie – Negó frunciendo el ceño – Quisiera remediar la situación e intentar comprenderte…

-No me amas – Musitó encontrándose con la mirada de su esposa. El color castaño de sus ojos le decían cuando aprecio le tenía, sin embargo, no lograba encontrar ninguna pizca de amor

-Aquel día que me golpeaste, termino – Confesó Hermione – Tus acciones me hacen tomar la decisión de pedirte el divorcio. Si algún día te amé… hoy no puedo decir lo mismo, salvo el cariño de amigos que guardo hacia ti.

-Hace cuánto tomaste la decisión – Habló Ron

-Algunas semanas – Suspiró cabizbaja

-Alguien lo sabe…

-Nuestra hija – Soltó en apenas un susurro – Quiero serle sincera sobre las decisiones que tomo y quise decírselo antes de venir.

-No puedo negarte el deseo de separarte – Suspiró el pelirrojo – Puedo aceptar que varios errores que cometí lo hice desde la vereda de los celos y mis propias inseguridades jugaron malas pasadas. Sin embargo, sé que la elección está condicionada por Harry.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó sorprendida desviando la mirada desde el suelo al rostro de Ronald

-Los últimos incidentes están enmarcados por el accidente y la condición de Harry – Expusó cruzándose de brazos – Sí, oculte su estado de salud y por algún momento le desee lo peor. No puedo quitar la idea sobre su responsabilidad sobre la muerte de Ginny, por ello, discutimos varias veces e involucramos a nuestra hija, hubo incidentes en el ministerio, ocupo tu atención y provoco mis celos. Ahora te separas.

-Ronald.

-Sin el accidente – Suspiró interrumpiéndole – Posiblemente la decisión de divorcio sería igual manera. Es inevitable.

-Lo siento – Susurró Hermione

-Yo igual

Se alejó del escritorio para luego coger la mochila y silenciosamente salir de la oficina, la decisión de la castaña estaba tomada y a pesar del dolor punzante en el pecho, lo aceptaba. En otro tiempo, la noticia le hubiese devastado moviendo cielo, mar y tierra por impedir cualquier tipo de separación, rogando por conseguir una segunda oportunidad.

Para desgracia de él la situación actual dictaba distinta y la decisión de la mujer opacaba algo la incertidumbre de cada misión hacia la zona sur. No poseía vínculos afectivos y podía fiarse de la seguridad absoluta del castillo, no temía porque su hija corriera peligro.

_-Debo pedirte un favor – Argumentó antes de marcharse y cumplir la misión encomendada: la captura de uno de los suyos le pedía internarse en la zona y sacarle inmediatamente de allí sin ser detectado – Si el auror muere dirás que es mi cuerpo… _

_-Ron_

_-La situación es delicada, lo has dicho – Interrumpió – Si muere huyendo lo atribuirán a un espía… no puedo permitirlo. _

_-No puedo insertarte por completo…_

_-No puedo ser amenazado… _

_-Corres un segundo riesgo – Vocifero el auror _

_-De cualquier manera terminaré haciéndolo – Susurró él – Prometes hacerme ese favor._

_-Lo prometo_

No tenía porque correr aquel riesgo – por ahora – le tranquilizaba poder contar con aquel respiro, sin duda, el divorcio haría sufrir a su hija y le ocasionaría cuestionamientos por las elecciones tomadas en el pasado pero la sola idea de tener a las mujeres que amaba con vida le alegraba y hacía soportar cualquier dolor.

Abordó el ascensor marchando pisos superiores hacia la oficina del ministro de magia: debía informar sobre los últimos acontecimientos y pedirle la máxima discreción frente a la filtración hacia el licantropodo, lo último que deseaba era poner en riesgo a más personas.

"Maldita pasta" Pensó el moreno colocando la mano derecha bajo el chorro de agua después de quemarse en la olla. Hace varios días no preparaba algo y solo comía de la cafetería del ministerio, adaptarse a otro oficio y cumplir los horarios del mismo le hacía desvelarse, le gustaba la nueva sección y los cientos de planes tácticos que debía planificar a diario.

Las últimas semanas apenas había hablado con la castaña y las cartas recibidas de sus hijos poco le decían sobre ella. Con los días le preocupaba que algo estuviese mal o se encontrará enferma.

Encontrarse en el ministerio le tranquilizo sólo hasta que pudo notar el nerviosismo y preocupación plasmado sobre su rostro, actitud distinta hace dos semanas, a pesar de la preocupación inicial podía tener la seguridad de platicar un poco y saber la razón de aquellos nervios.

Sólo un ligero "clic" le alerto de la llegada de la mujer mientras los pasos se dejaban sentir en el pasillo antes de llegar a la cocina, la figura de la castaña se instalo bajo el umbral de la puerta y él continuo observando el semblante preocupado y nervioso de Hermione. Apago lo que estaba cocinando para luego acercarse hacia su amiga, la contemplo y la preocupación continuo: cabello castaño desordenado, ojos apagados y fracciones tensas.

-Te sientes bien – Susurró él acunando el rostro de la chica - ¿Por qué estás así? Hey – Mirandole a los ojos – Comienzas a preocuparme, Hermione.

-No tienes porque – Negó permitiéndose una ligera sonrisa – Simplemente he tomado una decisión muy importante.

-¿Cuál? – Inquirió Harry frunciendo el ceño

-No puedo continuar junto a él – Musito bajando la mirada mientras hablaba – No quiero continuar sabiendo que tarde o temprano el daño podría ser peor.

-Te refieres a…

-Sí – Asintió mirando al ojiverde y sujetar las muñecas del mismo – Él lo dijo… la decisión es inevitable…

-Hermione…

-Le pedí el divorcio a Ron.

El moreno alzó las cejas y separo ligeramente los labios sorprendido por la confesión de su amiga, la última frase parecía ser producto de algún tipo de broma, sin embargo, la decisión plasmada sobre el rostro de la castaña le afirmaba la veracidad de lo dicho: le pedía el divorcio al padre de su hija. Los años de inestabilidad llegaban a un punto sin retorno donde la única posibilidad era separar sus caminos antes del desastre total y ambas partes dañadas.

Comprendía la decisión de la castaña la cual se reforzó durante los últimos meses, los recientes acontecimientos provocaron una huella profunda y la relación se vio profundamente afectada.

Refugió a la ojimiel entre sus brazos brindándole el apoyo y contención necesaria, no podía fallarle en aquel momento. Permanecería junto a ella todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

-Gracias – Susurró la chica

-Es mi turno – Sonrió acariciándole la espalda – Ahora soy yo quien no pretende alejarse.

La suave risa de la castaña relajo el ambiente y lograron bajar la tensión que poseían, por supuesto, todavía quedaba mucho por explicar y un largo camino por recorrer hasta concretar el divorcio. Lo único verdaderamente certero era la mutua compañía: la simple compañía de dos viejos amigos compartiendo una comida, la entrañable sensación de tranquilidad y paz cada vez que estaban juntos, la sensación de estar juntos.

_**Fin Primera Temporada**_

_**Continuará… **_

Con respecto a la **continuación**

-La segunda temporada será el 22 de marzo: Comienzo a estudiar y debo adaptar algunos horarios. No se preocupen… no está en mis planes dejar botada la historia. Lo prometo.

-La temporada según estimaciones mías tendrá alrededor de catorce capítulos: Si queda mucho y la misión especial del trío todavía no comienza.

Con respecto al **último capítulo**

-La situación de Rose parece mejorar por el apoyo de su primo: El historial de la relación de sus padres le hace comprende lo necesario del divorcio.

-Se quiebra la relación de Hermione y Ron: El peligroso trabajo del pelirrojo es precursor de la "dócil" actitud del mismo frente al divorcio.

-A pesar de la preocupación el hombre lobo guarda silencio por seguridad de Ron.

-El apoyo incondicional y los últimos sucesos, a la interna, provoca efectos en el moreno: Siendo el hombro disponible para su mejor amiga.

Con respecto a la **Segunda Temporada**

-Los acontecimientos provocarán en el ojiverde duda, temor e incertidumbre. El alejamiento del pelirrojo sólo puede atribuirlo al divorcio, no imaginando la verdad.

-Las obligaciones en el colegio harán para Hermione el divorcio sostenible. El alejamiento de su ex esposo, al igual que el ojiverde, lo atribuye al divorcio.

-El delicado contexto del pelirrojo hace posible el divorcio. La extrema situación le hacen tomar drásticas decisiones.

-La situación de James parecerá complicarse y las buenas relaciones junto a su prima, liarse. Situaciones drásticas necesitan medidas drásticas. Además, las especulaciones de su hermana poco a poco le irán convenciendo sobre una posibilidad cierta.

-Los acontecimientos harán alejarse a Rose de su primo, sin embargo, la solución poco convencional cambiará el asunto. El alejamiento de su padre dolerá y sabrá sobrellevarlo, sobre todo, a raíz de conjeturas que pronto tendrán asidero.

-Será la pequeña Natalie la primera en abandonar los prejuicios, miedos y objeciones, permitiéndose la simple capacidad de observación hacia lo posible.

-La decisión de Ronald colocará a Remus entre la espada y la pared, sin embargo, guardará silencio por la seguridad de todos.

Con respecto al **Próximo capítulo.**

-¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó James dejando de lado una revista de Quidditch

-En papá – Musitó Natalie cerrando el libro y dirigirle la mirada a su hermano – ¿Crees que podía enamorarse de nuevo?

-Ha pasado un año – Susurró pensativo desviando la mirada sutilmente hacia el retrato de su fallecida madre – Aunque tuvo altibajos entre la recuperación y el trabajo, logro estabilizarse, tal vez si podría llegar a enamorarse, claro, si él también así lo quiere y lo permite. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Le interrogo frunciendo el ceño. Su hermana se encogió de hombros volviendo a abrir el libro – Natalie.

-No es nada – Negó desviándole la mirada y fingir leer

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Tanto a las personas que tomaron su tiempo y dejaron su comentario**

**Como a las personas que anónimamente pasan por los capítulos**

**A todos gracias.**

**Nos vemos en algunas semanas. **

**Anita**


	12. Divorcio

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!

Lo prometí y aquí estoy para la actualización de la Segunda Temporada de Frente a ti.

Algunos meses han pasado y el divorcio entre Hermione y Ron se concretó bajo el manto de especulaciones y sorpresas varias. Pasaremos por los puntos de vista de Harry y Hermione con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos.

Por otra parte, los problemas propios de James, Natalie y Rose, sobre todo el primero, los líos parecen perseguirle y espera sobrevivir al sexto curso.

No quiero molestar más… simplemente disfruten la lectura y estaré esperando ansiosa todos sus comentarios.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Doce**

"**Divorcio"**

¿Cómo la escena daba giros inesperados? No lograba comprender reacciones y situaciones… si hacía memoria, la posibilidad del divorcio podría colocar los pelos de punta al pelirrojo y declararle la tercera mundial a la mujer que amaba, sin embargo, y pese a todo pronóstico el bullado divorcio entre Hermione y Ronald se resolvió en apenas dos meses.

¡Dos meses! ¿Quién lo diría? Harry prácticamente escupió el café cuando la castaña se apareció en la oficina comunicándole la noticia, incluso llegó a pensar que le engañaba pero la firma del pelirrojo se encontraba impresa sobre el pergamino. Sólo atino a parpadear y devolverle la mirada a su mejor amiga, sorprendido.

El pelirrojo había firmado el documento estando en la zona sur y el mismo día había regresado la lechuza. Por mucho que lo pensará todavía no podía creerlo… jamás imagino tal actitud después de tantas y tantas discusiones a través de los años, por supuesto, la noticia también sorprendió a la hija de la castaña y sus hijos… sólo dos meses.

Después del rápido divorcio la situación pareció normalizarse… la castaña continuaba en el colegio, los niños iban a clases y él continuaba en misiones de baja complejidad a pesar que su condición tanto mágica como física habían mejorado por completo, sólo de vez en cuando debía tomar un respiro por el exceso de trabajo o noches sin dormir lo necesario, por lo demás, se encontraba perfectamente, le alegraba sentirse completo y prefería dar por superado los meses de dolor, angustia y remordimiento.

El moreno cogió el diario sólo para encontrarse con el último y siempre llamativo titular: "Últimos detalles del divorcio más corto y bullado del último tiempo" Sin duda, la sorpresa del divorcio llamó la atención de todos y como es habitual en el mundo mágico, la seguidilla de especulaciones, rumores y detalles colmaron los medios escritos. Todavía recordaba el titular de hace algunos meses y cuando todos se encontraban en casa producto de la finalización de clases "La verdadera razón" y bajo el titular la extraña fotografía de Hermione junto al hombre aquel día en el supermercado muggle, el cual por cierto, intentaba coquetear con la castaña.

_-"Fuentes cercanas afirman la infidelidad de la actual profesora" – Leía él sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios – Me ofendes Hermione, debiste confiar en mí – Menciono doblando aquel diario _

_-Idiota – Susurró cogiendo el diario y observar la fotografía – La verdad es – Añadió alzando las cejas – Que es atractivo. _

Una extraña mueca salió de sus labios recordando la conversación y cierto brillo impreso sobre los ojos de la castaña. Bufó incorporándose de la silla y observar por la ventanilla el atardecer, tres días faltaban para el nuevo curso de sus hijos y él regresaría al trabajo después de algunas semanas de vacaciones.

La mayor parte de los equipos se encontraba de vacaciones, sin embargo, le sorprendía el alejamiento absoluto que manifestaba el pelirrojo, podía contar las veces que le vio en el ministerio y las pocas horas que pasaba por el colegio para saludar a Rose. Intento de alguna manera sacarle información sobre la situación en la zona sur pero sólo pudo encontrarse con el silencio y secretismo, sólo la escueta afirmación sobre su seguridad logró apaciguar sus ánimos, confiaba en que todo estuviese bien y pronto su amigo pelirrojo regresará.

Desvió la mirada hacía el periódico y algo extraño recorrió su espina dorsal mientras observaba la fotografía bajo el titular: Italia. Aquel sentido y firme abrazo junto a su mejor amiga después de salir de la mansión Malfoy, la finalización de un ciclo doloroso. Ladeo la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente… no, no podía negar el abrazo y el relato al interior del diario correspondía a una pareja enamorada, viajando a otro país para demostrar su oculto amor, sin embargo, la fotografía junto a los hechos reales dictaba algo totalmente distinto.

Movió la cabeza alejándose del escritorio para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar algo de cenar; las últimas especulaciones le traían de arriba hacia abajo por los cuchicheos y rumores, si bien la presa tenía especial cuidado, por el accidente de hace un año, de no hacer mucha mención hacia su persona, no podía evitar que las personas hablarán y especularán sobre situaciones que no venían al caso. En aquel sentido, se sentía protegido por la castaña.

_-Cualquier mención, Harry – Decía la castaña hace algunas semanas – Cualquier mención y juro transformaré a esa bruja en cucaracha. _

_-Hermione… _

_-Hablo en serio _

La determinación de la mujer le abrumaba y sabía que cumpliría su amenaza, rogaba porque el curso normal de septiembre ahogará cualquier especulación y tentación por hacer mención de su fallecida esposa y la posible vinculación sobre el divorcio de la castaña y Ron. Lo único positivo, la altura de miras de los muchachos y por cómo se tomaron la situación del divorcio, además de los meses posteriores.

Sin duda, Rosie pareció afectada por el divorcio de sus padres… la inicial noticia de boca de su madre le sentó fatal y sólo después de algunas semanas y la siempre compañía de James y Natalie le ayudaron a sobrellevar todo el proceso de mejor manera. Además, el fácil proceso de divorcio ayudo a la rápida asimilación del asunto.

-¿Qué cocinas? – Preguntaron detrás de él

-Huevos – Contó observando a su hijo - ¿Y tú?

-Un vaso de agua – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Sigues leyendo el diario

-No – Negó sin devolverle la mirada – Puedes cogerlo

-Gracias – Susurró bebiendo el agua

-En quince minutos bajen – Le dijo

-Claro – Sonrió él saliendo de la cocina

El muchacho subió las escaleras para buscar el dichoso diario, por el actuar de su padre, podía interpretar sobre posibles titulares e imágenes aludiendo al divorcio de sus tíos. Sin duda, el divorcio sorprendió a todos y todavía más con respecto a la rapidez con la cual se resolvió. Desde allí las especulaciones comenzaron y cada cierto tiempo algún inquisidor titular asaltaba aludiendo a su tía e incluso a su padre.

A pesar de los dichos del diario y los rumores de la comunidad mágica, lo realmente importante, es respecto al estado anímico de su prima y el duro proceso por el cual ha pasado, lo rápido del divorcio aplacó algo del dolor y resignación por los hechos, después de todo, estaba de acuerdo con el proceder de su madre. Por ello, no se despego de su lado hasta finalizar el curso… si bien, sabía la necesidad del espacio procuró mantener silencio y simplemente acompañarla, después de todo, siempre existía el momento para sentirse a gusto.

_-Recuerdo haber dejado ese libro – Murmuró leyendo los títulos de pociones. Quedaban exámenes por dar y no podía fallar – Quizás alguien lo cogió._

_-Tal vez – Susurró la chica cabizbaja. El divorcio se había concretado hace una semana y parecía no desear comentar el tema, James lo aceptó y continuo adelante _

_-Buscaré otro – Suspiró resignado mientras el silencio les inundaba._

Sólo pasaron quince minutos y los brazos de la chica rodearon su cintura mientras un "Gracias" salía de sus labios, sólo aquel simple gesto le hizo saber que todo estaba bien y seguiría adelante a pesar de todo. No podía negar que le sorprendía y alegraba el gesto, por lo demás, continuo acompañándole.

Abrió la puerta del escritorio de su padre y tomar el diario posando la mirada sobre el titular "Últimos detalles del divorcio más corto y bullado del último tiempo" y quedar sorprendido por la fotografía en medio del pasillo después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. De inmediato ubico la página para comenzar a leer y comprender de porqué la fotografía.

_Las últimas informaciones indican que les vio a Harry Potter y Hermione – en aquel entonces – Weasley en Italia, primero saliendo de un clandestino bar de incognito y posteriormente de una mansión. Fuentes cercanas afirman sobre la posible compra de la casa, por desgracia, es la única vez que les encontramos en aquel lugar y hasta el momento seguimos a la espera de más información que pueda o no confirmarnos la noticia. _

_Nadie puede negarlo, ni siquiera ellos, sobre el amor y pasión proyectada con aquel abrazo, por el momento, no tenemos la visión de los involucrados pero sin duda la escena corresponde a dos personas enamoradas._

_Debemos decir que el viaje a Italia fue realizado varias meses antes del divorcio, por lo cual, nos confirma la tesis sobre posible infidelidad. Sin duda, es un tema bajo desarrollo y esperamos tener prontas noticias de ésta pareja._

Frunció el ceño cerrando el diario mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca y mostrarle las últimas noticias a su hermana: ambos lo sabían, el último viaje de su padre y tía había sido a Italia para solucionar cualquier problema con Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto, la mansión correspondía al rubio y el bar correspondía al acceso más cercano al lugar por chimenea.

Abrió la puerta observando a su hermana leer algunas revistas y al verle regresar dejó a un lado la lectura para prestarle atención. Sin duda, el rostro confundido pareció llamarle la atención por la extraña mueca que realizó, preocupada. Sin decirle palabra alguna le extendió el diario para luego volver a sentarse sobre el sillón más cercano y fijar la mirada sobre la puerta cerrada.

La joven bruja desdobló el diario que portaba su hermano, leyó el titular alzando las cejas y entreabrir ligeramente los labios sorprendida por la fotografía. Por inercia, voltio la mirada hacia el pelinegro quien sin mirarle le hizo un gesto sobre leer el dichoso diario y luego comentar lo que quisiese. Obediente, lo hizo.

Paciente el chico divago hacia los últimos meses donde cada cierto tiempo parecían atrapados por los títulos y especulativas fotografías de los diarios, aparte de eso, la relación junto a su padre mejoraba cada día y cualquier tipo de sentimiento o pensamiento negativo había sido enterrado hace mucho. La salud del auror mejoraba y estaba ciento por ciento en pie, por supuesto, seguía en misiones de baja complejidad y pensaba permanecer en aquel puesto para la tranquilidad de ellos.

Lo único inquietante pasaba a hacer los temerarios diarios y las inquietudes que plasmaban sus imágenes y dichos. En aquellos momentos, los pensamientos del chico viajaban hacia Rose y las posibles reacciones después de aquellas líneas. Mientras su hermana leía se incorporo de su lugar para sentarse detrás del pequeño escritorio y pasar la mirada distraídamente sobre los retratos frente a él.

-Increíble – Musitó la chica bajando el diario y posarlo sobre sus piernas – ¿Cuál es el propósito?

-Vender – Suspiró James hojeando la revista de Quidditch – Es lo único que les interesa.

-A costa de todo

-Te cabe alguna duda – Señalando el diario – Es obvio, no saben nada y cogen cualquier elemento para manipularlo. Es la forma de vender.

-¿Qué crees que opine papá? – Preguntó Natalie preocupada

-Hará lo mismo – Dijo – Platicará con la tía y lo dejarán por imposible. Cualquier defensa podría empeorar las cosas.

-Tienes razón – Suspiró dejando el diario a un lado y coger un libro del suelo

Si, sabía la mentira contada en aquel diario y las cientos de especulaciones levantadas cada cierto tiempo con respecto al divorcio de sus tíos, sin embargo, esa historia y en particular la fotografía mostrada un hecho innegable: La amistad entrañable de Harry y Hermione, la escena hablaba por si misma y si el mundo mágico supiese la verdad de aquel abrazo tampoco lo dudarían.

¿Qué amiga o amigo está dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo? A esas alturas estaba segura que pocos lo harían y menos bajo las circunstancias actuales de los amigos. Sin lugar a dudas, su hermano y ella estarían eternamente agradecidos por el cariño y atención que tuvo con su padre, la última navidad tuvieron que llenar el buzo a su padre para que comprará un buen regalo y tuviese el valor de agradecerle a la castaña los últimos meses que estuvo junto a él.

Después de un año… la condición de su padre estaba resuelta y la normalidad parecía flotar en la casa.

Natalie hojeó el libro sin prestarle demasiada atención puesto que los pensamientos estaban puestos hacia su padre, no podía negar lo tranquilo y sano que se encontraba. Lejos de las preocupaciones parecía tomarse las cosas con calma, sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si algún su padre volvería a enamorarse de nuevo. Si, parecía demasiado pronto pensar algo así pero la incertidumbre asaltaba después de leer aquel inquisitivo diario rosa.

¿Cuál sería el problema? Según Natalie, ninguno. Sólo le costaba imaginar algún prototipo de mujer para su padre, después de todo, él tenía un carácter y personalidad bastante especial. Un trabajo y obligaciones que darían poco espacio para alguna relación estable. Entonces… ¿Quién podría ser? Exitiría alguna manera de saberlo.

-¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó James dejando de lado una revista de Quidditch

-En papá – Musitó Natalie cerrando el libro y dirigirle la mirada a su hermano – ¿Crees que podía enamorarse de nuevo?

-Ha pasado un año – Susurró pensativo desviando la mirada sutilmente hacia el retrato de su fallecida madre – Aunque tuvo altibajos entre la recuperación y el trabajo, logro estabilizarse, tal vez si podría llegar a enamorarse, claro, si él también así lo quiere y lo permite. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Le interrogo frunciendo el ceño. Su hermana se encogió de hombros volviendo a abrir el libro – Natalie.

-No es nada – Negó desviándole la mirada y fingir leer la tapa del libro – Sólo curiosidad.

-Ya veo – Se recostó sobre la silla y suspiró – Sería algo complicado… el trabajo y las obligaciones demandan tiempo…

-Será difícil… - Musitó Nat desechando cualquier posibilidad

-Alguna auror – Vocifero James

-Con la única que trabajo fue el tío Ron – Aclaró la chica – Y aurores mujeres…

-Papá es complicado…

-Mira quién lo dice – Entrecerró los ojos recibiendo un gesto sin importancia de su hermano

-De cualquier manera… Si papá llegase a enamorarse, lo hará de alguien a quien conozca durante mucho tiempo – Puntualizó él

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó intrigada

-Con lo complicado de la situación – Contó – Sólo alguien que le conozca bien podrá comprenderle.

-Sí, tienes razón…

-En fin – Suspiró observando el reloj de pared – Dejemos de especular y bajemos a cenar.

-¿Crees que es imposible?

-Nat, si papá se enamora… seremos los primeros en enterarnos – Y señalando el diario en suelo, añadió – O bien, la prensa rosa nos dará la noticia. Vamos.

La chica volvió la mirada hacia el diario memorizando la fotografía antes de levantarse de su lugar y salir de la biblioteca hacia la cocina donde el olor a huevos inundaba la casa. No podía dejar de preguntarse si su padre podría volver a enamorarse, sin duda, la observación de su hermano parecía contundente "Es complicado".

-Entonces… - Escuchó a James desde la cocina – Iremos a casa de la tía.

-Sí – Observó la chica asentir a su padre – Es el último de vacaciones… regresan al colegio a estudiar, Hermione a trabajar y yo al ministerio. Además, necesito platicar con ella.

-Sobre el diario – Vociferó Natalie sentándose a la mesa

-Sí – Volvió a afirmar – Nos aluden a ambos y no quiero que haga alguna locura.

-¿Cuál? – Inquirió James – Es decir, podría a hacer algo…

-Es posible – Masculló eludiendo las miradas de sus hijos – Sé los posibles motivos por cuales podría estallar… si siguen por ese camino podrían y desean toparse con el accidente.

-Papá – Habló Nat dejando la comida de lado – Hablas como si hubiese pasado antes….

-No exactamente – Negó – Estábamos en el colegio y tuvimos un problema con ese diario… se molesto mucho y amenazo a la escritora.

-En serio – Dijeron ambos hermanos abriendo los ojos - ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó James fascinado

-Cumplió la amenaza – Añadió Natalie

-Sí – Suspiró y ante la mirada expectante de sus hijos, añadió – La transformo en tamaño pequeño… no hagan mención sobre esto… me matará, si sabe que se les conté.

-Prometido – Rieron – Es buena solución para tu problema, James – Dijo la chica pegándole un codazo a su hermano

-No molestes – Susurró él

-Todavía no hablas con Samantha – Acusó Harry bebiendo jugo de calabaza. Su hijo negó – Debes decirle que no estás interesado en ella.

-Lo haría pero…

-Pero…

-Se inventó una novia – Aclaró Natalie recibiendo la mirada fulminante y sorprendida de parte de su hermano y padre, respectivamente. – Todavía no entiendo porque lo hiciste… no has dicho nada.

-No pienso decírtelo – Habló serio – Sam está furiosa y lo único que quiere es hechizarme.

-Vaya loca – Volvió a decir Nat

-Tienes razón – Murmuró el chico dándole la razón a su hermana – Me sentía acorralado por su interrogatorio cuando falte de cenar junto a ella… No podía decirle la verdad y le dije que estaba junto a mi novia. Se puso furiosa y la verdad apenas lo entiendo… no tenía relación alguna junto a ella.

-¿Por qué le mentiste? – Preguntó Harry observando la negativa de su hijo por decir la verdad, incluso a ellos – Entiendo. Ahora tienes más problemas.

-Lo sé – Suspiró

-Qué manía de meterte en líos – Rió él incorporándose de su lugar – Tienes peor suerte que yo.

-Ni que lo digas – Suspiró el chico

Se incorporó del asiento para lavar los trastes mientras su padre y hermana subían al segundo piso, necesitaba pensar qué haría con aquel embrollo. El origen del problema inicio cuando decidió quedarse junto a su prima en la habitación de chicas después de recibir la noticia del divorcio de sus tíos, la cena termino compartiéndola junto a Rose y sólo hizo abandono del lugar después de la medianoche.

Todo normal hasta el día siguiente donde fue interceptado en la puerta del gran comedor y bajo el escrutinio de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts.

_-¿Por qué me dejaste plantada? – Preguntó la chica encarándole – Te espere un buen rato y nunca apareciste, pregunte por ti y nadie te vio. _

_-Lo siento – Masculló él nervioso – Estaba haciendo algo importante._

_-¿Qué cosa? – Volvió a preguntar y él simplemente permaneció callado. No pensaba decirle que había quebrado las reglas subiendo hacia los dormitorios de chicas y quedarse hasta la medianoche, imposible. Menos a metros de los profesores. _

_-No voy a decírtelo – Habló firme intentando obviar los murmullos y la atención recibida _

_-Dímelo – Acusó Sam – Te lo exijo _

_-No tengo porqué _

_-Somos…_

_-No somos nada – Acusó él. Si, podía considerarse que estaba aclarando las cosas… aunque de manera poco convencional – En serio, no pienso decírtelo. No corresponde._

_-James Potter _

_-Tengo novia – Vociferó – Estaba con ella._

El bullicio del gran comedor se hizo insoportable y sólo la bofetada atravesarle la cara hizo que un sonido generalizado se escuchará por todo el lugar. Después de la escena, le siguió los gritos y reproches en el pasillo, los hechizos y maldiciones cada día. No podía negar que se había comportado como un perfecto cretino, sin embargo, no pensaba decir los verdaderos motivos por los cuales falto a la cena de aquella noche. Se lo había prometido a Rose y pensaba cumplirlo.

Hermione Jane Granger… Le parecía extraño recuperar su apellido de soltera después de tanto tiempo y todavía más extraño cómo se había dado aquel proceso. El divorcio avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta el momento que finalmente recibió la lechuza del pelirrojo firmando el documento de divorcio, por alguna razón, imagino que el camino sería difícil y la cooperación del auror escasa debido a su trabajo.

No sólo para ella la sorpresa del rápido divorcio la abrumó sino también a su hija, sobrinos, amigos y cercanos. Por supuesto, la noticia sorprendió y alivio a su hija, agradecía sobre manera el rápido proceso y por cómo se había cerrado… sin discusiones ni mayores daños a terceros, lo último que deseaba era causarle daño a su hija.

Desde esa perspectiva agradecía enormemente la compañía de sus sobrinos, en especial, el hijo mayor de su mejor amigo había jugado un papel importante: el apoyo, compañía y preocupación mostrada no tenía precio. Aún sabiendo que aquello podía complicarle la vida. Sí, le tomo algunos días confirmarlo pero supo el verdadero origen del escándalo del comedor aquella mañana… conocía al chico y durante varios días no se despego de su hija, además, sólo James podía inventar semejante mentira y exponerse a hacer abofeteado en medio del comedor.

Definitivamente, el muchacho se parecía a su padre… sólo un Potter podía meterse en aquel lío.

Todavía podía recordar el día que apareció en la oficina del moreno para darle la noticia del divorcio, sin duda, la situación le sorprendió.

_-Hablas en serio – Vociferó tosiendo dejando la taza de café de lado – No estás bromeando._

_-Claro que no – Suspiró desdoblando el documento y dejarlo sobre el escritorio – Lo recibí durante la mañana. También estoy sorprendida, no pensé que sería tan rápido._

_-Sí, es la firma de Ron – Musito él incorporándose de la silla y rodear el escritorio – Sólo es esto… se acabo._

_-Así parece – Asintió _

_-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó acercándose – Te arrepientes…_

_-No – Negó cogiendo el documento de las manos del ojiverde – Simplemente es extraño. Jamás pensé que sería tan rápido… sólo han pasado dos meses._

_-Lo sé – Susurró sujetándole por los hombros – ¿Cómo está Rose?_

_-Tranquila – Sonrió – Lo ha estado durante todo este tiempo._

_-Me alegro… disculpa._

_-No tienes la culpa – Negó – Las circunstancias nos obligo a llegar a este punto… no te angusties por cosas sin importancia._

_-No es sin importancia – Susurró – Es por ti. _

-Mamá – Dijeron desde la puerta - ¿Quieres un café?

-Estoy bien, gracias – Respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos

Sí, los últimos meses pasaron rápido y tranquilos… la situación de todos pareció normalizarse: Su hija estaba mejor con respecto a su estado anímico, Harry seguía trabajando alejado de los problemas y su ex esposo se mantenía alejado de todos, producto del trabajo. Sólo y de vez en cuando existía algo que le ponía los pelos de punta.

¿Cuánto odiaba aquel diario rosa? Muchísimo, la osadía se remontaba hace varios años y regresaba de nuevo frente al divorcio, las especulaciones y rumores comenzaron tibios con algunas líneas y fotografías sin importancias – algunas absurdas – como el hombre del supermercado, sin embargo, hoy se posaban sobre el umbral y no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que atravesaran causando malos entendidos y dolor.

"Últimos detalles del divorcio más corto y bullado del último tiempo" El titulo poco importaba frente a la fotografía y mentiras dichas en el diario, podía ubicar el lugar y las circunstancias de la foto, la enorme emoción al salir y de cierta manera cerrar el ciclo… por ningún motivo iba a permitir que traspasarán el límite y llegarán a aquel día del accidente e hicieran cualquier indiciosa coincidencia.

Por lo general, evitaba leer la prensa rosa y escuchar cualquier tipo de rumores pero no pudo quedar indiferente ante la fotografía que alcanzó a ver. La verdad, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para evitar atragantarse con el desayuno y llamar la atención de su enfurecida madre, sin duda, el juego de aquel diario estaba terminando de colmar su paciencia. No podía negar la sorpresa de observar a su madre y tío abrazados sino supiese la verdadera historia perfectamente diría que parecían una pareja.

Sólo deseaba que la situación lograse calmarse y la tranquilidad retomase el rumbo de sus días, por desgracia, el bufido molesto de su madre dictaba mucho a su fuero interno.

Cogió asiento esperando a que el café se enfriase mientras revisaba las cartas sobre la mesa, recordó sobre la última carta recibida de su padre: dos semanas. El trabajo le llevaban a escribirse una vez al mes y hasta el momento ninguno de los dos había fallado… de cierta manera, el divorcio de sus padres mejoro la relación y todo parecía ligeramente más tranquilo. Por supuesto, no podía negar que le extrañaba y le costó algunas semanas asimilar la situación, la compañía de su primo le ayudo lo suficiente e incluso hasta el límite de lo posible.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por el lío que había metido al chico… ¿Quién podía decir semejante mentira? Sólo a James Potter se le ocurre inventar una novia a la loca de Sam luego de dejarla plantada, el sonido de la bofetada todavía circulaba por su cerebro al recordar la escena, el pobre chico recibía gritos, escenas y hechizos diarios… no quería imaginarse lo que podría ser aquel año. Si tan sólo hubiese dicho la verdad…

-De seguro todavía estaría castigado – Murmuró la chica a punto de llevarse la tasa de café a la boca

-No lo creo… - Dijeron sorprendiendo a la chica – Hablas de James, cierto.

-¿Cómo?

-Es pésimo mintiendo – Acusó sonriendo – Y dudo mucho que tenga novia y se la pase todo el tiempo junto a ti al mismo tiempo.

-No pensé que diría aquello – Suspiró apenada – Lo último que deseaba era causarle problemas.

-Lo considero correcto – Habló encogiéndose de hombros – Prefirió mentir a meterte en algún lío

-¿Qué crees que sea lo mejor?

-Mi punto de vista es que siga adelante – Dijo sentándose – Después de todo, él y la chica nunca fueron novios, por tanto, es irrelevante si tiene o no novia.

-Y los hechizos…

-Ya pasará…

-Eso espero – Suspiró tomando un sorbo de café - Mamá… ¿Qué harás con el diario?

-Todavía no lo decido…

-Comprendo.

Sólo la escueta frase de su madre le confirmaba posibles planes, rogaba internamente, porque Harry logrará convérsele de guardar la calma y no precipitarse. Cualquier mal movimiento sólo agravaría la situación y daría pie a más altercados.

Confiaba en el poder de convencimiento de su tío.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir ocultándolo? Al menos la presión del ojiverde había mermado producto de las vacaciones y la continua comunicación establecida por él junto a su hija le daba cierto respiro. Sólo esperaba que la pesadilla terminará y todo volviese a hacer como antes. No comprendía las razones ni el momento en que todo se complico… la simple misión paso a convertirse en un viaje sin rumbo y posiblemente sin retorno.

_-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó al verle ingresar por segunda vez a la oficina – Ron_

_-Remus – Susurró visiblemente pálido – Acabo de platicar con el ministro… la situación se complico. No, no opción._

_-¿De qué hablas? – Volvió a preguntar preocupado por el rumbo de la conversación _

_-La zona sur – Titubeo él sabiendo que las próximas palabras significarían un cambio radical – Escucha, por seguridad no puedo colocar todo en los informes y debo informar directo al ministro… el último tiempo la zona comenzaba a dividirse en fracciones. Hace algunas horas sólo tiene el poder absoluto, sometiendo a la otra a sus determinaciones. _

_-Sabes las implicaciones…_

_-Seguirán bajo el mismo plan – Acusó él – Continuarán expandiéndose raudos apropiándose de otros sectores y comenzaré la inserción_

_-Pensé…_

_-La situación ha cambiado… debo alejarme._

_-Tu familia._

_-Hermione acaba de pedirme el divorcio – Suspiró cabizbajo – Es lo mejor, lo nuestro no daba para más y lo que pide es justo. _

_-¿Cuánto tiempo? _

_-Mucho – Susurró – No puedo permitirme regresar y colocar a personas en peligro._

_-Ron…_

_-No quiero que intentes descifrar mis palabras, no es necesario – Negó esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Simplemente, te pido que guardes secreto._

_-No puedo hacerlo – Acusó Remus _

_-De igual manera… lo haré. _

Apenas podía creer que dos meses transcurrieron de aquel día y el divorcio finalmente se concreto, el pelirrojo no iba a permitir retrasar el asunto cuando su propia vida podía estar en peligro, además, estaba consciente sobre los errores cometidos y aceptaba el divorcio sin mayores reparos.

Por su parte, sólo podía guardar silencio y cubrirle las espalda cada vez que Harry u otra personas preguntaba por él. Hasta el momento y bajo seguridad la única persona que tenía contacto permanente era con su hija, en aquel aspecto, debía guardar las apariencias y sabía cuánto amaba a su hija.

¿Dónde se encontraba? No lo sabía

¿Cuál sería su posición en la zona sur? Posiblemente había escalado algunas jerarquías durante los últimos.

Se apoyo sobre el escritorio evitando formar la imagen sobre la cabeza… no podía ni quería hacerlo, le parecía inconcebible aquella imagen: la misma que portaba Severus Snape y colagusano.

La marca característica de buen mortifago…

**Continuará… **

Algunos comentarios…

-Comenzaremos a profundizar un poco los locos pensamientos del moreno

-La agudeza de Natalie le hará atar cabos y comprender la conexión entre su padre y tía

-El actuar de Ron podría considerarse paternal y protector, considerando, porque el alejamiento

Algunas aclaraciones…

-Continuaré publicando semanalmente, ténganlo por seguro.

-Está temporada contará con aproximadamente doce capítulos donde será la antesala para la acción de cierto trío.

Espero leerles pronto, saludos a todos.

Hasta la próxima semana.


	13. Especulando: Primera parte

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

¡Bienvenidos!

Capítulo algo reflexivo sobre los últimos acontecimientos y sensaciones estarán a la orden del día, sobre todo, por parte del moreno. Estará dividido en dos partes: la primera referida a ciertas luces que harán dudar y emocionar a la pequeña Natalie y la segunda el regreso a Hogwarts para iniciar un nuevo año escolar.

Espero que disfruten de los siguientes capítulos y puedan dejar sus comentarios.

Saludos a todos.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Trece**

"**Especulando: Primera parte"**

Los pensamientos suelen ser persistentes y difíciles de obviar hasta el punto de convertirse obsesivas, la hija menor de Harry parecía atravesar un tumulto de ideas y pensamientos desvelándole hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sólo soñar la posibilidad le parecía lógico y le hacía imaginar cientos de imágenes. Sí, la conversación que sostuvo con su hermano sobre la posibilidad de que su padre tuviese una relación le parecía acertada, las escenas solo podían abarcar a una mujer que amará a su padre y aunque las imágenes todavía carecían de un rostro, no dejaba de soñar.

Por supuesto, el cumulo de pensamientos también estaban dirigidos hacia su tía… el divorcio, si bien reciente, podía auspiciar que la castaña lograse rehacer su vida. La idea seguía creciendo y entusiasmando a la chica, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento en ambas familias, lo correcto sería que lograrse seguir su vida.

Todavía cansada por las pocas horas de sueño bajo a la cocina donde el olor a huevos inundaba el lugar, al mediodía tenían contemplado almorzar junto a su tía y prima, por lo tanto, debían levantarse temprano. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y observó a su padre depositar un plato sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días – Saludo él sonriendo a su hija, la cual, le respondió con un bostezo – No dormiste bien.

-Algo así – Suspiró sentándose a la mesa y oler los huevos – Papá – Acusó observando el plato detenidamente – La tía Hermione podría volver a casarse…

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó él haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por sostener el sartén, la inesperada conjetura de su hija llamo su atención

-Eso – Susurró encogiéndose de hombros – Volver a enamorarse y casarse.

El moreno abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, después del divorcio, lo consideraba verdaderamente difícil sobre todo si consideraba el trabajo arduo en el colegio, además ¡Ni siquiera pasaba de un año! De pronto, la idea parecía cobrar sentido y abrumarle… si, todavía no se cumplía un año pero existía la posibilidad de que estuviese enamorada de otra persona.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la chica observándole fijo

-Sí, claro – Susurró sirviéndole el desayuno a su hijo – No sé qué pensar. Es obvio, podría enamorarse y eventualmente casarse. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Inquirió frunciendo el ceño – Haz visto algo

-No sabía que eras chismoso – Se escuchó la voz James – Descuida – Sonrió – No tiene pretendientes.

-¿Por qué me lo dices? – Preguntó él curioso y su hijo se encogió de hombros – Su tía es hermosa – Confesó jugando distraídamente con los cubiertos – No le costaría mucho que un hombre se enamore de ella, eso sí, nunca le sería infiel a su tío.

Ambos chicos asintieron dándole la razón a su padre tanto en la primera como segunda afirmación: la castaña sencillamente no perdía la belleza y figura de antaño, por el contrario, parecía ganar los mejores años de vida tanto para que cualquier hombre babeará. Por otra parte, tenían plena confianza que bajo ninguna circunstancia engaño al pelirrojo mientras estuvieron casados. Antes de cualquier engaño la profesora de transformaciones prefería abandonar la relación a continuar un círculo vicioso.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta – Inquirió James terminando el desayuno, Harry le observó – Sé que puede sonar extraño y no quiero cuestionarlos pero ocurrió algo más aquel día.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose de pronto, interrogado – Les conté todo.

-Sí, lo sé – Suspiró el chico apoyándose sobre la mesa, pensativo – Simplemente la imagen del diario no corresponde a la visita al amante de nuestra madre.

-James – Susurró Natalie pegándole un codazo por la poca delicadez del chico. Sí, también lo había notado y el escrito parecía apuntar hacia el estrictamente amoroso pero algo les indicaba lo contrario – Papá, entendemos si no quieres…

-Es necesario – Apuntó

-Déjalo James

-Tranquila – Sonrió él tranquilamente – Tiene todo el derecho a protestar

-Entonces…

-Es difícil de explicar – Suspiró apoyándose al igual que su hijo sobre la mesa mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana – Como saben tuve que sortear este difícil periodo junto a su tía, no puedo describir que sería de mi sin su ayuda… el camino parece menos pedregoso si lo transitas junto a la persona que le confiarías tu vida. La imagen puede significar muchas cosas… sólo prefiero quedarme con dos amigos abrazos al final del camino.

Sólo por un instante la cocina quedo en silencio mientras ambos chicos observaban detenidamente cada fracción de su padre: relajado, sereno y feliz, satisfecho por conseguir la segunda oportunidad para vivir. Sin embargo, la rubia incluso podía hilar un poco más fino y aventurar a conjeturar sobre la expresión de su padre y sólo dicha expresión atribuirla a la imagen de la castaña.

-Lo siento mucho – Susurró observando a sus hijos – Si hubiese tenido un atisbo de idea… todo sería diferente. Cuando Ginny abandono la casa se llevo consigo un gran secreto y del cual no pudo desahogarse, sólo Draco pudo brindarme las explicaciones correspondientes.

-Explicaciones de qué – Presiono el chico

-Su madre – Susurró cabizbajo – Estaba embarazada.

-Hablas en serio – Dijeron ambos hermanos casi gritando - ¿Cómo pudo estar embarazada?

-James – Suspiró – Son situaciones que apenas podemos controlar, por lo demás, se amaban.

-Lo sé…

-No vale la pena discutir aquello – Negó él esbozando una sincera sonrisa – Lo importante es aquel ciclo cerrado.

-Por supuesto – Murmuró James pensativo – Ahora entiendo la fotografía.

-Yo también – Dijo Natalie sonriendo ligeramente – De verás podrás convérsele de no hechizar a la editora del diario – Vocifero cambiando de tema

-Será bastante difícil – Suspiró recostándose sobre la silla y cruzarse de brazos. Conocía a la perfección a su mejor amiga y sabía lo obstinada que podría ser – Cualquier paso en falso podría ser peor… sólo me queda confiar en el buen criterio de su tía.

-Debo admitir que me gustaría verle hechizada – Rió James sacando ligeras sonrisas de su padre y hermana – Me parece increíble que lo haya hecho en el pasado

-Prometieron no decir nada – Apuntó Harry sintiéndose intimidado ante la mirada fulminante de la castaña

-Lo haremos, pierde cuidado – Aseguró Nat levantando su mano derecha

El moreno sonrió confiando en la discreción de sus hijos sobre los arranques de la castaña, ya que, todo indicaba que posiblemente serían testigo de otro malhumorado día de Hermione Granger. Algo extraño le hizo removerse incómodo sobre la silla y llevar un sorbo de jugo de naranja a la boca, le extrañaba mencionar a la mujer por el apellido de soltera… algo le gritaba que cierta parte de su Hermione estaba de regreso, junto a él.

Este último pensamiento le hizo atragantarse con el jugo y toser incorporándose de la mesa, seguido muy de cerca de por sus hijos. "Su Hermione" ¿Cuándo comenzó a hacer suya? La pregunta le hizo aflorar ciertas emociones que intento ocultar bajo la atenta mirada de su hija menor.

Por alguna razón, la navidad anterior rondaba por su mente desde el divorcio de la castaña, y sin dudas, las especulaciones y fotografías poco le ayudaban a olvidar. Maldecía ese pequeño muérdago tramposo y al idiota de Remus… nueve meses y el sutil contacto de labios junto a su mejor amiga le hacía perderse hacia un lugar donde poder repetir aquella experiencia. Sí, debía admitirlo, estaba volviéndose loco y fuera de sí por pensar aquellas cosas ¡Por Merlín! Se trataba de su mejor amiga, la mujer que le saco del precipicio y afrontó la dura tarea de ayudarle a su recuperación tanto física como emocional.

-Papá, estás bien – Dijeron a espaldas suyas, él asintió – Bien, subiéremos por nuestras cosas. Tía Hermione y Rose deben estar esperando

-Claro, no tarden – Acotó él apoyándose sobre el lavabo

¿Qué había pasado allí? Natalie parecía desconcertada sobre el actuar de su padre y no podía darle explicación a la última escena, tal parecía un repentino recuerdo impropio colándose por su mente, podría ser. No daba otra explicación a la confusión de su rostro y comportamiento… sólo esperaba que nada le perturbara y estuviese tranquilo después de varios días de vacaciones.

En poco tiempo estuvieron listos para marchar hacia la casa de Hermione y Rose donde pretendían pasar el último día de vacaciones juntos, después de todo, Harry volvería al ministerio, Hermione a Hogwarts y los chicos a estudiar, por tanto, estos momentos les servían para compartir y/o solucionar problemas. Por supuesto, el lío sobre el diario aparecía en el camino amenazando descaradamente la paciencia y racionalidad de la castaña.

El moreno lo sabía y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para cambiar su parecer y sus intenciones, lo último que necesitaban era algún tipo de publicidad para terminar las vacaciones y mucho menos frente a líos sentimentales. Después de todo, la mitad del mundo mágico creía en la fotografía dando por sentado la posibilidad de infidelidad de la castaña, la otra mitad, cruelmente se acercaba a alguna posible huída de la pelirroja al saber la oculta relación de los amigos… de cualquier manera… estaban atrapados.

Sonrió alegre de volver a ver a sus amigos, el ajetreo del diario y el murmullo les impidió reunirse frecuentemente, la última vez que les vio fue hace un mes; Natalie al igual que James parecían haber crecido algunos centímetros y la contextura física del segundo le hacía ver atlético. Por su parte, Harry parecía volver a la normalidad antes del accidente… nadie podría asegurar que aquel hombre paso varias semanas sólo sostenido por el alcohol.

-Me alegra verles – Sonrió Hermione acortando distancia – Cualquiera diría que han pasado varios meses.

-Lo mismo digo – Susurró el ojiverde recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga – Tenemos que hablar – Susurró en el oído, la castaña se apartó ligeramente para luego asentir.

-Vamos arriba – Musito saludando a James y Natalie – Disculpen, debemos hablar de algo urgente.

-Claro – Dijo Natalie

-Pierde cuidado, tía – Sonrió James

-Con permiso – Habló el moreno tranquilamente

Los adultos abandonaron la sala para subir al segundo piso hacia la pequeña biblioteca que poseía la castaña. La intuición no podía fallar, lo primero que tendrían que zanjar sería la pequeña disputa sobre si hechizar o no a la editora del diario, sin embargo, la situación parecía delicada con respecto a cobrar ciertas represalias y al menos Harry declinaba aquella acción.

La castaña se paseo de extremo a extremo intentando calmar sus pasiones y los impulsos por hechizar a aquella bruja del diario, lo hubiese hecho seguro, sólo le concedió a su amigo la posibilidad de encontrar en conjunto alguna opción alternativa a la violencia. Inquieta, cogió asiento sobre el escritorio cruzándose de piernas mientras se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

Sólo una miserable fracción de segundos la imagen le trajo sensaciones condenadamente placenteras. El ojiverde apretó los puños intentando quitar cualquier imagen poco decorosa y simplemente observar a la mujer como lo que era: Su amiga. Apenas podía soportar tanta tensión y hasta cierto punto sentía pánico por lo que estaba sintiendo… un año atrás lo único que sentía era amistad y fraternidad… hoy no podía darle definición a ese cúmulo de sensaciones tan intensas.

-Harry – Suspiró Hermione descruzando los brazos – Si vienes sólo a convencerme de dejar en paz a esa bruja…

-Piénsalo mejor – Acusó él cruzando miradas – No puedes llegar a la oficina lanzando hechizos y maldiciendo.

-Viste el último diario – Afirmó – Pronto indagarán en el accidente, lo vincularán al divorcio, la fotografía y los cientos de chismes de tienen bajo la manga. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados…

-No es trate de eso – Negó suspirando – Sólo te pido algo de tiempo, tal vez, la situación se calme.

-Harry…

-Por favor – Rogó acercándose algunos pasos – Vamos Herms – Siguió quedando a pocos pasos del escritorio – La última vez que hiciste algo así, empeoro las cosas.

-Necesita escarmientos – Rectifico la castaña – Y pienso dárselo.

¿Cuán obstinada podía ser Hermione? Muchísimo, lo supo desde el primer instante que se cruzaron, aquel ímpetu varias veces les salvo el pellejo y estaba seguro que apenas hubiese sobrevivido el segundo año si no fuese por ella. Por lo mismo, sabía que cualquier amenaza la cumpliría al pie de la letra procurando usar el método menos convencional dentro de la magia, sin duda, la actitud de la mujer le hacía temblar.

-Sigo insistiendo que será una pérdida de tiempo – Continuo él – No seamos ilusos, sabemos el diario aumenta las ganancias con cada noticia nuestra y si trata sobre romance, es dinero fácil.

-Ahora quieres venderte…

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó él ofuscado alejándose algunos pasos. Lo había intentado pero la imagen continuaba siendo sensual y como no; blusa blanca arremangada hasta los codos dejando los tres primeros botones abiertos y jeans café ajustados – Simplemente déjalo por la paz.

-Harry…

Sin duda, el hechizo insonorizado había quedado olvidado y la discusión se escuchaba hasta el primer piso, sin duda, ninguno pensaba dar su brazo a torcer y usaba las mejores armas para salir victorioso. Por desgracia, la castaña le estaba dando paliza al moreno y parecía ganar por goleada el encuentro, después de todo, la paciencia de la profesora de transformaciones parecía superada por aquel diario.

La situación parecía desbordarse y explotar en cualquier momento, sin embargo, Natalie parecía tranquila y hasta cierto punto la discusión sostenida por su padre y tía parecía totalmente irrelevante frente a lo que logro percibir desde que pisaron la casa de la castaña. Sólo la objetividad le permitía visualizar reacciones y emociones que pocos percibían, no cabía duda, el brillo sobre los ojos de la castaña se había intensificado después del divorcio y sólo parecía cobrar fuerzas estando junto a su mejor amigo.

Parecía ser prematuro conjeturar algo sin pruebas sólo le quedaba ser paciente y demostrarle a su hermano y prima que tenía la razón. El tiempo le daría la razón.

-Tal parece que el diario enfureció a varios – Suspiró James paseándose

-No me digas – Dijo Nat sentándose en el suelo – Sólo espero puedan llegar a un acuerdo

-Mi madre está convencida, será difícil – Contó Rose sentándose en el sofá – Sólo quiere aparecer y hechizar a esa bruja.

-Me imagino - Susurró el chico acercándose al sofá y abrazar descuidadamente por los hombros a su prima, Nat elevó una ceja. En la normalidad, Rose hubiese golpeado a James – Tengo fe al poder de convencimiento de mi padre.

-Y yo – Murmuró pensativa – Esa editora ya ha publicado sobre nuestros padres, en particular, cuando estuvieron en el colegio.

-Algo nos comentó papá – Comentó Natalie

-En mi habitación tengo algunos diarios – Repuso la chica incorporándose del sofá – James ayúdame

-De acuerdo – Dijo el chico siguiendo a la castaña

Ambos primos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso y donde la conversación de sus respectivos padres continuaba sin parecer llegar a algún punto de consenso. Cada quien defendiendo su punto de vista e intentando convencer al otro – en este caso el moreno – la pésima idea sobre hechizar y maldecir a la editora del diario en cuestión. Pasaron la biblioteca evitando escuchar cualquier tipo de discusión y continuar hacia la habitación de la chica donde guardaba los diarios.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste? – Preguntó James intrigado – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la época del colegio.

-Fui a la tienda de colección – Contó la chica – Tiene copias de aquel tiempo por la guerra y algunos artículos hacía mención a nuestros padres. Mi madre no sabe que los tengo… me mataría.

-Comprendo – Sonrió él – Supongo que no le hace mucha gracia.

-Supones bien – Suspiró y abriendo la puerta de la habitación, añadió - ¿Qué has pensado sobre Sam?

-Seguiré tal cual – Respondió sentándose sobre la cama – Si intento acercarme corro el riesgo de permanecer un mes hechizado. Además, llegué a la simple conclusión que no tengo la culpa… no le debo explicaciones porque nunca tuvimos algo.

-Mi madre piensa lo mismo – Acusó la chica revisando en su baúl. El aludido le miro alucinado – Apenas se tragó el cuento de la novia, James

-¿Porqué? – Inquirió – Es decir…

-James – Suspiró sacando los diarios del baúl y mirarle fijamente – No te despegaste de mi lado durante varios días.

-Comprendo – Susurró pensativo. La observación de su tía parecía sensata y verdadera, literalmente, se había convertido en la sombra de su prima – Sólo espero sobrevivir a cualquier plan macabro de esa mujer

-Tenemos cursos distintos – Meditó la chica – Sólo debes cuidarte de cruzar el mismo pasillo.

-Espero – Musito

-Ten – Ofreció la chica varios diarios – Las noticias se encuentran enmarcadas.

-De acuerdo – Dijo incorporándose de la cama y salir de la habitación

El chico comenzaba a hojear los diarios cuando observó a su pequeña hermana pegada a la puerta de la biblioteca, evidentemente, entre abierta. Ceñudo espero a la castaña salir de la habitación para luego hacerle una discreta señal y comenzar a acercarse hacia la puerta. Ambos primos pensaron en apartar a la chica del lugar y regañarle por la intromisión hacia una conversación privada cuando el fiero tono de Hermione se dejo escuchar por el lugar.

-Harry Potter – Acusó la castaña sin perder la posición ni desviarle la mirada a su mejor amigo – Ni tú ni nadie me convencerá de lo contrario.

-Me desafías – Habló él en el mismo tono: Avanzó hasta que la rodilla de la castaña chocó contra su estomago, inquieto apretó la mandíbula colocando las manos sobre el escritorio haciendo presión – Hermione Granger – Resopló extrañado por usar el apellido de soltera – No me obligues a usar medidas drásticas.

-Escucha – Soltó de pronto saltando del escritorio provocando que la distancia entre ellos sea mínima – Voy a ir, lo quieras o no. – Resolvió pasando del moreno dispuesta a salir de allí y darle su merecido a cierta bruja.

A pesar de la determinación de la castaña por salir de la biblioteca, los chicos permanecieron en su sitio, la visión que tenían les decía claramente que el round entre los amigos recién estaba comenzando. En efecto, la castaña apenas avanzó algunos pasos cuando los brazos del moreno la sostuvieron por la cintura.

-¡Harry, devuélveme la varita! – Acusó la mujer sin poder zafarse de los brazos de su amigo - ¡Te lo advierto, Potter!

-¿Quieres calmarte? – Preguntó él escondiendo la varita en el jeans y avanzar algunos pasos hacia el sofá. Entre forcejeos y la pataleta de la castaña, tropezó cayendo juntos al sofá… sólo un rápido movimiento y la profesora quedó sobre él amenazándole con golpearle – No sabía que tenías esos reflejos – Bromeó siendo aprisionado por las piernas de la mujer – No encontrarás la varita.

-Idiota – Soltó Hermione golpeándole el pecho

-Escucha – Susurró él incorporándose ligeramente – Sé lo molesta que estás pero debemos actuar prevenidamente…

-Harry – Iba a contradecirle pero desvió la mirada hacia la puerta entre abierta y tres pares de ojos fijos en ellos - ¿Qué hacen allí? – Preguntó llamando la atención del moreno

El trío sólo pudo parpadear y abrir la puerta por completo, balbuceando posibles excusas esquivando los rostros sonrojados de ambos adultos. Sin duda, la posición poco decorosa les avergonzaba, después de todo, la castaña prácticamente estaba sentada sobre las piernas del ojiverde.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó James tomando la palabra – No queríamos…

-Olvídenlo – Habló la castaña restándole importancia al asunto. Observó el pantalón de su amigo y extrajo la varita del bolsillo trasero – Esto es mío.

-Hermione – Dijo el ojiverde alzando las cejas

-Tranquilo – Susurró guardando la varita – No la usaré… por ahora – Admitió

-Confió en ti – Habló él siguiéndole – No quiero enterarme por el diario sobre tus arrebatos.

-Lo sé, lo sé

-Cada vez entiendo menos – Repuso James girándose sobre sus talones y seguir a su padre y tía

-Yo tampoco – Sostuvo Rose – Al parecer está solucionado el asunto… vamos Nat.

-Claro, claro

La verdad, la chica todavía no podía quitar de la mente los últimos acontecimientos, por ningún motivo se trataba del extraño parecer de su tía, mucho menos la extraña escena la cual presenciaron cuando ambos adultos cayeron sobre el sofá. No, nada de eso llamo su atención salvo la escena ocurrida en el escritorio y que llamó poderosamente su atención.

No podía negarlo y cierto rubor se agolpó en sus mejillas cuando las miradas de ambos amigos se retaban fieramente, ni hablar cuando su padre acortó distancia y se acercó hasta su amiga apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio. Las miradas desafiantes parecían tragarse al otro y cierta complicidad le decía el entretenido juego de miradas y palabras en el cual estaban, por supuesto, por ningún motivo pensaban caer derrotados frente al otro.

¿Cómo podían hacer eso? Natalie parecía quedarse sin respuesta hasta que la voz de su hermano llegó acudió del baúl de los recuerdos para esclarecer los hechos, algo y sutil, que nunca pensó comprobar tan pronto y de aquella manera.

_-Si papá llegase a enamorarse, lo hará de alguien a quien conozca durante mucho tiempo – Puntualizó él _

_-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó intrigada_

_-Con lo complicado de la situación – Contó – Sólo alguien que le conozca bien podrá comprenderle. _

Su hermano tenía… sólo alguien a quien conociera lo suficiente y por mucho tiempo, podría conquistar el corazón de su padre. La inquietud asaltó su mente y la fotografía del odioso diario volvió con más fuerza… si, habían visitado la casa de Draco Malfoy y cerrado un ciclo doloroso para todos ¡Por Merlín! ¡Era obvio!

¿Quién mejor que la castaña?

La persona de confianza de toda la vida de su padre.

La amiga que estuvo siempre a su lado

La mujer que mejor le conocía

¡Su hermano y prima eran ciegos! Por supuesto…

Su tía Hermione. ¿Quién más?

_**Continuará… **_


	14. Especulando: Segunda parte

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

¡Lo prometido es deuda!

Antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer los comentarios recibidos, muchísimas gracias.

Comienzan a salir algunas inquietudes y emociones sobre algunos pasajes del moreno donde el accidental beso y los últimos revueltos con respecto al divorcio de Hermione. La verdad iré desarrollando aquello con calma y de la manera más natural posible (si puedo, claro.)

Con respecto a la fraternidad que existe entre ambos primos pues todavía mantendré silencio (o lo intentaré) puesto que en el camino podría cambiar de opinión dependiendo de cómo vaya escribiendo y desarrollándose los capítulos.

Es más, para este capítulo podrán visualizar algo distinto donde estaba proyectado para la próxima temporada, sin embargo, lo considere oportuno y necesario.

¿Qué más puedo decirles? Cierto, a partir del próximo capítulo desarrollaré algo más sobre James y Rose.

Sin más, les saludo esperando que tengan una excelente semana.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Catorce**

"**Especulando: Segunda parte"**

No tenía la menor duda… el pequeño y casual encuentro le había dejado alucinado y sin poder quitársela de la cabeza por todo el bendito verano, le habían comentado sobre lo bella y guapa que estaba la profesora de transformaciones del colegio – ex esposa de Ronald Weasley – pero cualquier comentario quedo absolutamente corto. Se sentía emocionado por regresar al colegio y comenzar sus labores como profesor de historia de la magia, después de estar largos cinco años en el ministerio necesitaba un cambio, ¡vaya cambio!

No le importaba en lo más mínimo los reportajes, chismes y fotografías de mala calidad de los diarios sensacionalistas, él tenía por objetivo conquistar a Hermione Granger le pesará a quien le pesará, no pensaba rendirse ni doblegarse por ningún hombre. Por supuesto, le tomaría su debido tiempo porque no se conocían, por lo demás, estaba dispuesto a esperar el debido tiempo.

Sin duda, el cambio le ayudo a encontrar el amor.

"Nunca pensaría en quitarle la esposa a su mejor amigo" Sí, el pensamiento lo tuvo hace varios meses después de una fuerte discusión con el pelirrojo, le provocó e hizo pensar acciones que jamás concretaría, el enfrentamiento termino a los golpes y separados por el licantropodo. No había sido la mejor estrategia y el pensamiento del moreno trabaja a mil por hora, después de todo, el golpe propinado de Ron a la castaña le hacía perder los estribos.

Lo había pensado durante algunas semanas… los últimos acontecimientos habían cambiado diametralmente la situación y le ofrecía una óptica distinta: El accidente había quedado atrás y él se encontraba recuperado en todo sentido, sus hijos y sobrina iniciarían el colegio, la castaña continuaría en Hogwarts, Ron seguía en misiones de campo y el divorcio estaba concretado. Sólo un hecho provocó que las piezas comiencen a moverse y él parecía encontrarse en medio de dos caminos.

No, no podía negarlo pese a lo incómodo de la situación… los últimos meses sólo hizo crecer y fortalecer la unión entre él y su mejor amiga, las dificultades les hicieron acercarse y apoyarse mutuamente, la necesidad de sentir su presencia – en un principio propia del dolor – paso a tener otro sentido, más profundo, para lo cual las reuniones o simples visitas se hicieron cada vez más necesarias.

La primera opción sólo se remitía a dejar de pensar estupideces y continuar la vida tal y como estaba: seguir trabajando en el ministerio y olvidarse de cualquier tipo de sentimiento anexo a la amistad.

La segunda opción implicaba aceptar lo que sentía y dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento que lentamente comenzaba a crecer dentro de él. Sí, parecía una autentica locura y podía agradecer al maldito diario por relatar – por una vez – la verdad o insipiente realidad.

¿Cuál camino seguir? Sinceramente, no lo sabía.

-¿Papá? -

-Natalie – Susurró él intrigado por la intromisión de su hija en la biblioteca - ¿Qué sucede?

-Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde – Anuncio observando la confusión de su padre – Hogwarts

-Sí, sí vamos – Repuso incorporándose de la silla – Empacaste todo

-Claro – Sonrió – James se encuentra abajo

-Bien – Suspiró – Cualquier tipo de publicación en el diario, no duden en avisarme.

-Pensé que confiabas en la tía

-Y siempre lo he hecho – Sonrió él – Simplemente la situación podría complicarse y podría ser peor.

-Entiendo – Susurró la chica – Estaré pendiente, pierde cuidado.

-Gracias

-Todo está listo – Anunció James

-Vámonos o nunca llegaremos – Dijo el ojiverde

El hijo mayor del moreno asintió deseando salir al aire fresco lo antes posible, la mayor parte de la mañana se vio bombardeado por cientos y cientos de relatos, titulares e imágenes que Natalie le había leído, todas y cada una, referidos a la colección de diarios de Rose y que había leído durante la noche. No podía negar su existencia y desconocer lo escrito en las páginas, si bien, los relatos podían malinterpretarse y el contexto era diferente, las imágenes sólo mostraban los hechos: El juego en segundo, el vuelo del hipogrifo durante tercero, el torneo y las casi cien fotografías tomadas, la incursión al ministerio y la última batalla, etc. Fácilmente perdía la cuenta y la cabeza giraba sin descanso alguno por el exceso de información.

-James – Le llamaron – Sigues tú

-Sí, claro – Asintió para luego correr hacia la pared y seguir el rumbo de su hermana – Llegamos a tiempo – Suspiró faltando diez minutos para abordar el tren

-Eso es bueno – Suspiró el ojiverde siguiendo a su hija. A la distancia pudo visualizar la plática sostenida por sus amigos.

Las últimas noticias del pelirrojo le dejaban a la deriva de especulaciones e imágenes bastante intrigantes, la preocupaba el hermetismo del ministerio y de la unidad sobre la información diaria de lo que acontecía en aquel lugar. Sólo un grupo reducido de personas conocía los detalles y las decisiones sólo quedaban en el aire sin ningún tipo de papel que lo respalde, la única información confiable y posiblemente verdadera venía de las escuetas líneas que escribía el pelirrojo una vez por mes.

El último mensaje sólo hacía referencia a un período de tensión en la única fracción del grupo, principalmente, por cuotas de poder y liderazgo. Por lo demás, expresaba que se encontraba bien y algo cansado por los duros días de entrenamiento… en este punto el licantropodo no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de entrenamientos ejecutaba las fracciones mortifagas.

Recordando algo relevante de la carta de su compañero apenas se percato sobre la llegada a la estación junto a su esposa e hijo, por un segundo se sorprendió: Hace exactamente un año había fallecido Ginny desencadenando el desequilibrio de todo.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó la castaña sacándole por segunda vez de sus pensamientos

-Bien – Balbuceo él enfocándose en la conversación – Llegaron temprano

-Algo así – Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros

-Ya veo – Murmuró observando el reloj. Sólo quedaban cinco minutos - ¿Dónde estará Harry?

-Hola a todos – Escucharon la voz de Natalie seguida de James y Harry

-Pensábamos que no llegaban – Acusó el hombre lobo

-Tonterías – Sonrió el ojiverde

-¿Qué han decidido? – Preguntó Remus elevando una ceja mientras los amigos fruncían el ceño, confundido – El diario…

-Pues… - El ojiverde se cruzó de brazos mirando a la castaña, sonriendo.

-No haremos nada – Suspiró la mujer echándole una furtiva mirada a su amigo – No debemos precipitarnos.

-Es lo mejor – Concilió el licantropodo – En este caso actuar implicaría más problemas.

-Veremos cómo evolucionan las cosas – Argumentó Hermione – Mientras tanto esperaremos.

-Tía Hermione – Hablaron, los adultos se giraron encontrándose a Natalie – Es cierto.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño

-Sobre el nuevo profesor – Acusó Rose

-Así sí – Asintió – En realidad, se pensaba contratar un profesor de defensa por la edad avanzada de él pero decidió quedarse un año más entonces se considero a un profesor permanente para historia de la magia. Recuerden que la persona que dictaba el curso no vivía en el castillo y faltaba bastante a clases.

-Sí, tiene razón – Murmuró la chica pensativa

-Lo has visto antes – Inquirió Teddy

-La última semana de clases – Afirmó – Lo encontré bajando las escaleras de la oficina de la directora y sólo cuando hable con ella lo menciono.

-Entonces contratarán un profesor de defensa el próximo año – Afirmó Teddy – Vaya tenía la esperanza de un cambio.

-Denle paciencia – Sonrió Remus – Por cierto, cómo se llama el profesor

-Marcos Oneil – Contó

-Lo conozco – Habló de pronto el ojiverde atrayendo la atención de todos, esperaban algún comentario mas pero el fuerte estruendo del tren les sobresalto

-Arriba – Acusó Remus despidiéndose de todos los muchachos y Hermione – Harry te espero fuera

-Claro – Respondió despidiéndose de sus hijos, sobrina y ahijado – Se les hará tarde

-Nos vemos – Dijeron – Te escribiré cuando lleguemos – Dijo Natalie

Entre trompicones y murmullos ingresaron al tren que hacía las últimas llamadas para abordarlo, camino a buscar un compartimiento, Teddy se separo para ir junto a sus amigos dejando al trío abordando los compartimientos del medio.

Por la ventana podían ver que todavía faltaban alumnos por abordar y lograron percatarse sus respectivos padres intercambiaban algunas palabras a modo de despedida. Entre el alboroto James tropezó con Rose llevándose un empujón de regreso y una pequeña pelea verbal inicio.

-Niños – Suspiró Natalie observando la ventana

-No te metas en problemas – Acusó la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa

-Confía en mí – Contesto él encogiéndose de hombros – Cuídate, lo último que quiero leer en el diario es tu nombre por hechizar a alguien.

-¿Quién no confía? – Acusó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos y revolverle cariñosamente el cabello – Te escribiré…

-Espera – Atajó tomándole de la muñeca a pesar que los últimos alumnos se embarcaban en el tren – En serio, cuídate.

-¿Qué sucede? – Frunció el ceño por la aparente preocupación de su amigo – Harry.

-Nada – Negó sonriendo – No tiene importancia

-Estás seguro…

-Debes partir – Señalando el tren a sus espaldas – Te escribiré, lo prometo

Sólo el ligero movimiento del moreno hizo alzar las cejas de Natalie sorprendida, ¿Por qué debía sorprenderse? Sin duda, la pregunta asalto su mente mientras la castaña subía al tren y este lentamente comenzaba su marcha, no podía sorprenderse siendo que varias veces a lo largo de los años había presenciado aquella escena, el típico beso sobre la frente de su padre hacia su mejor amiga. Un gesto simple y sin ningún tipo de doble lectura, sin embargo, aquella vez pareció diferente, sólo un poco considerando que el moreno seguía sujetando la muñeca de su amiga y se había tomado unos sutiles segundos para prolongar el contacto.

Si, Natalie considero la posibilidad que estaba imaginando situaciones donde no las había y sólo podía atribuirla al exceso de imaginación e información recibida en pocas horas. Las posibilidades parecían muchas y la situación comenzaba a abrumarla sobre todo porque ninguno de sus testarudos familiares le creía.

-¡De acuerdo! – Exclamó James llamando la atención de su hermana – Dejémoslo por la paz. Yo soy culpable de haberte empujado por perder el equilibrio. Estás feliz.

-Idiota – Suspiró la chica sentándose

-Ambos – Resopló Nat cruzándose de brazos, pensativa

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó James sentado junto a su hermana – Nat

-Nada, no lo creerás – Negó resoplando

-Como quieras – Suspiró él encogiéndose de hombros – Por cierto, porque no habías mencionado nada sobre el nuevo profesor – Menciono dirigiéndose a su prima

-No preguntaron – Dijo abriendo un libro – No tiene nada de especial.

-Claro que si, tengo curiosidad – Alegó apoyándose sobre el respaldo – Aunque si lo pienso bien… es posible que las horas de sueño queden suspendidas.

-Siempre te duermes – Corrigió Natalie – Al igual que todos.

-En fin, ya veremos.

¡¿Cómo no lo recordó?! Sí, Harry Potter se sentía frustrado, colérico y, aunque lo negara, celoso… un sentimiento distinto a la simple molestia de sentirse desplazado por tu amiga, no parecía ser el caso, pero el sentimiento estaba allí y le enfurecía. A regañadientes soltó a la castaña para que lograba subir al tren y marcharse hacia Hogwarts donde sería colega del nuevo profesor de historia: Marcos Oneil.

Ex jefe estratégico de la división inferior de aurores que decidió renunciar hace año y medio para dedicarse a otro oficio, sin duda, de todos los oficios posibles debía llegar al colegio a enseñar. Él le conocía sólo por medio de charlas formales e informales entre las cuales siempre destacaba por el porte, elegancia y, según varias mujeres, imposibilidad para resistirse ante sus encantos… un adonis y rompecorazones.

-Lo único que tendrá roto será su cuello – Vocifero lanzando la túnica al escritorio al tiempo que su amigo ingresaba

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Remus intrigado por el mal humor del moreno – No me digas que tuviste una discusión con Hermione.

-No – Respondió secamente – Descuida

-De acuerdo – Suspiró él extendiéndole una carpeta – Debes revisarla y si todo está en orden, darle el visto bueno.

-Bien – Susurró tomando la carpeta y colocarse tras el escritorio – Por cierto… tienes noticias de Ron.

-Ninguna – Negó incómodo – Después del divorcio se aboco de lleno al trabajo…

-Sí, lo sé – Suspiro – Le escribe algunas veces a Rose… ¿Qué piensas que ocurre? En la última misión los mortifagos tenían gran organización para contenernos

-Los ataques han mermado – Dijo Remus pensativo

-Se reagrupan – Susurró el ojiverde sentándose – Es la única explicación

-Un ataque…

-Es posible

-Lo sabríamos – Acusó el licantropodo

-Hace varias semanas los informes se detuvieron – Sonrió burlescamente – Y lo único que llegan son informes de divisiones inferiores… la última reunión sólo estuvo el jefe de ingreso y contrabando. Algo no está bien.

-Harry – Suspiró Remus intentando quemar el último cartucho para frenar las conjeturas de su amigo – No te corresponde esa división, la dejaste y le prometiste a Hermione no volver.

-Sólo mientras recuperaba mi estado – Habló dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio

-Harry…

-Está bien, está bien – Vocifero revolviéndose el cabello – Un mes – Aclaró – Si no hay informes ni reuniones sobre la situación en la zona sur, pediré explicaciones y regresaré.

-Estás loco – Soltó sorprendido

-No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados

-Haz lo quieras – Murmuró

Se giro sobre los talones abandonando la oficina del moreno, le preocupaba la actitud de él y lo arriesgado que resultaría su presencia en la zona sur. Sin duda, pondría el grito en el cielo por la nueva misión de su mejor amigo y las implicaciones de este, sin embargo, también debía confesar la compartida preocupación por saber qué sucedía y qué estaban planeando hacer.

Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era esperar algún tipo de noticias y rogar por el pelirrojo estuviese bien, después de todo, pensar que el ojiverde retomaría las misiones sería bastante difícil considerando que primero debería enfrentarse a los regaños de Hermione y preguntas de sus hijos.

Dejó por imposible la planificación de clases apoyándose sobre los codos mientras observaba por la ventanilla del tren el paisaje que poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecerse, le intrigaba e inquietaba el comportamiento de su mejor amigo durante la despedida en el tren. No quiso decírselo pero sin duda algo le molestaba… la sutil manera de sujetarle por la muñeca y besarle la frente a modo de despedida.

Debía admitir que aquello sólo pasaba a hacer el último elemento del conjunto… los acontecimientos del divorcio, el diario y rumores le hacían recordar la escena de navidad; el beso del muérdago simplemente había sido transitorio y anecdótico pero los últimos meses le daban un significado todavía desconocido por ella. Evitaba pensar sobre ello y cuando lo hacía un ligero cosquilleo recorría su espina dorsal.

"Su esposo tiene suerte" Había recordado el comentario de aquel hombre en el supermercado hace un año cuando Harry y ella fueron de compras después la crisis de él. En aquel entonces se había sonrojado por la mención y sólo lo atribuyó al coqueto del hombre.

Movió la cabeza al tiempo que volvía la mirada hacia los papeles recriminándose por llevar sus pensamientos tan lejos. No podía obviar un hecho irrefutable, la unión entre ellos se intensifico durante el último tiempo después de la muerte de Ginny.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca se le paso por la cabeza dejar a su mejor amigo tirado a su suerte, nunca lo haría y repetiría la acción las veces que sean necesario, pese a quien pese, la muerte de la pelirroja había sido un golpe duro y lo que supieron después pudo devastarse a cualquier persona. La existencia de un amante y un bebé no nato calaron hondo sobre el ojiverde.

El abrazo de aquel día inundo su mente dejándose atrapar por la misma, después de todo, no podía negar que la fotografía del diario parecía mostrar a una pareja de novios; el abrazo intenso y prolongado, las miradas y sonrisas mutuas. La realidad dictaba de aquello pero subliminalmente ¿Cuál podría ser el significado real? Cariño, deseo o amor…

-Tía – Llamaron sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos, la mujer se giro encontrándose a Natalie asomándose por la puerta - ¿Estás ocupada?

-No, pasa – Invitó sonriéndole amablemente – Sucede algo…

-En realidad… - Titubeo la chica pensativa – Es sobre papá – Aclaró llamando la atención de la profesora – No he dejado de pensar en ello.

-Sobre qué – Ánimo Hermione intrigada por la mención de su amigo - ¿Qué sucede con él?

-A él nada – Negó – Sólo que ha pasado un año, él se encuentra bien, retomo el trabajo y parece todo en orden… tú crees que podría enamorarse de nuevo.

-Tu padre – Titubeo. Sorprendida por las palabras de su sobrina y desorientada por la posibilidad – No lo sé, cada persona es distinta y posee algunos tiempos para recuperarse emocionalmente, si lo está, sólo él tomará la decisión de iniciar otra relación – Jugó distraídamente con la pluma para luego preguntar - ¿Porqué lo preguntas? Acaso piensas…

-No lo sé – Negó pensativa – Con James llegamos a la conclusión que papá es complicado

-En realidad, sólo debes darle espacio – Sonrió Hermione dándole secretamente la razón a la chica – ¿Porqué te preocupa?

-No me preocupa – Negó – Sólo es curiosidad.

-Entiendo – Suspiró

-En fin – Dijo Natalie – Volveré al compartimiento, gracias tía.

-De nada

Observó a la niña salir del compartimiento dejándole nuevamente sola sumida de nuevo en sus pensamientos, sin duda, todavía más caóticos que los anteriores. Después de todo, las inquietudes de la hija del ojiverde también el intrigaba ¿Por qué preguntar algo sin indicios de nada? A menos claro que hubiese algo y lo ocultará al momento de preguntar pero le conocía lo suficiente para saber que nada extraño sucedía en él – excepto claro la insistencia porque estuviese bien – nada malo o bueno parecía afectarle más de lo común.

Se recostó sobre el asiento perdiéndose sobre la noche que se hacía más notoria, claro indicio que estaban próximos a la estación y luego al castillo. Lo único que quería era tener un año tranquilo… sólo esperaba no estar pidiendo un imposible.

Lo aceptaba. Ahora podía tener la certeza que estaba imaginando cosas… podría haberse precipitado y llevar las inquietudes al extremo después de todo siempre han sido los amigos, el cambios brusco de sus vidas no necesariamente podía implicar un segundo vida en su relación de amistad. Entonces ¿Qué significaba el súbito cambio de su mirada? Sin duda, la pregunta hecha le sorprendió pero algo seguía persistiendo y rondando dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Pobre equipo de Quidditch – Escuchó Natalie parando para buscar algunas golosinas del carrito. Junto al mismo se encontraba dos estudiantes mayores comprando – Ya pensaría en cambiar de guardián o decirle que busque otro vestidor – Continuaron para luego reírse – Gracias – Le dijeron a la señora del carrito y antes de cerrar la puerta del compartimiento, añadieron – No me sorprende que a Potter les gusten los hombres…

-¿Qué deseas? – Le preguntó la mujer amablemente

-Unos chocolates – Susurró pensativa intentando procesar la información – Gracias.

Apresuro el paso hacia el compartimiento deteniéndose súbitamente al observar a Teddy cruzado de brazos frente a la puerta cerrada. No importaba quién había sido… el rumor estaba esparcido por todos los estudiantes del colegio e inevitablemente había ido a parar al capitán del equipo y por supuesto a su hermano.

-Ted – Susurró Nat acercándose hacia el chico – Escuche…

-Sí, también yo – Suspiró él desviando la mirada desde la puerta hacia la chica – Al parecer Samantha se cansó de los hechizos y uso la excusa de tu hermano contra suyo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó

-Cuando quiso terminar con ella dijo tenía novia – Habló – Nunca se le vio con nadie y constantemente huía de la chica, antes del episodio, nunca hubo nada. Suma el total de episodios e inventa que el chico gusta de otros chicos.

-James…

-Ya lo sabe – Murmuró Teddy – Quise saber de él pero apenas logre abrir la puerta.

-Debes entender a mi hermano…

-No fue él – Negó – Lo hizo Rose, inventa convencerle de lo que queda de viaje de no cometer un error. Va a necesitar bastante fuerza de voluntad.

-Orgullo

-Por supuesto

-Maldición – Suspiró Natalie

¡Santo cielo! ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? No podía entender lo que había hecho mal… no le gustaba esa chica pero tampoco podía ser evidencia para decir que le gustaban los hombres y todo por la mentira de hace algunos meses. Sí, tenía la culpa, debió ser honesto y simplemente decirle que cualquier relación no estaba en sus planes porque sencillamente no estaba enamorado ni se sentía atraído por ella. Todo por ser un maldito considerado.

Hasta los niños de primer año lo sabían… no podía sentirse más humillado al ser interrogado por un pequeño niño de once años sobre sus gustos. Literalmente quiso echar la puerta del compartimiento abajo cuando llegó a la conclusión que había sido Samantha la culpable, sin embargo, la chica castaña le jaló del brazo cerrando la puerta literalmente en las narices de Teddy – sin quererlo, claro – sólo con la intención de calmarle.

Aunque no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Sal – Dijo él dando un paso hacia adelante – No pienso permitir ese tipo de comentarios.

-Hombres – Bufó Rose cruzándose de brazos – Ustedes y la maldita hombría. Si armas un escándalo sólo darás pie a más comentarios.

-No daré pie a nada, Rose – Aclaró él frunciendo el ceño – Gritaré a los cuatro vientos la inmensa mentira, la cual sólo hizo por despecho y usando elementos circunstanciales para su beneficio.

-¿Qué dirás? – Inquirió la chica alzando las cejas – Que no lograste llegaste a cenar porque te quedaste en el cuarto de tu prima hasta la media noche. Claro. Apagas el fuego con bencina y de paso le darás comidillo al maldito diario… otra preocupación para nuestros padres.

-No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados – Explicó – No me gustan los hombres…

-Si estás seguro entonces cálmate.

-¿Qué insinúas? – Inquirió entrecerrando los ojos y la chica supo que había cometido un error, el chico no estaba para bromas pesadas – Que quiero desmentirlo para ocultar algo.

-No malinterpretes las cosas – Negó Rose – Simplemente tienes la maldita manía de reafirmar tu hombría cuando la colocan en duda. Si eres hombre siéntate y piensa mejor las cosas.

-Soy hombre – Afirmó dando otro paso hacia la chica

-Ya lo sé – Afirmó mirándole a los ojos – Siéntate.

-Bien

-Lo siento – Se disculpó la chica – No debí molestarte…

-Olvídalo – Negó lanzando un suspiro – Será mejor que dejes pasar a Teddy, le cerraste la puerta en las narices.

-Tienes razón – Suspiró ella acercándose hacia la puerta

Cualquier estúpida idea a hacer salió de su cabeza al tiempo que abría la puerta del compartimiento y dejaba paso al chico que se encontraba junto a Rose. Ambos visiblemente preocupado por el nuevo chisme del colegio y la entretención del viaje, volvió a cerrar la puerta y hechizarla para darle algo de privacidad a su conversación.

-Supongo que estás enterada – Acusó James a su hermana

-Sí

-Ahora tenemos un problema anexo – Suspiró Ted recostándose sobre el asiento – A vuestros padres le dará un ataque.

-Eso no…

-James – Interrumpió él – Conocemos cómo funciona esto… el diario publicará un titular afirmando el rumor e inevitablemente lo leerá todo el mundo.

-Magnifico – Suspiró tomándose la cabeza - ¿Qué hago entonces? Quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-No necesariamente – Murmuró pensativo – Sólo que cualquier actitud que tomes sería peor

-Callar sería afirmar – Repuso James molesto - ¿Cómo puedo meterme en estos líos?

-Eres igual al tío – Confesó Rose pensativa llamando la atención de todos, al sentirse observada, se sonrojo – Sólo repito lo que comentó mi madre.

-Vaya

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Natalie percibiendo la proximidad de la estación

-Hablaré con ella – Dijo él decididamente – No importa las consecuencias.

Los presentes rodaron los ojos mientras se encogían de hombros, sin duda, el chico apenas si había tomado en consideración sus opiniones. Todos concordaban que acercarse a la chica sólo representaba más problemas, por otra parte, las nulas opciones sólo les dejaban a la deriva.

El tren perdía velocidad anunciando la inminente llegada hacia la estación y el rumor sobre el joven Potter circulaba en todas las conversaciones de los estudiantes, incluso dentro de los más pequeños, la situación tenía al joven inquieto y bastante molesto. Sólo la mala decisión de no ser sincero con la chica le ocasiono aquel embrollo y ahora todo el mundo tenía una imagen errónea de él.

¿Qué pensaría su padre? Sin lugar a dudas recibiría una carta de él exigiendo explicaciones, sopeso la idea de enviarle algún recado para prevenirle pero lo descartó porque no sabía por dónde comenzar. Por lo pronto, sólo recurriría a su tía… confiaba que podía darle algún consejo sobre qué hacer y cómo salir airoso de esa situación.

-Sólo toca e ingresa – Le ánimo Rose dándole una palmada en el hombro

-Está ocupada

-Somos nosotros, descuida.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró él dando un paso hacia adelante y tocar ligeramente la puerta. La conversación al interior del compartimiento cesó y la silueta de la castaña apareció – No quería molestar – Se disculpó echándole una mirada a la segunda persona y regresar hacia su tía – Lo siento.

-No te preocupes – Sonrió la castaña – Te importaría… - Dirigiéndole la mirada a su acompañante, el cual, negó mientras se incorporaba de su asiento – Chicos, les presento a Marcos Oneil será su profesor de historia – Y dirigiéndose hacia el hombre, añadió – Ella es mi hija, Rose y él mi sobrino James

-Un gusto – Saludo él recibiendo un ligero asentimiento de ambos primos, sorprendidos: No le habían mencionado que el profesor sería joven, cuando mucho treinta años, cabello rubio, ojos azules, contextura atlética alto. – Les dejo. Hasta luego, Hermione.

-Hasta luego – Se despidió

-Papá lo conoce – Habló James ingresando

-Abandono el ministerio hace un año – Contó la castaña cerrando la puerta – Puede que hayan trabajado juntos

-Tal vez…

-¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió sentándose frente a ambos primos

-No te has enterado – Susurró Rose haciendo que el chico se removiera incómodo – Dile…

-¿De qué debo enterarme? – Preguntó está vez frunciendo el ceño – James

-Bueno… - Comenzó manteniendo la mirada fija sobre el suelo – Es algo complicado… Debe estar enterada de la excusa y lo que sucedió aquel día en el comedor, cierto.

-Lo recuerdo

-Samantha invento el supuesto gusto que tengo por los hombres – Menciono de carrerilla sonrojándose al máximo – Uso la excusa sobre la novia que nunca tuve y nula seriedad que poseía hacia ella.

-No sabemos qué hacer – Apoyo Rose – La situación es difícil y todos lo comentan.

-Has intentado hablar con ella

-Pienso hacerlo pero no creo que funcione – Dijo cabizbajo – La única respuesta que recibiré es un hechizo.

-Está herida – Sopeso la profesora pensativa – Le dijiste en frente de todos que eran nada y que tenías novia. Por lo demás, nunca te vieron con nadie.

-Nunca pensé que pasaría a mayores – Se excusó él – Ahora inventa tal mentira y ya no sé qué hacer.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro recordando los cientos de líos que su mejor amigo atravesó, precisamente, los malos entendidos y problemas le afectaban de igual manera que a su hijo. Sin duda, padre e hijo tenían el talento natural de meterse en problemas.

-Tienen que hablar – Suspiró la castaña – Y aunque lleguen a un acuerdo… tendrás que seguir esperando.

-¿Por qué? – Inquirió el aludido

-Para cuando pisemos la estación – Comentó – El diario de mañana llevará un titular con tu nombre y dependiendo de la reacción de tu padre, veremos el siguiente paso.

-Maldición – Exclamó el chico

**Continuará… **

**Un aviso IMPORTANTE… No, no piensen que dejaré la historia ni pienso tomarme un tiempo de vacaciones. Simplemente haré un cambio en las publicaciones semanales, del viernes y a veces sábado, trasladaré las actualizaciones a este día LUNES. Principalmente porque durante la semana tengo poco tiempo para escribir y el fin de semana dispongo precisamente de ese tiempo. Desde ya, gracias por la comprensión y sigan leyendo que seguiré escribiendo. **

**Como ven necesitaba de este nuevo personaje llamado Marcos – invención mía – y la pequeña introducción que tomará los próximos dos capítulos con respecto a James y Rose, por supuesto, sin descuidar a nuestra pareja principal. **

**Debo recordar que Harry no sabe el motivo de la invención de novia de su hijo, es resumen, podría eventualmente tomarse en serio el rumor. **

**Creo que nada se me escapa. **

**Recuerden, la próxima publicación será el LUNES. **

**Saludos a todos. **

**Nos olviden dejar sus comentarios… sobre todo del nuevo personaje. **


	15. Tú presencia I: ¡El diario!

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

Gracias a todos por los comentarios… es el motor para seguir escribiendo está historia. Saludos y nos vemos abajo.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Quince**

"**Tú presencia I: ¡El diario!"**

Obvio, cualquier tipo de comentario o cuchicheo alrededor suyo para evitar perder la paciencia y armar algún tipo de escándalo, después de todo, Hermione le había prohibido perder los estribos sino quería un peor titular en el diario y un colapso nervioso de su padre. No tuvo opción, la experiencia en aquella situación le daba tranquilidad y esperanzado de poder dar vuelta la página lo antes posible, no quería cargar la pesada mochila de ser señalado con el dedo sobre sus gustos amorosos.

La estación del tren llevó el asunto a otro nivel: Sentirse observado parecía algo natural siendo miembro del equipo de Quidditch pero aquello no se parecía a un partido, evito la mirada y la fijo sobre el suelo mientras seguía de cerca a las chicas, algo alejado, Teddy les seguía. Le amenazo tirarle de la escoba si se acercaba a él, no quería más problemas y la castaña profesora lo aprobó. Podía escuchar los murmullos, burlas de los hombres y decepción de las mujeres, sin duda, la situación parecía agravarse.

Sólo por un instante elevó la mirada hacia el frente intentando visualizar los metros que quedaban hacia el carruaje, y tal vez, hallar la figura de la chica para hablar de una buena vez. La castaña le recomendó hacerlo en privado y calmado… un escándalo público es lo último que necesitaba.

¿Cuántas situaciones similares sorteo su padre? Recordó los reportajes relatados por su hermana y supo que siempre estuvo metido en problemas, siendo el centro de atención por alguna u otra situación, mágica o muggle. Si bien los rumores se dispersaban y acababan en algunas semanas, él no podía imaginar aquel calvario y supo entonces cuán importante había sido la castaña para su padre. Después de todo, la mayoría de los rumores parecía protagonizada por ambos y de alguna u otra manera salía airosa.

Subió al primer carruaje en compañía de Rose y Natalie siempre manteniendo el silencio, él se cruzó de brazos observando el exterior algo frustrado y cansado al mismo tiempo. Sentirse tranquilo e incómodo al mismo tiempo no era natural en él, sin duda, la primera acción hubiese sido irrumpir en el compartimiento de la chica y decirle algunas cuantas verdades sin filtro alguno, probablemente hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos la enorme mentira y reafirmar su gusto por las mujeres.

-Es absurdo – Suspiró él – Mi silencio sólo les confirma los rumores.

-Estás loco – Acusó Rose frunciendo el ceño frente a él – Perder el control no solucionará las cosas.

-Quiero solucionar este problema lo antes posible – Suspiró cruzándose de brazos – Es mucho pedir.

-Claro que no – Concedió Natalie – Sólo ten paciencia, por ir deprisa no significa que llegues primero a la meta.

-Nat

-Tú hermana tiene razón – Apoyó la chica – Si quieres hablar con Sam, hazlo. Sólo procura que sea un lugar privado y sin alborotos.

-Lo intentaré – Murmuró

-Bien

Se quedaron en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y rogando porque la situación mejorará al pasar los días, sin embargo, todos esperaban el día siguiente y la noticia del año publicada en primera plana del diario. Natalie podía intuir los titulares y algún comentario alusivo hacia su padre, sin duda, atacarían por donde sea y James Potter seria el chivo expiatorio de la prensa.

El trayecto hacia el castillo se hizo corto y hasta cierto punto rutinario cuando debían reunirse en el gran comedor para recibir las palabras de la directora y la selección de estudiantes de primer año, a esto, se sumaba la presentación oficial del profesor de historia de la magia: Marcos.

-Extrañaba el castillo – Musito James cruzando el umbral de la puerta. A la distancia contempló un grupo de quinto cuchicheando entre ellos al verle – Si no fuese por el estúpido rumor.

-Tranquilo – Dijo su hermana

-Vamos a sentarnos – Propuso Rose – No le des importancia

-Será difícil – Susurró él siguiendo a las chicas hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Cogieron asiento esperando porque el resto llegase pronto.

A los pocos minutos lograron comprobar cuán difícil sería mantener la calma y acallar los rumores sobre el hijo mayor de Harry Potter, el comedor lentamente comenzó a albergar a los estudiantes y la tensa espera por los niños pequeños se hacía extensa por las miradas y sonrisillas dirigidas hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Sin duda, la paciencia de James estaba llegando a niveles críticos.

La llegada de Samantha hizo incrementar la tensión y la joven castaña tuvo que sujetar ligeramente a su primo para evitar cualquier tipo de arrebato y terminará complicando aun más la situación.

-Rose...

-Un lugar tranquilo y después de la cena, recuérdalo – Interrumpió frunciendo el ceño

-Bien – Suspiro apoyando los codos sobre la mesa – Lo haré.

Los pequeños niños de primer año ingresaron al gran comedor visiblemente intimidados por la magnitud del castillo, y en especial, aquella sala que les daba la bienvenida. La profesora de encantamiento detuvo el andar mientras la directora se incorporaba de su asiento.

-Él es el nuevo profesor, cierto – Acusó Teddy señalando la mesa de profesores

Recién lograron percatarse de la presencia del profesor de historia sentado junto a la castaña, Natalie abrió los ojos sorprendida pensando la posibilidad de un profesor viejo y amargado, sin embargo, la juventud y viveza del mismo llamo poderosamente su atención.

-Lo vimos platicando con mi madre – Susurró Rose

-Papá menciono que le conocía – Indico Nat

-Al parecer trabajo en el ministerio – Dijo James pensativo – Nunca había oído de él.

-Yo tampoco – Susurró la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-En fin – Suspiró Ted – Tenemos otras preocupaciones…

-No me digas – Masculló el chico molesto – Lo único que quiero…

-Silencio – Interrumpió Rose

-Antes de cenar – Decía la directora – Debo hacer algunas presentaciones formales, debido al retiro del profesor de historia, este año nos acompañará el profesor Marcos Oneill – Giró su cuerpo y señalo el puesto que ocupaba junto a Hermione.

La mayoría de los chicos presentes entrecerraron los ojos al escuchar un suspiro generalizado de las chicas, para todos parecía evidente lo guapo y encantador que parecía el nuevo profesor de historia. Obviamente, la intromisión provocaba celos en el sector masculino.

-Están locas – Murmuró James llevándose algunas miradas

-¿Estás celoso? – Preguntaron burlonamente algunos puestos por delante. El grupo de séptimo le mirada de manera airada y bastante intimidante – Ya tienes en la mirada al nuevo profesor, no pierdes el tiempo.

-Eres un imbécil – Vocifero él apretando el tenedor fuertemente, la castaña a su lado pensó seriamente en que se doblaría por la mitad - ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

-Lo único que sé – Continuó el chico castaño cruzándose de brazos – Son tus gustos.

-¡Idiota! – Exclamó incorporándose de la mesa seguido de Teddy, sin embargo, volvió a sentarse por sugerencia de Rose

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Le retaron – Mandarme cartas de amor.

-Robert basta ya – Habló la chica y el aludido entrecerró los ojos sonriendo – Que pena Rosie, ser familiar de alguien como él.

-¡Ya basta! – Gritó James

Sólo un ágil salto del chico basto para acortar distancias y propinarle un certero golpe a Robert Gaete de séptimo año, el cual trastabillo lográndose estabilizarse para luego devolverle el golpe sin contemplación.

La mesa de profesores pareció perder la voz mientras los jóvenes peleaban y el griterío de alumnos apostaba por su favorito, la castaña lanzó un suspiro echando por tierra cualquier plan "amigable" por la impulsividad de su sobrino, estaba segura que el altercado aparecería como noticia al día siguiente e implicaba que su amigo lo leería.

-Escuche un comentario – Habló Marcos llamando la atención de la castaña – Es cierto.

-No – Negó observando a la directora acercarse imponente hacia el lugar – Sólo un rumor hecho para perjudicarle.

-Comprendo

-¡Potter, Gaete! – Gritó la profesora deteniendo la pelea y gritos - ¡A la oficina, de inmediato!

-Debo decir que es bastante parecido a su padre – Menciono

-Sí – Susurró la castaña cruzándose de brazos

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Natalie limpiándole la sangre proveniente del labio inferior, él asintió magullado – No debiste hacerlo…

-Ya lo sé – Respondió apretando los puños – Maldición…

-Fue estúpido lo que hiciste, lo sabías – Habló Rose regañándole

-No iba a permitir que…

-No me importa – Saltó la chica – Hiciste todo lo contrario

-Olvídalo Rose – Le calmó Ted sujetándole por los hombros – Ya está hecho.

-Iré a la oficina – Masculló el chico pasando de Rose y Teddy – Me las pagará – Pensó caminando hacia la salida del gran comedor entre murmullos

Apenas si logró percatarse y para cuando lo hizo ya fue demasiado tarde, parada bajo el umbral de la inmensa puerta se encontraba la responsable del rumor más comentado aquel día: Con los brazos cruzados Samantha le esperaba, el chico apretó los puños y pensó pasar olímpicamente de ella, sin embargo, la rabia y el coraje le hicieron detenerse y encararla, tal vez, ante la única posibilidad de decirle algunas verdades. De nuevo.

-¿Estarás feliz? – Inquirió seriamente – Todos piensan algo que no es.

-Sólo sume circunstancias – Sonrió la chica acercándose hacia James – Me engañaste y mentiste sobre la supuesta novia, por aquella absurda excusa, no te presentarse esa noche y después de aquel día nunca te vi con nadie. Es bastante obvio.

-Es mentira – Susurró él – Simplemente nunca me enteraste lo suficiente.

-Lo hubiese dicho antes, Potter – Vociferó acortando distancia – Por lo demás, no niego que para gustarte los hombres… besas bien.

-Qué dices…

La exclamación ahogada del gran comedor murió en varios quienes se quedaron boquiabiertos por la escena presenciada: La rubia sencillamente había pegado su cuerpo al chico mientras le besaba fieramente, sólo por un instante, el rumor pareció disiparse encajando simplemente en alguna pelea de pareja de ambos jóvenes… por desgracia, el sencillo gesto de desprecio de la chica les hizo entender otra cosa.

Simplemente quedó parado bajo el umbral de la puerta del gran comedor mientras los comentarios se reanudaban tras suyo, no importaba la defensa ni reclamos, la única opción válida para él era salir de aquel lugar y echar por tierra cualquier tipo de solución diplomática posible.

Natalie movió la cabeza volviéndose a sentar concentrándose en la cena evitando escuchar los cientos de comentarios que circulaban a su alrededor, sin duda, cualquier plan estaba caduco frente a la actual situación. Le parecía increíble hasta el punto el cual habían llegado y lo inevitable que sería la publicación del diario del siguiente día.

-¿Qué estaba pensando? – Suspiró Nat jugando con los cubiertos – No tenía mejor opción que esa.

-Lo mejor hubiese sido seguirle el juego – Apoyó Teddy – Quedarse parado sólo empeoro la situación.

-Le esperaré en la sala común – Acusó Rose volviéndose a incorporar de la mesa - Les veo allí.

-Bien – Respondieron ambos

¡No podía creerlo! El joven Potter se limito a suspirar mientras bajaba las escaleras pensando lo aburrido que serían los próximos cuatro sábados limpiando baños de sexto, castigo "suave" comparado con el labio hinchado de su contrincante y la presunta amenazaba recibida luego de salir de la oficina de la directora. Aquel escenario le parecía irrelevante comparado con lo que sucedería mañana y durante varias semanas sino le ponía fin a los rumores.

El beso recibido de Samantha y el singular desprecio le hacía quedar en pésima posición, acrecentando el rumor y dando pie a cualquier tipo de comentario, literalmente, estaba bajo el escrutinio público del colegio – y mañana – del mundo mágico. A penas podía predecir la actitud de su padre cuando se enterará.

No quería preocuparle y pensaba solucionar el embrollo por sus propios medios, lo último que necesitaba era agregar otro problema a la lista del ojiverde. Por el momento, pensaba considerar la opción de escribirle y ponerle sobre aviso ¿Cómo iniciar el relato? Sin duda, debía meditarlo e introducir el tema de la manera más simple y sutil posible.

Evito regresar al comedor e ingresar directamente a la sala común, necesitaba pensar y reordenar sus pensamientos. Para suerte suya, la puerta estaba abierta y simplemente ingreso llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse a su prima sentada en el usual sofá de la sala.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó la chica sin moverse de su sitio

-Castigado – Suspiró caminando hacia ella y sentarse a su lado – Cuatro sábados limpiando los baños de sexto.

-James…

-Lo sé – Suspiró interrumpiéndole – No debí ser impulsivo, sin embargo, no lo pude evitar y menos a los imbéciles de séptimo.

-La situación empeoro

-De cualquier manera iba a hacer así – Menciono cruzándose de brazos – Fue inevitable.

-Debes escribirle al tío – Aconsejó la chica preocupada – Mañana será demasiado tarde

-Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar – Habló cabizbajo

-Dile la "relación" que tenían con Samantha – Sugirió – Como la situación empeoro y lo que gatillo aquel día cuando quedaste a cenar junto a ella. Dile porque tuviste que mentir.

-Será dificil – Frunció el ceño – Y todavía más cuando aparezca alguna rara imagen del beso de hoy.

-Debiste preverlo o intentar hacer algo más – Regaño la chica – El beso simplemente dio otra imagen.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Preguntó él elevando las cejas molesto – Que le siguiera el juego y continuaran los rumores. Por lo demás, el beso me tomo por sorpresa y apenas pudo reaccionar.

-Entonces realmente la quieres…

-Claro que no – Acusó él incorporándose de su asiento al igual que Rose – No esperaba aquel tipo de acercamiento, quede helado.

-Entonces debes decidirse, si la quieres o no – Insistió la chica – La situación sólo aparenta lo contrario y cada acción sólo reafirma que te gustan los hombres.

-¡Estás loca! – Exclamó frunciendo el ceño - ¡Te dije que no!

-¡No hagas estupideces y compórtate como lo que eres!

¿Cuán impulsivo podía ser James Potter? Sí, mucho. Él suponía herencia de su padre y lo poco racional que solía ser, por lo general, solía pensar las situaciones varias veces antes de actuar pero cuando la presión parecía ahogarle siempre terminaba cogiendo la opción sencilla y acorde a la situación a enfrentar. Y sí, nunca media las consecuencias.

Lo admitía, la opción a considerar parecía retrograda y poco acertada para reafirmar un hecho irrefutable: NO le gustaban los hombres sino las mujeres. Sólo lo pensó y su cuerpo parecía ejecutar el movimiento casi por instinto.

Sólo dos zancadas y estuvo parado frente a la chica, observándose mutuamente, de manera desafiante y retándose en silencio ante el próximo movimiento. Cualquier tipo de alerta consciente se acalló. Cogió a la chica por la cintura acortando la distancia existente entre sus cuerpo para luego unir sus labios en un beso extraño y al mismo tiempo apasionado, prohibido y embriagador.

Un vuelco extraño dio el estomago de la chica sintiendo los brazos de su primo rodeando su cintura y los labios de ambos conociéndose por primera vez, sin duda, la situación no tenía nombre y lo embriagador del momento le hicieron rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Cualquier tipo de racionalidad existente pareció irse de vacaciones y dejarse entregar por las sensaciones.

Porque por mucho negarlo e inventar buscar explicaciones anexas: el beso del comedor le hizo recordar aquel día de navidad donde el chico llegó tarde y la evidencia de un sutil beso de la rubia, le molesto todavía más que la ausencia. Porque hasta cierto punto sintió algo cálido cuando él decidió quedarse junto a ella antes de cenar con Sam.

Sea lo que sea… algo estaba cambiando.

-¡Cola cuernos! – Escucharon desde el otro lado del cuadro. La realidad les golpeó y raudos se separaron manteniendo especial distancia, tal y como, si algún tipo de hechizo les dijera al resto lo que habían hecho.

-Aquí están – Habló Natalie ingresando junto al resto de estudiantes - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntaron ambos evitando mirarse, Nat les observó curiosa

-Tu castigo, James – Vociferó – Dudo que la directora te hubiese dejado sin nada.

-Limpiar baños – Susurró él recostándose sobre el sofá.

-En fin – Habló Ted cruzándose de brazos – Le enviarás alguna carta a tu padre.

-Sí, claro – Musitó el aludido incorporándose de su lugar – Iré ahora.

-¿Por qué no te ayuda Rose? – Inquirió el chico – De seguro podrán hacer algo sutil

-Prefiero redactarlo yo – Balbuceo James incómodo – Iré arriba. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos – Dijeron todos – Bien, iré a dormir – Acusó Rose

-Buenas noches – Dijo Teddy

-Que duermas bien – Siguió Natalie

No podía ni quería evitarlo, la situación sólo ameritaba evaluar de cerca y actuar conforme lo requerían las necesidades de la problemática, en términos sencillos: si no le hacía una visita a la castaña lo antes posible estaba seguro que pasaría la noche en vela imaginándose miles de situaciones y sintiendo unos celos de los mil infiernos. De sólo pensar lo cerca que estaría de aquel fanfarrón de Oneill le ponía los pelos de punta, no le conocía pero los comentarios acerca de su persona y rompecorazones del ministerio le hacía algún tipo de idea generalizada.

El ingreso pareció cuestión de niños, puesto que, los pasillos estaban desprotegidos y la primera noche nadie se preocuparía por salir de las habitaciones, es decir, tenía el camino libre para colarse por los pasillos y llegar hasta la oficina de su mejor amiga sin ningún tipo de problema.

En tanto, el pelinegro lanzó por décima vez el pergamino en la basura en el fallido intento de escribirle algún tipo de carta a su padre, explicándole la pequeña noticia que leería por la mañana junto al desayuno y que por nada del mundo cometiese algún tipo de imprudencia. Sin embargo, la nula concentración le impedía escribir una frase coherente frente al torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que le atacaban.

Los recuerdos parecían insistirle sobre actitudes que hoy tenían justificación: la molestia con Ted Lupin y la cercanía que tenía con Rose, la manera que siempre intentaba llamar su atención y sacarle algún tipo de sonrisa, la protección que emitía y los intentos por buscar su perdón cuando cometía algún tipo de estupidez. ¡Sin duda! La mayor imprudencia fue besarle… permitirse pensar que sería una chica más.

-"Por Merlín, somos primos" – Se dijo incorporándose del pequeño escritorio y tenderse sobre la cama – "Se conocen una vida"

Entonces, ¿Qué sentido tiene aquel beso? No podía comprenderlo ni aceptar alguna conclusión, sólo deseaba atribuirlo a la impulsividad de dos jóvenes y dejar el episodio enterrado por siempre pero algo le decía lo contrario, empeñándose a decirle algo oculto y que todavía no había descubierto.

Hasta el momento, parecía tener más dudas que respuestas y las circunstancias ameritaban prudencia y tranquilidad, por supuesto, todo lo contrario a lo que había acontecido en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Se revolvió el cabello y recostó boca abajo… esa noche sería la más larga de su vida.

Lo tenía todo planeado… tocaría la puerta de su mejor amiga esbozando la mejor de las sonrisas pidiéndole la muda disculpa por colarse por el colegio e ingresaría a la oficina para comentarle alguna burda intuición sobre el bendito diario. Todo perfecto y sencillo. Salvo, por un pequeño problema… el elemento sorpresa: Marcos.

Sí, efectivamente. Toco la puerta de su mejor amiga esbozando la sonrisa, sólo que la persona que abrió no fue la castaña y mucho menos la directora del colegio, el nuevo profesor de historia de la magia le hizo borrar cualquier sonrisa y buenas intenciones, sólo el ceño fruncido y la más profundo indiferencia ante su persona le hicieron marcar terreno, SU terreno.

-Harry Potter – Susurró el hombre sonriendo

-¿Harry? – Preguntaron asomándose a la puerta. La castaña apareció sorprendida por la presencia del ojiverde - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo – Murmuró él indiferente ante la presencia del hombre – No pensé que estabas ocupada.

-Sólo hablábamos – Interrumpió el hombre apoyándose sobre la puerta – De hecho, es tarde – Acusó dirigiéndose hacia la castaña – Mañana será el primer día y no se vería bien estar somnoliento.

-Claro – Sonrió Hermione dándole espacio a Marcos para que buscase su abrigo

-Hablaremos otro día – Dijo colocándose el abrigo – Por cierto, Harry – Habló llamando la atención del ojiverde – Que alegría que hayas regresado al ministerio.

-Gracias – Soltó secamente recibiendo una mirada de reojo de su amiga

-Bien – Sonrió Marcos acercándose hacia la castaña – Hasta mañana – Beso la mejilla de la mujer e hizo un ademán al moreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Volvió a preguntar la castaña en cuanto Marcos se retiro. Harry elevó las cejas cruzándose de brazos

-Si interrumpí algo, discúlpame – Soltó él irónico ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sin duda, las palabras y actitud parecía una autentica escena de celos – Es decir…

-¿Estás celoso? – Preguntó la castaña robándole las palabras de la boca y el aludido se sonrojo – Harry…

-No estoy acostumbrado a que tengas otros amigos – Se excuso él de manera poco convincente

-Harry Potter – Suspiró – Te conozco bien y la actitud de la estación reafirma que algo sucede. Lo vas a decir o tengo que adivinar.

-No confió en él – Susurró bajando la mirada – He oído rumores cuando trabajaba en el ministerio y no quiero que pueda hacerte daño.

-No somos amigos – Negó ella tranquilamente – Y aunque es guapo… - Menciono tensionando al ojiverde – No me gusta… Contento.

-Sí – Balbuceo él relajándose – Sólo me preocupe por ti

-Tranquilo – Y frunciendo el ceño, agregó – Por cierto, por dónde ingresaste.

-Un pasillo – Respondió esbozando la sonrisa que tenía planeado al principio – No pensarás que apareceré en la oficina de la directora.

-Si quieres visitarme, utiliza la chimenea de la oficina – Aconsejó – Es segura y evitarás que algún profesor de hechice por merodear los pasillos.

-Prometido – Dijo

-Bien, solucionado eso – Suspiró - ¿Qué deseas hablar? Dudo que sólo hayas venido a averiguar sobre Marcos.

-"En realidad, si" – Pensó – Es sobre el diario…

-Él hablo contigo…

-¿Quién? – Preguntó extrañado

-No, nada – Negó la castaña regañando internamente a su sobrino - ¿Qué sucede con el diario?

-Sé que debemos mantener la calma – Meditó él – En cualquier momento publicarán algo y debemos soportarlo, sin embargo, no podemos permanecer eternamente en silencio.

-"Si supieras" – Se dijo la castaña pensando lo que ocurría mañana – En tal caso, debemos pensar qué hacer.

-¿Cuál es el límite?

-Bueno… ninguno de los dos permitiría que atacarán a nuestros hijos – Aclaró Hermione

-Es el límite – Vocifero él – No lo permitiría.

-Entonces…

-No quiero pensar en ello – Negó él recuperando la sonrisa – Ya solucionaremos este embrollo.

-En realidad… - Habló la castaña indicándole a su amigo a tomar asiento – Hay algo que deberías saber. Es James.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Quiero que escuches atentamente a todo lo que diga – Dijo recibiendo un ligero asentimiento del hombre – Mañana, la portada del diario podría incluir el titular o fotografía de James – Apretó la mano del ojiverde y continuo – El trayecto hacia acá alguien circulo un rumor entre los estudiantes y le trajo ciertas consecuencias durante la cena de selección.

-¿Qué rumor? – Preguntó

-A grandes rasgos – Indicó Hermione dándole a entender que la próxima conversación debe ser con su hijo – Dijeron que James sentía cierta atracción por los hombres – Soltó provocando que el ojiverde abriera y cerrará la boca sin emitir sonido alguno – Durante la cena, algunos chicos de séptimo comenzaron a molestarle y se inicio una pelea, la directora le envió a la oficina y cuando salía se encontró con Sam.

-Ella fue – Acusó siendo corroborado por la castaña

-Intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego le beso – Siguió – La chica desprecio el mismo beso iniciado y le dio a entender al resto una idea equivocada.

-Y ustedes piensas que…

-Es posible que recojan aquel incidente – Completó pensativa – No sería extraño.

-Comprendo –

-Los chicos recurrieron a mí – Suspiró – Sólo les aconseje mantener prudencia y evitar cualquier tipo de problema pero no funciono… En aquel sentido James es igual a ti.

-Sólo por ésta vez, te daré la razón – Murmuró él apenado – Podría hablar con él…

-Debe estar descansando – Meditó – Es preferible que vengas mañana… necesitará algún tipo de apoyo luego de aparecer en el diario. De seguro, no quiso enviarte alguna carta explicándote lo sucedido.

-Entonces… vendré mañana – Suspiró

-Usa la red de la oficina

-Lo haré – Asintió incorporándose del sofá y besar la frente de la mujer – Nos vemos.

-Cuídate.

El moreno asintió abandonado la oficina de la ojimiel y hacer el camino de regreso hacia el pasillo, sin duda, los últimos acontecimientos le dejaron sorprendido por el protagonista menos esperado: su hijo. Sin duda, el problema parecía propio de un Potter adolescente que no sabía de chicas y se metía en el primer lío que encontraba… sólo que ésta vez sería transmitido en primera plana y ciento por ciento peor.

Sólo esperaba poder ayudarle y no ser víctima de algo parecido con cierto profesor de historia dando vueltas.

Al otro día… Natalie Potter nunca presencio un desayuno tan extraño y tenso como aquel, la tensión por el diario parecía afectar a ambos primos quienes apenas se dirigían la mirada y revolvían el desayuno sin ánimo de comer. Lo admitía, la menor de los Potter también se sentía nerviosa por el famoso diario y lo que pondría con respecto a su hermano mayor pero no hasta el punto de enterrarse en su mundo.

Por otra parte, la intriga parecía afectar a todas las casas por igual… para nadie era un misterio sobre el tipo de titulares que ocupaban las respectivas familias y cada nuevo chisme parecía codiciado por todos. Hasta la casa de las serpientes parecía emocionada por el ingreso de lechuzas, sólo la llegada de Teddy sentándose frente a ambos primos logro llamarles la atención.

-¿Cómo durmieron? – Preguntó él cogiendo algunas tostadas

-Bien – Murmuró James ingiriendo algo de café. – "Sólo dormiste 1 hora y por estar pensando en la chica junto a ti, mentiroso" – Se recrimino – Creo…

-Más o menos – Menciono Rose recibiendo la mirada de Teddy – "En realidad, pésimo"

-Queda poco – Susurró Ted pensativo – No podemos hacer nada, la suerte está echada

-Conocerán al profesor nuevo, cierto – Acusó Natalie desviando la conversación – Historia de la magia

-Sí – Dijo la chica

-Todas las chicas están locas – Suspiró Teddy bebiendo jugo – No me decepciones, Rosie. No quiero ponerme celoso.

-Tonto – Sonrió la chica mientras James apretaba el tenedor fuertemente

-No vas a negar que es guapo…

-No he dicho eso…

-Te pille – Rió el chico apuntándole con el tenedor - ¡Te agrada!

-¡Es mentira!

-¡Te gusta!

-Teddy… - Iba a decir James molesto pero el sonido de las lechuzas por el comedor, silencio toda conversación existente.

Frente a los jóvenes cayó un periódico envuelto amarrado perfectamente esperando a hacer leído, eternos segundos y ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a cogerlo. El ligero murmullo alrededor suyo les indico el tipo de noticia allí mostrada y las posibles consecuencias de aquel hecho.

Ted Lupin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tímidamente desenrollo el periódico, extendiéndolo frente a sus amigos donde el titular no dejaba a dudas ni replicas, sólo la "verdad": ¡Confirmado! James Potter es gay. No había imágenes, sólo letras rojas cubrían toda la hoja dando lugar a un pequeño texto: "Inventó novia para evitar cenar con quien hasta el momento era su pareja".

-Hubiese preferido alguna imagen – Vocifero él

-No lo digas – Susurró Ted – Recuerda que estos tipos se cuelan por cualquier lugar y pueden sacarte cualquier tipo de fotografía y en cualquier lugar.

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Rose bajando la voz – Incluso en Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts está protegido – Acusó relajando a la chica – Me refiero fuera.

-"Que alivio" – Pensó Rose – "No sería gracioso tener la fotografía de un beso con tu primo"

-Bueno, podría ser peor – Susurró James leyendo el artículo

-Nada malo.

-Todo – Sonrió él – Al menos, relata todos los rumores que hemos escuchado y lo sucedido aquí con Sam.

-Me lo imaginaba – Contó Natalie – Ahora debes enfrentar la parte dura.

-Sí, lo sé – Suspiró él apoyándose sobre la mesa – Debo hablar con mi padre.

-Pensé que le habías escrito – Indicó la chica a su lado

-Lo intenté – Susurró observando la mesa detenidamente – Lo intenté varias veces pero no podía concentrarme – Confesó observándole a los ojos. Sin desearlo, se sonrojaron.

-De seguro – Habló Teddy sin percatarse de nada – Harry vendrá

-Debes decirle todo – Recomendó Nat

-Lo haré – Asintió James bebiéndose la leche

-Vamos a clases – Soltó Rose percatándose que la hora del desayuno había acabado

Se dirigieron hacia el aula de historia de la magia donde la mayoría de estudiantes se encontraban a la espera del nuevo profesor. Sin duda, el rubio hombre llamaba la atención de la mayoría del sector femenino y no pasaba desapercibido bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Por instante James se quedo solo a la espera de la llegada del profesor debido a que Rose literalmente fue arrastrada hacia un rincón por otras amigas y comenzar a cuchichear. El chico lanzó un suspiro y prosiguió sacar lo necesario para la clase, algo poco habitual en él pero lo considero correcto… no quería más problemas.

-¿Cuál es el cuchicheo? – Preguntó al volver Rose

-Nada de importancia – Susurró sacando las cosas de la mochila

-Sobre lo ocurrido anoche… - Habló en apenas un susurro

-No ocurrió nada – Negó sin mirarle y endureciendo su expresión – No tiene importancia… Un simple arrebato y no volverá a ocurrir.

-Claro – Respondió seco bajando la mirada hacia el pergamino – Tienes razón.

Un extraño malestar recorrió el cuerpo de ambos ante el breve intercambio de opinión con respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, simple y concreto: nunca existió tal episodio y jamás volverían a hablar de ello. Sin embargo, las palabras carecían sentido frente al continuo recuerdo circulando y nadando en sus pensamientos… la chispeante sensación de vértigo y emoción todavía circulaba en sus venas, no tenía sentido e intentaban obviar repetir tal embriagante experiencia.

-Buenos días – Saludaron sacando a todos de sus pensamientos y colocar atención al profesor parado frente a la clase – Mi nombre es Marcus e impartiré historia de la magia durante el año escolar, de modo rápido, les diré que trabaje algunos años en el ministerio de magia junto a los aurores y hace poco decidí retirarme y aceptar la oferta de trabajo de la profesora Mcgonagall.

Las breves palabras del profesor sólo fueron percibidas por el sector masculino del salón mientras que el femenino parecía querer devorarse al joven profesor con la mirada o algo menos eso percibían los hombres.

-Me encantaría saber que le ven - Susurró Mike tras del pupitre de James y Rose – Sólo es rubio, alto, ojos azules y musculoso. En serio, ¿Qué les veis? – Dirigiéndose hacia la chica castaña

-Es guapo – Comentó la chica de manera obvia – Y joven.

-Por favor – Susurró entrecerrando los ojos – Yo también soy guapo y joven, mírame – Pidió y la chica podía darle el visto bueno: Cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros – James es guapo y joven.

-Bueno – Balbuceo la chica desviando la mirada hacia adelante – No es crío.

-Gracias – Dijeron ambos chicos irónicos.

El chico jugó distraídamente con la pluma observando de reojo de tanto en tanto a su prima, realmente le gustaría saber qué demonios sentía, le abrumaba el cúmulo de sensaciones y hasta cuándo soportaría aquella situación. Debía ser honesto, las palabras de su prima sobre "Nada ocurrió" "Fue un error" etc, dolía peor que los hechizos recibido de Sam y que cualquier caída de escoba, no podía evitar sentirse ofendido y herido por un hecho que debía ser sin importancia.

Los pensamientos se dirigieron hacia aquel día donde se quedó hasta la media noche en la habitación de la chica, a pesar de las pocas palabras que compartieron, sólo espero hasta que se quedó dormida y consiguió recuperar la paz perdida. Definitivamente el castigo recibido hubiese sido extenso si le llegaban a descubrir bajando de la habitación de las chicas, sin embargo, poco le importó el castigo siendo el único motor hacerle compañía a su prima.

Por lo general, tenían problemas, discutían y se sacaban de quicio mutuamente pero aquel día se mantuvieron en silencio después de haber intercambiado todas las palabras necesarias para comprender el nuevo escenario.

De pronto, la imagen del diario le golpeó deteniendo súbitamente el juego de la pluma y paralizándose en el asiento mientras clase de historia continuaba en cámara lenta. Tal vez, la primera fotografía publicada por el diario y de la cual él mismo considero estúpida, por supuesto, la sencillez de la misma contra restaba el titular "cursi" según sus palabras: Silencio de amor, el simple titular en rojo y bajo él la fotografía de Harry y Hermione sentados a la orilla del lago.

Un simple titular que podía llevarle a su situación e incluso la palabra "estupidez" parecía errónea, lentamente la realidad volvió percatándose que sus compañeros se movían de sus lugares y él les siguió todavía aturdido por las emociones que circulaban aún más fuerte que antes.

-James – Habló Rose sujetándole del brazo

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó elevando la mirada percatándose de la seña de la chica hacia la puerta. Intrigado se giró y de pronto la boca se seco – Mi padre.

-Te esperaré en pociones – Afirmó dedicándole una sutil sonrisa y titubeando ante el próximo movimiento, le beso la mejilla – Suerte.

-Gracias – Balbuceo él sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en la mejilla

-Señor Potter – Se escuchó la voz del profesor haciendo que padre e hijo le prestarán atención, sin embargo, él se dirigía hacia Harry – No pensé verle de nuevo después de la visita a la profesora Granger.

-Vengo por asuntos familiares, profesor – Acusó el aludido percatándose la ligera mirada de su hijo, sorprendido por las últimas palabras del profesor – Quedan algunos minutos para la siguiente, no le molestaría darnos un poco de privacidad, cierto.

-Claro – Sonrió Marcos recogiendo la mochila – El lugar es suyo. Con permiso.

-Gracias

Marcos salió del aula dedicándole una mirada indescriptible al moreno y donde James apenas se daba por enterado. Obviamente ambos aurores se conocían pero no comprendía la rivalidad existente.

El chico término de guardar sus cosas y volvió a sentarse mientras el ojiverde se acercaba sentándose en el pupitre del lado. Sólo esperaba el siguiente comentario o movimiento de su padre pero ninguno de los dos apareció.

-Leíste el diario – Susurró él rompiendo el silencio

-No – Negó Harry sacando de la túnica el dichoso diario y colocarlo sobre el pupitre – Sólo vi el titular – Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró – Anoche visite a Hermione y surgió el lío del tren… no quiso darme mayores detalles porque dijo que debía hablar contigo. Aquí estoy.

-Comenzó por el lío del divorcio entre los tíos – Aclaró apoyándose sobre el pupitre – La tía había hablado de ello con Rose después de la clase y se encerró en la habitación bastante destrozada por la noticia. La vi subir las escaleras, la quería seguir pero estaba junto a Sam – Lanzó un suspiro y continuó – Le dije que cenaríamos juntos y fingí subir a la habitación de los hombres sólo para esperar a que ella se fuese y yo poder subir las escaleras de chicas. Estuve bastante tiempo y no pude llegar a la cena.

-Hermione sabe que subiste las escaleras de chicas – Afirmó alzando las cejas y su hijo asintió – Vaya…

-La situación es – Continuó – Que al día siguiente Sam reclamó en medio del comedor sobre la ausencia, no pensaba decirle frente a todos que rompí las reglas subiendo las escaleras y no iba a exponer a Rose, entonces inventé que tenía novia aprovechándole de decir que no sentía nada por ella. Después de ese día comenzaron las amenazas y los hechizos por los pasillos.

-Hasta ayer…

-Nunca tuve novia y nunca me preocupe por salir con alguien – Explicó él – Sam se aprovecho de eso e inventó el maldito rumor – Señalando el diario

-La escena del comedor también fue un plan

-Supongo…

-Bien – Suspiró el ojiverde – Sinceramente… será difícil controlar esto – Apuntando el diario – Usarán cualquier arma, lo importante es mantener las cosas en paz.

-No pienso encerrarme y esperar.

-Lo sé – Sonrió Harry – Sólo evita situaciones como la ocurrida anoche.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó elevando las cejas alarmado llevándole a la sala común

-La pelea del gran comedor – Soltó de manera obvia – Contrólate.

-Es difícil – Suspiró él cabizbajo - ¿Qué harías tú?

-Sinceramente… no lo sé.

-Genial…

-Tranquilo, solucionaremos esto – Ánimo incorporándose del asiento – Vamos.

-Gracias por venir – Sonrió James abrazando a su padre – Quise escribirte pero no pudo – Musito – No sabía por dónde comenzar… "Y el beso me provoco insomnio" – Pensó

-Descuida

Padre e hijo salieron del aula de historia para dirigirse hacia pociones donde sería la próxima clase de James. A la distancia lograron divisar a los compañeros de este y escuchar algunos murmullos al observar a Harry Potter junto a su hijo, sin embargo, hicieron caso omiso acercándose hacia la joven castaña quien platicaba junto a Mike.

-¿Cómo estás Rose? – Saludo Harry tranquilamente

-Bien, gracias – Sonrió la chica – Todo bien

-Por supuesto – Sonrió él sujetando el hombro de su hijo – Como siempre

-El profesor… - Interrumpió James cambiando de tema

-Todavía no llega – Informó Mike encogiéndose de hombros – Intentamos abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

-Severus llegará el próximo año, cierto – Comentó Harry cruzándose de brazos

-Así es – Asintió Rose – Sólo cogió este año para salir fuera… último minuto.

-Claro – Musitó él pensativo apuntándolo mentalmente – Bueno, ahora que está todo en orden…

-Permiso… - Dijeron tres voces femeninas sorprendiendo a todos.

Sí, literalmente el pasillo quedo boquiabierto ante la escena desarrollada en apenas un minuto y segundo: tres chicas se hicieron espacio entre Mike, Rose y Harry para luego turnarse y besar en los labios a James cogiéndole por sorpresa y de paso dejarle sin aire mientras raudo las chicas – que parecían ser de séptimo – desaparecían por el pasillo, de seguro, contar la hazaña de haber besado a James Potter el declarado gay de Hogwarts.

Tres pares de ojos le vieron sorprendidos, el primero alucinado, la segunda en la extraña mezcla de molesta y sorprendida, y el último visiblemente divertido con la situación donde curiosamente este debía colocar la cuota de seriedad y tranquilidad al asunto. Todavía alucinado lanzó un suspiro revolviéndose el cabello mientras su amigo le golpeaba el hombro y sonreía.

-En serio – Habló Mike divertido – Me inventaré ser gay para conseguir tales besos.

-Idiota – Masculló colgándose la mochila y dirigirse a su padre – Sin comentarios.

-Bien – Soltó él sonriendo – Te veré luego

-Claro – Susurró caminando hacia el aula de pociones, el cual, ya estaba abierto – No puedo creerlo.

-Oye – Habló de nuevo el castaño – Deberías bendecir aquella oportunidad de tener besos gratis y sin compromisos.

-Tú odias los compromisos – Puntualizó él – No le veo la gracia.

-Potter – Suspiró el chico – Todas las mujeres de Hogwarts quieren comprobar por si misma, primero… si eres gay y segundo… si besas bien.

-Magnifico… soy un producto.

-Y varias están dispuestas a probar – Bromeó él sentándose algunos puestos por delante

-Maldita sea – Susurró James y usando la túnica se limpió la boca sutilmente. No quería dar la imagen de hacerle asco a los besos de mujeres – Porque yo… dime – Dirigiéndose a su prima - ¿Qué hice mal?

-Por el momento, saca el caldero – Respondió la chica sin mirarle – Después pensaremos en algo

-Rosie…

-Silencio jóvenes – Acusó el profesor silenciando el salón – Como primer ejercicio y evaluar lo aprendido el año pasado harán algunas pociones sencillas – Hizo un movimiento de varita dando el listado de tres pociones – Escojan dos para entregarlas al finalizar la clase. Pueden comenzar.

Durante los próximos quince minutos sólo el ruido de botellas e ingredientes cortados se escucharon por la clase, si bien, la complejidad de las pociones era mínima cualquier mal movimiento resultaría fatal. Al menos, James lo comprendía así e intentaba concentrarse lo máximo que podía, la situación a pesar de ser cómica le disgustaba… estaba seguro que las chicas de séptimo harían circular lo ocurrido en el pasillo y varias chicas tomarían la iniciativa de besarle.

¡¿Cuántos líos podía tener?!

Hecho los ingredientes al contenedor y espero a oler el aroma a vainilla que supuestamente debía salir del calderón pero sólo un olor a lodo pudo percibir, arrugo la nariz e intento verter algo de ácido para lograr neutralizar los olores y comenzar de nuevo, no pensaba realizar la poción por segunda vez. Sólo algunas gotas y nada cambio, sólo el ligero incremento en la temperatura a lo cual se encogió de hombros y continuo intentando. Lanzó un suspiro y quiso intentar con algo más fuerte.

La castaña arrugó la nariz observando de reojo el caldero de su primo y los vagos intentos por sofocar el mal olor, sin duda, quiso intentarlo con algo mejor cogiendo la botella de clavos de olor pero súbito cambio de color la poción segundos antes del liquido hacer contacto le hizo saber el completo desastre en cual caerían.

Un estallido elevó una nube de polvo que incentivo a varios a arrodillarse e intentar buscar algo de oxigeno puro entre tantos olores. Algunos calderos cayeron al suelo siendo resguardados por el profesor para evitar otra explosión y murmurando un ligero hechizo el polvo se disipo logrando visualizar la magnitud del desastre.

Rose tosió a causa del polvo residual y por inercia dirigió la mirada hacia el chico: Un caldero destruido y James Potter tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

Definitivamente… era el peor día de James Potter.

**Continuará…**

¡Saludos, saludos y saludos! Disculpen la tardanza… empecé durante el fin de semana y ayer por la noche estaba demasiada cansada para terminar el capítulo.

Algunos elementos para a considerar para el próximo capítulo; veremos las apreciaciones sobre la "turba de besos recibidos por James" presenciada por Rose. Por cierto, la escena de besos de séptimo hacia el chico estaba fuera de libreto y me pareció bastante divertido escribirlo.

Por último, les dejo los títulos de los próximos capítulos.

-Tú presencia II: Impacto

-Aquí estaré I: Miedo

-Aquí estaré II: Mía

Acepto sugerencias sobre lo que podría ocurrir en los respectivos capítulos.

Hasta la próxima semana.


	16. Tú presencia II: Impacto

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

Mil perdones por el atraso entre pruebas y otras actividad casi no tengo tiempo, ni siquiera el fin de semana.

Saludos a todos y responderé durante la semana – posiblemente mañana – los comentarios recibidos.

Ahora les dejo el capítulo… pequeño pero importante para la continuación de los demás capítulos.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Dieciséis **

"**Tú presencia II: Impacto"**

Cuán extraño le pareció presenciarlo. En realidad, en alguna ocasión lo presencio y nunca le cogió mayor importancia ni relevancia como si fue hace algunos minutos antes de ingresar a pociones, la imagen de las tres chicas abalanzándose hambrientas para robarle un beso al chico le produjo cierto malestar y enojo que provoco que apenas le dirigiera la mirada durante los minutos previos a la explosión. Por lo cual, seguía dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que la explosión nublo cualquier pensamiento y le hiciera resguardarse de cualquier peligro.

Por desgracia, la peor parte la había llevado el chico quedando tendido sobre el suelo, sangrando, inconsciente y la respiración apenas perceptible, lo cual le alarmó haciéndole reaccionar para acercarse hacia él. La presencia del profesor le hizo medir los movimientos y ejecutar las órdenes de este para luego trasladar a James a la enfermería mientras el resto limpiaba cuidadosamente el lugar, el amigo de ambos: Mike, se ofreció a dirigirse hacia la jefa de casa, Hermione.

Minutos eternos transcurrieron hasta finalmente llegar a la enfermería y dar aviso a la señora Iris quien apenas observó el estado del chico, se puso a trabajar. Lo primero que realizó fue aplicar un hechizo para revisar cualquier otro inconveniente y luego procedió a limpiar y vendar la cabeza de James.

-No tiene nada – Acusó la chica observando la cabeza vendada del chico

-Es bueno que haya sangrado – Vociferó la enfermera guardando los implementos usados – No se produjo ningún golpe interno y la hinchazón pasará por algunas pociones.

-Sigue inconsciente – Afirmó más que pregunto

-Le aplique algunos hechizos y ahora duerme – Sonrió incorporándose del borde la cama – Debe descansar y reponer energías, la verdad. Tuvo suerte – Menciono seriamente.

-¿Porqué lo dice? – Preguntó Rose

-Por la magnitud del golpe sólo chocó contra el suelo – Informó paseándose por el lugar buscando ingredientes y frasquitos – Los golpes en la cabeza son delicados… el objeto, ángulo y fuerza mal ubicados podría implicar daños mayores.

-Ya veo – Susurró evitando imaginarse cualquier posible escenario, suficiente tenía con la reciente imagen – Y pensar que sólo fue un caldero

-El profesor tenía sospechas sobre el caldero – Habló la señora Iris pensativa – Menciono sobre los ingredientes que usaba el señor Potter y ninguno de ellos podría causar algún tipo de explosión de tal magnitud, a lo más un pequeño estallido, pero especula sobre la densidad del caldero.

-Son calderos promedio – Dijo la chica intrigada – El profesor los revisar siempre y recién hemos comenzado el año.

-En efecto…

-Es decir…

-Si es algún tipo de broma, es pesada – Manifestó la enfermera recogiendo algunos trastos para luego añadir – Volveré enseguida, puedes quedarte.

-Gracias

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible cogió asiento junto a la cama del chico que parecía dormir profundamente, no podía ocultar lo temerosa que se sintió al pensar lo peor al verle tirado en el salón de pociones después de la explosión. No importaba los problemas que podían tener o no, el temor recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo y todavía podía sentirlo.

Sí, todavía estaba molesta. ¿Por qué? Realmente, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. El recuerdo de la noche anterior todavía circulaba por la mente de la chica y evocarlo le producía un escalofrío por la columna, no pudo dormir a raíz de lo mismo y la mención del chico durante la clase de historia le hizo responder lo más frío e indiferente que pudo, no quería observarse temerosa o dar la impresión que el asunto le importaba, prefería ser quien zanjará el asunto sin mayores conversaciones o análisis.

Sólo había sido un beso producto de la frustración e impulsividad de ambos… no requería de mayores análisis. Sin embargo, la chica paso gran parte de la noche pensando lo agradable y dulce que resulto, la extraña sensación de haber hecho lo correcto cuando la realidad dictaba otra cosa.

¡Son primos! Se repitió durante toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana… no podía pensar ni sentir esas cosas. Se conocían desde siempre y las circunstancias les unió todavía más en el reciente año… la confusión podía atribuirlo a ese hecho sin embargo verle dormido en aquella cama le hacía observar la situación de manera más nublosa.

Intrigado. Sólo así podía observar la mirada pensativa de la castaña mientras tomaba un café en la oficina de ésta, el segundo bloque de la mañana lo tenía libre y le había encontrado camino a la chimenea. La noticia del diario, si bien pausada, ocasiono cierto malestar en la profesora y la tenía intranquila, él llegó a pensar las posibles consecuencias y temió por la integridad del equipo de edición del dichoso diario mágico.

Él confiaba en la castaña y le daría la vida si fuese necesario pero el carácter y determinación de la mujer sin duda haría temblar a cualquier mago, si el trato de aquel día no hubiese sido concreto a estas horas alguien estaría convertido en cucaracha.

-Podrá resolverlo – Habló él dándole un sorbo al café

-Lo último que relataste no da esperanzas – Susurró apoyándose sobre el escritorio y el moreno agarró firme la taza, sin duda, el recuerdo del otro día seguía fresco – Dijiste tres.

-Sí – Murmuró desviando la mirada – Séptimo sino estoy mal.

-Esto comienza a salirse de control – Suspiró

-Hermione – Le miró entrecerrando los ojos – No es grave. Llámalo humorada de adolescentes.

-Te parecería humorada que tres chicas te besen – Vociferó cruzándose de brazos y el aludido lo pensó - ¡Harry!

-Vale, vale – Sonrió bebiendo otro sorbo – Es incómodo y bastante vergonzoso.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Inquirió dejando la tasa sobre la mesilla – Que hechice al chico con algún repelente o me ofrezca en su lugar.

-No digas tonterías – Bufó llamando la atención del ojiverde – Me refiero a qué vamos a hacer con el diario.

-No pensarás ir a lanzar hechizos, cierto

-Por supuesto que no

-Entonces

-Que vayamos no significa que sea para lanzar hechizos – Refutó pensativa – Simplemente a platicar.

-Advertirles – Corrigió él ligeramente divertido incorporándose del sofá – No es mala idea.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sólo si voy yo – Acusó él

-Harry

-No habrá trato si llegas con la varita – Explicó cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué dices?

-No lo sé… - Susurró al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia la puerta – Adelante.

-Disculpe, profesora – Habló Mike asomándose por la puerta – Es urgente, sucedió un accidente en pociones y James resultó herido.

-¿Qué dices? - Preguntó la castaña

-El caldero que manipulaba estalló y él se golpeó la cabeza – Informó de prisa saliendo al pasillo junto a ambos adultos – Lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Por un instante el moreno tuvo que ser jalado por la mujer para salir de la oficina y apurar el paso hacia la enfermería para saber el estado de su hijo, la cabeza le giraba a mil por hora y no podía prestar atención al chico por cualquier pensamiento estaba destinado a James. Giraron sobre la esquina observando a la distancia la figura de Rose fuera la enfermería, apoyada sobre la pared llorando desconsoladamente… de pronto, las piernas de Harry fallaron y detuvieron el paso súbitamente quedando atrás, paralizado.

Las manos le temblaron y cerró los ojos recordando exactamente esa fecha, el día posterior al accidente donde irremediablemente su esposa estaba muerta. De pronto, sintió la misma sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, la sensación de pérdida.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar voces acercándose hacia él pero no les hizo caso… simplemente la sensación de vacío absoluto permanecía envolviéndole, invitándole a sumergirse de nuevo en tal calvario. Sintió las manos de alguien sujetarle el rostro exigiéndole abrir los ojos, el sonido se hizo cada vez más agudo y cercano. Junto a él.

-¡Abre los ojos, Harry! – Exclamaron haciéndole volver en sí y percatarse que la castaña mantenía la mirada fija sobre él, decidida – Está bien.

-James – Balbuceo

-Está bien – Repitió dedicándole una ligera sonrisa – Recayó en su estado pero sólo producto de la pérdida de sangre. Tranquilo.

-Hermione – Susurró él apretando los puños – No… esto…

Rodeó la cintura de la castaña atrayéndole hacia él para luego refugiarse sobre su cuello, intentando aplacar el miedo que por breves minutos sintió. Pudo escuchar las palabras de aliento y las caricias sobre su espalda brindándole la seguridad perdida.

-Va a salir bien – Sonrió Hermione separándose ligeramente – Ven

-Sí – Susurró caminando hacia el par de chicos que permanecían sentados – Rosie…

-Tío – Dijo la chica abrazando al moreno – Está siendo atendido por la enfermera.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? – Preguntó la castaña cogiendo asiento

-Estábamos preparando algunas pociones sencillas – Respondió Rose – Después de algunos minutos, la poción de James comenzó a oler mal e intento arreglarlo, de hecho iba bien, de pronto la temperatura del caldero aumento produciéndose la explosión… cuando el humo se disipo James estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y herido.

-Se golpeó la cabeza – Añadió Mike preocupado

-La enfermera le vendó la herida y le aplico algunos hechizos – Continuo la chica – Estaba preparando algunas pociones y de pronto él comenzó a quejarse, sudo frío y tuvo algunas convulsiones. Salí por ordenes de la enfermera.

-¿Cuándo podremos ingresar? – Preguntó Harry

-Supongo que hasta estabilice a James – Murmuro la chica desviando la mirada hacia la puerta

-¿Qué pudo ocurrir? – Se preguntó Hermione pensativa

-Eran pociones sencillas – Acusó su hija – Pocos ingredientes a temperatura normal… la enfermera cree que pudo ser el caldero.

-Todos los implementos están en regla – Dijo la ojimiel

-Alguna jugarreta – Supuso Mike

-Vaya tontería – Bufó Rose

-Habrá que dejarle aquel trabajo al profesor – Meditó la castaña – Después hablaré con él.

-¿Cuánto tardará en recuperarse? – Preguntó Harry observando detenidamente la puerta

-No lo sé – Negó la chica

-Debemos estar tranquilos – Aconsejó Hermione abrazando al moreno

No parecía el momento pero la sutil caricia de la castaña hacia el ojiverde llamó poderosamente la atención a la chica sentada junto a ellos. Un abrazo simple y al mismo tiempo intenso, no existía algún tipo de intercambio de palabra o miradas.

Sí, siempre se pregunto o tuvo la curiosidad sobre la manera de comunicarse sin emitir palabra alguna, le sorprendía. Para quienes les conocían desde jóvenes la situación parecía natural y cotidiana pero para otros era excepcional.

-Gracias – Susurró Harry observando el suelo del pasillo – No sé… no puedo explicarlo.

-No lo intentes – Negó la castaña manteniendo el abrazo sobre la espalda del moreno y apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de este – El estudiante que haya hecho la broma, lo tiene pesado. Ahora, debemos concentrarnos en James.

-Lo sé – Asintió él girando la cabeza para mirar a su amiga a los ojos - Hermione…

-Señores – Escucharon desde la puerta de la enfermería. Por inercia los cuatro se incorporaron acercándose raudos hacia la puerta – Señor Potter.

-Enfermera – Asintió él preocupado - ¿Cómo está James?

-El primer registro indico un golpe en la cabeza – Informó paciente – Perdió bastante sangre y a raíz de lo mismo tuvo pequeñas convulsiones… logre controlarla y por ahora continua inconsciente.

-¿Qué sigue? – Volvió a preguntar – Despertará pronto.

-Necesita transfusión de sangre – Comentó – Es poco, sólo un donante.

-Lo haré – Dijo Harry

-De acuerdo – Sonrió la enfermera – Espere aquí mientras preparo todo.

-Podremos verle – Indago Mike

-Cuando la transfusión se concrete y pasen algunos minutos, lo harán – Dijo

-Bien

-Enseguida regreso – Anunció cerrando la puerta dejándoles de nuevo en el pasillo.

El moreno se quitó la túnica y el chaleco gris que portaba dejándolo en mano de la castaña, nervioso se arremango las mangas y aflojo el incómodo nudo de la corbata que parecía asfixiarle a cada segundo que transcurría. Odiaba las agujas y el olor a químicos de las enfermerías y hospitales, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a pasar por ello si podía ayudar a su hijo.

Observó impaciente la puerta de la enfermería deseando ingresar lo antes posible, no quería perder tiempo. A juicio propio, sumamente importante.

-Voy a buscar a Nat – Susurró Mike observando el reloj – Es cambio de hora.

-De acuerdo – Asintió Rose

-Ya puede pasar – Dijo la señora Iris dejando pasar al moreno

-¿Crees que todo salga bien? – Indagó Rose preocupada

-Seguro – Afirmó la profesora manteniendo fija la mirada sobre la puerta

-Mamá, el diario podría…

-Lo hará – Interrumpió frunciendo el ceño – Tenlo por seguro.

-¿Qué harán? Habían acordado dejarlo por la paz.

-La situación cambiará si publican algo – Meditó la mujer – Existen varias opciones y caminos a seguir, la primera es el accidente y lo segundo es la maratón de besos – Bufo esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Podría incomodar a James pero la segunda opción es lo mejor, desvía la atención.

-Entiendo – Susurró la chica desviando la mirada

-Lo platicaré luego con Harry – Suspiró Hermione sujetando las prendas de su amigo – Por ahora, es asegurar la salud de James.

-Sí.

Abría y cerraba la mano izquierda al tiempo que un pequeño tubito hacia circular la sangre desde el brazo a una bolsita. Sólo un sencillo hechizo realizo la compatibilidad de sangre y agilizó la situación.

-¿Cuándo volverá en sí? – Preguntó observando a su hijo a la distancia

-Quizás a la hora de cenar – Repuso – Necesita descansar y mantenerlo dormido es lo mejor.

-Comprendo.

-Bien – Dijo la enfermera acercándose con unas tijeras y cortar el tubo de plástico – Con esto será suficiente.

-Podría quedarme

-Sólo unos minutos – Acotó – Mientras preparo la transfusión.

-Gracias.

Se sentó sobre la silla observando detenidamente el rostro pálido de su hijo, no pudo evitar, y por algunos segundos, pensar en perder al chico frente suyo. La idea le hacía derrumbar todo lo que logro reconstruir después del accidente de su esposa. Cogió la mano del chico apretándola firmemente rogando por la pronta recuperación y seguro que pronto terminaría ese negro día.

Había echo oídos sordos a cualquier comentario hasta la llegada repentina de Mike al salón de historia informándole lo ocurrido a James. Dejo todo de lado y salió junto al chico rumbo a la enfermería escuchando atentamente lo ocurrido en clases y en la enfermería, la presencia de su padre le hizo saber sobre la gravedad del asunto.

-En realidad – Aclaró Mike de pronto doblando la esquina – Cuando di aviso a la profesora Granger, estaba sentado.

-Entiendo – Murmuró la chica reconociendo a Hermione y Rose -¿Cómo está? – Preguntó apresuradamente, la profesora iba a comenzar el relato cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando pasar a Harry – Papá.

-Natalie – Susurró él abrochándose los puños de la camisa

-¿Qué sucedió? – Volvió a preguntar

-Se encuentra bien – Dijo tranquilamente – Perdió sangre pero está controlado. Debemos esperar.

-¿Quién fue?

-No lo sabemos – Negó la castaña – Es posible que el caldero estuviese manipulado.

-Solo un caldero…

-Sí

-No lo entiendo.

-No podemos descartar a nadie – Meditó Mike preocupado

-Entonces

-Después nos ocuparemos de ello – Apuntó Hermione seriamente – Nos corresponde a nosotros observar esa situación. Tranquilos.

-Hermione – Hablaron deteniendo la conversación. El ojiverde cambio de postura colocándose rígido y serio frente a la presencia de Marcos – Me enteré lo que ocurrió.

-Está mejor – Acusó Hermione

-Comprendo – Musito él – Me sorprendió escuchar un accidente relacionado con una explosión. Se sabe algo.

-Todavía no – Negó – Debemos platicarlo con el profesor de pociones y la directora, no es usual.

-Sí

No podían hacerse la idea pero el dicho "la tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo" caía perfecto ante la escena presenciada por los tres estudiantes, la presencia del profesor de historia de la magia descolocaba y enfurecía a Hermione y Harry respectivamente. No conocían razones ni argumentos simplemente los hechos y emociones hablaban por si solas.

Por primera vez y de manera certera Natalie podía comprobar cierto celos por parte de su padre, después de todo, el profesor de historia no perdía oportunidad alguna para coquetear abiertamente con la castaña. Sólo bastaba observar su expresión y contención por la cual estaba pasando.

Emociones que en cualquier momento podían salir a la luz.

Emociones que podrían ser peor que cualquier explosión.

**Continuará… **

_Próximo capítulo… Aquí estaré I: Miedo_


	17. Aquí estaré I: Miedo

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

UN MILLÓN DE DISCULPAS!

Los últimos días he tenido muchísimas cosas que hacer y cuando he logrado escribir, solo redacto algunas ideas porque luego el sueño me pone a cabecear.

No os preocupéis… seguiré escribiendo y actualizando.

EN LA HISTORIA…

Podemos observar un Harry Potter algo nervioso, el accidente de su hijo y la presencia del profesor en el perímetro de la castaña, le colocan los pelos de punta.

Por otra parte, el dichoso profesor parece tener verdaderas intenciones con Hermione y pretende aprovechar cualquier instancia para estar cerca de ella.

Y el pequeño enredo de James y Rose – justo aquí – parece resolverse lentamente pero NO permanentemente.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

"**Aquí estaré I: Miedo"**

La tensión que existía a las afuera de la enfermería podía ser percibida por todos, si bien el estado del chico era de cuidado, la situación no podía adjudicarse ciento por ciento el origen de la tensión entre los adultos, la postura tensa y frustrada del ojiverde podía ser atribuida a simple pataleo de niño pequeño y la sonrisa fanfarrona y fresca del profesor de historia a niño mimado.

En medio del par… Hermione. No podía evitar sentirse incómoda por la situación y cada cierto tiempo le enviaba miradas de advertencias al moreno, lo último que quería era otra portada de diario y sin razón aparente. Negar la incomodidad de su mejor frente a Marcos era tapar el sol con un dedo.

Por otra parte, secretamente, disfrutaba de la situación… sí, parecía ridículo considerando el aparente y peligroso limite con el cual estaba jugando ¿Cuál juego? Ni siquiera lo sabía, por alguna razón, no existía inicio, desarrollo, lógica y final.

Continuaba platicando junto al profesor cuando la enfermera volvió a abrir la puerta ante la expectativa de todos, necesitaban recibir buenas noticias y acabar con aquel calvario por el cual estaban pasando.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Harry olvidándose por completo del profesor

-No hubo problemas – Sonrió la enfermera sacando suspiros involuntarios – Todavía duerme y despertará próximamente.

-Podemos verle – Inquirió Mike siendo apoyado por Nat

-Deberán ingresar solos – Acusó la señora Iris

-Papá – Aclaró Natalie haciéndole una señal – Tu primero.

-Bueno…

-Te esperaremos – Apoyó la castaña

-No nos iremos – Complementó Marcos mientras el moreno apretaba los dientes

-¿Quieres ingresar primero Rose? – Preguntó de pronto observando a la chica descolocarse – Necesito tranquilizarme. Por favor.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos – Apuró Natalie dándole un ligero empujón a su prima

-Bueno – Asintió todavía confundida por el cambio del ojiverde

-Cinco minutos – Apuntó la enfermera dándole espacio para que ingrese

Se sentía confundida por la actitud del hombre y sumado a los nervios que sentía, la coherencia al pensar quedaba en segundo plano. Titubeando ingreso a la enfermería seguido de la amable sonrisa de la señora Iris.

El torbellino de pensamientos le abrumaban hasta el punto de salir corriendo y perderse por algunas horas, alejarse de esa realidad que comenzaba a asustarle. Después de todo, la noche anterior seguía fresca y no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar, intentar buscar alguna solución o camino.

-Sólo cinco minutos – Recordó la enfermera

-Gracias – Sonrió la chica sentándose junto al chico

No podía evitar sentir miedo por lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos atrás cuando las ligeras convulsiones atacaron al chico, por alguna razón, la sola idea de perderle le abrumo hasta el punto de paralizarse y ser sacada sin oposición por la enfermera. El ligero y firme movimiento de su madre le ayudo a salir del trance y explicarle a duras penas lo ocurrido en el interior de la enfermería.

Observar al chico dormir ajeno a todo le hacía sentir tranquila y de alguna manera comenzar a preocuparse por lo que sentía, lo quiera o no debía hablar con James y llegar a alguna solución, debían aclarar lo sucedido.

Un profundo suspiro del chico le hizo pegar un salto y aguantar la respiración mientras observaba a James moverse bajo las sabanas, lentamente recobrando la conciencia y regresando al mundo real. Sutilmente le sujeto la mano haciéndole sentir que había alguien junto a él, por un instante, el apretón se hizo fuerte y el ligero parpadeo del chico le hizo esperar eternos segundos por algún tipo de palabra, sin embargo, todavía parecía sumido en el mundo de morfeo.

-Te quiero – Balbuceo y Rose pareció despertar de la burbuja. Percatándose que el chico estaba despierto, observándole fijamente. – Te quiero Rose.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó en apenas un susurro

-De amor – Susurró intentando incorporarse de la cama pero la chica volvió a recostarle – No puedo explicarlo bien pero es lo que siento.

-James – Murmuró negando ligeramente – Lo que ocurrió anoche simplemente fue un arrebato de ambos. El simple hecho de habernos besado, no significa que debemos sentir algo profundo.

-De verdad, lo crees – Inquirió entrecerrando los ojos – No puedo negarte aquel punto pero sé que esto no surge sólo por el beso. Es el simple resultado del tiempo.

-Somos primos, no podemos.

-Nuestros padres son casi hermanos – Rebatió él ligeramente contrariado por sus palabras – Es una locura pero es la verdad – Apretando la mano de la chica

-Lo que sentimos es incorrecto – Insistió

-¿Qué sientes? – Preguntó sorprendiendo a la chica que quiso alejarse de él pero lo impidió – Rose.

-No tiene importancia – Negó

-No para mí – Dijo él incorporandose ligeramente hasta quedar sentado – Necesito saber que sentirte anoche.

-No puedo responder a eso – Volvió a negar – No lo sé.

La situación parecía clara y sencilla, ridículamente sencilla y obvia; los celos de hermano y la preocupación constante simplemente sobrepasaron la línea fraternal llevándoles al terreno amoroso de dos simples adolescentes. Por desgracia, el vinculo les señalaba como primos pero él estaba dispuesto a insistir por lo que sentía.

Contrario a lo que ocurrió la noche anterior: Acarició la mejilla izquierda de la chica sin perder el contacto visual para luego lentamente comenzar a acercar su rostro, percatándose que ambos se acercaban, buscando compartir por segunda vez un beso, sin duda, paciente, lento y disfrutando de las miles de sensaciones que comenzaron a circular por sus venas.

Simplemente negarse ante la posibilidad de compartir un beso parecía ser una vil mentira, lo deseaban ambos. Conciliar el sueño se les hizo imposible ante el deseo de un próximo beso, por supuesto, conscientemente parecía poco lógico pero en lo profundo de su ser lo sentían así.

En lo concreto, sólo un caprichoso beso que jamás volvería a repetirse… el pensamiento y las emociones sólo deseaban que la experiencia se repitiera otra vez. Ésta última, se empeñaría por cielo, mar y tierra por convertirlo en lo concreto, botar barreras y seguir el curso normal de los sentimientos.

El chico lo entendía así y haría lo imposible por hacérselo saber a su prima quien parecía negarse y mantener distancia. No sabía las próximas palabras terminado el beso ni cuán dificil sería el muro que colocaría por delante, sin embargo, aprovecharía cada instante para hacerle saber cuán importante era para él.

-Esto no puede ser – Susurró la chica separándose algunos centímetros

-Pues lo es – Respondió James para luego volverle a besar.

No podía ser, sin embargo, estaba pasando y lo estaban sintiendo.

-Harry – Le llamó la castaña observando al ojiverde pasearse - ¿Por qué enviaste a Rose? No estás tranquilizándote

-Lo sé – Susurró él apretándose el brazo por donde la aguja pincho – Sólo que…

-Tienes miedo – Murmuró alejándose del profesor de historia y apartar a su amigo de allí – Cuando caminábamos y viste a Rose llorando ¿Qué pensaste?

-Que estaba muerto – Balbuceo clavando la mirada en la castaña, expresándole el terror que sentía imaginar perder a su hijo – Recordé el accidente y todo lo ocurrido después… el funeral…

-No sigas – Susurró colocando un dedo sobre los labios del moreno – Aquello es parte del pasado. James está bien.

-Sí, lo sé

-¿Pero? – Indagó observando las dudas sobre el rostro del hombre

-No quiero perder a nadie – Susurró

-No lo harás – Sonrió. De pronto el sorpresivo jalón de la castaña por el cuello de la túnica del moreno hizo que el corazón de éste último se agitará furiosamente, quedando frente a frente – Estoy aquí y no pienso moverme.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? – Preguntó sonriendo ligeramente – Trabajas aquí y esporádicamente nos vemos

-Entonces… - Meditó la castaña por ligeros segundos re pensando las siguientes palabras – Ven más seguido.

Sí, Harry Potter no podía ni deseaba negar las inmensas ganas que tuvo de acortar la distancia y besar a la castaña frente suyo, sin embargo, la atenta mirada del profesor de historia y los demás le hizo colocarse sobre aviso, evitando colocarse en evidencia. Además, no quería echar a perder la relación de amistad que poseía con su amiga por un arrebato del momento.

Optó por simplemente dedicarle una sonrisa amistosa y alzar las cejas de manera divertida, después de todo, las últimas palabras de Hermione le daban pie para aparecerse por allí las veces que quisiera y sin reclamo alguno. En pocas palabras, según él, tenía plena licencia para alejar al mosquito rubio del perímetro de su mejor amiga.

-Con prudencia – Susurró

-Prometido – Siguió él para luego besar la mejilla de la mujer – No sé que haría sin ti

-Idiota – Masculló dándole un cariñoso empujón mientras le soltaba

-¿Qué paso? – Escucharon la pregunta de Natalie haciendo que ambos adultos prestarán atención a Rose

-Está bien – Sonrió la chica ligeramente sonrojada. Nada anormal considerando que hace poco estuvo llorando – Está despierto.

-En serio – Dijo Mike lanzando un suspiro – Vaya que alivio.

-Bien – Suspiró Natalie girándose para encontrarse con su padre - ¿Quién?

-Pues…

-Ingresaremos ambos – Habló Hermione observando a la enfermera – Por favor.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró la señora Iris –Pueden pasar

-Gracias – Habló Harry

El miedo de la pérdida nubló cualquier sentido común del ojiverde llevándole a la época oscura por la cual se dejo consumir, ésta vez, el cable a tierra de la castaña le trajo de regreso fundiéndole la paz y esperanza necesaria para hacerle pensar que todo saldría bien. Aceleró ligeramente el paso hasta quedar junto a su hijo, vendado de la cabeza y mejor semblante de hace algunos minutos.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó él sentándose junto a James

-Mejor – Susurró esbozando una sonrisa – Pensé que te habías ido.

-Estaba en la oficina de Hermione – Acusó – Tu amigo llegó para avisar lo ocurrido en clases.

-Entiendo – Suspiró él pensativo. No había reparado en lo ocurrido en clases - ¿Qué sucedió? Recuerdo, el caldero hizo explosión

-Sí – Habló Hermione situándose al otro lado de la cama – Te golpeaste fuerte y perdiste mucha sangre.

-Ya veo – Murmuró

-Estábamos preocupados – Dijo Harry

-Lo siento – Sonrió James – Quisiera explicar lo ocurrido en clases pero apenas puedo comprender lo que ocurrió.

-Parece una broma pesada… - Indicó la castaña

-Mala broma – Bufó el chico - ¿Quién pudo ser?

-El profesor lo investigará – Argumentó Hermione – Por ahora, descansa lo suficiente.

-¿Cuándo podré salir? – Preguntó de nuevo incómodo por estar allí

-La señora Iris lo resolverá – Menciono el ojiverde – No te preocupes.

-Espero salir lo antes posible

-Si sigue las instrucciones señor Potter – Se escuchó la voz de la enfermera – Podrá salir a la hora de cenar. Por ahora, bébela – Ofreciéndole un frasquito de poción

-Que bien – Susurró evitando pensar sobre el sabor de la poción

-Debemos irnos – Murmuró Hermione dirigiéndose hacia su amigo, el aludido asintió – Sólo podemos estar cinco minutos. Mike y Natalie están fuera.

-De acuerdo

-Te quedarás en el castillo – Afirmó James observando a su padre

-Sí Hermione lo permite – Sonrió él echándole una mirada a la mujer

-Supongo que no tengo opción – Suspiró cruzándose de brazos fingiendo aburrimiento – Vamos

-Vendré en la tarde – Acusó el moreno

-Bien – Asintió el chico despidiéndose de su padre y tía

El ojiverde beso la frente del chico y salió de la enfermería en compañía de la castaña, observar a su hijo despierto y sano le alegraba profundamente. Los fantasmas del pasado volaron lejos de su mente y corazón por las palabras de su amiga y buen estado de ánimo del chico.

-Pueden pasar – Acusó la castaña – Sin mucho ajetreo, debe descansar.

-Por supuesto – Dijeron ambos atropellándose para ingresar - ¡Cuidado!

-Niños – Suspiró Rose - ¿Cuándo saldrá?

-Posiblemente durante la cena – Informó Harry - ¿Dónde irás? – Preguntó observando a su amiga

-Debo hablar con Minerva – Meditó – Hay que investigar que sucedió y quién es el responsable del accidente.

-Bien – Murmuró él observando su reloj – Volveré al ministerio para avisar que permaneceré aquí. ¿Dónde estarás?

-Ve a la oficina – Recomendó

-A tus órdenes – Sonrió él

Por alguna razón la felicidad le embargaba y deseaba demostrarlo a todos, simplemente acortó la prudente distancia entre ellos besando le la mejilla y despidiéndose burlonamente del profesor de historia, testigo del oculto coqueto del moreno e intenso intercambio de miradas. Sin duda e indirectamente el auror estaba marcando territorio.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Marcos

-No, gracias – Negó la mujer – Iré sola

-De acuerdo – Susurró – Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos

Se giro sobre los talones rumbo hacia su propia oficina, la presencia del ojiverde poco le importaba, después de todo, él tenía el privilegio de vivir bajo el mismo techo y pasar varias horas junto a la castaña, sólo debía ser estratégico y buscar los momentos oportunos.

La premisa del trabajo de Harry Potter le daba ciertas ventajas: Estaba fuera del castillo, trabaja en el ministerio y salvo casos excepcionales – como aquel – aparecía por el lugar algunas horas y después se marchaba a lugar de trabajo u hogar. En resumidas cuentas, sólo parecía cuestión de tiempo para conquistar a la castaña.

En tanto, el alboroto inicial de Natalie y Mike sólo provoco una situación: Expulsados de la enfermería deseándole a la distancia la pronta recuperación al chico que parecía confundido por la intromisión del par y la enfurecida reacción de la enfermera. Sin duda, James tenía extrañas visitas.

-Volverán para la cena – Acusó Rose sujetando la mano del chico. La enfermera sólo le había permitido la entrada por algunos minutos – Intentarán comportarse.

-Espero – Susurró él sonriendo ligeramente - ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo debería preguntar eso – Sonrió mirándole a los ojos – Sufriste un golpe delicado y recién te recuperas.

-Sabes que no refiero a eso – Musito serio

-Tengo miedo – Susurró desviándole la mirada – Si alguien…

-No ocurrirá – Negó

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó – Ni siquiera sé lo que siento.

-Yo sí

-James…

-El tiempo lo decidirá – Afirmó apretándole la mirada – Podrá ser complicado…

-Es complicado…

-Todo saldrá bien – Aseguró levantándole la barbilla y mirarle a los ojos – Te lo prometo.

¿Cómo saber si hacían lo correcto? Miles de sensaciones recorrían las venas de la chica empujándole a un laberinto de cual no hallaba salida. Sí, tenía miedo. Miedo de que todo resultará un desastre y sólo por una confusión de adolescentes con las emociones a flor de piel. Y miedo a descubrir que sentía algo más que atracción por el chico.

Miedo a enamorarse…

_**Continuará…**_

Sí, lo sé. Cortito.

No quiero profundizar mucho… lo quiero dejar para el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué sucederá? Pues, deseo adelantar materia y después de algunos roces podremos observar un pequeño cara a cara de Marcos y Harry.

Próximo Capítulo "Mía"

Saludos!


	18. Aquí estaré II: Mía

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

¡He regresado!

Sí, seguimos en el escenario del accidente de James y todas las pequeñas historias paralelas que comienzan a desarrollarse.

Sin más…

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

"**Aquí estaré II: Mía"**

"Entonces… ven más seguido" Sí, lo pensó por eternos segundos antes de decirlo y la sonrisa del moreno literalmente le puso la piel de gallina, no podía evitar pensar que la imagen de su mejor amigo bastante provocativa para cualquier mujer. A pesar de mantener la compostura y evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento, podía percibir la tensión de Marcos y Harry, la inusual riña de los hombres le colocaba en difícil situación.

Movió la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras de caracol hacia la oficina de la directora, la situación de James le preocupaba y la evidencia parecía apuntar hacia algún tipo de broma pesada. Ya tenían suficientes problemas para agregar otro conflicto a su lista.

Últimamente estaban bajo el ojo del huracán con el mundo mágico atento a cualquier movimiento en falso, la diversión y morbo por conocer las penurias de la familia y amigos del niño que vivió parecía ser el nuevo pasatiempo después de la guerra. Y el último tiempo las circunstancias habían apuntado hacia ellos.

Aprovecho que la puerta de la oficina estaba entre abierta e hizo ingreso anunciando su llegada llamando la atención de la profesora, sentada detrás del usual escritorio revisando una pila de documentos del colegio o ministerio de magia.

-Vienes a tratar el tema del señor Potter, cierto – Acusó la directora bajando el pergamino que leía concentradamente. Hermione asintió – Estuvo el profesor de pociones aquí y notifico la situación, está preocupado.

-También lo estoy – Admitió la castaña – La explosión pudo ser peor y dañar a otros estudiantes.

-Lo sé – Suspiró apoyándose sobre el escritorio, pensativa – Los resultados de la investigación estarán por la tarde y daremos con él o los responsables.

-Comprendo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó Minerva

-Ya despertó – Contó esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Si todo marcha bien, saldrá a la hora de la cena.

-Son buenas noticias – Dijo la directora – Espero se recupere pronto.

-Por supuesto.

-Y Harry – Menciono sorprendiendo a la castaña – Escuché que estaba en el castillo.

-Sí – Asintió recomponiéndose de lo último – Estaba preocupado. Volverá a la hora de cenar.

-Entiendo – Susurró pensativa – Sé los problemas que tienen y lo expuesto que están, cuídense.

-Es dificil – Murmuro la profesora recordando el diario de aquella mañana – Ahora es James el perjudicado.

-Sí – Suspiró la directora recostándose en la silla y observarle sobre las lentillas – Deben recordar que el objetivo principal de los diarios son ustedes, procuren apaciguar los comentarios.

-Claro – Asintió Hermione pensativa – Pierda cuidado.

-Por cierto – Cogiendo una carpeta del escritorio y mostrárselo a la profesora – Por la mañana llegó esto – Hermione abrió la carpeta donde su nombre aparecía entre los papales – Solicitud de Italia, vacante en un colegio.

-Un traslado…

-Sólo si lo deseas – Aclaró la profesora encogiéndose de hombros – Debes responder positiva o negativamente al finalizar el curso.

-Mucho tiempo para pensar – Murmuró cogiendo la carpeta y colocarla bajo el brazo – Lo pensaré. Con respecto a James…

-Descuida – Negó Minerva – El hecho es grave y no podemos permitirlo, haremos lo posible por encontrar al responsable.

-Gracias – Sonrió la mujer para luego proceder a retirarse de la oficina.

La carpeta bajo el brazo le hacía caminar con un extraño peso sobre los hombros, innecesario. No deseaba salir de Hogwarts y alejarse de las personas que amaba, sin duda, la petición le incomodaba.

Se revolvió el cabello mientras salía de la chimenea del segundo piso y bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la oficina de la castaña, simplemente había dado aviso al hombre lobo y mandado una nota a los departamento a su cargo sobre la ausencia del día – posiblemente dos días – por motivo de fuerza mayor. Cualquier papeleo lo mando directo al escritorio de su casa y había regresado al colegio, no podía perder tiempo.

El pequeño intercambio de palabras y miradas declarando la "guerra silenciosa" entre el profesor de historia y él le decía que apurar el camino, desplegar cualquier herramienta y alejar al "mosquito" del perímetro de la castaña. Sería el mejor amigo de Hermione, sin embargo, sabía la evidente desventaja con respecto al tiempo que pasaban juntos y debía aprovechar las pequeñas oportunidades que poseía.

Bajaba el último escalón cuando la voz altanera y egocéntrica del rubio Marcos le detuvo en seco. Enderezo la postura girándose para encararle esbozando una sonrisa despreocupada y burlona, sin duda, el primer intercambio real de ambos hombres sería en aquel pasillo.

-Desea algo profesor – Acusó él alzando las cejas

-No habíamos tenido oportunidad de intercambiar puntos de vista – Respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos – Sólo ligeros matices.

-¿Cuál sería el tema? – Inquirió Harry ladeando la cabeza – No fuimos compañeros de división en el ministerio, no hay cuentas pendientes ni temas en común.

-Se equivoca señor Potter – Refutó Marcos sonriéndole – Sólo existe algo en común.

-Sería…

-Hermione… - Aclaró sin tapujos y la tensión volvió a generarse entre ambos

-La profesora Granger – Menciono él – Es mi mejor amiga y ustedes son conocidos.

-Aquel concepto cambiará en algunas semanas – Sonrió de manera autosuficiente – Por lo pronto, espero pueda acostumbrarse señor Potter.

-Aléjate Marcos – Siseó Harry endureciendo la postura – No intentes nada.

-¡Vaya! – Expresó divertido entrecerrando los ojos – Nunca imagine presenciar a Harry Potter, posesivo. Y con pésima razón, claro.

-¿Qué sabes? – Picó él intentando mantener la compostura – Simplemente eres un desconocido.

-Te lo dije – Suspiró Marcos dando ligeros pasos hacia el moreno – Sólo espera algunas semanas y verás cuanto la profesora Granger conocerá de mí.

Sabe Merlín cuánto el ojiverde intento contenerse y romperle la cara al profesorcillo delante suyo, sin embargo, la insinuación de este pudo quebrar cualquier prudencia y simplemente le atesto un puñetazo en el rostro para luego cogerle del cuello de la túnica y tumbarle contra la pared. La sonrisa altiva de Marcos sólo hizo hervir – todavía más – la sangre del moreno.

No, no podía soportar insinuación alguna con respecto a la castaña y otro hombre. No, por ningún motivo podía atribuirlo a fraternidad… los últimos meses habían sido demasiado relevadores para despreciar la sencilla verdad. Estaba loco. Atraído hacia la castaña, deseoso por probar nuevamente sus labios y sentir la extraña corriente cuando discutieron aquel día en casa.

-Escúchame – Susurró Harry – No pienso repetirlo dos veces: Aléjate de Hermione.

-Estás fuera del juego, Potter – Dijo sin perder la sonrisa, cosa que enfurecido todavía más al ojiverde - ¿Qué harás fuera del colegio? Lo siento, la conquistaré de igual manera.

-Te equivocas, es mía – Respondió ligeramente sorprendido por sus palabras. Contrariado por denominar a la castaña de su propiedad ¡Ni siquiera su fallecida esposa poseía aquel apelativo! – Imbécil – Soltándole bruscamente. – Estás advertido.

-Ya quisieras.

Se giró sobre los talones y continuo camino hacia la oficina de la castaña preguntándose sobre lo ocurrido hace segundos atrás ¿Por qué dijo aquellas palabras? No, nunca las había usado para referirse a su amiga, y lo que le abrumaba, nunca las uso con su fallecida esposa: Ginny. No podía comprender el arrebato y la sangre todavía hervirle ante la posibilidad que el idiota de Marcos pudiese concretar algo con la castaña.

Siempre, siempre recrimino la expresiones de posesivas de Ronald para referirse hacia Hermione, siendo amigos y pareja, y ahora él hacía exactamente lo mismo. La comparación le abrumo y al mismo tiempo comprendió de sobre manera justificando, menor o mayor medida, los arranques del pelirrojo: Podía sentirlo recorrer cada fibra de su piel… inseguridad, amenaza. La posible pérdida de la mujer que amaba…

Su corazón dio un vuelco a centímetros de girar el picaporte de la puerta e ingresar a la oficina de la castaña, no pudo evitar estremecerse por el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y el acelerado ritmo que poseía su corazón, la palabra amor cayó como un balde de agua fría intensificando el cúmulo de sensaciones que traía consigo desde aquel día de navidad hasta entonces. La simple atracción pareció quedar atrás por la inmensidad de sensaciones que le atraparon y cautivaron en apenas segundos.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándoles a ambos, la castaña por encontrarse de frente sin aviso a su amigo y el moreno literalmente sin palabras por el último descubrimiento: estaba enamorado de la mujer frente a él. La amiga, confidente, compañera de aventuras y malos ratos… la única persona – bien descrita por James y Natalie – que podía cautivar y ser la esposa, amiga y amante del moreno.

Y ahora Harry Potter se daba cuenta.

-Imbécil – Acusó Natalie sentada en el gran comedor junto a Mike – Por tu culpa vi a James algunos minutos.

-Oye niña – Aclaró él apuntándole con el tenedor – Me empujaste y la puerta crujió. No me culpes.

-No me llames "niña" – Corrigió fulminándole con la mirada – Tengo trece, el próximo mes cumplo catorce… sólo me llevas dos años.

-Un año – Masculló el chico y Natalie alzó las cejas – Te llevó un año.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ingrese antes – Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros – Tengo quince cumplidos.

-Niño – Sonrió entrecerrando los ojos

-Da igual – Suspiró – No soy culpable. Punto – Zanjó llevándose a la boca un trozo de pavo, la chica iba a contestarle cuando un ruido estridente le hizo callar.

Todos los estudiantes observaron sorprendidos la turba de lechuzas sobrevolando las mesas dejando la entrega del día, segunda entrega. Sabían que sólo aquel ritual se realizaba por las mañanas, la situación les hizo coger la entrega y desplegar la noticia.

-¿Por qué el diario? – Preguntó Natalie observando la mirada divertida del chico - ¿Qué ocurre, qué pone?

-James tiene suerte – Vocifero girando el diario para observar la portada. La escena de la enfermería paso por la cabeza ambos chicos; el sorpresivo jalón de túnica de la castaña hacia el ojiverde, desde fuera, parecía sugerente, intima, dejando a la imaginación cualquier tipo de especulación y por sobre todo la aparente sensación de complicidad.

Por un instancia la imagen careció sentido y Natalie pudo recordar la intensa mirada de ambos mientras intercambiaban palabras entre susurros, ligera conversación que finalizo con un inesperado beso en la mejilla de su padre hacia la castaña y una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo plasmado sobre su rostro.

Intuitivamente dirigió la mirada la mesa de profesores intentando localizar a la castaña, sin embargo, el puesto vacío le indico su ausencia elevando los comidillos y comentarios que comenzaban a esparcirse como la pólvora en el comedor. Lanzó un suspiro y observó el pequeño pie de página.

-"Round uno: Auror versus Profesor" – Leyó en voz alta sorprendiendo al chico que giro la página hacia sí - ¿Qué diablos?

-Espera – Susurró hojeando el diario hasta llegar a la noticia indicada, leyó – "La cercanía de los amigos después del accidente académico del joven Potter, supone el nivel de intimidad de ambos y los pocos esfuerzos por desear ocultarlo del público, después de todo, cualquier tipo de compromiso marital no es tal." Esto molestará a los tíos – Comentó pensativo y Natalie le dio la razón – "En espera de la recuperación de James Potter todavía es posible ver caminar a Harry Potter por los pasillos y en especial entrar y salir de la oficina de la profesora Granger. Un alumno aplicado"

-Esto enfurecerá a la tía – Susurró Nat moviendo la cabeza

-Escucha – Dijo Mike – "Al parecer la nueva situación sentimental de la profesora de transformaciones le hizo ganar puntos y ganar nuevos admiradores, por ende, competidores de Harry Potter; la incorporación del joven profesor de Historia Marcos Oneill hace presumir un duelo interesante por la atención de la castaña. Un duelo que saco chispas tempranas y coloco a ambos hombres en el primer round; un pequeño intercambio de palabras de ambos y un puñetazo del auror hicieron marcar líneas. Auror 1 Profesor 0" – Concluyó mostrándole la escena les golpe.

-No puede ser – Apoyando los codos sobre la mesa – No tienes idea de cuánto costó convencer a la tía para evitar un escándalo.

-Según James, el tío le convenció – Murmuró esbozando una ligera sonrisa burlona

-Habló en serio – Bufó evitando esbozar cualquier tipo de teoría. No ahora

-Los tíos sabrán resolver el asunto – Midió el chico tranquilizando a Natalie – Queramos o no esto es un respiro para James.

-¿Estás seguro? – Le miró escéptica – Todavía está el rumor sobre sus gustos por los hombres y el embrollo de las cien chicas.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? – Preguntó alucinando ante lo último

-Han besado a James, chicas

-Sí – Balbuceo él – Antes de ingresar a clases tres chicas de séptimo le besaron en fila ¿Por qué?

-Sam – Suspiró Nat – Corrió el rumor que James volvería a su lado cuando besará a cien chicas. Debo suponer que es mentira.

-Claro – Asintió él alucinado – Retiro lo dicho… estamos en serios problemas.

-Exacto.

Ajenos al "rumor" y respirando por algunos minutos, James y Rose se encontraban recostados sobre la cama – aprovechando la ausencia de la enfermera, claro – observando detenidamente la fotografía que poseía el diario de mediodía. Sin duda, la situación de sus respectivos padres les preocupaba, el pequeño pacto de no agresión estaba literalmente roto, la tensión volvía a existir pero alejaba el foco sobre el chico dejándole un considerable espacio para moverse.

Cualquier rumor quedaba congelado y podía disfrutar sin presiones de la compañía de la chica junto a él. Sí, parecía egoísta y no podía arrepentirse. Hojeo el diario por segunda vez observando la segunda imagen y que podía provocar la tercera guerra muggle entre Harry y Hermione: la pelea del pasillo y lo que dejaba entrever el periódico podía perjudicar seriamente a par de amigos, y por cierto, despertar la molestia de la directora de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido? – Se preguntó Rose preocupada – Estando fuera parecía… normal.

-¿Estás segura? – Inquirió – Esto demuestra lo contrario.

-No lo sé – Negó apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico – Es decir, nunca intercambiaron palabra… prácticamente se ignoraban.

-Es extraño – Murmuró James – Y todo lo que costó convencer a la tía.

-Será difícil – Suspiró pensativa

-Veámoslo por el lado positivo – Dijo él doblando el periódico – Se desvió la atención pública hacia otro foco, dejándome tranquilo.

-¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Podremos estar juntos – Susurró mirándole a los ojos – No apuntarán sus cámaras hacia mí.

-La comunidad mágica no estará enfocada, sin embargo, lo estará el colegio – Contradijo – Estamos bajo la lupa, James.

-No estamos bajo lupa – Comentó observando la enfermería y sonreírle a la chica – Aquí no.

-Quizás tengas razón – Susurró Rose mientras recibía un nuevo beso del chico.

No estaba segura. Cientos de sensaciones parecían viajar velozmente… Sí, no podía negarlo, sentía o comenzaba a sentir una fuerte atracción por el chico: la discusión de navidad y la molestia que sintió por las chicas que le besaron, despertaron algo en ella. Los últimos acontecimientos le hacían cuestionarse y sobre todo cuando paraba a pensar ¿Quién era el chico frente a ella? Nada más y nada menos que su primo, el chico con el prácticamente había crecido y vividos situaciones límites en el último tiempo.

Cuestionamientos y perjuicios que parecían desaparecer cuando se entregaba al amor y cariño que sentía.

En la calidez y tranquilidad en contraposición con el enojo y frustración de Harry, la última edición del diario le había molestado sobre manera e intentaba salir de la oficina de la castaña a como dé lugar en dirección a la editora del diario mágico, acción retenida por Hermione.

-Hicimos una promesa – Le recordó por enésima vez

-Traspasaron un límite – Acusó él tenso

-Un límite – Habló frunciendo el ceño – Aquí quién traspaso el límite fuiste tú.

-¿A qué refieres?

-Golpeaste a un profesor, Harry – Explicó rodando los ojos de manera obvia – No puedes hacer algo así y sin motivo alguno.

-Claro que tenía motivos – Aclaró cruzándose de brazos – Escucha, lo que suceda con él, no importa. Aquí lo importante es solucionar el tema del diario ese.

-¿Y qué planeas? Hechizar a medio mundo.

-Buena opción – Sonrió él

-Escucha – Suspiró la castaña – Primero, no irás a ninguna parte porque la prioridad es James. Segundo, mañana pensaremos qué hacer. Y tercero, tienes cinco minutos para explicarme detalladamente qué sucedió para que golpearás a Marcos.

-Bueno… - Balbuceo él. No, no podía decirte porque se sentía terriblemente celoso y molesto por las intenciones o pretensiones que poseía el profesor de historia. – Hermione…

-No me mientas – Suspiró

-No confió en él – Bufó desviándole la mirada – Presiento que no tiene buenas intenciones contigo.

-Harry

-Me preocupo por ti – Interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros – Si observaras malas intenciones en una mujer que pretende acercarse a mí ¿Qué harías?

El ceño fruncido de la castaña le dio una ligera idea de lo que haría, sin embargo, sabía que no lo verbalizaría. Cierta satisfacción se apodero de él lanzando una ligera carcajada que saco de sus pensamientos a la castaña. Sin duda, hubiese actuado de la misma manera.

-No es la forma – Acusó en un susurró – Lo conozco hace dos días, no entiendo tus celos de hermano mayor

-"Golpe bajo, Potter" – Reconoció una vocecilla molesta – "solo eres su hermano" No puedo sentirlos – Cuestiono

-No lo sé – Masculló retirándose de la puerta. La tormenta había pasado y el ojiverde estaba calmado – Hay algo que quiero comentarte – Cambio de tema sentándose tras el escritorio, Harry pudo percibir algo extraño – Llegó una solicitud desde Italia, vacante para trabajar en un colegio.

-¿Qué? – Parpadeo él varias veces sorprendido, observó la carpeta frente suyo – Te marchas…

-No lo he decidido – Negó Hermione – Sólo es una propuesta. Simplemente quería compartirlo contigo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Volvió a preguntar cerrando la carpeta, no quería pensar ni imaginarse a la castaña alejada de él – Es decir, Rose…

-Precisamente – Suspiró la mujer – No quiero separarme de ella.

-Entonces, no aceptes – Resolvió

-Eso pienso hacer – Dijo sacando un involuntario suspiro del ojiverde

-Volviendo al tema – Menciono Harry sentándose - ¿Qué haremos con el diario? No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados

-Bien – Habló incorporándose de golpe del asiento y rodear el escritorio hasta quedar parada frente a su amigo – Vamos – Extendiéndole la mano – Terminemos con esto.

El moreno le observó ceñudo y algo temeroso por el repentino impulso de la castaña, por lo general, sopesaba las acciones y luego de coger la mejor la ejecutaba. Inquieto sujetó la mano dejándose arrastrar fuera de la oficina, de seguro, rumbo hacia la editorial del diario donde tendría alguno que otro problema pero les urgía resolverlo lo antes posible. Suficiente habían tenido de las fotografías e historias mal intencionadas.

-¿Cómo pretendes decírselo? – Preguntó Mike parado frente a la puerta de la enfermería – No todos los días le dices que tendrás noventa y siete chicas esperando el momento oportuno para besarle.

-Tampoco pienso ocultárselo – Suspiró Natalie

-Vale, vale – Concedió él cruzándose de brazos observando a la distancia a la enfermera – Ya viene

-Debo suponer que sabrán comportarte, Natalie, Mike – Habló mirándoles fijamente, los aludidos asintieron – Bien, confió en ustedes.

-Gracias – Dijeron ambos esbozando una sonrisa

La breve conversación de la enfermera junto a los chicos les permitió a James y Rose guardar la compostura y parecer platicar de cualquier situación sin importancia. No podían ni deseaban arriesgarse a ser descubiertos, después de todo, ¿Cómo les decían la verdad sin espantarlos?

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Natalie abrazando a su hermano

-Mucho mejor – Sonrió él dándole la mano a su amigo – Debo quedar hasta la cena

-Comprendo – Asintió la chica observando el diario a los pies de la cama – Leyeron el diario – Supuso siendo corroborada por James – No le agrada a la tía.

-Lo sé – Suspiró él pensativo – Deberán solucionarlo ellos. Por el momento, quedo en segundo plano.

-Bueno – Balbuceo Nat llamando la atención de su prima – Hacia fuera sí.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Rose frunciendo el ceño

-Es difícil de explicar – Intervino Mike sonriendo nerviosamente – En realidad, no estaba enterado.

-Cobarde – Masculló la chica lanzándole un codazo – James… hay algo que debes saber. Hoy recibirte tres besos, cierto.

-Sí, porque – Dijo él removiéndose incómodo

-Es parte de un rumor – Soltó sorprendiendo a ambos chicos – Se dice que prometiste recibir cien besos

-Un segundo – Interrumpió James incorporandose ligeramente de la cama - ¿A quién y para qué prometí eso?

-Samantha – Dijeron Nat y Mike lanzando un suspiro – Lo harías para regresar junto a ella. Fingiendo que nada sucedió y todo rumor generado sólo era mentira.

-¡Es rídiculo! – Exclamó el chico agitándose siendo tranquilizado ligeramente por la castaña – No pienso, bajo ningún motivo recibir besos…

-Si comienzas a rechazar a chicas pensarán cosas extrañas – Acusó Mike pensativo – En tu lugar, aprovecharía.

-¿Estás loco? – Interrogó James revolviéndose el cabello

-¿Qué harás entonces? – Preguntó de regreso Natalie cruzándose de brazos – Quedarte aquí y acrecentando los rumores

-Buena opción – Masculló él pensando la manera correcta de afrontar la situación – No puedo, no pienso hacerlo…

-Tienes alguna opción.

-Creo que sí –

-¿Cuál? – Inquirió Rose

-Primero debo hablar con mi padre – Menciono sonriendo enigmáticamente – De seguro nos ayudará – Y posando la mirada sobre su amigo, prosiguió – Al igual que Mike

-¿Qué estás pensando? – Preguntó devolviéndole la mirada a su amigo. Por alguna razón, el chico prefirió quedarse callado y no avivar las locas ideas del pelinegro.

Gesto que había llegado tarde porque él tenía la decisión tomada.

**Continuará… **

**Siento dejarla allí porque pienso hacer un capítulo largo (próximo), recompensa por los días de atraso y el anterior capítulo que estuvo bastante cortito. No os preocupéis, tengo algo de tiempo – fin de semana largo : ) – y podré dedicarme a escribir. Sí, señor. **

**En el próximo capítulo podremos observar el plan de James para zafarse de las chicas, el viaje de Harry y Hermione, Samantha – varios ya la odian – , la continuación de James y Rose, etc, etc. **

**Sólo decir y agradecer los comentarios recibidos, trato de responder a todos. Espero seguir recibiéndolos. Muchas gracias.**

**Próximo Capítulo… Navidad I: Brindis**


	19. Navidad I: Por la razón o la fuerza

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS

Primero, disculpen la demora… nunca fue mi intención.

Segundo, aclarar los próximos capítulos… si bien, este debería llamarse "Brindis" lo he cambiado "Por la razón o la fuerza" principalmente porque Navidad estará divido entre tres y no en dos partes como originalmente lo presente.

Por ahora, les dejo con este capítulo ligeramente más largo que los anteriores y con muchas situaciones interesante.

Cualquier sugerencia o intuición sobre el camino de la historia háganmela saber, las que he recibido van muy bien encaminadas, y algunas que pensaba desechar, incluidas a la historia nuevamente.

Saludos a todos.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Diecinueve**

"**Navidad I: Por la razón o la fuerza"**

El mejor día de su vida.

El joven Potter no tenía dudas con respecto a ello y daría la vida misma con tal de repetirlo de nuevo, sin embargo, la situación dio un abrupto vuelco llevándole a la actual situación: Tirado sobre la cama sin ganas de levantarse a pesar que estaba a minutos de ingresar a clases, maldiciéndose internamente por el descuido que origino aquel caos y le impedía repetir el día anterior.

El plan del chico parecía sencillo hasta divertido, la poción multijugo proporcionada por Harry – a regañadientes – le permitía que Mile tomara su lugar y cumpliera el absurdo rumor de besar a cien chicas. Si lo hacía, podía quedar posicionado de mejor manera para acabar de una vez por todas con Samantha y asegurar que le dejará en paz.

Después de cinco horas… Mike apareció sonriente por la puerta de la enfermería seguido de Natalie, sin duda, el chico nunca había besado a tantas chicas en su vida y lo había disfrutado en grande. Cumplir la petición le permitía hablar con Samantha durante la cena y dejar las cosas claras… no importaba que herramientas usará, él tendría la última palabra, para variar.

Nunca imaginó el recurso que usaría para echar por tierra cualquier argumento.

Caminaba junto a sus amigos cuando la diviso a la entrada del gran comedor, brazos cruzados y sonriendo de manera autosuficiente, según él, convencida de tenerlo entre sus garras. Del mismo modo, le sonrió y le pidió a Natalie, Mike y Rose adelantar camino hacia la mesa, luego les alcanzaría.

-James – Habló Mike desde la puerta – Te busca, debes bajar si no quieres un escándalo.

-Ya voy – Masculló él saliendo de sus pensamientos. Se metió al baño para darse una rápida ducha recordando la conversación que sostuvo con Sam la noche anterior.

_-Escucha Sam – Habló él apenas se acerco a la chica – No quiero…_

_-No eres gay – Aseveró la chica interrumpiéndole – No cumpliste la petición, sin embargo, te besuqueaste la mayor parte de la tarde con tu primita. _

_-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó él en apenas un susurro dejándole helado – Estás equivocada…_

_-Pase por la enfermería – Aseguró descruzando los brazos para luego acariciar el cuello del chico – Parecía extraño verte con tanta energía por los pasillos besando a otras chicas… sólo fue cuestión de asomarme para verlos besarse. Bien escondidos se lo tenían ¿Cierto? _

_-No es cierto – Negó tragando forzosamente saliva _

_-Es por ella, cierto – Frunció el ceño acrecentando la confusión y miedo en él – La razón por la cual no quieres estar conmigo. _

_-Escúchame _

_-Escúchame tú – Rebatió acercándose peligrosamente – Está noticia puede dar vuelta la comunidad mágica pero permanecerá en silencio. Sólo si colaboras. _

_-Jamás – Siseó sabiendo la condición de la chica - Ni lo pienses._

_-Pruébame – Sonrió _

Desde aquel instante todo se vino abajo. Aparecieron de la mano por la puerta del gran comedor sentándose juntos, no podía elevar la mirada hacia los costados, temeroso de encontrar la azulina mirada de la chica y observar su dolor.

Se sentía la peor basura cuando la chica le besaba y los murmullos parecían abrumarle, la cena transcurrió lenta y tortuosamente hasta llegar el momento de subir a la sala común. Sólo en aquel espacio pudo observar el dolor plasmado sobre el rostro de la chica y la molestia de Natalie y Mike.

-Date prisa – Apuró Mike cruzándose de brazos

-Voy – Ajustándose la túnica para luego coger la mochila – Vamos

El cuerpo le pesaba mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala común… no podía quitarse de la cabeza la última conversación sostenida con la chica, el desprecio, dolor y rabia que destilaban sus palabras antes de saber la verdad. Después de despedirse de Samantha y asegurar que nadie le vería subió las escaleras de las chicas hasta llegar al dormitorio de sexto, sólo un sencillo hechizo le permitió colarse y llegar hasta donde dormía Rose. Claro, tuvo que hechizar la zona y cerrar las pequeñas cortinas para evitar ser escuchados.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sentándose sobre la cama – Lárgate._

_-Necesito hablar contigo – Pidió él haciendo el mismo gesto – Explicarte._

_-No quiero tus explicaciones – Negó aferrándose a las sábanas – No quiero saber nada de ti… _

_-Samantha_

_-¿Crees que esto es un juego? _

_-Lo que siento es real_

_-Sal de aquí, no quiero verte ni oírte – Se incorporó ligeramente para encararle y posiblemente sacarle a patadas del lugar – _

_-No hasta que me escuches – Continuó él cogiéndole las muñecas – No hubiese usado la poción multijugos si quiera jugar, sólo quiero besarte a ti._

_-Bien recibes los besos de Sam – Expresó Rose de manera burlona _

_-Nos descubrió – Susurró – En la enfermería. Simplemente amenazo con decir lo que vio. _

Pudo soportar la rabia y enojo de la chica pero la indiferencia reflejada en sus ojos le dolía profundamente, la petición de salir de la habitación parecía una lápida y no tuvo el valor moral para contradecirle.

-Llegaremos tarde – Acusó Sam cogiéndole de la mano y salir raudos de la sala común – Tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento – Susurró él echándole una mirada a su amigo

-Debemos desayunar…

-Te veo en clases – Se despidió Mike cogiendo otro camino

El chico asintió apuntando mentalmente hablar con él lo antes posible, la sorpresa generó malestar en su amigo y hermana ni siquiera había platica con ésta última. De seguro, lo único que deseaba era lanzarla algún hechizo en el trasero… si lo pensaba con detenimiento, se lo merecía.

-Cuando lo vea… - Decía Natalie revolviendo la comida. Sólo quería estrangular a su hermano - ¿Qué diablos paso? Nos debe explicaciones.

-Olvídalo Nat – Acusó Rose

-Es ridículo – Bufó - ¿Por qué usó la poción si luego regresa a las garras de esa tipa?

-Quizás le guste – Habló incorporándose de su lugar – Voy a clases.

No podía permanecer en el mismo lugar que James y Samantha… A la rabia existente debía agregar los celos, la mezcla de emociones le dolía e intentaba refugiarse en la indiferencia. Sólo la única herramienta que pudo usar cuando supo la realidad de la relación de la pareja, asimismo, la realidad pareció alcanzarles cuando el chico menciono la amenaza de la Gryffindor al descubrirles en la enfermería: Dos primos besándose.

Mantuvo la mirada hacia adelante cuando cruzo camino con la pareja y evito manifestar cualquier tipo de emoción, no podía permitirse quebrarse menos frente a la rubia. Podía llamarlo orgullo femenino o simplemente celos.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Teddy dándole alcance y caminar juntos

-Bien – Suspiró esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Aparentemente… todo está solucionado.

-Así parece – Masculló pensativo – Por cierto, el próximo fin de semana habrá salida a Hosgmeade. Me debe la salida señorita – Bromeó

-Ted..

-Rosie

-Está bien – Suspiró la chica – Procura no perder el juego… no quiero cargar lamentaciones.

-Jamás – Respondió él ofendido – Bueno, voy a clases. Nos vemos

-Nos vemos – Sonrió reuniéndose junto a Mike

-Cita – Bromeó el castaño recibiendo un codazo – Sólo bromeo, vaya genio.

-¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó James

-Tiene cita – Acusó el chico señalando a Rose

-¿Con quién? – Preguntó de nuevo apretando la correa de la mochila

-No te importa, Potter – Resolvió la chica ingresando al aula

-No la presiones – Meditó Mike - ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – Preguntó deteniendo el paso de su amigo – James – Llamó

-Mike…

-Me pide beber una asquerosa poción y besar a cien chicas – Rebatió cruzándose de brazos – No niego que fue divertido pero no estaba planeado que volvieses con Sam

-Debían ser noventa y siete – Corrigió entrecerrando los ojos – Es complicado – Bufó.

-Tú eres complicado – Apuntó el chico – Vamos… explícate.

-Bien…

Se recostó sobre la silla observando detenidamente el techo de la oficina ligeramente ahogado entre cuatro paredes, el papeleo e informes le aburrían sobre manera por lo sistemático del trabajo. De cierta manera extraña el trabajo de campo y la libertad inmediata que sentía por pisar el suelo, a pesar de ello, sabía que podía pedir un permiso e inmediatamente regresaría al campo.

Sonrió de manera inconsciente imaginando el regaño o charla preventiva de la castaña, si incorporarse al trabajo de campo implicaba tenerla frente suyo en dos minutos, firmaría cualquier papel, sin dudarlo. Por desgracia, la situación había cambiado ligeramente durante la tarde anterior, la visita a la editorial había marcado líneas claras sobre privacidad y mesura sobre los reportajes, por supuesto, la cuota de amenazaba de ambos había sugerido un incentivo.

A pesar del pequeño éxito del viaje… la castaña había colocado una condición, refutando la pequeña promesa hecha hace algunas horas: Sólo podía aparecerse por el castillo fin de semana por medio y sólo si la situación lo ameritaba, en pocas palabras le prohibía aparecerse por el lugar salvo si se trababa de vida o muerte. La condición quedaba sujeta hasta navidad y él no paraba de mirar el calendario esperando la fecha.

No le molestaba cumplir la condición de la castaña, lo verdaderamente difícil parecía mantenerse quieto mientras Marcos revoloteaba cerca la castaña… la idea de verles juntos le hervía la sangre. Sin duda, le abrumaba la intensidad de las emociones y lo impulsivo que podía ser si algo le ocurría a la castaña.

-Adelante – Habló sentándose correctamente, la figura de Remus apareció - ¿Qué necesitas Remus?

-Ayuda – Suspiró él cerrando la puerta tras de sí para luego sentarse frente al escritorio – Hay algunos problemas… Necesitamos enviar un segundo equipo a Italia.

-¿Para qué? – Inquirió ceñudo – El grupo de Ron.

-No – Negó – Un grupo de menor peligrosidad, el primer equipo necesita apoyo para ampliar el rango de búsqueda.

-Comprendo – Susurró él apoyándose sobre el escritorio - ¿Cuál es la ayuda que necesitas?

-Que vuelvas al campo – Pidió sorprendiendo al ojiverde – Es importante, no podemos perderles la pista. Será rápido.

-Conozco los términos, Remus – Sonrió él – "Rápido" significa tres meses.

-Entonces…

-Cuenta conmigo – Aceptó él sintiendo la emoción por salir de aquel lugar - ¿Cuál es el equipo?

-Bryan y Melissa – Acotó

-Me parece bien – Asintió esbozando una enigmática sonrisa – Iré a prepararme…

-Harry – Dijo observando al moreno colocarse la túnica – Da aviso a Hermione. Suficiente tuve la última vez.

-Por supuesto – Sonrió – Nos vemos.

-Cuídate.

"Amigo mío" Recordó las palabras de su amigo después de relatarle la historia del chantaje – omitiendo a su prima, claro – "Tienes serios problemas" Sí, lo sabía e intentaba buscar algún tipo de solución a aquel embrollo… si seguía así, pasaría el resto de vida junto a una mujer que no amaba y estaba obsesionada, por no decir loca. Relatar la situación a otra personas le sirvió para relajarse y re pensar lo ocurrido, no podía evitar recriminarse por lo descuidado que fue.

-Señor Potter – Llamaron y el aludido parpadeo ligeramente – Podría verbalizar lo que piensa o lo que le mantiene distraído.

-"Su hija, profesora" – Estuvo tentado a decir frente a Hermione. Sonrojado negó – Lo siento.

-Se quedará después de clases – Vociferó la castaña intentando ocultar la preocupación que sentía por el chico pero debía mantener el papel – Bien. Continuemos…

Se disponía a transformar la silla del profesor en alfombra cuando el ligero picoteo de la lechuza llamó la atención de todos, evitó lanzar alguna maldición dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, sabía de quién se trataba y le haría saber lo imprudente que podía ser el ojiverde cuando se lo proponía. No parecía una carta, sólo una simple nota.

_Es urgente, lo siento._

_Necesitan apoyo en Italia. Algo menor._

_Estaré fuera por tres meses junto a Bryan Kirk y Melissa Mills. _

_Harry._

No supo cuándo y en qué momento cruzó el umbral de la puerta, la frase "Termino la clase" parecía lejana y sonó estrictamente a orden de los labios de la profesora, gesto que nadie contradijo y obedecieron por inercia. El chico observó sorprendido a Mike y Rose, ésta última visiblemente preocupada… posiblemente la preocupación le hizo devolverle la mirada – la primera – gesticulando algo parecido a "Tu padre".

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó él

-Conoces a mi madre – Siguió Rose - ¿Por quién suspendería una clase?

-Buen punto – Susurró desviando la mirada la puerta de la sala – Será grave.

-Hubiese salido corriendo – Apuntó de nuevo

-Tienes razón

Sí quería llamar la atención, lo consiguió. Debía reconocer que deseaba dirigirse hacia el ministerio, específicamente no sabía para qué, sólo deseaba verle… saber que estaría bien. Observó la nota por quinta vez y recordó porque quería verle "… junto a Bryan Kirk y Melissa Mills".

Conocía a Bryan Kirk hace cinco años; casado, treinta años, dos mellizos de tres años, cabello negro y ojos cafés. Compañero del ojiverde en divisiones mayores, sin embargo, la paternidad le hizo reducir el riesgo y sólo dedicarse a cosas pequeñas, por él no existía ningún motivo podía desconfiar, se cuidarían mutuamente.

Caso distinto… Melissa Mills.

_-Sólo por ésta vez – Acusó cruzándose de brazos detrás del escritorio – Le daré razón a Ginny._

_-Vamos Hermione – Sonrió Harry apoyándose en el escritorio – Serán tres días y no estaremos solos._

_-Eres ciego, cierto – Bufó ella – Mills buscará la manera de que estén a solas… le interesas. Allí la preocupación de Ginny._

_-Soy casado…_

_-No muerto… _

_-No lo niego, es bonita… _

¡Ciego e imbécil! ¿Cómo podía obviar que parecía modelo? Melissa Mills… Ahora de veintisiete años, morena, ojos cafés, cuerpo perfecto que parecía devorarse con la mirada al ojiverde cuando le veía, por algunos meses, el dolor de cabeza para la pelirroja hace tres años. Aquella vez la prensa filtro un beso robado de los aurores desatando la tercera guerra mundial.

Cogió la nota tirándola a la basura intentando colocar sus pensamientos en orden lógico, después de todo, el hombre no tenía compromisos y podía hacer lo que quisiese sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Por lo demás, estaría fuera tres meses. Tamboreó los dedos sobre la mesa intentando obviar el pequeño detalle y reflexionar la ansiedad que sentía… no existía problema ni peligro, la misión parecía sencilla. Simple.

-Está celosa – Susurró Natalie después de escuchar el relato de James, Mike y Rose sobre el abrupto cierre de clases, la noticia sobre el viaje de campo relatada por Teddy les dio luces de lo que ocurría

-¿Qué dices? – Inquirió James dejando de lado su jugo de calabarazas – Nat…

-Olvídalo – Negó la chica guardándose cualquier comentario

-Bryan y Melissa – Menciono Rose seguro de haber escuchado el último nombre – Me suena el nombre de la mujer.

-Melissa Mills – Acusó el chico sonriendo ligeramente – Estaba colada por nuestro padre hace algunos años… vaya pelea que ocasiono.

-Mills – Habló la chica recordando, sólo le conocía por apellido debido a que su madre la mencionaba por el mismo – Ahora recuerdo.

-Linda chica – Volvió a sonreír. Ésta vez, elevando una ceja hacia su prima – Mi padre tiene suerte de estar tres meses junto a ella.

-Tía Hermione debe estar preocupada – Acusó Teddy – Es la primera misión luego de recuperarse por completo. Sumado al período largo de ausencia.

-Sí, tienes razón – Apoyo Mike

-Iré a la biblioteca – Anunció Rose incorporándose de su lugar – Nos vemos.

-Te acompañó, necesito libros – Acusó James siguiéndole

-Nunca necesitas libros – Murmuró la chica caminando por el pasillo

-Samantha tiene horas extras – Informó él caminando a su lado – Debo aprovechar que estoy solo.

-Tú tiempo libre ocúpalo lejos de mí

-¿Estás segura? – Inquirió dándole espacio para ingresar a la biblioteca – Sabes la verdad… no tenemos opción. O prefieres que todos se enteren de lo nuestro.

-No existió "nuestro" – Aclaró bajando la voz dirigiéndose hacia las últimas estanterías – Sólo… besos de un día.

-Espera – Atajó deteniendo el paso y sujetarle de la muñeca – Te confesé lo que siento. Jamás podría ser un juego. Tampoco para ti.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Lo sé.

A pesar del forcejeó y los intentos por separar al chico simplemente no pudo evitar corresponderle y responderle con la misma intensidad el beso, intentando dejar salir la rabia y los celos que sentía en aquel momento. Lo sabía, sabia la encrucijada por la cual pasaban… deshacerse de Sam implicaba que todos se enterarán de la verdad y por ello la rubia poseía el derecho de pasearse y besarse con el chico a voluntad.

Dejaron las mochilas tiradas en el suelo mientras el chico aprisionaba a su prima contra la estantería sin soltarle la cintura, sintiéndose extasiado por volver a probar los labios de la chica, la acción que debió hacer la noche anterior y no pudo dejar de pensar toda la maldita mañana. Sintió los dedos de Rose acariciarle el cuello y revolverle el cabello de manera cariñosa, el simple gesto de niños y hoy poseía un contexto distinto, los niños pasaban a hacer adolescentes y las caricias no tan inocentes.

-Solucionaremos esto – Susurró Rose separándose ligeramente. Agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas

-Lo haremos – Asintió él siendo silenciado por los labios de la chica.

Debía existir alguna solución ¡Merlín debía ayudarles!

¡Maldición! ¿Dónde diablos se metió su padre?

¡Cuatro meses! Si Harry Potter no regresaba antes de navidad, la mitad de Hogwarts reprobaría transformaciones y la otra mitad moriría de cansancio por todos los deberes diarios que ordenaba hacer. Por supuesto, Natalie Potter estaba la última mitad junto a Rosie y Teddy… James y Mike a punto de reprobar, claro.

Conocían la exigencia de la castaña y los últimos meses tenía a medio colegio en las salas comunes y/o biblioteca haciendo cientos y cientos de deberes que parecían no tener final. Los chicos consideraban seriamente mudarse a la biblioteca, por supuesto, después de enviarle lechuzas de ayuda al ojiverde.

¿Cómo suponían la razón de tal calvario? Simple, la tregua del diario espiró días después de la nota y diariamente las portadas sensacionalistas aparecieron de nuevo… sumado a la imprudencia de James leyendo la frase "Sí, Melissa sigue igual de bella" en clases de transformaciones hizo colocar la aguja en rojo en el termómetro de paciencia.

-Mike despierta – Acusó Natalie dándole un codazo a su amigo

-Lo siento – Se disculpó restregándose los ojos – Ya termino.

-Es tarde – Suspiró la chica elevando la mirada del pergamino – James, Rose podrían apurar el paso con los libros.

-No alcanzaba el libro – Se excusó la chica al tiempo que James dejaba un banquito de lado

-De acuerdo – Suspiró Nat observando que ambos chicos dejaron las varitas sobre la mesa - ¿Cuánto llevan?

-Dos pergaminos –

-Faltan ocho – Bostezó James – Muero de hambre… vamos a la cocina y pidamos algo de comer.

-No pensarás comer aquí – Enterró los ojos Natalie

-Sala común, Nat – Acusó él de manera obvia - ¿Qué dicen?

-Estoy de acuerdo – Asintió Mike cerrando el libro – Si duermo, prefiero hacerlo en el sofá.

-Bien – Siguió Rose – Vamos.

-Vamos – Suspiró la chica – Vayan ustedes a la cocina – Apuntando hacia su hermano y prima – Llevaremos los libros con Mike.

-Me parece – Dijeron ambos

-Tía Hermione quiere matarnos – Acusó Mike incorporándose del asiento – Comprendo su preocupación pero somos inocentes.

-Sí, tienes razón – Murmuro. Las últimas semanas sólo podía convencerse de tres cosas; la castaña estaba molesta… traducción, posibles celos, le molestaba y había perdido la paciencia con respecto a Melissa Mills, y su padre lo hacía a posta. Recogió los últimos libros rodando los ojos "Adultos" pensó.

_Hermione_

_Sólo hoy pude escribirte, la situación mejora. _

_Es probable que regrese el 23 para recoger a los chicos en la estación. _

_Saludos, Harry._

¡Cuatro meses! Cuatro insoportables meses y sólo hoy la castaña recibía la segunda carta dirigida hacia ella, por lo general, los saludos venían de las cartas enviadas hacia James y Natalie. Instintivamente giro la mirada hacia el calendario 22 de diciembre. Al día siguiente viajarían para las pequeñas vacaciones de navidad.

Los meses parecían eternos y las noticias del diario le ponían de mal humor, la portada de algunos días prácticamente le puso los pelos de punta "El secreto amor de aurores: Al altar", las consecuencias de aquel día: cien puntos menos para las cuatro casas y diez pergaminos a la primera hora de mañana. Sí, lo sabía… desquitarse de aquella manera no parecía ser la solución a lo que comenzaba a sentir con fuerza.

Tres meses soportó la lejanía, rabia, confusión y celos para descifrar aquello que siempre estuvo allí, esperando el momento oportuno para salir a la luz pero subyugado por el manto de la amistad y compañerismo eterno. Sólo divagando en el examen del grupo de cuarto Gryffindor le hizo comprender y asimilar el cúmulo de emociones que sentía… la sorpresa y nerviosismo le hicieron pegar un ligero salto del asiento que pocos se dieron cuenta.

Sí, sentía celos porque la "bella" de Melissa estuviera junto al moreno y no precisamente la sensación se debía al cariño de hermanos que compartían. Sólo el amor de mujer podía provocar aquel sentimiento de pertenencia hacia el ojiverde… sentía celos porque se sentía profundamente atraída por su mejor amigo.

-Mamá – Hablaron sacándole de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscaba las llaves – Balbuceo percatándose que había permanecido parada junto a la puerta de la oficina – Ustedes… - Observando al par de chicos – Es tarde.

-Biblioteca – Respondió James evitando mencionar "Gracias a usted" – Estudíabamos.

-Ya veo – Suspiró la castaña sacando las llaves del bolsillo y meterla en la cerradura – Los pergaminos a primera hora – Les recordó

-Ha recibido carta de mi padre – Titubeo James recibiendo un codazo de la chica

-Sí – Asintió Hermione – Vuelve mañana… estará en la estación.

-En serio – Sonrió James lanzando un inesperado suspiro – Que bueno…

-Vayan a la sala común – Aconsejó dedicándoles una ligera sonrisa – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – Dijeron ambos – Genial – Murmuró James caminando

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada en especial – Dijo restándole importancia – Simplemente, habrá menos reprobados – Rió.

-Seguimos en peligro – Argumentó - Lo primero es terminar los deberes.

-Sí, jefa – Sonrió sujetándole la mano – Vamos.

-Podría vernos – Se detuvo la chica

-Tonterías – Negó él sacando el mapa del merodeador y apuntar hacia el punto más alejado del castillo "Samantha" – Ravenclaw… deberes. Vamos – Continuó caminando sujetando la mano de Rose. El mapa parecía peso suficiente.

Ajustó la correa de la mochila mejorando la posición de la espalda, la caminata hasta el campamento les tomaría dos horas y ya comenzaba a sentir la ansiedad por regresar: el pequeño equipo de apoyo había finalizado las tareas y junto al primer equipo regresaban al ministerio. Por supuesto, los meses fueron duros y el moreno temía porque la misión se extendiera por otro mes, la sola posibilidad le volvía ansioso.

A pesar de la adversidad confiaba en el equipo de aurores, Bryan y Melissa. Giró hacia la derecha observando a la chica ajustar su abrigo y bufanda, no podía negarlo y comprendió los celos de la pelirroja, la mujer podía volver loco a cualquier hombre y tenerlo a sus pies. El trabajar juntos – de nuevo – supuso a principio cierta incomodidad, intentando colocar ciertos límites… limites que la morena intentaba saltarse constantemente buscando algo más.

-Vamos – Habló Bryan iniciando la caminata

-Vamos, Harry – Susurró Melissa cogiéndole del brazo y caminar

-Claro – Susurró él rodando los ojos. Sí, la chica había intentado besarle en varias ocasiones acercándose peligrosamente.

Por suerte, no había tenido éxito.

Sintió la espalda y el cuello rígidos debido a la incómoda posición desde el sofá de la sala común, sólo pretendía coger un descanso para luego continuar los deberes, sin embargo, el sueño le invadió hasta los primeros rayos matutinos. Se incorporó del sofá dejando de la lado la manta que le cubría y observar desorientado el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Maldición – Susurró masajeándose adolorido el cuello para luego mirar algunos cojines tirados en suelo y a su amigo sobre estos – Mike, despierta.

-Cinco minutos – Balbuceo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada – Me queda media página.

-Y treinta minutos para terminarlo – Acusó Rose bajando las escaleras – Dense prisa… no pretenderán entregar el trabajo adormilados y sucios.

-Podría ser – Sonrió James bostezado – Aunque tienes razón – Suspiró cogiendo el pergamino para continuar

-Mike – Habló Rose – Vamos, date prisa.

-Bien – Murmuró él revolviéndose el cabello – Supongo que terminaste.

-Me quede después del "descanso" – Sonrió la chica – No quise despertarles.

-Estaban dormidos – Se escuchó a Natalie desde las escaleras

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó James bajando el pergamino

-Bien – Susurró Nat – El dolor pasó…

-Debiste esperar a comer algo – Frunció el chico el ceño – No cenaste.

-Lo siento – Suspiró rodando los ojos – Ahora estoy bien, tranquilo.

-Bien – Suspiró el chico dejando el pergamino a un lado – Iré a cambiarme para entregar los pergaminos.

Sus amigos asintieron sin mayores problemas, la hora de entrega estaba acordada para las nueve y apenas si pasaban de las ocho y media. Mike cogió asiento en el sofá y fijó la mirada sobre el pergamino, pensativo y reflexionando sobre las pequeñas vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo… largas vacaciones.

-Bajaré al comedor – Anunció Natalie

-Voy contigo – Apoyo Rose recogiendo sus cosas – Nos encontramos en la oficina, Mike.

-De acuerdo – Soltó escuchando a ambas chicas salir del lugar. Lanzó un suspiro y escribió algunas líneas para terminar el trabajo.

No podía evitar sentirse aturdido y hasta cierto punto temeroso ante lo que podía proyectar en los próximos meses, después de todo, existían ciertos límites con los cuales era peligroso jugar. Precisamente, la broma y el juego pareció, irónicamente, llevarles hacia un juego difícil de maniobrar e intrigante por cómo saldrían de allí.

El chico recordó el trayecto desde la biblioteca hacia la sala común, por supuesto, lamentando el sinfín de deberes que debían entregar al siguiente día, la mayoría de profesores opto por continuar la materia y dejar los deberes postergados para después de año nuevo.

Mientras subían las escaleras hacia la sala común, recordó lo gracioso y divertido que resultó hacerse pasar por su amigo, besando a cerca de noventa de chicas. Claro, el resultado no resultó óptimo para el chico pero la experiencia quedaría como anécdota.

_-Admítelo – Decía sin dejar de sonreírle a Natalie – Pasar por James y besar a cien chicas fue divertido._

_-Noventa y siete – Aclaró acomodando los libros en la mesa llegando a la sala – Incluso menos, la última te descubrió _

_-Detalles – Menciono restándole importancia al hecho que la poción finalizo antes de tiempo – Fue divertido _

_-Podrías dejar de decir "divertido" – Bufó Natalie sentándose en el sofá – Nos queda mucho trabajo. Además, sucedió hace bastante tiempo._

_-Oh, vamos Nat – Le ánimo él sentándose a su lado – James y Rose todavía no regresan, vamos – Picándole con los dedos el brazo – Son deberes, no el fin del mundo._

_-No molestes, Mike – Pegando un brinco_

_-Cosquillas – Vociferó entrecerrando los ojos. Le hacía gracia pillar un punto débil - ¡Cosquillas! _

Por ahora… no podía considerarla una buena o mala estrategia.

-¿Dónde están las chicas? – Preguntó James

-En el comedor – Vociferó incorporándose del sofá – Vamos.

-No subes –

-Después – Dijo recogiendo las cosas y seguir a su amigo

Simplemente en el intento de zafarse y ser liberada de la tortura de las cosquillas, Natalie comenzó a inclinarse en el sofá y Mike a seguir la inclinación de la chica. No supo cuándo y ni cómo, el ataque de cosquillas infantil cesó y los rostros quedaron a un palmo, agitados por el juego y las risas. Estos últimos quedaron en el olvido siendo sustituidos por el silencio y crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la profesora? – Escuchó preguntar a James sacándole de sus recuerdos. A pocos metros se hallaba un grupo de sexto

-Pegó un aviso – Dijeron – Está en el gran salón.

-Bien – Asintió haciéndole regresar

Un poco de cordura. Sólo una chispa de cordura les hizo regresar a la realidad y la línea que pretendían cruzar, de golpe se separaron y mientras él observaba aturdido el suelo, Natalie subía las escaleras argumentando sentirse mal. A los pocos minutos el regreso de James y Rose le hizo reaccionar casi por completo.

Las conversaciones del gran salón le trajeron de regreso y por alguna razón tuvo un mal presentimiento, observó a pequeños grupos observarles mientras caminaban hacia las chicas, ubicadas a la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor. De pronto, pudo percibir y comprobar que la mayor parte de la atención estaba dirigida hacia su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó James sintiéndose incómodo por la atención prestada

-Nada grave – Acusó Natalie restándole importancia

-Nada grave – Repitió el aludido frunciendo el ceño – Medio comedor parece interesarse en mí…

-En realidad… - Iba a decir Rose sin embargo guardo silencio

-Rose…

-James Potter – Menciono Nat esbozando una sonrisa – Haz tu mejor actuación

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó intrigado

-Nuestro nuevo mejor amigo – Señalando el diario que estaba posado sobre la mesa, por alguna razón, ninguno de los chicos se había percatado de aquello.

Pestaño ligeramente releyendo la frase subrayada por sobre la fotografía estática: "El engaño del siglo". Sólo demoro tres segundos en percatarse de la pareja que se besaba efusivamente tras una estatua, Samantha y un chico que logro identificar como Ravenclaw, abrió los ojos sorprendido y visiblemente aturdido por la noticia.

Un ligero carraspeo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirar sobre el hombro, la figura de Samantha le saludo algo tímido y visiblemente ofuscada por la situación, después de todo, la aparente relación nunca fue tal y todo siempre fue un juego. Se incorporó de la mesa mientras las palabras de su hermana daban vuelta por su cabeza "Haz tu mejor actuación".

Sí, hoy podía terminar todo.

-Necesitamos hablar – Acusó la chica – En privado.

-No necesito hablar contigo – Vocifero seriamente – No hay nada que aclarar.

-Jamás te engañaría…

-La fotografía dice otra cosa – Interrumpió señalando el diario sobre la mesa – Escúchame, no quiero saber nada ti. Esto se acabo.

-James…

-No Sam, terminamos – Puntualizó mirándole a los ojos

-Puedo decir la verdad – Rebatió haciendo un rápido movimiento hacia la mesa y James supo a qué verdad se refería.

No. Hoy no terminaría todo.

Apretó los puños furiosos por sentirse atado e inútil frente a la situación, sólo por un ligero instancia se sintió libre, ahora simplemente parecía acatar lo dictado por aquella chica que amenazaba con contarlo todo. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo para luego coger el diario dedicándole una significativa mirada hacia Rose y volver la atención hacia la rubia.

-Vamos a los jardines – Vociferó él evitando escuchar el bufido airado de Natalie, sin duda, cualquier opción de conversación le parecía absurda.

Lanzó un suspiro y arrugó el diario literalmente…

-"Maldito diario" – Pensó James

**Continuará…**

**Sí, lo sé. Tal vez, demasiada información y que poco a poco se irá aclarando. **

**Algunas aclaraciones… Si bien Hermione reconoce sentirse atraída por su amigo, no quiere decir que este enamorada ciento por ciento. Algo así, como lo que ocurrió con Harry en un principio. **

**Por otro lado, sé que deben estar odiando en lo profundo a cierta rubia… la verdad, ni siquiera sé cómo sacarla xD **

**Para el próximo capítulo podremos observar.**

**-La llegada de Harry **

**-Reencuentros **

**-Preparativos de la cena de navidad**

**-Planes**

**Próximo capítulo: Navidad II: Brindis.**


	20. Navidad II: Brindis

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

¡Estoy de regresoooooooooooo!

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen enviando sus comentarios, en serio, disfruto enormemente leyéndolas. Me alegran el día.

Vámonos a lo nuestro… Con respecto a las parejitas, aquí algunas respuesta y momentos ¡Por supuesto! Nuestra pareja principal tendrá SU momento.

Con respecto a la parejita naciente sólo decir que falta mucho para concretizar algo, la verdad, todavía no tengo nada definitivo. Podría considerarse, en proceso.

¡Bien! No quiero aburrirlos, les veo abajo. Claro… si todavía quieren leerme.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Veinte**

"**Navidad II: Brindis"**

Un oscuro túnel sin salida. No podía evaluar de otra manera la actual situación, la aparente ayuda del diario de la mañana quedó coaptada por las amenazas de la rubia, negar cualquier orden estaba fuera de toda lógica.

Lo peor de todo es que la situación comenzaba a molestar a Natalie y Mike, este último podía comprender las inquietudes del chico producto de una mentira piadosa, estaba al tanto del chantaje pero desconocía la chica en cuestión. Sin embargo, apenas lograban comprender la situación, por instante, él tampoco pareció comprenderla.

James necesitaba colocar en orden la situación, de lo contrario, debía acostumbrarse a mirar las multiples cartas de chicos pidiéndole salir a la castaña. Por alguna razón, la salida a Hogsmeade de hace algunos meses junto a Teddy Lupin despertó un sentimiento generalizado en todo el sector masculino.

¡Merlín! James Potter prácticamente quedo alucinando cuando vio a su prima bajar las escaleras, la molestosa túnica quedo de lado y lo reemplazo un jeans ajustado dejando entre ver que la niña de primer año había desaparecido dejando paso a una mujer. Nadie en la sala común y luego en el pueblo quedo indiferente.

-En serio, Nat – Acusó Mike dejando la lectura de deporte – Rose puede leer las cartas sin problemas.

-Silencio – Rebatió ignorándole sentada frente al chico en el tren – Por cierto, James – Observando a su hermano – Estás seguro que volvió papá.

-Sí – Asintió él devolviéndole la mirada a la chica –Tía Hermione recibió carta

A pesar de las fantasías de la chica… James no podía desconocer la suerte de colapso y nerviosismo por el cual atravesaba la castaña desde que el ojiverde se marcho al trabajo de campo, la tensión se podía sentir durante cada clase y los más perjudicados en aquel proceso de cuatro meses habían sido ellos. Sin embargo, especular sobre las actitudes de la profesora de transformaciones parecía un campo completamente desconocido, al menos, desde el punto de vista objetivo.

-Creen que invite a esa mujer – Escuchó hablar a Mike sacando a todos de sus pensamientos – Melissa

-Sería una estupidez – Menciono Natalie frunciendo el ceño – Es provocar la guerra.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó James observando a ambas chicas rodar los ojos – No creo que sea…

-Importante. Sí lo es – Acusó Rose

-Sigo sin entender – Vociferó el chico cruzándose de brazos. Por alguna razón, no captaba el punto

-Olvídalo – Suspiró Nat regresando a lo suyo

El chico movió la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada hacia las cartas que recientemente había recibido su prima, la situación le hacía desesperarse y desde la salida del comedor no habían cruzado palabra alguna, sólo se gano indiferencia y hasta cierto punto obligado a presenciar la lectura de cartas de chicos deseosos por salir con ella.

"El romance hecho realidad" Así titulaba un pequeño recuadro de la portada del diario de la mañana, nadie podría notar la noticia siendo que la primera página la ocupaba el hijo del niño que vivió, sin embargo, la castaña si logro notarlo y leer rápidamente la noticia en cuestión; la chica sosteniendo el brazo del hombre mientras ambos sonreían felices luego de concluir la misión.

No podía negar la indudable verdad y la profesora de transformaciones se enfrentó a la conocida – hace cuatro meses – sensación de celos. Algo había cambiado y aunque internamente todavía no podía aceptarlo, sabía que los sentimientos habían superado con creces la simple fase de la atracción.

Apoyo la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento reconociendo el usual cambio de velocidad del tren, clara señal de que pronto llegaría a la plataforma y reencontrarse finalmente con su mejor amigo, después de todo, pasarían la navidad juntos.

"Sí quieres podemos pasar la navidad juntos" Ofreció la chica esbozando una sonrisa, intentando de alguna u otra forma convencerle, sólo por un ligero segundo lo considero factible pero la idea de sobre pasar una línea y ganarse miles de maldiciones le reconsiderarlo y negar la oferta de manera caballerosa.

Después de todo… Lo último que deseaba hacer sería provocarle más molestia a la castaña, podía presentir el enorme regaño que recibiría; el trabajo de campo, la poca comunicación durante cuatro meses, las noticias del diario que podía suponer eran muchas y por qué no, la compañía de Melissa.

Observó el reloj de pulsera esbozando una sonrisa mientras recordaba las últimas cartas de su hija menor: "¿Cuándo regresas? Nuestra tía está molesta y el diario no ayuda mucho". Sí, la situación parecía graciosa y la intromisión de Melissa en el juego había causado ciertos efectos en la castaña… no podía asegurar cuáles pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-"Podría estar celosa" – Pensó revolviéndose inquieto en su abrigo. La posibilidad le emocionaba y el fuerte pitazo del tren a la distancia le puso la piel de gallina.

El sonido del tren anunciando la llegada a la plataforma le puso la piel de gallina y la ansiedad le atacó, la sola posibilidad de encontrar a su mejor del brazo de la mujer le ponía nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué hace y cómo actuar… los meses le habían cambiado y lo sabía.

-¿Por qué no fueron al baño? – Preguntó Nat en el pasillo esperando a que los hombres terminarán de cambiarse - ¡James!

-No grites – Vocifero Mike saliendo del compartimiento ajustándose la chaqueta – Ya termina y podrán pasar. Voy al baño

-Como quieras – Suspiró la chica cruzándose de brazos

-¡Maldición! – Bufó Rose acortando distancia e ingresar al compartimiento – James Potter podrías apresurarte.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó el aludido sacando la cabeza por la camiseta – Pervertida – Susurró entrecerrando los ojos

-Idiota – Rebatió sacando una pequeña maleta – Sólo vengo a buscar la maleta…

-No te hagas ilusiones – Rió cruzándose de brazos y colocándose serio, preguntó - ¿Con quién saldrás?

-No te importa – Soltó

-Claro que sí

-Rose…

-¡Permiso! – Anunciaron ingresando al lugar – El tiempo termino y ya estás listo, salga Jamie.

-Vale, vale – Soltó el chico saliendo a empujones del compartimiento – No tarden.

El tren lentamente disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse en la plataforma donde los padres esperaban ansiosos la llegada de sus hijos, después de todo, la época navideña ya comenzaba y todos daban inicio a la celebración en familia. La ojimiel cogió el pequeño bolso de mano y salió del compartimiento, la mirada de la chica pareció desorientarse al pisar el pasillo, sólo la afluencia de estudiantes salir del tren le indico por habitual camino por cual debía descender.

Un evento trágico había marcado para siempre las vidas de todos, las circunstancias parecían incluso peor que el accidente mismo causando un enorme daño. Profundas heridas les sumergieron en el dolor y algunos a pasos de un abismo sin fin, sólo la compañía mutua hizo que ambos amigos lograrán superar sus propios problemas, recuperando y sanando las heridas del pasado, comprendiendo y experimentando sensaciones nuevas e intensas… sensaciones dejadas en el pasado y hoy volvía al presente.

Se conectaron las miradas de ambos amigos esbozando una ligera sonrisa; la distancia se hizo menor quedando frente a frente esperando el siguiente movimiento de su amigo, la verdad es que lo único que deseaban estaba lejos de ocurre… por el momento.

-Lo siento – Habló el ojiverde en apenas un susurro – Nunca quise preocuparte.

-Te extrañe – Susurró la castaña para luego abrazar al hombre por el cuello – Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo. Por lo menos, déjame despedirme.

-Lo haré – Rió él escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer – Te lo prometo. Ha sido mucho tiempo fuera.

-Cuatro meses – Habló separándose del hombre y golpearle ligeramente el brazo – Eres un irresponsable y apenas si recibía noticias de ti. El maldito diario parecía saber de tu vida.

-¿Cuándo el diario es confiable? – Inquirió alzando las cejas – No me digas que le creíste – Se burló observando cierto atisbo de enojo y porque no, celos

-Eres…

-Hermione – Suspiró – Te lo repito de nuevo… Melissa es hermosa pero no estoy interesado en ella.

-¿Por qué das explicaciones? – Se escuchó la voz de la castaña y masculina. Sorprendidos identificaron al licantropodo esbozar una sonrisa

-Remus – Dijeron ambos

-¡Papá! – Gritaron James y Natalie

-Le pides explicaciones – Vocifero de nuevo el auror mirando a la castaña

-No seas ridículo – Acusó la castaña observando al ojiverde ser abrazado por sus hijos – Sólo estaba preocupada.

-Entiendo

-¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó Natalie – Nos tenías preocupados.

-A varios – Apoyó Teddy junto a su padre – En realidad, todo Hogwarts.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el moreno frunciendo el ceño

-Te lo explicaremos en casa – Dijo James sonriendo

-Bien – Rió Remus – Nosotros, nos vamos.

-Nos vemos – Se despidió Harry tranquilamente

-Espera – Soltó James – Me voy a despedir de Mike. Vamos – Apurando a las chicas

-Me lo explicarás – Pidió el ojiverde no quitándole la mirada de encima a su amiga

-Te lo explicarás luego…

-Prefiero oírlo de tus labios.

-Vamos a casa – Sugirió

-Hermione – Susurró Harry intrigado – No creas que no lo sé.

-Entonces, no necesitas respuestas.

-Vaya, vaya – Rió él – Pensé que refutarías la acusación de sobre explotar a los estudiantes con deberes por molestarte conmigo.

-No estaba molesta – Se defendió ella cruzándose de brazos

-Inquieta – Añadió sonriendo – Podría ser…

-Vamos – Dijo el trío esbozando una sonrisa. Natalie observó las intensas miradas de ambos adultos y supo que interrumpieron algo

-Vamos – Respondió la castaña sonriendo, dejó pasar a los chicos y luego, antes de caminar, acortar distancia y besar la barbilla de su amigo tiernamente. Un gesto que Harry adoro.

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros y siguió a la pequeña comitiva que salía de la plataforma, la próxima parada sería su casa donde pasarían la navidad. No podía evitar emocionarse por saber más detalles de los meses de ausencia y los pequeños arrebatos de la castaña según contaban las cartas de su hija menor, por alguna razón, sentía que algo había cambiado.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó de pronto esperando turno en una chimenea

-Preocupada – Susurró evitando mirarle – No te despediste…

-No quise preocuparte – Confesó apenado – Nos necesitaban de manera urgente… Remus recomendó la nota. Al parecer no quería tus regaños.

-Pensé hacerlo – Murmuró Hermione sonrojada – Es la primera salida que tienes y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría tu cuerpo.

-Tranquila – Negó sonriendo – Confieso sobre lo cansado que fueron los primeros días pero logre recuperarme y seguir un ritmo. Estoy bien.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, Potter - Amenazó la mujer apuntándole con el dedo.

-Supongo que el diario no ayudaba – Comentó con doble intención

-Sabes el tipo de noticia que vende – Murmuró

-Lo sé – Sonrió observando a James y Rose desaparecer. Natalie se metió a la chimenea a la espera de la castaña - ¿Cómo está Marcos del golpe?

-Bien – Habló devolviéndole la sonrisa y caminar hacia la chimenea. Antes de desaparecer, añadió – Sigue guapo.

-"Mala jugada, Potter" – Se dijo mentalmente

¿Por qué simplemente no lo decía? Seguir aquel innecesario y delirante juego parecía estúpido, la castaña lo sabía perfectamente pero prefería continuar adelante, después de todo, la situación parecía regresar nuevamente a su lugar. Dejó las cosas en el piso observando a su hija y sobrinos subir las escaleras de la casa, el estruendo detrás suyo le indico la llegada del moreno.

Por otro lado, la incertidumbre y miedo tendían a apoderarse de ella; la situación volvía a ser normal. Sí. Sin embargo, no podía desconocer dos simples hecho, la primera referente a la reciente viudez del hombre y la segunda su también reciente divorcio, además la prensa del mundo mágico tenía posadas sus cámaras ante cualquier movimiento.

No, el riesgo parecía mucho y por ningún motivo quería causarle más problemas a su mejor amigo e hijos. Lo peor de todo, es que no podía ocultarlo… lo intentaba, Merlín sabía que intentó ocultar sus sentimientos durante cuatro meses y cuando parecía controlarlos, aparecía el ojiverde nuevamente.

-Los chicos…

-Arriba – Acusó la mujer saliendo de sus pensamientos – Comencemos a preparar todo, te parece.

-Claro – Asintió él sacándose la túnica y arremangarse la camisa hasta los codos – Vamos a la cocina.

-Bien

-Leí el diario de ésta mañana – Comentó él sacando ingredientes de la nevera – Supongo que James soluciono el problema…

-No lo creo – Negó la castaña recordando la portada y ligero intercambio de palabras antes de salir del comedor – Parece que siguen juntos.

-Comprendo – Murmuró él pensativo – Algo grave debe estar ocurriendo

-¿Qué te ha dicho Nat?

-Que es idiota – Sonrió él – No comprende la actitud de su hermano y piensa que le oculta algo. Hablaré con él.

-Es lo mejor

Se tendió sobre la cama algo mareado por las últimas conjeturas de su hermana; Sí, podía estar de acuerdo sobre la evidente atracción de su padre y tía donde el último tiempo pareció acrecentarse por la ausencia del primero, sin embargo, ¿Cómo diablos podía captarlo Natalie y el resto no? ¡El diario! Pero esto quedaba descartado.

-En serio, Nat – Suspiró él observando detenidamente el techo – Podría pasar la noche mirándoles y nunca entendería nada.

-Hombre – Bufó la chica cruzándose de brazos – Rose…

-Siento decirlo pero tampoco lo entiendo – Reconoció

-¿En qué diablos están? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos llamando de golpe la atención de ambos aludidos. Temerosos porque la chica hubiese descubierto algo – Es realmente sencillo y no pueden verlo.

-Nat – Dijo James apoyando los codos sobre la cama y mirarle suavemente – Simplemente no tenemos la facilidad que posees tú.

-Entonces – Habló frunciendo el ceño – Concentrense hoy.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró ambos chicos

Si lo colocaba en perspectiva podía darle la razón a la chica, sin embargo, estaba tan sumergido en sus problemas que la capacidad receptiva hacia otros "líos amorosos" viajaba en segundo plano. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la evidente amenaza de la rubia y lo cerca que estaba de romper cualquier tipo de relación con su prima. Sí, la amaba y temía porque la chica terminará con él, después de todo, la única libre de los dos parecía ser la chica.

-Iré a la habitación – Anunció la chica girándose para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, añadió – ¿Cuándo saldrás con él? – Preguntó desconcertando a James, rápidamente giró la cabeza en dirección de la aludida

-Después de año nuevo – Vociferó Rose evitando mirar al chico - ¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad – Dijo encogiéndose los hombros – Nos vemos.

El joven Potter frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada hacia la chica e intentando adivinar su siguiente movimiento, sin más, Rose quiso caminar hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación pero el rápido movimiento del chico le detuvo en seco. Evitando vociferar cualquier comentario le sujeto la barbilla obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

-Después de año nuevo – Repitió él percatándose la sequedad de su boca – Saldrás con alguien.

-No pienso responderse eso – Susurró la chica desafiándole con la mirada – Déjame pasar.

-Un segundo – Acusó sujetándole de los hombros - ¿Con quién saldrás? Dímelo.

-Robert – Soltó mirandole fijamente

-Robert – Susurró James alzando las cejas – Robert… el idiota de séptimo.

-Sí, saldremos juntos – Afirmó desviando la mirada – Te importa – Atacó observándole de reojo

-Claro que sí – Afirmó frunciendo el ceño para luego sujetar el rostro de la chica con sus manos – Él seguirá soñando con acercarse a ti

-Sales con Sam – Argumentó Rose retándole con la mirada – Saldré con cualquier chico

-Sabes porque sigo haciéndolo – Refiriéndose a la escena de la mañana – No importa cuanto pueda besarle. Yo te quiero a ti.

-Supongo que tengo el mismo derecho – Rebatió la chica

-No voy a permitirlo – Negó fieramente

-James – Suspiró sujetando las manos del chico – No podemos continuar así. Continuar significaría hacernos daño, no podemos…

-No lo digas – Susurró él

-Lo siento…

-No, no espera – Insistió sujetándole de la muñeca antes de dejarle marchar – Nos prometimos encontrar una solución, juntos. Lo olvidaste.

-James…

-Encontraremos la solución. Te lo prometo – Dijo firmemente – Sólo hasta año nuevo, de lo contrario, seguiremos con nuestra vida normal.

-Podemos seguir una vida normal…

-Nada es normal – Susurró James observando el ramillete de muérdago sobre ellos

-¡Estás loco! – Exclamó Hermione arrebatándole tardíamente la varita al moreno luego de que convocará siete muérdagos - ¿Qué pretendes?

-"Besarte" – Pensó el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros – Que poco espíritu navideño.

-Olvidalo – Suspiró la mujer ingresando a la cocina

-¿Por qué tantos muérdagos? – Preguntó Natalie desde las escaleras

-Es navidad – Acusó Harry siguiendo a la castaña hasta la cocina – No entiendo el alboroto. Tu hermano.

-Arriba – Señalo Nat tranquilamente

-Iré hablar con él – Dijo

-Estaba con Rosie…

-Estaba – Acusó la chica apareciendo por el umbral de la cocina - ¿Qué sucede?

-Iba a hablar con James – Respondió el moreno

La chica asintió con tranquilidad mientras Harry subía las escaleras sin mucha prisa, debía admitir que nunca fue bueno para hablar de chicas y mucho menos con su hijo, después de todo, el mismo tenía serio problemas con cierta castaña y no sabía de qué manera abordarlo.

-James – Habló tocando la puerta – Puedo pasar.

-Sí – Respondieron. Él ingreso observando a su hijo sentarse al borde la cama - ¿Qué sucede?

-Me gustaría saberlo – Rebatió sorprendiendo a su hijo – Al parecer el diario escribió los problemas que no te atreviste a escribir en tus cartas.

-Es diferente – Masculló desviando la mirada hacia el suelo

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó el ojiverde cogiendo una silla para sentarse – No estás enamorado de Samantha, porque seguir.

-Escucha – Suspiró él deseando contarle la verdad, sin embargo, el "pero" parecía sobrepasarle y seguir guardando silencio – Dame algunos días para solucionar este enredo, si fracaso entonces te diré la verdad.

-No quiero presionarte.

-Lo sé – Asintió James – Pero debo colocar un límite.

-Está bien – Sonrió Harry tranquilamente – Cuando necesites ayuda, sólo dímelo.

-Bien – Susurró devolviéndole débilmente la sonrisa a su padre – Gracias.

-De nada – Negó

-¡Papá! – Escucharon ambos hombres desde el pasillo. Natalie corría por este hasta ingresar por la puerta emocionada - ¡Adivina!

-¿Qué ocurre? – Inquirió él

-¡Rose va a salir con Teddy!

_-Saldré con Teddy – Susurró Rose apenas rosando los labios del chico – En realidad saldré con él. _

_-Hablas en serio – Habló James sorprendido por la palabras de la chica – En plan de amigos, cierto _

_-No – Negó alejándose algunos pasos de James. El aludido tuvo que parpadear algunas veces – Posiblemente algo más._

_-No puedes hacerlo – Balbuceo él inmóvil – No puedes darle esperanzas…_

_-Quiero hacerlo – Rebatió la chica firmemente – Entiende, no podemos estar juntos. No por Sam sino por lo que somos. _

_-Rose no puedes._

_-Lo siento… - Susurró para luego abandonar la habitación y dejar al chico a solas. James camino hasta la cama y se recostó observando el techo, abatido. _

La expresión de Natalie dictaba demasiado al semblante de James, Harry pudo percatarse de ello pero sólo pudo atribuirlo a los propios problemas del chico, no podía levantar sospechas cuando algo más importante circula a tu alrededor. Aturdido por la noticia camino detrás de su hija abandonando la habitación de James, podía escuchar la ligera plática entre madre e hija.

-Vaya sorpresa – Habló Harry bajando las escaleras – Me ausento cuatro meses y pasan miles de cosas – Rió provocando cierto sonrojo de la chica

-No molestes Potter – Rebatió Hermione – La cena pronto estará lista.

-Oh vamos – Reía el moreno siguiendo a la castaña hasta la cocina – No dirás que es falso. Admite que han pasado muchas cosas desde mi partida – Presiono apoyándose sobre el lavabo

-Lo admito – Habló –Aunque no depende exclusivamente de tu viaje.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas…

-Hermione – Bufó él

-La mesa está puesta – Dijeron desde la sala

-Te lo diré después – Susurró la castaña

El moreno asintió dejando la respuesta para después; podía colocarle el nombre que sea pero algo le decía a gritos que su mejor amiga estaba diferente y no precisamente en un sentido malo o trágico sino todo lo contrario. Por desgracia, él no tenía el "sexto sentido" para determinar exactamente lo que ocurría con la castaña y la situación le intrigaba profundamente, necesitaba saber qué ocurría.

Natalie estaba a punto de coger asiento cuando su padre salió de la cocina con un ligero empujón de Hermione, sólo fueron segundos en que las miradas de los adultos se cruzaron de manera intensa, sólo segundos que aparentemente ni James ni Rose colocaron atención. Gesto que hizo lanzar un ligero suspiro de exasperación.

¿A qué se refería Natalie? Cogió asiento junto a la chica observando a los adultos sentarse a la mesa, riendo por algo que él apenas logro percatarse y le hacía gracias a ambos. Coloco un poco de jugo de calabazas en el vaso escuchando las conversaciones de la mesa y las risas de todos mientras la ofuscación crecía al no percatarse de algo anormal en la plática y risas.

Echo cuenta atrás: el comportamiento del moreno parecía haber cambiado. Sí. La pelea del pasillo con el profesor de historia y los rumores del diario daban cuenta de cambio… recordó la posibilidad y las circunstancias bajo las cuales el ojiverde podía enamorarse de nuevo, sólo contadas mujeres podrían congeniar con su padre y apenas si ocurría con una mujer.

¿Cómo podía percatarse de algo tan intimó? Trozó la carne lentamente escuchando las conversaciones de la mesa a lo lejos. Sí. Podía aceptar las locas conjeturas de Natalie pero no tenía evidencia de nada y lo único que lograba observar de ambos adultos era la entrañable amistad de dos viejos amigos. ¡Merlín! Se conocían desde los once años y nunca se habían separado por mucho tiempo. Tal vez, la preocupación de su madre se debía a ello.

Se llevó la copa de zumo de calabazas recordando los últimos meses; la castaña literalmente había perdido la compostura y la situación pareció ser percatada por todo el colegio, el mal humor y nerviosismo cada vez que el diario aparecía por la mañana explicitando alguna noticia referente al moreno, sólo podía significar un suplicio a nivel escolar, todos los sabían.

¿Cuál podía ser la explicación?

Escucharon la petición del ojiverde de realizar un ligero brindis y el cual Nat secundo; cogieron las copas y el sutil "Salud" se escuchó seguido de la reunión de las copas en el centro de la mesa. Un segundo sonido de copas se volvió a escuchar llamando ligeramente la atención de los tres chicos… Sólo segundos bastaron para percatarse de lo que Natalie hablaba todos los días y sólo hasta hoy James y Rose lograron darse cuenta.

El ligero intercambio de miradas de los adultos bastó para resolver todas las dudas posibles y evidenciar lo muchos hablaban: la atracción de ambos amigos sobrepasaba la amistad y lo único certero parecía ser el sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer por el otro. De pronto, los últimos meses parecían tener sentido y lógica; los celos, peleas y rumores.

El joven Potter no aguanto la sorpresa y derramó el zumo de calabazas sobre si mismo mientras intentaba buscar el aire perdido. Sintió las palmaditas de su hermana y las palabras de preocupación de los demás.

-Estás bien – Habló Rose preocupada

-Sí – Tosió él recobrando la postura

-Me crees – Afirmó Nat sonriendo de manera enigmática

-Totalmente – Balbuceo cogiendo un sorbo de agua

Un ligero intercambio de mirada del trío les hizo confirmar que todos daban cuenta de lo sucedido hace pocos segundos, la evidente sonrisa de Natalie y la evidente sorpresa de los primos indicaba una charla pos cena. Después de lo ocurrido debían pensar lo que harían, claro, si deseaban realizar algo.

Después del "incidente" la cena continuó sin mayores problemas y cada cierto tiempo, los jóvenes podían evidenciar aún más los gestos de ambos adultos. A veces se miraban, reían, platicaban o simplemente se quedaban en silencio… silencio por ningún motivo incómodo o extraño, incluso para ellos parecía algo natural.

-No pueden abrir los regalos por la mañana – Acusó Harry dándole un último sorbo a la copa de vino

-Son regalos, papá – Refutó Nat saliendo disparada después de cenar – No pueden esperar.

-Como sea – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Vamos arriba – Susurró James abriendo su regalo – Hay que hablar.

-Después Jamie – Respondió la chica – Primero los regalos.

-Vale, vale – Suspiró

-¿Qué les parece? – Preguntó Natalie

-No dijiste que primero los regalos – Regaño él alzando las cejas

-Sólo responde

-No lo sé – Suspiró – Extraño.

-No hay que darle muchas vueltas – Susurró Rose – La situación es; realmente es lo que pensamos o simplemente lo imaginamos.

-Los tres lo vimos – Comentaron – Es imposible equivocarse.

-Mejor lo hablamos arriba – Vociferó James pensativo

-Bien – Dijeron ambas chicas.

Conservando la emoción de los regalos y el reciente descubrimiento continuaron celebrando sin mayores problemas, sólo tanto en tanto los jóvenes no podían evitar dirigir discretas mirada hacia sus respectivos padres. La situación les parecía extraño pero lógico, no existían mayores explicaciones y lo aceptaban así.

-Hablaste con James – Susurró la castaña cerca de las escaleras

-Sí – Suspiró Harry dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hijo – Es difícil.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó intrigada

-No me quiso decir – Negó bebiendo el contenido de la copa – Quiere resolverlo por sí mismo. Le dije que podía contar conmigo. ¿Qué opinas?

-Dale tiempo – Aconsejó Hermione – Si fuese grave, te lo diría.

-Sí, tienes razón – Sonrió él lanzando un suspiro

-¿Qué te preocupa? – Volvió a preguntar

-No tiene importancia – Negó él sonriendo. Quizás comenzaba a preocuparse demasiado

-Vamos arriba – Anunció James siendo arrastrado por su hermana

-Cuidado con las escaleras – Aconsejó Hermione observando tropezar al chico

-Todavía no contestas – Habló Harry observando a la castaña caminar hacia el sofá. Él cogió la copa de vino siguiéndole – Supongo que Marcos no guarda rencor.

-Claro que no – Susurró tambaleándose ligeramente al sentarse. El licor comenzaba a marearle y por el ligero desequilibrio del moreno, él poseía los mismos efectos – Admite el error que cometió.

-Comprendo – Sonrió él

-En serio, Harry – Masculló ella – No vuelvan a armar un espectáculo así. Minerva perderá la paciencia

-Depende – Suspiró haciendo una mueca

-Depende de qué – Interrogó escudriñándole con la mirada. El aludido termino de beber la copa de vino y luego le devolvió la mirada

-De que mantenga distancia – Vociferó él sin manifestar rastro de estar bromeando

-Estás loco, Harry – Rio la castaña incorporándose del sofá para acercarse a la mesa, sin embargo, el ojiverde se lo impidió cogiéndole del brazo

-Espera – Susurró acercándose

-Harry – Masculló sorprendida por lo que sobrevolaba en sus cabezas – Te advertía sobre la pésima idea de esto.

-Bueno… el muérdago tiene predilecciones por nosotros – Balbuceo Harry sintiéndose mareado. Dejar el alcohol solo para festividades parecía cobrarle la cuenta, el cuerpo no estaba preparado.

-No debiste beber – Acusó ella sujetándole por el brazo – Vamos arriba… debes tenderte.

-Espera – Vociferó bajando la mirada hacia los labios de la castaña. Gesto que hizo estremecer a la profesora – Debemos cumplir la tradición…

-Harry…

¿Cuánto tiempo desearon aquel beso? Sí, lo estaban esperando hace aproximadamente un año donde el sencillo y ligero de roce de labios encendió una llama que no lograban apagar con nada, la sensación persistía y crecía. Simplemente las circunstancias les llevaron a re plantearse la situación y observarse en dinámicas que colocaron a prueba su paciencia, sentimientos y emociones.

Un año después de aquel primer roce la llama continuaba encendida, avivada de nuevo por un beso ansiado por ambos… el muérdago había desaparecido y los adultos apenas si lo notaron. No, el alcohol parecía no tener efectos sobre sus acciones sólo les hacía aumentar la adrenalina que circulaba por sus venas de manera vertiginosa.

-¡Par de ciegos! – Apuntó Natalie esbozando una radiante sonrisa. La habitación de James estaba hechizada, ajenos a lo ocurrido en el primer piso - ¡Que les dije!

-Esta bien – Aceptó James sentándose sobre la cama – Tienes razón.

-¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? – Preguntó Rose – Es decir, son amigos.

-Quieres que hagamos de cupido – Afirmó el chico entrecerrando los ojos. Su hermana le devolvió la mirada - ¡Hablas en serio! – Exclamó incorporándose de la cama – No pienso hacerlo. Si se quieren entonces que sean pareja. Punto.

-James Potter – Acusó Nat cruzándose de brazos – No te pido permiso. Lo haremos. Si estuvieses en su lugar, necesitarías ayuda.

-"No me digas" – Pensó él burlonamente – No hay condiciones para realizar algún tipo de plan.

-Tiene razón – Meditó Rose evitando cruzar mirada con el chico – Hay que recordar que apenas se ven durante el año. No podemos pretender armar un plan en una noche y conseguir algo para el año nuevo.

-Papá trabaja en el ministerio – Apuntó James

-Y tía Hermione en el colegio – Musito Natalie pensativa. Sí, la situación no parecía favorable para hacerle de cupido – Muy complejo.

-Lo ves – Acusó el chico – No será fácil.

-Por ahora – Apuntó

-Lo importante es que se quieren – Concilió Rose extrañada por sus propias palabras – Ya veremos luego.

-Claro – Suspiró James

_-Cuidado Harry – _Escucharon de pronto y el trío guardo silencio – _Apóyate bien, sube._

-¿Qué ocurre? – Susurró Nat intrigada

-De seguro están mareados…

-Debe ser – Habló Rose pensativa – Mamá casi no bebe y el tío de vez en cuando.

-Mala práctica – Murmuró James

-Silencio – Pidió la chica haciendo callar a ambos primos

-E-En serio – Sonreía el moreno subiendo las escaleras después de separarse. Simplemente sonrieron mutuamente. – Eres hermosa.

-Silencio Harry – Susurraba la castaña sonrojada por lo acontecido y las palabras de su mejor amigo – Tus hijos están despiertos

-Deben… deben enterarse – Musito deteniéndose a mitad de la escalera

Por alguna razón… el trío estaba pegado a la puerta escuchando la conversación de los adultos, intentando averiguar y descifrar las frases, imaginando qué había ocurrido allá abajo en su ausencia.

-Estás mareado – Respondió la castaña intentando despejar su mente. El alcohol también le había afectado – No estamos en condiciones…

-No estoy ebrio – Negó él bajando un escalón para quedar a la altura de la chica – Sé perfectamente lo que hago.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó

-Esto… - Susurró volviéndole a besar. Sin muérdago, sin tradición… simplemente dejándose llevar por el deseo.

-¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó James en apenas un susurro. La única respuesta que recibió fue bufido de ambas chicas, sólo allí reacciono. - ¡Se besan! – Casi grito. Si el hechizo no estuviese activo hubiese asustado a ambos adultos y enfurecido a las chicas – Es enserio.

-Claro que sí – Acusó Natalie conteniendo las ganas de abrir la puerta y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

-Podrán recordarlo mañana – Comentó Rose

-No están ebrios – Negó James pensativo – Sólo mareados.

Se pegaron a la barandilla para evitar caer y continuar besándose, ésta vez, suavemente sin prisas ni arrebatos y todo el tiempo por delante. No podían evitar sentirse en una nube y el cúmulo de emociones multiplicarse, los meses sin verse y bajo la incertidumbre de rumores sobre la vida intimida de ambos les tenía ansiosos, inquietos porque podrían perder la única posibilidad de demostrarse cuán importante eran para ellos.

-Debo confesarte algo – Susurraron al unísono cuando tuvieron tiempo de coger oxígeno. Agitados y las miradas brillantes por la emoción.

La alegría.

_**Continuará… **_

¿Quieren matarme, cierto? Sí, lo sé. Soy lo peor =)

Calma, calma. Os prometo tener la continuación lo antes posible y terminar el tortura de saber que sucedió. Se acepta ideas o situaciones posibles, sobre todo, por el trío espía detrás de la puerta escuchando/imaginando que sucede con sus respectivos padres.

Espero recibir sus comentario, sugerencias, ideas, pensamientos, etc, etc.

Saludos a todas y todos.

Hasta la próxima.

Próximo capítulo… Navidad III: El plan


	21. Navidad III: El plan

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

¡De regreso!

No tienen que decirlo: Es verdad. Mucho tiempo fuera de las pistas. ¡Mil perdones!

En este capítulo podemos observar, lo siguiente:

1.-Lo que ocurrirá después del beso entre Harry y Hermione.

2.-La pequeña complicación de James luego de recibir una importante noticia.

3.-Y la visita que podría complicar a cierto par.

No les quito más tiempo. Saludos y hasta la próxima.

PD: Es el penúltimo capítulo de temporada.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Veintiuno**

"**Navidad III: El plan"**

_Dos horas. Nada más_.

Apenas necesito cinco minutos para percatarse de cuán distinto parecía ser el escenario actual: el divorcio le impulso a alejarse de todos por largos meses donde la única comunicación y cable a tierra estaba determinado por su hija, él lo sabía y no podía reprocharle nada a nadie. Cuando el divorcio se concretará y él estuviese lejos, la castaña podría rehacer su vida e iniciar otra relación, después de todo, se lo merecía con justa razón.

¿Con quién? Por más que intentaba evadir los pensamientos siempre la figura del moreno aparecía. No porque lo sospechará. Su lado racional le decía y reafirmaba lo correcto y lógica que sería que su mejor amigo sea el hombre destinado a cuidar y amar a la castaña. Sí. Aceptar aquel hecho le dolía profundamente pero lejos de sentir odio y rencor sólo podía pensar en ello con alegría y fraternidad… no podía y se negaba a observar al ojiverde como un enemigo. No quería verle de esa forma de nuevo.

Alejado del mundo mágico sometido a mil peligros pudo comprender y asimilar la muerte de su hermana menor, llegando a la simple conclusión que el moreno nunca tuvo culpa de nada. Nadie tenía la culpa en el accidente. Sólo las horribles circunstancias les orillo a aquel punto de ruptura.

Dos horas. Había pedido un tiempo para visitar a su hija y lograr calmar el nerviosismo que azotaba su corazón pensando que tal vez sea la última. Por supuesto. A regañadientes y luego de varias discusiones con el jefe del escuadrón logró escabullirse de la guarida para trasladarse de manera segura hasta la casa de su mejor amigo; la tranquilidad de la casa le sorprendió hasta el punto de pensar que estaban reunidos en casa de Hermione, sin embargo, el ligero crujido de la escalera le hizo contemplar la escena delante de él.

Los rostros de ambos amigos estaban a un palmo de distancia visiblemente agitados, de seguro, luego de besarse. El rostro de la ex esposa de Ronald Weasley era acunado suavemente por las manos del ojiverde. Antes de mencionar palabra alguna, el crujido del suelo bajo sus pies hizo delatar su presencia, por ende, la atención de los amigos se desvió hacia el origen del ruido. Él.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre? – Preguntó Natalie frunciendo el ceño. El prolongado silencio después de "Debo confesarte algo" le hacía perder los nervios y las ganas de abrir la puerta se multiplicaba conforme pasaban los segundos – Voy a abrir.

-Por ningún motivo – Negó James apoyando la mano sobre la puerta - ¿Quieres interrumpir quien sabe qué? – Preguntó haciendo una mueca

-Mal pensado – Bufó la chica rodando los ojos – Sólo quiero ver.

-No te parece que hemos escuchado suficiente – Interrogó alzando las cejas – Es demasiada información para una noche.

-¿Qué pretendes? Taparnos los oídos – Acusó Nat girándose para desafiar a su hermano

-No entiendes…

_-Ron… - Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta sorprendiendo al trío y de paso acallando cualquier tipo de discusión. _

-Mi padre – Susurró Rose preocupada - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Crees que haya problema? – Preguntó James preocupado

-No lo sé – Negó ella pensativa. Con tantos problemas había descuidado escribirle cartas a su padre, la última carta que escribió fue a fines de octubre.

Coger distancia les pareció sumamente complejo y difícil considerando la situación tan comprometedora en que fueron encontrados, nada más y nada menos que por Ronald Weasley. Y como si la situación lo ameritará… cualquier rastro de mareo o efecto de alcohol pareció volar de un plumazo en ambos adultos.

Al parecer la costumbre continuaba intacta porque el primer impulso que Harry tuvo fue bajar algunos escalones y colocarse delante de la castaña: la tranquilidad del pelirrojo le sorprendió, no parecía el mismo de hace algunos meses e incluso podía jurar que el auror había crecido algunos centímetros.

-Ron – Habló él rompiendo el incómodo silencio del salón – Que sorpresa, no te esperábamos.

-Así parece – Respondió Ron esbozando una ligera sonrisa que avergonzó a los amigos. Por un instante se sintieron como un par de adolescentes – Necesitaba hacer un espacio y visitarles.

-Ocurre algo – Soltó Hermione sujetándose del barandal

-Nada importante – Negó él restándole importancia – Quería ver a Rose.

-Está arriba – Susurró la castaña señalando el segundo piso – Iré por ella.

-Gracias.

El ojiverde observó el suelo del salón detenidamente intentando buscar las palabras correctas para el incómodo escenario, después de todo, la escena anterior correspondía a los miedos, sospechas y especulaciones que siempre persiguieron al pelirrojo y luego del divorcio así sin más, parecían hacerse realidad. De algún modo. Dando razón a los celos de antaño, justificando las discusiones y peleas.

¿Cómo explicarle lo ocurrido? Aclarar que lo ocurrido sólo podía ser producto de los últimos meses y no un engaño propiamente tal. Harry podía suponer el cúmulo de pensamientos de su mejor amigo donde el "tenía razón" cobraba sentido y fuerza, amenazando con hacerle explotar de un momento a otro.

-No estamos juntos – Soltó él dirigiéndole la mirada al pelirrojo – Esto…

-Estarán juntos – Afirmó Ron devolviéndole la mirada

-No entiendes…

-Por primera vez – Interrumpió cruzándose de brazos de manera divertida – Entiendo absolutamente todo, Harry. Lo comprendo y acepto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Son libres – Susurró encogiéndose de hombros – No tienen compromisos y se quieren.

-Ron…

-Papá – Dijeron desde las escaleras seguido de los pasos apresurados de Rose.

_Dos horas. _La voz del jefe de escuadrón resonó en los oídos del pelirrojo e hizo estrechar el abrazo que sostenía con su hija; la situación en la zona sur empeoraba cada día y él tenía un nulo margen de error, intentar interpretar el mejor papel se le dificultaba todos los días… el escenario parecía inevitable, por ende, inestable para todos.

_-Puedo lograrlo, señor – Defendía él fieramente la postura de salir airoso de la situación y terminar de una buena vez la misión – Necesito tiempo._

_-No tenemos tiempo, Ron – Acusó el jefe del escuadrón seriamente – Las tropas completarán sus entrenamientos en siete u ocho meses. Necesitamos reagruparnos e idear un plan estratégico para contener cualquier posible ataque. Debo sacarte lo antes posible._

_-¿Qué sucederá? – Preguntó él intrigado – Si desaparezco me convertiré en blanco. No podré regresar._

_-Lo sabemos – Asintió pensativo – Debemos seguir el protocolo._

_-Señor – Susurró apretando los puños firmemente – No puedo…_

_-Son las reglas, lo siento._

"Protocolo de infiltración". Pensó Ronald besando la mejilla de la chica evitando dirigir la mirada hacia el ojiverde, si por algún motivo se enteraba de la situación le caería una buena maldición. No podía desobedecer las órdenes y debía acatar cualquier decisión mayor, después de todo, la decisión tomada había sido en plena libertad dispuesto a cumplir todas las exigencias del ministerio.

Cualquier auror sabía exactamente en qué consistía el protocolo de infiltración y bajo qué medidas se aplicaban: el infiltrado en cuestión bajo la orden de desertar debía alejarse de la misión, romper cualquier vinculo de infiltración y finalmente alejarse definitivamente de cualquier lazo afectivo. Esto último debía hacerse de manera rigurosa y metódica bajo el simple rasgo de "Muerto en Combate".

-Siento no escribir – Susurró Rose sujetando las manos del pelirrojo

-No te preocupes – Sonrió él tranquilamente - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien –Soltó

-Y ustedes – Dirigiéndole la mirada a ambos hermanos - El diario ha molestado bastante.

-Estás enterado – Afirmó James sorprendido. Nat evitó echarle una mirada a su padre - ¿Qué piensas?

-Si realmente quieres a alguien debes continuar – Soltó él sonriendo ligeramente provocando que Rose se tensará y esquivará la sutil mirada del chico – De cualquier manera primero debes solucionar el lío que tienes.

-Sí, lo sé – Suspiró él cansinamente – Gracias.

-De nada.

-Te quedarás por mucho tiempo, tío – Inquirió Natalie – Has terminado la misión.

-Todavía no – Negó él evitando la mirada del ojiverde. La situación actual sólo parecía ser conocida por un pequeño grupo de aurores – Quedan algunos meses. Sólo pedí un receso para visitarles, es poco pero vale la pena.

-Tienes poco tiempo – Menciono Rose

-Así es – Susurró apenado – Cuando acabe la misión tendré muchísimo tiempo, ya lo verás.

A pesar de la incomodidad expresada por los adultos, los chicos decidieron optar por lo sencillo, desviar la atención y fingir que nada había pasado –en rigor – porque la realidad mostraba a los mejores amigos visiblemente incómodos entre ellos. Incluso muchísimo más que Ronald.

Se observaron de reojo intentando leer alguna señal que les indicase qué hacer frente a la situación, sin embargo, ninguno tenía el valor ni claridad para realizar algún tipo de movimiento puesto que la anterior escena todavía estaba fresca en sus mentes. Apenas podían asimilar los besos compartidos, el ojiverde no podía esperar a conocer la opinión de su amiga por lo que había pasado en ellos… deseaba conocer sus sentimientos.

Observó a la castaña recoger la mesa y caminar hacia la cocina silenciosamente, pudo comprobar que la botella de vino y algunas copas seguían allí. Sólo los cogió para luego emprender rumbo hacia la cocina para platicar con Hermione., necesitaba salir de la incertidumbre.

-Necesitamos hablar – Pidió él apenas cruzó el umbral de la cocina. Dejo las cosas sobre la mesa de centro y busco la mirada de su amiga – Sé que el momento es no adecuado pero necesito saber algo.

-Lo has dicho, Harry – Susurró Hermione desviándole la mirada – No es oportuno.

-¿Cómo has estado James? – Preguntó Ronald después de las chicas fuesen al segundo piso a recoger algo – La poca información que recibo es por medio de los diarios mágicos. Uno te ha mencionado bastante.

-Sí – Susurró el aludido apenado – No he tenido buena suerte.

-Eres idéntico a Harry – Sonrió Ron ladeando la cabeza – Se mete en líos de manera indirecta y termina siendo el protagonista. Entiendo que ha sido un año difícil.

-Bastante – Suspiró – Nunca pensé que una mentira blanca causaría tantos problemas.

-Sí, Rose lo menciono – Soltó sorprendiendo al chico – Me escribió la primera semana y parecía preocupada… Debo agradecerte por apoyarla cuando ocurría el divorcio.

-Descuida tío – Habló James bastante tranquilo a pesar de estar hablando con el padre de la chica que amaba, casualmente, su prima – No podía dejarle sola, la situación sorprendió a todos.

-Sí, lo sé – Asintió Ron algo melancólico – Con respecto a tu problema, la verdad parece bastante simple de resolver sin embargo puedo observar que es más complejo en la práctica, cierto.

-Así es – Asintió

-Sea cual sea el motivo por cual sigues con esa chica, debes solucionarlo pronto – Apuntó él – Si estás enamorado de otra persona, lo probable es que comience a perder a la paciencia.

-Tienes razón – Suspiró el chico sintiendo incómodo. Después de todo, la persona a quien se refería era precisamente la hija de este. – Gracias.

-De nada – Sonrió el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto – Necesito pedirte un favor – Soltó de pronto cambiando su semblante – Es importante.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó James intrigado por el cambio de su tío.

-Necesito que cuides de Rose – Pidió sujetando el hombro derecho del chico – Sólo cuida de ella.

-¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar

-Es difícil – Suspiró él – No puedo decírtelo.

-No lo entiendo – Masculló él sorprendido por la petición del pelirrojo – Porque, porque no pedírselo a mi padre.

-No podría estar las veinticuatro horas a su lado – Sonrió él simplemente – Eres la personas más cercana y viven junto en el colegio.

-Comprendo

-Puedo confiar en ti.

-Por supuesto – Habló él. La situación parecía extraña y a pesar del complejo escenario no iba a faltar a su palabra.

-Gracias.

-¡Lo encontré! – Exclamó Natalie bajando las escaleras rauda seguida por Rose – Esto de las fotografías es bastante gracioso.

Un ligero peso aliviano el pecho del pelirrojo al escuchar el compromiso del chico de cuidar a Rose, el correr de los días le había hecho asimilar la férrea posibilidad de caer bajo el titulo de "muerto en combate", no podía arriesgarse a que otras vidas se perdieran por la obstinación de seguir adelante. Debía resignarse a que la misión había fracasado de manera rotunda, salir ileso y regresar a su vida normal sólo significaba un riesgo para su familia. Sí, Ron Weasley debía asegurar la seguridad de su hija, ex esposa y amiga.

Por ningún motivo desconfiaba de las capacidades de su mejor amiga, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente el peligro – en caso de salir mal – sería inminente y atacaría apostando a las debilidades. En aquella perspectiva sólo quedaban las personas cercanas a la chica, sólo James podría asumir aquel rol importante – en caso de ser necesario – puesto que, él es quien pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo junto a ella.

La lógica de Ronald parecía funcionar de manera correcta salvo por el hecho de no conocer la historia completa, lo cual implicaba a su hija y sobrino, sin embargo, decidió depositar su confianza en el hijo mayor de su mejor amigo. Por lo cual, la siguiente hora paso de manera tranquila – en parte – porque el ojiverde mantuvo la distancia y la castaña había subido al segundo piso a descansar un poco.

_Dame tiempo._ Sí. Las palabras de la castaña le habían sorprendido considerando las dudas mostradas, contrario, a la anterior actitud y los gestos mostrados desde que cruzaron palabra en la estación del tren, no podía comprender el cambio y mucho menos aceptar que tal vez se equivocó al interpretar los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

Las palabras de despedida del trío de chicos hacia el pelirrojo le sacaron de sus pensamientos y le instaron a recobrar la postura: la llegada de Ron les sorprendió – Vaya que sí – no podía evitar pensar qué hubiese ocurrido si la aparición se hubiese retrasado cinco minutos. Después de todo, nadie esperaba la visita. Ni siquiera había soltado media palabra sobre lo que ocurría en la zona sur ni mucho menos cuándo regresaría.

-Cuídate – Habló Rose separándose de su padre – Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos – Sonrió el aludido

-Buenas noches – Les dijeron a Harry subiendo las escaleras

-Buenas noches – Susurró él dirigiéndole la mirada al pelirrojo - ¿Cuándo regresarás?

-Estamos trabajando – Musito Ronald – No ha sido fácil.

-No me dirás qué ocurre –

-Sabes que no puedo – Negó cruzándose de brazos

-Sé el oficio, Ron – Bufó Harry ofuscado por el misterio – El código del silencio siempre nos pareció absurdo. No creo que hayas cambiado de opinión.

-A veces es necesario

-Para quién

-Para todos – Soltó Ron frunciendo el ceño – Lo siento. Pronto lo entenderás.

-Ya te vas.

-Sólo un permiso de dos horas – Contó él – No debo desobedecer las órdenes.

-No hagas estupideces – Aconsejó Harry al tiempo que el auror se metía a la chimenea – Te necesitamos.

-Lo sé.

La figura de Ron desapareció entre las llamas verdes dejando al hombre confundido, la actitud, mirada y hasta forma de hablar del auror le dejó perplejo… parecía otra persona y no el usual pelirrojo impulsivo de siempre. Se sorprendía terminar la noche sin algún golpe o hechizo, después de todo, les había visto a Hermione y él bajo circunstancias sospechosas y no propias de dos amigos.

A pesar de todo, él sabía que el actuar del pelirrojo sólo podía ser atribuible a lo que ocurría en la zona sur, la situación parecía más compleja de lo que aparentaba y los largos meses de registro oculto hacia el resto del departamento ya comenzaba a preocupar a gran parte del equipo. Temían lo peor y la sensación generalizada estaba provocando cierta tensión al interior del ministerio.

Tensión que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Natalie por tercera vez. El silencio se había prolongado por algunos minutos, todavía analizando lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.

-Supongo que la conversación en la cocina fue poco productiva – Menciono James recordando salir a la castaña directo hacia el segundo piso. – Sigo sosteniendo lo anterior… no podemos realizar ningún tipo de plan bajo éstas condiciones.

-Podríamos idear algo para el verano – Propuso Rose pensativa – Es la única época donde estaremos juntos.

-¿Qué sucede si tienen otros planes? – Preguntó el chico

-Ellos – Soltaron Rose y Nat alzando una ceja – Sinceramente lo dudo – Apuntó ésta última

-Mamá no ha mencionado nada –

-No tenemos opciones – Enfatizo James cruzándose de brazos – Debemos esperar.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Apoyó Rose

-Está bien – Suspiró Natalie resignada a esperar algunas semanas – Ya es tarde. Iré a dormir.

-Creo que haré lo mismo – Musito Rose pensativa

-Espera – Susurró el chico. Esperando que Nat saliera de la habitación – Entonces, saldrás con Teddy.

-Ya sabes la respuesta – Murmuró

-Dame tiempo- Pidió él algo desesperado en el tono de voz – No pienso darme por vencido

-Aunque lograrás romper definitivamente, lo sabrá – Acusó mirándole fijamente – No tenemos opción.

-Prefiero que todo el mundo se entere a perderte – Habló serio

-Buenas noches – Susurró caminando hacia la puerta y luego salir

-Buenas noches.

Paradójicamente, ninguno de los cinco habitantes de la casa logro conciliar el sueño…

James sólo intentaba ingeniar algún plan que le salvará de estar junto a una chica que no quería y le chantajeaba con decirles a todos lo que vio en la enfermería, cualquier tipo de posibilidad se esfumaba con el viento y sólo aquella mañana la suerte pareció truncarse. Los últimos "planes" los tenía presupuestado cuando hubiese salida alguna, no pensaba usarlo, pero la repentina salida entre Rose y Teddy le hacía agilizar la decisión. Sólo esperaba salir ileso.

Ajena a los líos de su hermano mayor y la suerte de amorío entre su padre y tía, Natalie no podía dejar de pensar lo "casi ocurrido" en la sala común junto a Mike… no lograba comprender a cabalidad lo que les impulso a recostarse, mirarse a los ojos y tener la imperiosa necesidad de besarse, gesto que nunca se concretó y durante el día siguiente le molestaba. Incluso, la despedida del tren les incomodo a ambos e intentar pronosticar cuál sería su relación después del "casi" le parecía una difícil encrucijada a resolver.

El padre ambos no parecía demasiado tranquilo… quería dar interpretación a "Dame tiempo" que expreso la castaña después lo ocurrido entre ellos. Después de todo, podía ser poco perceptivo para algunas cosas pero no podía equivocarse con respecto a los sentimientos de su amiga y lo que había provocado de alguna u otra forma la larga misión como auror… podía verlo en el actuar, los gestos, las miradas y pequeñas situaciones relevantes ocurridas a comienzo del año, sólo el tiempo había cómplice de lo que sucedía. Por ningún motivo iba a desperdiciar tiempo.

Sin embargo, la castaña estaba confundida por los últimos sucesos… los besos compartidos con el moreno y la interrupción del pelirrojo le dejaron con los pelos de punta. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido sino? Podría jurar que ambos hubiesen declarado sus sentimientos, por lo demás, la sola idea le aterraba… el alcohol le hacía pensar de manera impulsiva y poco coherente, le costaba asimilar lo ocurrido y la ansiedad que experimentaba.

Había pedido tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos sin embargo no podía aguantar la incertidumbre sobre la declaración del moreno. Muy a su pesar, la única solución sería esperar a mañana y lograr encontrar solución al cúmulo de sensaciones que continuaban viajando por todo su cuerpo, envolviéndole, llevándole a mandar todo al mismísimo carajo.

Su única hija parecía encontrarse en un dilema aún peor; la cita programada para el día siguiente sólo podía ser digna del despecho y la confusión que sentía con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos, no podía evitar sentirse desplazada por el poder que ejercía la rubia sobre el hombre que amaba. Por sí. Amaba a James a pesar de todo, sin embargo, las circunstancias simplemente parecían superarla, no logrando comprender del todo el supuesto plan del chico. No podía ni quería esperar eternamente, le dolía, dolía observar por los pasillos al chico que quería besarse o abrazar a otra mujer… Sí, entendía los motivos pero la paciencia no era una virtud heredada de su madre precisamente.

Miles de pensamientos o hipotéticas situaciones circulaban por la mente de los habitantes de la casa, cada uno, intentando buscar la ansiada respuesta a los múltiples problemas que le aquejaban. Encerrándose cada vez más en un círculo vicioso y poco productivo. Obviando soluciones simples e implicadas a múltiples costos si desean ser felices.

A la mañana siguiente, la profesora de Hogwarts despertó algo mareada por la pequeña resaca de la noche anterior… rememorando lo ocurrido y sonrojándose ligeramente cuando los besos compartidos con Harry llenaron su mente, sin duda, el alcohol mezclado con muérdagos no parecía una buena combinación. A pesar de ello, bajo hacia la cocina para coger un vaso de agua antes de volver a conciliar el sueño… no pasaban de las nueve y el resto de los habitantes de la casa despertarían a lo mucho cerca del mediodía.

-Oh Hermione! – Exclamó la voz del ojiverde sorprendido por encontrarse a su amiga despierta – Pensé que todos dormían.

-Yo igual – Masculló la castaña dejando el vaso a un lado. Se giró hacia el moreno y le vio vestido sujetando un maletín. Frunció el ceño - ¿Qué haces?

-Ministerio – Suspiró él dejando el maletín en la mesa y caminar hacia la nevera – Antes de buscarles en la estación terminaba el informe de la misión. Ya sabes, papeleo – Se excusó encogiéndose de hombro mientras buscaba una fruta, cerró la nevera y continuó – Está terminado y sólo deben firmarlo las partes correspondientes.

-¿Quiénes? – Preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar alzar las cejas

-Eh… pues, Bryan y Melissa – Soltó él observando cada expresión de la castaña. No podía evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al comprobar la ligera molestia de la mujer – Bryan logro firmar ayer pero Melissa prefirió hacerlo hoy.

-Ya veo – Musito la mujer girándose para coger otro vaso de agua. Lo necesitaba – Entonces, ve. Debe estar esperándote.

-Claro – Habló entrecerrando los ojos – Volveré en una hora.

No esperaba encontrarse a la castaña en la cocina y mucho menos sostener ese tipo de conversaciones, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto y ansioso por la actitud de su amiga, lo ocurrido la noche anterior todavía estaba fresco y a pesar del alcohol sabía que no podía significar un hecho catalogado como "Cosas de ebrios" sino algo mucho más profundo. Lo sabía y pensaba comprobarlo.

Dejó la fruta sobre la mesa para acercarse hacia la castaña quien llenaba lentamente el vaso con agua, ajena a sus movimientos. Sólo opto por lo primero que sintió correcto y dictaba su mente; le cogió suavemente por la barbilla y le beso en los labios de manera apasionada, sintiéndose correspondido por el sutil agarre de la mujer sobre la túnica. Sonriendo en medio del beso, se separó lentamente.

-Regreso en treinta minutos – Acotó él en apenas un susurro.

-Quince – Rebatió la ojimiel sin espacio a otra propuesta.

-Hecho – Aceptó Harry girándose para coger el maletín y salir disparado de la cocina rumbo hacia el ministerio de magia – Buenos días, Rosie,

-Buenos días, tío – Saludo la chica observando a su tío salir raudo hacia la chimenea y desaparecer entre llamas verdes - ¿Dónde va?

-Ministerio – Acusó Hermione cerrando la llave e ingerir el segundo vaso de agua. Lo necesitaba urgente - ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Ted me invito a desayunar – Respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros – Nada importante.

-Ya veo – Susurró la mujer pensativa

-En fin – Suspiró Rose observando su reloj de pulsera – Me marcho.

-Está bien – Sonrió Hermione – Cuídate.

-Claro – Asintió la chica colocándose un abrigo. De pronto, el sonido de una lechuza picando la ventana llamo su atención – Una lechuza…

-Debe ser para Harry – Murmuró dejando el vaso sobre la estantería

-En realidad – Susurró la chica observando el nombre del destinatario – Es para ti.

-En serio – Dijo sorprendida. En aquella fecha no recibía correos, de nadie. - ¿De quién?

-Hogwarts – Musitó la chica entregándole la carta – Yo tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos – Susurró Hermione abriendo el sobre de manera solemne. Nunca había recibido noticias en navidad, de hecho, casi nunca recibía noticias.

_Estimada profesora._

_Primero, expresar las disculpas correspondientes por interrumpir su descanso habitual, sin embargo, las últimas informaciones hacen urgentes comunicarnos con usted a la brevedad. Con respecto a James Potter. _

_Después de varios meses de investigación seria y responsables podemos determinar algunas afirmaciones e hipótesis: el accidente del señor Potter en clases de pociones, NO pueden ser consideraras como tal, ya que, según el trabajo investigativo declara buen mantenimiento y funcionamiento del aula_

_Por otra parte, se establece como intencional lo ocurrido en meses anteriores, por ende, la situación ameritaba castigos severos para él o los implicados en lo ocurrido con el joven Potter. Implicado en particular que posee nombre e identidad… _

-Que sueño – Susurraron debajo del umbral de la puerta - ¿Quién acaba de salir, tía?

-Rose – Murmuró la ojimiel obviando el hecho del ceño fruncido y puños apretados del chico en cuestión – Tiene cita con Ted.

-Ya veo – Musito el chico cruzándose de brazos – Bueno, iré arriba.

-Espera – Hablo la mujer recuperando ligeramente la compostura – Necesito que leas esto. Por favor.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó recibiendo la carta de manos de la castaña.

-Será expulsada – Acusó Hermione observando al chico doblar el pergamino por la mitad, sorprendido – Según la carta Samantha no volverá después de año nuevo.

-¡Expulsada! – Exclamó Natalie desde la entrada - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es la responsable del accidente de James – Vociferó

-En serio – Dijo alzando las cejas mientras se acercaba y le arrebata el pergamino a su hermano, leyéndolo

-No puedo creerlo – Susurró él perplejo

-Previo que no harías el reto – Meditó – Tómalo como escarmiento. Lo positivo es que tienes un problema menos.

-Supongo que sí – Susurró pensativo. No muy seguro.

-Sinceramente hermano – Habló Nat cruzándose de brazos – Serías idiota sino terminas con ella. Casi te mata.

-Debo… debo hablar con ella – Dijo saliendo de la cocina y caminar raudo hacia el segundo piso, la chica le siguió

-¡Estás loco! – Exclamó ingresando a la habitación del chico – No me digas que pedirás explicaciones…

-Nat, debo hacerlo. – Acusó él colocándose una túnica – Debo asegurarme.

-Asegurar qué

-No volverá a molestar.

-Después de lo que hizo – Murmuró alzando las cejas. Confundida – No tiene derecho ni motivos para hacerlo.

-No puedo decírtelo, lo siento – Negó saliendo de la habitación para coger la chimenea y desaparecer del lugar.

-No lo entiendo – Suspiró la chica - ¿Por qué querría hablar con alguien así?

-Tendrá sus motivos – Vociferó Hermione también confundida por la actitud del chico - ¿Quieres desayunar? – Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Claro – Sonrió

No podía evitar sentirse extraño y aturdido por la noticia; la solución perfecta y caída del cielo a su pequeño dilema pero sólo podía cantar victoria hasta comprobar que la rubia no diría nada. Que guardaría silencio sobre lo que vio aquel día en la enfermería. Sólo un sencillo mensaje le hizo acudir hasta el pequeño parque cerca de la casa de ésta y poder platicar sin mayores problemas.

Se quedó observando algunos segundos una pareja que caminaba a la distancia, la imagen de Rose y Teddy llegó a su mente y maldijo internamente porque la noticia hubiese llegado en aquel entonces… sólo un día antes y tal vez la situación hubiese sido distinta.

Muy distinta.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntaron bruscamente y el chico se obligó a desviar la mirada – No quiero hablar contigo…

-No quiero quitarte tiempo – Negó él seriamente – Sólo necesito saber una cosa.

-Tienes miedo, cierto – Acusó la chica sonriendo de manera maliciosa - ¿Qué pensará el mundo mágico? No sería agradable, de seguro.

-Provocaste un accidente – Habló intentando mantener los estribos – Estuve en la enfermería y luego se descubre que fuiste responsable, te expulsaron ¿Quién irá a creerte?

-¿Qué importa aquello? – Contraataco – Deberías saber cómo funciona esto, James. Sólo es cuestión de lanzar el rumor.

-Escucha – Bramó él molesto – Primero, no quiero volverte a verle. Segundo, no le dirás a nadie. Y tercero, aléjate de nosotros.

-Estás bajo mis manos – Susurró la chica sonriendo – Todos sabrán el tipo de relación que mantienen.

-Ya veremos – Musitó él caminando lejos de aquella chica.

Sí, probablemente todos sabrían la seudo relación que mantenían Rose y James, sólo tal vez, la única manera de librarse de aquel peso sería contar la verdad pero el obstáculo que representaba Samantha ameritaba medidas extremas. Por tanto, él admitía la situación critica bajo la cual se encontraba, por tanto, necesitaba un poco de ayuda extra para solucionar en lo posible aquel lío.

No quería hacerlo y temía por que todo se complicase con la reciente decisión, sin embargo, todo se estaba complicando y escapaba a sus manos. Sólo le quedaba confiar en el sentido común y flexibilidad de un buen amigo, tal vez, él podía comprender lo que sentía.

A estas alturas, sólo le quedaba una opción.

**Continuará… **

**Próximo capitulo**

"**-Supongo que hay otra chica – habló él levantando la ceja - ¿Quién es? Debe ser importante para que alguien te haya presionado así."**

"**-Parece que interrumpo – Observando al par de amigos separarse sonrojados – Supongo los muérdagos son inocentes, está vez" **

"**-Sólo quiero saber algo. ¿Qué sientes por mí? No como amiga sino como mujer. "**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	22. Tiempo límite

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

HOLA A TODAS Y A TODOS.

Aquí les traigo el ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE TEMPORADA… Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan o siguen la historia. Son geniales.

Daremos respuesta a la encrucijada de James y la desesperada ayuda a la cual deberá recurrir, por supuesto, la también desesperada medida del ayudante. Una nueva actitud del chico por recuperar y desenterrar los sentimientos de Rose, obstinada por mantener distancia a costa de todo.

¡Por supuesto! Nuestra parejita tendrá su momento… eso sí. Desde el cielo al infierno se puede caer en segundos.

No les entretengo más.

Nos leemos abajo.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Veintidós**

"**Tiempo límite"**

La repentina salida de James Potter le preocupaba intentando conseguir algún sentido, los constantes reclamos de Natalie y Mike parecían ser reales, de otra manera, ¿Por qué se correría tras de esa chica? Desde cualquier punto de vista lo lógico sería dejarlo por la paz y sentirse feliz porque nunca más le molestaría. Sin embargo, la actitud del chico les indicaba todo lo contrario y dejaba entrever que sentía algo.

Natalie se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla cruzándose de brazos muy ofuscada por la actitud de su hermano, ¿Cuántas veces se preguntaba lo mismo? Miles. Y todavía no daba con la respuesta correcta y sensata para descifrar la pequeña obseción del chico por estar junto a la loca de Samantha. No podía entenderlo. Pensó que la noticia revelada por la directora del colegio le haría por fin alejarse de la chica pero las acciones habían sido contrarias.

-Idiota – Suspiró Nat apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla – No logró comprenderlo.

-Tendrá sus razones, Nat – Vociferó la castaña preparando algo de comer – Tal vez nunca ha querido separarse.

-No lo creo – Negó pensativa – Se supone que estaba decidido a terminar cuando ocurrió esa loca idea de los cien besos y obligó a Mike a ocupar su lugar – Suspiro haciendo una mueca evitando profundizar en aquel recuerdo, por ahora molesto. – Incluso estaba feliz cuando cumplió el dichoso requisito e iba a cortar cualquier tipo de relación ese mismo día. No sé qué conversaron pero James cambio el plan súbitamente.

-Debes tener paciencia – Sonrió Hermione dejando sobre la mesa pan, huevos, leche, galletas y jugo – Encontrará la manera.

-Eso espero – Suspiró de nuevo la chica escuchando un estruendo en la sala – Volvió pronto – Murmuró.

-Quince minutos, te lo dije – Escucharon ambas mujeres, la castaña abrió los ojos rogando internamente porque el ojiverde cerrará la boca y no dijera nada impropio – Nunca demoraría para… - apareciendo por la entrada – desayunar – Sentenció dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija – Hola

-¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó la chica recibiendo un beso en la frente

-El ministerio – Suspiró él dejando el maletín junto a la nevera y rodear la mesa para sentarse – Papeleo. Debía entregarlo hoy. Le dije a Hermione que volvería para desayunar – Desviando la mirada para posarla sobre la castaña.

-Me alegro que hayas cumplido – Murmuró acercándole el jugo

-¿Dónde está el resto? – Preguntó Harry observando la ausencia de su hijo y sobrina

-Rosie cita y nos esperará en la casa de Remus – Menciono la castaña – James debía solucionar un problema – Acusó dejando sobre la mesa el pergamino

El moreno frunció el ceño dejando el desayuno para después; cogió la carta desdoblándola para luego leerla mientras abría y cerraba la boca sorprendido por la noticia. De pronto, recordó la extraña conversación con el chico y lo afligido que se encontraba, no dio luces sobre lo que realmente le preocupaba sin embargo parecía ser implícito que estaba relacionado con Samantha.

Ahora la chica estaba expulsada del colegio, lo cual, daría cierto respiro al chico pero las expresiones de Hermione y Natalie sumado a la ausencia de James le indicaba todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué crees que ocurra? – Preguntó él al aire

-No lo sé – Negó la castaña

-Hechizaré a ese tonto sino termina con Sam – Murmuró Natalie frunciendo el ceño – Iré a cambiarme. – Soltó incorporándose de la mesa y salir de la cocina.

-¿Crees que lo haga? – Inquirió la castaña intrigada

-No lo sé – Susurró pensativo – Sólo espero que no agrave la situación, sea cual sea ésta.

-Hablando de agravar – Musito Hermione recogiendo la mesa – Por poco y cometes una imprudencia – Reclamo por la llegada del hombre

-Detalles – Acusó él restándole importancia – Imprudencia sería decir que volví corriendo para besarte.

-Te hubiese hechizado – Susurró frunciendo el ceño y ligeramente sonrojada

-No lo dije – Negó él sonriendo incorporándose de la mesa – Pero lo pienso hacer. – Se apoyó sobre el lavabo para luego buscar la mirada de la mujer - ¿Por qué querías que volviese rápido?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé – Vociferó la castaña apoyando las manos sobre el lavabo

-Sé que puedas sentirse confundida – Suspiró Harry sujetando las manos de la mujer – Créeme… también sentir aquello. Ni siquiera puedo colocarle nombre a esto, sin embargo, sólo quiero saber algo. ¿Qué sientes por mí? No como amiga sino como mujer.

¿Qué sentía? Claramente el deseo que sentía por el hombre sobrepasaba la amistad… negarlo sería obviar el cúmulo de sensaciones que experimento durante cuatro meses soportando su ausencia, sin duda, siempre sería los mejores amigos pero algo cambio profundamente.

Entonces qué sentía… la pequeña cuota de miedo sobre lo que ocurriría después, le impacientaba. No podía negar ni tapar el sol con un dedo, la situación de ambos parecía complicada por el constante acoso del bendito diario y la aparición del pelirrojo le hacía dudar.

-No puedo negar que siento algo más – Murmuró Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada a su amigo – Algo que trasciende la amistad… No quiero ponerle nombre, no cuando la situación es algo complicada.

-Te entiendo – Susurró él sonriendo ligeramente. No necesitaba más… sólo escuchar o interpretar de sus palabras que no le veía como un simple amigo, le reconfortaba. – No pretendo presionarte, sé que la situación es difícil considerando la sombra llamada "corazón de bruja" y la visita de Ron pudo incomodarte.

-Sí – Suspiró aferrándose a las manos del hombre – Y tú ¿Qué sientes? – Preguntó de vuelta observando un brillo intenso en los ojos del moreno.

-Pues…

-Hay alguien – Escucharon desde el salón provocando que los adultos soltaran sus manos – Papá.

-En la cocina – Soltó él alejándose algunos de la castaña. Escuchó los pasos apresurado de su hijo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Necesito hablar contigo – Soltó de carrerilla obviando la pregunta realizada. Su padre alzó las cejas y asintió.

Decir la verdad. Sólo le quedaba una oportunidad para solucionar aquel lío después de la conversación con su padre sólo existían dos opciones: ayuda y apoyo de este último o el escandalo total… No había vuelta atrás y lo drástico de la situación necesitaba medidas drásticas, no podía hacerse la idea de perder a la chica que amaba.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca seguido de cerca por Harry, el cual, insonorizo el lugar de tal modo de brindarle algo de tranquilidad al chico, a todas luces parecía tenso y visiblemente sobre pasado por cualquiera que sea el problema. El ojiverde nunca vio a su hijo así, ni siquiera la muerte de su madre le provoco tal nivel de estrés… claro, aquel período tuvo compañía y contención, ahora parecía estar solo enfrentando un ejército.

-Quiero que me escuches – Aclaró James sentándose sobre el sofá. Harry se sentó tranquilamente sobre el suelo – Necesito sacarme esto y necesito hacerlo desde el principio.

-Muy bien – Asintió él apoyando despreocupadamente las manos sobre el suelo – Adelante.

-El año pasado invite a Samantha para un baile – Comenzó él haciendo memoria – Todo resulto normal y seguimos viéndonos sin ningún tipo de compromiso serio. El primer desencuentro sucedió aquel día cuando íbamos a casa del tío Remus, navidad – Precisó ganándose un asentimiento – Me sorprendí y moleste cuando le vi parada en la sala, le había dicho el compromiso que tenía, en fin. Después de ello, ocurrió el período de divorcio de los tíos… sabes lo ocurrió allí y la mentira que invente para no meter en líos a Rose – Confesó tragando algo de saliva. El nombre de la chica salía por primera vez – No quería herir a Samantha ni dejarla en ridículo sólo la situación y presión que sentía en aquel momento me hicieron sinceramente… esperaba algo que no podía darle y no podía seguir mintiéndole.

-La forma no resultó acertada – Precisó Harry llenando el pequeño silencio formando. El chico parecía estar rememorando aquel día – No es culpa tuya.

-Lo sé – Suspiró él pensativo. Añoraba regresar el tiempo y ser capaz de dar cuenta el intimó momento que vivió junto a Rose. Que ciego había sido – Me hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas este año… corrió el famoso rumor sobre mis gustos varoniles y la extraña promesa de besar a cien chicas por conseguir su perdón. Por supuesto, el accidente provocado por ella complicaba las cosas y le pedí a Mike que supliera mi ausencia.

-Pensabas terminar con ella.

-Hasta ese momento, lo tenía decidido – Asintió James – No… no quería que nada se interpusiera.

-¿Con quién? – Preguntó el ojiverde alzando las cejas. Comenzando a llegar al punto en conflicto – Una chica – Apuntó recibiendo un gesto afirmativo.

-Pensaba terminar con Sam – Reafirmó apoyándose en el sofá y mirar el techo – Continuar por ese camino sólo traía problemas y ya le había hecho saber las nulas intenciones que tenía con ella.

-Entonces…

-Samantha quería permanecer junto a mí – Suspiró el chico – Ser novios a cambio de guardar silencio.

-Supongo que debe ser importante – Vociferó el moreno esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Así podría explicar los meses de presión y chantaje, sin embargo, la pregunta es ¿Quién es la chica y por qué la presión?

-Muy importante – Susurró James sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. _Ahora o nunca,_ se dijo – Sería diferente, si Sam nunca nos hubiese visto en la enfermería.

-¿Qué vio?

-Un beso – Soltó sintiendo su corazón latir rápido por la siguiente confesión, la más importante – En la enfermería. Rose y yo nos besábamos.

No pudo evitar parpadear repetidamente mientras intentaba procesar las últimas palabras de su hijo, comprendiendo: la raíz del problema sólo fue un beso entre primos… podía resumir toda la actitud del chico por un beso. No, no podía porque la situación mostraba la trascendencia de aquel acto, negarlo sencillamente sería tapar el sol con un dedo, es decir, ¿Cuánto significaba aquel beso para ellos?

Abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno puesto que las palabras estaban atoradas en la garganta por la sorpresa, la confusión y el miedo. Miedo por no encontrar las palabras correctas que intentasen reconfortar a su hijo y brindarle el salva vida lo suficientemente seguro para sobrellevar aquel problema.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? – Preguntó en apenas un balbuceo. Carraspeo maldiciéndose internamente por ocupar un tono de voz seco

-Fue repentino – Musito él pensativo explicando y explicándose el inicio de todo – El fallecimiento de mi madre, el divorcio de los tíos, la pequeña molestia que sentía y siento al verle junto a Teddy, la constante presencia de Sam y cientos de situaciones. Este año, la primera noche que pasamos en el castillo discutíamos sobre el rumor lanzando por Samantha… la situación nos sobrepasó y nos besamos por primera vez.

-¿Qué discutían exactamente? – Preguntó Harry intrigado. Nadie discutía por discutir y se besaba por besar. No podía negar la evidente atracción que ambos primos sentían

-En el comedor Sam me beso – Acusó haciendo memoria – Un beso que quiso malinterpretar y acrecentar los rumores sobre mí. Discutíamos sobre lo apropiado o no de seguir el juego de la chica y apenas si podía tomar una decisión coherente. Rose menciono sobre aclararme y otras cosas, sólo la cogí por la cintura y la besé. Una reacción impulsiva y sin mucho sentido.

-Desde mi punto de vista – Menciono el ojiverde pensativo - ¿Quieres saber la opinión objetiva? – Se interrumpió interrogándole.

-Adelante.

-Antes del beso – Apuntó él – Se produjo un acercamiento mayor entre ustedes producto de varios factores, lo mencionaste – Acotó recibiendo un gesto afirmativo – El divorcio pareció ser clave porque da origen a la mentira de la "novia" y el rechazo de Samantha a punta de hechizos y las tácticas de la chica provoca cierto malestar y porque no celos en Rosie – Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y continuo – Por otro lado, están las peleas y porque no tus propios celos con Teddy. En resumen, se sentían atraídos y la situación explota por la discusión, claro, por celos y frustraciones de cada uno donde concluye con un beso. Me equivoco – Concluyó fijando la mirada en el chico, sorprendido. El aludido negó - ¿Qué ocurrió después?

-Buena parte de la siguiente mañana, nos ignoramos – Suspiró James – El diario llegó anunciando que era gay y sinceramente la indiferencia de Rose me dolió. Claro, debíamos asimilar que lo ocurrido simplemente era un error, un impulso.

-Si fue un error, un impulso – Repitió el moreno las palabras de su hijo - ¿Qué cambio?

-El accidente en clases de pociones – Confesó recordando la pequeña declaración que hizo después de recobrar la conciencia – Personalmente, estaba seguro de lo que sentía a diferencia de Rose que parecía confundida, sin embargo, seguimos adelante… aquel día, Samantha pasó por la enfermería, la señora Iris no estaba e ingreso. Nos vio.

-Allí el chantaje – Musito el moreno comprendiendo la situación – Estabas decidido a terminar. Cierto.

-Así es – Suspiró James cabizbajo – No pude negarme a nada, continuamos saliendo.

-Y Rose…

-Se enfureció – Soltó esbozando un ligera sonrisa recordando la discusión – A duras penas le confesé los motivos por los cuales seguía con Sam. Natalie y Mike se molestaron por continuar con la chica. A medias verdaderas le confesé a Mike lo ocurrido, claro, nunca le dije de quién se trataba la chica. Aquel día y después de terminar una clase prácticamente perseguí a Rose a la biblioteca… le volví a explicar lo ocurrido y discutiendo volvimos a besarnos.

-Continuaron ocultos…

-Sí, pasaron cuatro meses hasta ahora – Contó – Bueno, luego apareció la fotografía de Samantha con otro chico, por supuesto, toda esperanza de terminar quedo atrás cuando volvió a recordarme el chantaje… la situación simplemente se tensiono todavía más y claro, Rose comenzó a recibir carta y citas. Es confuso – Suspiró recostándose sobre el sofá abrumado – Sólo quiero alejarme de esa chica y poder dedicarme ciento por ciento a Rose, sin embargo, tampoco sé lo que siente. Me quiere, lo sé pero nunca lo ha dicho.

-Objetivamente – Suspiró Harry cruzándose de brazos – Ninguna chica se pasa esperando cuatro meses observando al chico que quiere con otra, sin embargo, lo hará teniendo poderosas razones para esperar. Me sorprende su paciencia – Musito para sí. Recordándole la personalidad poco paciente de su "amiga". – Debes reconocer que no esperará por siempre y menos bajo las circunstancias actuales. Y debes considerar otro factor… siente miedo.

-Miedo a qué.

-Son primos – Soltó él rodando los ojos – Es obvio, la noticia causaría revuelvo en todas partes y serían el comidillo de rumores por varios meses.

-¿Qué hago?

¿Qué hacer? Fue la pregunta sin respuesta concreta cuando el chico menciono haberse besado con su prima, la primera impresión fue "Son primos y de seguro están confundidos" sólo restarle importancia a un beso impulsivo y adolescente propio de las circunstancias, sin embargo, el relato de los acontecimientos sólo le hacían convencerse de un hecho irrefutable y cualquier comentario lógico o racional pasaba a un segundo plano, sin importancia.

-Entonces… - Musito Harry relajando su postura – Estás enamorado.

-Sí, lo estoy – Afirmó el aludido observando el gesto de su padre. Su propia tensión disminuyó sintiéndose confiado – No quiero perderla.

-Sabes qué pienso… - Habló incorporándose del suelo, caminar hasta el chico y sentarse a su lado – También lo está de ti.

-No estás enojado – Vociferó James sorprendido por la sonrisa de su padre y visiblemente alegre – Lo has dicho… somos primos.

-Estoy sorprendido – Afirmó – No podría estar enojado… no podemos elegir ciento por ciento a quien amamos – Susurró recordando tenuemente la relación de Ginny y Draco. Definitivamente, no podía molestarse – Si realmente se quieren, estarán juntos sorteando los obstáculos del camino…

-Sam es un murallón – Soltó el chico afligido – Realmente estoy ahogado.

-No siempre es conveniente enfrentar la muralla – Sopeso él pensativo – A veces, lo simple es rodearla y olvidarse de ella. Cuando lo hagas hecho, el siguiente paso será recuperar a Rosie y luego ya veremos.

-¿Cómo me olvido de esa muralla? – Inquirió preocupado – Samantha continuará la táctica y sino cumplo le dirá la verdad a todo el mundo.

-Hijo, te lo dije – Habló Harry cariñosamente – Olvida la muralla – Repitió observando el reloj de pared – Volveré en veinte minutos y luego iremos a casa de Remus. Ocúpate del siguiente paso.

-No te entiendo – Acusó James incorporándose del sofá. No entiendo las palabras ni la actitud de su padre – Espera, le dirás a alguien…

-No – Negó el ojiverde sujetando el picaporte de la puerta – Ustedes se lo dirán cuando sea el momento. Considérame, apoyo moral para ello… salvo el tío Ron.

¡El tío Ron! Observó una pequeña sonrisilla maliciosa de su padre ante la mención del pelirrojo y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal imaginando la situación, el futuro que esperaba fuese lejano… bastante lejano. Escuchó al hombre bajar las escaleras e intercambiar ligeras palabras con la castaña para luego identificar que había cogido la chimenea para salir de la casa ¿Cuál lugar? Sencillamente, lo desconocía.

Salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse al primer piso donde estaría la castaña; la situación de ayer les dejo a todos sorprendidos y ansiosos por cómo se resolvería, sin duda, la llegada sorpresiva del Ron e interrumpiendo – lo que sea que interrumpió – dejó el ambiente tenso y visiblemente incómodo para todos. Ni James ni nadie podía negar lo ocurrido anoche.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Hermione observando al chico bajar las escaleras

-Mejor – Vociferó él. Si bien la situación estaba entrampada, se sentía tranquilo – Ojala se calme la situación.

-Samantha no podrá hacer nada – Menciono ella sonriendo – Estará lejos.

-Sí – Suspiró él no muy convencido. Estaba contra las cuerdas - ¿Cuándo iremos a casa del tío Remus? – Inquirió cambiando el tema. Estaba ansioso por ver a Rose.

-Ahora – Apuntó la castaña caminando hacia las escaleras – Tu padre nos alcanzará.

-Bien – Asintió dirigiéndose hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Al poco tiempo bajaron del segundo piso Natalie y Hermione preparadas para salir rumbo a la casa de Remus Lupin. Cogieron la chimenea para trasladarse de manera rauda; el interior de la casa estaba adornada con motivos navideños y un tenue olor a comida se dejaba percibir desde la cocina.

-Qué bueno verles – Acusó el hombre lobo bajando las escaleras

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó la castaña sonriendo

-Recibiendo algunos papeles, lo normal – Acusó él encogiéndose de hombros - Harry continúa en el ministerio…

-No – Negó tranquila – Salió de nuevo, no tardaba.

-Ya veo – Susurró pensativo – Y ustedes… - Observando a los hermanos sonreír

-Muy bien tío – Habló Nat saludando al auror

-Rose y Teddy – Inquirió Hermione provocando cierta tensión en James

-No han regresado – Contó él tranquilamente – Prometieron llegar para almorzar.

¿Dónde estarían? La pregunta resonaba en la mente del chico… lo peor de todo la respuesta siempre venía acompañada con alguna hipotética imagen insidiosa, molestando y profundizando el temor de perder a la chica. Por supuesto, la idea le oprimía el pecho…

-Supongo que no te obsesionaste con los muérdagos – Apuntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos. Remus río camino hacia la cocina – Remus…

-Lo habitual – Sonrió él alegre - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Nada en especial…

-Tranquila, este año todos están quietos y no tendrán que buscarlos – Volvió a reír ingresando a la cocina mientras los chicos se miraron extrañados.

-¿De qué nos perdimos? – Se atrevió a preguntar James obviando el tema "Rose/Teddy"

-Nada importante – Sentenció echándole una mirada amenazadora al hombre

-Nada importante – Apoyó Remus disimulando estrepitosamente un semblante más serio

-No molestes Remus – Regaño Tonks saludando a los recién llegados

Natalie observó el extraño brillo de "Habla y morirás" de Hermione y el "Sé lo que paso el año pasado" del hombre lobo. Ambas posiciones al filo de desear salir a la luz pero se mantenían en silencio por respeto al resto y hasta cierto punto brindar un poco de suspenso a la situación. La chica entrecerró los ojos intentando descifrar algo más pero el secretismo parecía imponerse.

Allí apareció un tenue gesto del licantropodo de formular un insidioso comentario, sin embargo, el estruendo de la chimenea le hizo guardar silencio y esperar el anuncio del recién llegado… recién llegado que apareció a los cinco segundos saludando a todos y mostrando una evidente sonrisa. Saludo a Remus, Tonks y luego se acercó hasta su hijo, le abrazó por los hombros para susurrarle algo.

-Hablas… - Balbuceo él evidentemente sorprendido por la noticia de su padre – No mientes.

-Claro que no – Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó no creyéndolo. Harry se volvió a acercar para susurrar – Papá…

-Ni hablar – Negó fuertemente – Tranquilo…

-No tendrás problemas, cierto.

-Si nadie lo sabe…

-¿Qué cuchichean? – Preguntó Remus curioso

-Cosas de hombres – Argumentó Harry esbozando una sonrisa.

-Chicas – Aclaró Tonks elevando una sonrisa – Lo entiendo de James pero tú Harry. – Bromeó.

-Me ofendes – Habló el aludido manteniendo su sonrisa – No podría volver a empezar

-Claro que sí – Dijo la mujer – Pero dudo que Melissa sea la indicada.

-Melissa – Dijeron tres voces al mismo tiempo: Remus entrecerrando los ojos, Hermione mirando al ojiverde y este sintiéndose observado. – El diario será mentiroso pero idiota no es.

-El diario – Susurró el aludido – Puede decir lo que quiera… Sólo somos compañeros de trabajo y sólo en aquella situación hemos compartido.

-Harry…

-Volvieron temprano – Interrumpió Remus a su esposa. Las miradas se posaron sobre los recién llegados.

_Samantha no molestará, problema solucionado._ El chico había parpadeado ligeramente cuando el acelerado de su padre se acercó hasta él y le abrazo para susurrarle la noticia, apenas tardo algunos segundos para procesar por completo la información y las implicaciones de la misma. ¿Cómo podía ser? Pensó la posibilidad que el hombre estuviese jugándole una broma, cruel por cierto pero la interrogación del cómo lo había conseguido sin repercusiones futuras, por poco y le deja tirado en medio de la cocina… parecía una locura… la mejor de todas.

_El muro es transparente y no tienen memoria. No tiene memoria. _¡Por Merlín y todos los magos! Su propio padre se atrevió a modificarle la memoria a una estudiante para salvar su pellejo y de paso, darle la licencia necesaria para salir tras la chica frente a él; la llegada de la chica junto al Gry de séptimo literalmente le puso la gallina, estaban felices y algo temblorosos a causa del frío del exterior… les imagino jugando y rodando en la nieve entre tanto surgían tímidos besos. Movió ligeramente la cabeza intentando pensar con claridad ante los nuevos escenarios.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Harry en apenas un susurro

-Bien – Respondió James

Iba a recibir una segunda pregunta de su padre pero la llamada de Hermione para poner la mesa le interrumpió, le dedico una tenue sonrisa y salió de la cocina. Observó a Teddy saludarle para luego subir al segundo piso, de seguro, para cambiarse… al mismo tiempo lo hacía Rose acompañada por Natalie. Vio de reojo a sus tíos bromear y aprovecho la oportunidad para subir las escaleras… no podía aguantar las ganas de decirle la verdad a la chica, necesitaba decirle que eran libres. Por fin.

-¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Natalie caminando por el pasillo

-Baño – Contesto él tranquilamente - ¿Por qué? Está Rose.

-No, está en la habitación de los tíos – Informó – Es cómodo.

-Comprendo – Dijo – Bajo enseguida

-Bien

Continuó caminando pasando de la habitación de Teddy para llegar hacia el cuarto principal. Mentalmente contó hasta diez para luego dar tres rápidos golpecitos a la puerta e ingresar raudo al lugar, lo suficiente para sorprender a la chica e inmediatamente insonorizar el sitio.

-¡Estás loco! – Exclamó la chica frunciendo el ceño recogiéndose el cabello - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitamos hablar

-Ya hablamos…

-Hoy es distinto – Apuntó él sin apenas moverse de su sitio

-Claro que lo es – Afirmó la chica desafiante – Salí con Teddy.

-Samantha fue expulsada del colegio – Contó él haciendo caso omiso a la última afirmación de la chica. No quería escucharla – Causo el accidente en clases de pociones.

-¿Qué? – Dijo alzando las cejas - ¡Casi te mata! ¿Cómo pudo?

-Estaba obsesionada – Argumentó James encogiéndose de hombros – No importa, está fuera del colegio… no molestará.

-¿Qué sugieres? – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

-No hay obstáculos, Rose – Soltó él – No hay chantaje.

-No puedes afirmarlo – Rebatió ella aturdida por la información y posición del chico – No le imposibilita que relate lo que vio.

-No dirá nada – Defendió él

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Cómo puede decir algo sino recuerda? – Apuntó llamando la atención de la chica. Se puso nervioso, añadió – Lo afirmó él.

-¿Quién? – Volvió a interrogar Rose frunciendo el ceño – James.

-Mi padre

-¡Le contaste! – Exclamó acercándose hacia su primo peligrosamente - ¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué le dijistes? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Estaba desesperado – Argumentó James enfrentándole – Había ido a buscar a Samantha para decirle que terminábamos. No iba a permanecer junto a ella. Sólo recibí respuestas negativas… Mi padre me vio pésimo anoche por la sorpresa de la cita, le dije que confiaría en él cuando no hubiese otra opción.

-No es buena idea – Dijo la chica preocupada – Ni siquiera estamos juntos… ni siquiera sé si realmente lo estuvimos algún día.

-Te parece poco cuatro meses – Rebatió él – Te lo repito de nuevo. Te amo.

-No puede ser – Soltó la chica

-¿Por qué? – Acusó James frunciendo el ceño – Porque somos primos, porque estás con Ted o porque tienes miedo de admitir que sientes lo mismo que yo.

-Por todo – Susurró ella esquivando la profunda mirada del chico. Sentía la extraña _contradicción de la alegría mezclada con la angustia y miedo. _

Sentía el corazón a punto de explotar por el simple hecho que la rubia no molestaría nunca más, por supuesto, la intromisión de Harry le asustaba pero la oculta alegría podía ser suficiente bálsamo. Al mismo tiempo sentía miedo, terror porque la única barrera existente en ellos había desaparecido, porque ninguno de los dos tenía un compromiso, ninguno.

-Somos primos, no podemos – Sí, parecía ser la única opción o barrera que podía levantar. Porque sí. Estaba aterrada de admitir que estaba enamorada de su primo, su sangre. – Debemos seguir nuestros caminos.

-No puedo aceptarlo – Negó él interponiéndose al escape de la chica – Seguiré adelante para conquistarte y sacar el maldito miedo de tu corazón que te impide admitir la verdad. Y si… si eres o serás novia de Teddy u otro chico entonces seré tu amante o lo que sea. Ya no tengo nada que perder.

El mensaje parecía ser simple y claro: _Estoy enamorado y lucharé. _A pesar de la fuerza y determinación del chico sólo pudo sujetar el rostro de la chica de la manera más suave que pudo para después besarle en los labios, paciente y suave dejándole en claro que la situación había cambiado por completo, el peligro del chantaje estaba solucionado y ahora podía luchar sin miedos ni tapujos por ella.

Forzosamente la chica coloco distancia y salió rauda de la habitación intentando aplacar los deseos de regresar, diciéndose mil veces que debía colocar cordura a la situación y olvidarse por completo del asunto. Claro, el continuo asedio de Samantha le ayudaba a eso y a pesar que dolía le hacía permanecer distante, sin embargo, la situación daba un brusco y sorpresivo vuelco; la rubia estaba expulsada del colegio, el chantaje no existía y todo gracias a la intromisión de su tío… él sabía la verdad… sabía lo que había ocurrido.

No podía obviar el hecho que permanecía en silencio y aparentemente tranquilo. Claro, la visión desde la mitad de la escalera hacía que cualquiera se olvidará; él y la madre de la chica bromeando mientras colocaban la mesa, instintivamente rodo los ojos regañándose mentalmente por no verlo antes, parecía tan evidente. ¡Hasta su padre parecía haberse dado cuenta! Lo sorprende, es que no armó un escándalo… literalmente el corazón de todos pareció detenerse apenas se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

-Extraño – Pensó la chica. Sin duda, su padre estaba actuando de manera extraña

-Rose – Habló Harry tensando a la chica – Podrías buscar copas. Por favor.

-Claro – Balbuceo llamando la atención del ojiverde

-Gracias

-No has respondido – Susurró la castaña a su lado. El moreno alzó las cejas haciéndose el desentendido – No pensarás que lo olvidaré.

-¿Qué cosa? – Inquirió sonriendo – No podré contestar sino contextualizar la conversación.

-Te… - Musito y el aludido fingió no escuchar bien – No pensarás que lo grite.

-Es opcional…

-Tío – Llamaron. Harry se giró y observó a la chica bajo el umbral – El tío Remus dice que vayas a la pequeña bodega por copas…

-De acuerdo – Suspiró él – Vengo enseguida.

-Voy contigo – Acusó la castaña siguiendo a su amigo. Rose volvió a rodar los ojos y la risilla de su primo llamó su atención

-Esto se pone entretenido – Sonrió James dedicándole una significativa mirada a la chica

-Harry…

-Tranquila – Habló serio para luego ingresar a la cocina

Disimulo una sonrisa mientras escuchaba suspirar a la castaña tras suyo, después de todo, parecía buscar las palabras correctas sin sentirse extraña o avergonzada. Algo extraño considerando que la profesora siempre tenía algo que decir y siempre encontrando las palabras correctas.

-Te dije… - Escuchó al tiempo que se giraba dejando las copas a un lado para colocar todo en su sitio – Te dije que comenzaba a sentir algo distinto a la amistad… te pregunte qué sentías tú. No lograste responder porque James regresaba.

-Sí – Suspiró él tranquilamente – En realidad, también estaba confundido con lo que sentía… el último tiempo cambiaron demasiadas cosas. Literalmente exploté cuando Marcos menciono tener pretensiones contigo… comencé a comprender que los celos no correspondían a un amigo o hermano mayor sino a los celos que siente un hombre por una mujer. Miedo de perderte como tal por sé que siempre te tendré como amiga.

-Sí – Susurró Hermione afirmándolo.

-Sobrepasa la amistad y se convierte en amor – Confesó él sin apartar la mirada de la castaña – Te amo

¡Moría de hambre! Se decía cada cinco minutos y la tortura de observar la comida sin poder tocarle comenzaba a molestarle seriamente, lo único (además de la copas) que faltaban eran Harry y Hermione, ¿Qué tan difícil era coger las copas? Cualquiera podía hacerlo, anoto mentalmente nunca enviar a alguno de los dos por algo… en rigor, el encargado era el moreno pero Rose menciono sobre que la castaña le había seguido.

Se cruzó de brazos escuchando los pasos de Teddy bajar las escaleras y tuvo la tentación de decirle que buscará al par de amigos, sin embargo, prefirió hacerlo él mismo. Se incorporó del sofá y salió de la casa para dirigirse a la pequeña bodega donde guardaban algunos trastes, preferían guárdalo allí antes de que estorbará en la casa: la puerta estaba abierta e iba a hablar cuando un pequeño zumbido paso sobre su cabeza, raudo e impaciente que apenas logró divisar la punta de una hoja… algo le decía al licantropodo que el pequeño artilugio había llegado tarde y sólo hacía acto de presencia por el mero compromiso navideño.

Cuando se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta supo que el muérdago había llegado tarde y el par de "amigos" se besaba desde hace mucho, tal vez, varias horas y días atrás. Por inercia recordó la incómoda pero graciosa situación de la navidad pasada y por la cual picó a la castaña ese día, en aquel tiempo, la situación era distinta, las emociones y sensaciones estaban todavía sensibles por todo lo ocurrido, ya pasaba más de un año y mucha agua había pasado bajo el puente.

Entrecerró los ojos apoyándose en la puerta al tiempo que la vieja madera crujía sobresaltando a ambos adultos, le observaron: sorprendidos, sonrojados y con ganas de echarlo a patadas de aquel lugar sobre todo porque su rostro sólo podía reflejar un "Lo sabía" acompañado de un pícaro "Los pillé".

-Parece que interrumpo – Observando al par de amigos sonrojados. Ladeo la cabeza, añadiendo – Supongo que el muérdago es inocente, está vez – Apuntando con la cabeza el pequeño ramillete – En realidad, llego tarde.

-Remus…

-No les pedía explicaciones – Atajó él sonriendo – Volvamos.

Se alejó de la pequeña bodega seguido silenciosamente por los amigos y el ligero sonido de las copas golpeándose, la verdad, nunca le pediría explicaciones ni reprocharía algo ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ninguno de los dos tenía un compromiso, la castaña estaba divorciada y el ojiverde estaba soltero después del fallecimiento de su esposa, podía rearmar su vida a su antojo y si lo hacían juntos. Así lo creía Remus. No podía ser mejor, de alguna manera, esperable.

Ingresaron al salón percatándose de la presencia de otra persona, el licantropodo diviso al capitán encargado de la zona sur parado en medio de la sala junto a su esposa, de pronto, escuchó los ligeros sollozos de Rose y la protectora presencia de su hijo junto a ella, Natalie estaba sentada sobre el sofá y James permanecía parado junto a las escaleras apretando los puños fuertemente. Sólo una ligera e perspicaz mirada del auror le confirmó la muda respuesta.

¡Mudos y sonrojados! Literalmente se quedaron estático gracias a la presencia del hombre lobo; parado y esbozando la mejor sonrisa presencio el beso que compartía junto a Hermione, simplemente no pudo evitar acortar distancia y besarla luego de confesar que la amaba y que todo su compartimiento sólo podía ser explicado por el cambio de sus sentimientos hacia ella. No pudo formular una correcta frase y el auror simplemente le restó importancia dándolo incluso la situación como esperable. ¡Parecían unos adolescentes! Sólo se limitaron a seguirle regreso a la casa para almorzar… el silencio llegó hasta ellos y para cuando ingresaron este continuo sólo siendo interrumpido por un ligero sollozo.

Alzó la mirada y logro visualizar a Teddy abrazar protectoramente a la hija de su mejor amiga, Natalie sentada pesadamente sobre el sofá, James parado junto a las escaleras visiblemente contrariado y Tonks parado junto a otro adulto; frunció el ceño sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Simplemente se dejó llevar y entregarse a aquel beso cargado de sentimientos, instándole a perderse y olvidarse de todo. Apenas si era consciente que debían volver a la casa con las dichosas copas, sólo el ligero crujir de la puerta le hizo sobresaltarse y girarse rápidamente observando la divertida sonrisa del hombre lobo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedar de una pieza, por supuesto, las ganas de sacarlo a maldiciones de allí fueron muy tentadoras.

¡Apenas lograron formular una frase coherente! Él simplemente sonrió y les dijo que regresarán a la casa, sólo le siguieron sintiéndose avergonzados, sintiéndose de nuevo unos niños haciendo algo prohibido.

Apenas pisaron la casa logró percibir unos sollozos, por instinto, posó la mirada sobre su hija siendo abrazada por Teddy, James pensativo y tenso algunos metros, Natalie estaba sentada en el sofá visiblemente preocupada y Tonks permanecía al lado de un hombre.

El corazón de los tres adultos se detuvo súbitamente apenas le reconocieron; el capitán del escuadrón encargado de la zona sur estaba allí. Simplemente cualquier explicación parecía revelarse por si sola en un extraño y doloroso ritual.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Remus en apenas un balbuceo. Sin protocolo ni presentaciones, necesitan respuestas

-Es Ronald – Habló el aludido con voz ronca – Desapareció hace algunas horas… es posible que este muerto.

_**Fin de Temporada II**_

_**Continuará… **_

Lo usual…

Con respecto a la **continuación.**

-Tercera temporada será a partir del 05 de agosto: ¡A punto de salir de vacaciones de invierno y tendré mucho tiempo libre para escribir!

-¿Cuántos capítulos la tercera temporada? Sinceramente, no lo sé. Sólo espero que sean y superen ésta temporada.

Con respecto al **último capítulo.**

-Podemos observar dos situaciones; la primera corresponde a los sentimientos de Hermione algo confundida por la aparición de su ex esposo e insegura por el acoso externo. Por otro lado, la firme decisión y confesión de Harry hace suponer que lo avanzado no tendrá caídas ni retrocesos.

-Entre presiones y caminos sin salida, James decide contarle la verdad a su padre esperando que este pueda ayudarle de alguna manera. Por supuesto, nunca se imaginó que fuese capaz de modificar o borrarle la memoria a la rubia de Samantha.

-La sorpresa de Rose ante la expulsión de la rubia le deja en difícil situación, primero porque no tendría excusa, salvo el parentesco, para no estar junto a James, segundo la chica, salvo para sí misma, nunca le ha confesado al chico sus verdaderos sentimientos y tercero, está decidida a continuar o iniciar cualquier tipo de relación con Ted u otro chico.

-La evidente atracción, juego, enamoramiento y/o relación no anunciada parece obvia a los ojos de sus respectivos hijos. En ese sentido, cualquier tipo de problema futuro da pie a la pequeña ayuda.

-Remus Lupin sabe y confirma algún tipo de relación de los mejores amigos.

-Finalmente, la llegada del capitán o jefe de Ronald les hace imaginarse lo peor y sólo confirmado por él… la desaparición del pelirrojo.

Con respecto a la **Tercera Temporada.**

-El nuevo escenario moverá el piso de todos y se conjugarán variadas factores que complicarán las relaciones nacientes.

-El descuido de la castaña provocará un inesperado alejamiento complicando la situación con Harry y sus propios sentimientos.

-Una alegre noticia llegará hacia el moreno pero desaparecerá a causa de un pequeño y fortuito error. Apenas se normalice la situación podría darse cuenta de estar perdiendo a la mujer que ama.

-Los nuevos escenarios hacen que el trío comience a planeas los próximos movimientos, a pesar, de las situaciones y problemas personales/amorosos de cada uno, deberán unir fuerza si desean ver a cierta pareja junta nuevamente.

-El hijo de Harry Potter está decidido a no bajar los brazos y demostrarle a Rose lo equivocada que está sobre negar lo siente y pretender enamorarse de otro chico. Por otro lado, deberá unirse a la causa y hacerle de "cupido"

-En tanto Rose, sólo intenta huir y hacer omiso a los intentos de "conquista" de su primo, intentando relacionar y/o enamorarse de otro chico. De igual manera, deberá hacer a un lado su orgullo y conformar el equipo para poner en marcha el plan de Natalie.

-La menor de los Potter deberá usar su ingenio para unir a la pareja de amigos y al mismo tiempo tomar las riendas de sus propios asuntos amorosos.

Con respecto a **futuros capítulos.**

"-Es mi novia"

"-Vuelve – Susurró depositando un suave pero apasionado beso sobre los labios del hombre. De paso, dejando a todos con la boca abierta."

"-Tu hermano me matará"

Próximo capítulo **Tercera Temporada**

**Ha llegado carta I: Hermione**

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA TEMPORADA


	23. Ha llegado carta I: Hermione

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

¡Estoy de regreso! Comenzamos la tercera temporada de FRENTE A TI donde varias sorpresas se dejarán desvelar atraves de los próximos capítulos.

Un pequeño resumen del último capítulo…

Después de varios ir y venir se comienza a gestar una relación entre Harry y Hermione, la noche de navidad sirve para dejar salir aquellos sentimientos, ayudados por el muérdago y algo de alcohol, por desgracia la escena romántica termina interrumpida por Ronald.

El pelirrojo realiza lo que sería la última visita oficial a su hija, la presión del ministerio y su condición de infiltrado le obliga a desaparecer por un tiempo prolongando. Sin embargo, algo salió mal existiendo la seria posibilidad de encontrarse muerto.

Espero disfruten de este y los demás capítulos. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia y teorías propias, bienvenida serán.

Saludos a todos. Os leo abajo.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**TERCERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Veintitrés**

"**Ha llegado carta I: Hermione"**

Cinco segundos para decidir el futuro. Sólo cinco segundos para soportar el estigma de ser perseguido por traidor a cambio de mantener a su familia a salvo, sólo cinco segundos. Apenas si alcanzó a balbucear un "sí" cuando ya corría raudo hacia el lugar de ataque… aquel lugar que sirvió de refugio y estrategia para lograr recuperar la zona sur, el mismo lugar donde aceptó aquel difícil papel y hoy pretendía atacar sin piedad… a sus amigos.

El corazón del pelirrojo latió furioso a la espera de la señal de ataque, la noche llegaba a su fin y para el amanecer sólo se esperaba visualizar una pila de cuerpos inertes. Apretó la varita con fuerza intentando reprimir las ganas de desaparecer de aquel lugar, sin embargo, la imagen de su familia y amigos apareció en su mente, torturándole. Implorando permanecer en aquel sitio por su propia seguridad… respiro hondo recordando la pequeña conversación con su sobrino, sintiéndose aliviado porque el chico cumpliría la extraña promesa realizada: Cuidar de Rose.

El destelló del hechizo apareció finalmente en el cielo oscuro dando la temida señal: cientos y cientos de hechizos atacaron el lugar donde el pequeño escuadrón de aurores se encontraba oculto. De pronto, hechizos regresaron mostrando resistencia… un hechizo le pego a posta en el hombro cayendo de espalda, suerte suya, sólo resultaría ser un rasguño. Aturdido se incorporó del suelo mientras observaba dos chasquidos de aparición y luego, luego silencio. Cerró los ojos lanzando un suspiro mientras gritos de victoria se escuchaban por el lugar.

De cien aurores, sólo dos sobrevivieron. Cumpliendo la misión.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – Explotó Harry incorporándose bruscamente de la silla. Se habían trasladado hacia el ministerio de magia para recopilar información. - ¡Un infiltrado!

-Cálmese Potter – Ordenó el capitán Henry Lyon – Si quiere informarse le ruego se siente. – El aludido apretó los puños y ayudado por la castaña, obedeció – Hace varios meses, él acepto infiltrarse en la zona sur… necesitábamos demasiada información del lugar, aspectos tácticos, de fuerza y elementos concretos que nos permitiese elaborar un plan objetivo. Aceptó la responsabilidad y luego de algunos días logramos infiltrarlo con éxito.

-¿De qué manera? – Interrogó Hermione echando cuenta atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pensar que la decisión estuvo determinada por el divorcio

-Creamos un pequeño enfrentamiento – Contó el auror – Una hora de duelo nos permitía colocar a Ron en posición. Retroceder para buscar mejor posición de ataque hizo que los mortifagos avanzaran lo suficiente, él cayó prisionero. En la práctica porque debía convencer a todos que había desertado. La etapa resultó difícil y preocupante para todos, sólo logramos tener noticias tres semanas después.

-¿Qué ocurrió después? – Preguntó Harry conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo del lugar. No podía creer la imprudencia de su mejor amigo y el peligro por el cual paso. Sintió la mano de su amiga sujetar la suya fuertemente.

-Comenzó a ganar su confianza – Suspiró Henry – Convencerles que estaba de su lado… logró recopilar demasiada información sobre la orgánica interna, los túneles, salidas, entradas, distancias, etc. Al mismo tiempo… comprendimos lo difícil que sería atacar, la geografía del lugar jugaba en contra y realizar algún acto era poco recomendable. En aquel tiempo, la situación comenzaba a tensarse… las fracciones estaban en pugna y en cualquier momento podían atacar de manera individual o colectiva, cualquier ataque, nos dejaba mal plantados.

-No lo retiraron – Susurró el ojiverde

-No – Respondió el capitán – Hacerlo sólo implicaba riesgos y él participaba en la unión de ambas fracciones.

-¿Qué? – Soltó está vez el licantropodo. Sabía la aguda situación de la zona, sin embargo, nunca imagino que el pelirrojo participaba en el bloque - ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-Se lo ordenamos – Confesó provocando sorpresa en todos – No podíamos permitir fracciones. La lógica de divides y vencerás no aplicaba en este caso. A pesar del éxito. La situación se hacía insostenible… hace algunas semanas le pedimos a Ron abandonar, debíamos replegarnos.

-Aceptó – Musitó Remus

-No – Negó Lyon pensativo – Pidió un poco de tiempo para elaborar un plan de ataque, se lo negamos. Los tiempos apremiaban, en cualquier momento nuestra presencia allí se volvía peligrosa.

-¿Cómo podía retirarse? – Preguntó Hermione sintiendo la postura del moreno volverse rígida

-Protocolo, cierto – Habló Harry llevándose la mirada de la castaña. Henry apenas asintió – Aceptó el protocolo.

-A regañadientes, sí – Susurró el capitán cruzándose de brazos – No podíamos permitir errores – Vociferó observando a la castaña – Él estuvo demasiado tiempo infiltrado y rescatarlo para integrarlo a las filas sólo supone un riesgo para él y su familia. Por tanto, sólo debíamos crear la condición para sacarlo de allí, hacerle saber al grupo de mortifagos que habíamos matado al traidor y volver a replegarnos. Cuando estuviese a salvo, él debería romper toda vinculación con el ministerio, el departamento, su familia y sus amigos. Para los mortifagos estaría muerto, para el mundo mágico desaparecido.

-Entonces…

-Lo ocurrido hoy - Retomó él la historia del ataque – No estaba contemplado como "rescate". Fuimos atacados donde casi la totalidad de los aurores resultaron muertos. Han pasado varias horas y no sabemos nada de él…

-¿Qué quieren decir? – Acusó Remus temeroso – Insinúan que les dio la espalda.

-Puede ser una posibilidad – Susurró Lyon incorporándose de la silla – Se los mencione, la infiltración resulto ser prolongada y se rehusaba a salir.

-No significada nada – Negó Harry frunciendo el ceño – No significa que sea un traidor.

-¿Cómo explicas el ataque? – Preguntó él – Sorpresivo, eficaz y cruel. No tenemos información sobre su paradero y el tiempo apremia. Escucha, Potter – Mirándole – En pocas horas… debemos esclarecer esto para la comunidad, no tenemos opción.

-¿Cuál opción? – Preguntó él entre dientes

-Mencionar el ataque e identificar la fallida infiltración. – Vociferó Henry seriamente – Esclarecer el estado actual de Ronald. No podemos declararlo desaparecido ni muerto.

-Pretenden llamarle traidor por su incompetencia – Acusó Harry incorporándose de nuevo de la silla – El peor error que cometieron fue infiltrar a un auror, lo saben.

-Harry – Repuso Remus

-Silencio – Respondió el moreno – También eres responsable… te pregunte cientos de veces por información referente a él.

-No lo sabía – Se defendió – Apenas podía armar algún escenario, él no soltaba palabra.

-¡No me importa! – Exclamó el ojiverde - ¡Si quieren remediar esto! ¡Comiencen una búsqueda antes de declarar cualquier estado!

-No tenemos tiempo…

-¡Haz el tiempo! –

-Señor Potter – Se defendió el capitán severamente – No tiene derecho a exigir nada… considere está información como simple cortesía sólo por ser el mejor amigo. No pertenece a nuestra unidad, se lo recuerdo.

-En los próximos minutos perteneceré de nuevo – Acusó él dando media vuelta para salir de la oficina seguido por la castaña

Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y el estómago contraerse peligrosamente, el corazón le latía a mil y la sangre hervir. No podía hacerse la idea que su amigo fuese un traidor… no después de la visita recibida ayer y las breves palabras que intercambiaron. Abatido golpeó la pared sintiendo su cuerpo tensionarse. Se sintió culpable, culpable por abandonar a su amigo… se preguntó porque había abandonado aquella unidad, simplemente hubiese esperado recuperarse y para luego continuar ayudando en la unidad.

Apoyo ambas manos sobre la pared mientras sentía otras acariciar su espalda, se giró lentamente encontrándose a la castaña observarle preocupada, las últimas palabras al interior de la oficina le preocuparon… podía observar la negativa a incorporarse de nuevo, a correr riesgos sabiendo que podía terminar muerto. Porque si, podía morir.

-Si hubiese permanecido en la unidad… - Vociferó él siento callado por dedos de la mujer

-No – Negó sintiéndose mareada por las emociones – Hiciste bien, no podías continuar allí. Tu estado no lo permitía. Hubieses corrido un gran riesgo… si hubieses estado allí, podrías… podrías haber muerto…

-Hermione – Susurró él sujetando sus manos – Tengo que volver… no puedo quedarme quieto sabiendo lo que quieren hacer. Debo agotar todas las instancias posibles… tengo que encontrarlo. Sabemos que él no sería capaz de traicionar a nadie… él estuvo en nuestra casa, es nuestro amigo.

-Lo sé – Susurró la castaña – Sé que no sería capaz de algo así. Algo… algo debió ocurrir.

-Debo descubrirlo – Habló seriamente.

-No será fácil armar un equipo – Susurró Hermione – No tienes el mismo respaldo.

-Buscaré la manera – Le aseguró sonriendo ligeramente – Confía en mí.

Se dejó abrazar el moreno intentando aplacar el miedo que sentía, la noticia sobre Ron le abrumaba de sólo pensar que la infiltración se realizó cuando se divorciaron y los meses de trabajo se prolongaron, las cartas estrictas hacia su hija y las contadas visitas que realizaba, en fin, el enorme secretismo que existía, su silencio. Por otro lado, el miedo aumentaba de solo pensar que el moreno pudo morir de continuar en aquella unidad… unidad a la cual deseaba regresar con tal de buscar al pelirrojo y saber la verdad.

-Señor Potter – Hablaron provocando que la pareja se separara. Observaron a Henry y Remus bajo el umbral de la puerta

-Sí

-Si piensa iniciar la búsqueda… debe confirmar algunos nombres – Vocifero el capitán – Y debe ser pronto.

-Se lo diré

Muerto, Ronald podría estar muerto… El pensamiento generalizado del comedor apuntaba hacia la información recibida del capitán de aurores, dejándoles a todos un angustioso panorama y cual deseaban negar con todas sus fuerzas.

El mayor de los Potter se mantenía sentado sobre el primer escalón agotado mentalmente, la pequeña conversación con su tío le perseguía y cogía forma, podía comprender la insistencia por prometerle que cuidaría de Rose. Hoy, la promesa tenía lógica y sustento. Volvió a apretar los puños, impotente por no poder hacer nada, tal y como lo hizo cuando observó a la chica ser abrazada protectoramente por Teddy. Acto que todavía se apreciaba, el pequeño sollozo sólo había sido reemplazado por el silencio… el silencio inundaba el lugar.

Sí, James cumpliría la promesa realizada… no sabía a ciencia cierta de qué o quiénes debía proteger a Rose, simplemente no permitiría que nadie le dañará. No importaba cuán difícil fuese. Abrazo sus piernas enfocando la mirada sobre la chimenea, la llegada de su padre y tíos se prolongaba dolorosamente.

Cerró los ojos lanzando un profundo suspiro evocando el abrazo de su padre y las pocas horas que estuvieron junto la noche de navidad, sin duda, la llegada de él y la situación generada incómodo a todos pero lograron disfrutar de un buen momento. Recordó su sonrisa y bromas, recordó el inmenso amor que sentía por él… porque a pesar de las peleas y diferencias, lo amaba. Sabía que nunca les dejaría.

Se abrazó aún más a Teddy sintiendo su calor y tranquilidad que transmitía, no podía negarlo… tuvo la enorme tentación de acercarse hacia el moreno sentado en la escalera y abrazarlo pero el abrazo del otro chico y las emociones pudieron más. Pudo observar su desazón y malestar de la noticia, su confusión y dolor al observarle.

De pronto, la pequeña explosión de la chimenea les hizo pegar un salto y colocar toda la atención hacia el recién llegado, lograron observar a Harry salir de la chimenea y quedar parado en medio del salón, interrogado silenciosamente por las miradas de todos. Exigiendo explicaciones. El ojiverde lanzó un suspiro.

-Está vivo – Soltó él provocando un suspiro generalizado. James y Natalie se incorporaron, Tonks abrió los ojos y Rose deshizo ligeramente el abrazo – Estaba infiltrado – Explicó dirigiéndose hacia la esposa del licantropodo – Iba a seguir el protocolo a pesar de algunos reparos, sin embargo, algo ocurrió y el grupo mortifago termino atacando la zona de seguridad de los aurores, sobrevivieron dos.

-Ron ataco… - Balbuceo Tonks comprendiendo las palabras del ojiverde. A diferencia de los chicos.

-Al parecer tuvo que hacerlo – Susurró él pensativo – Lo quieren considerar como traidor… sabemos que si lo encuentran, sólo tienen dos opciones: Capturarlo o matarlo.

-Espera – Acusó James sintiéndose confundido por la información – Se infiltró como mortifago – Aclaró llevándose la mirada de su padre - ¿Por qué quieren matarlo?

-No avisó sobre el ataque y no sabemos nada de él – Suspiró Harry – Sumado a la poca disposición que tuvo cuando le informaron que debía abandonar la zona por cuestiones de seguridad y repliegue. Si hubiese seguido el período de protocolo, simplemente hubiese desaparecido hasta normalizarse la situación… sería protegido por el ministerio y tendría estrictas medidas de seguridad para evitar cualquier contacto con nosotros.

-¿Qué ocurrirá? – Preguntó Rose de pronto. Angustiada

-Volveré a la unidad – Suspiró llamando la atención de sus hijos – No puedo permitir que lo acusen de traidor y le den caza como animal. Sé que es inocente y algo tuvo que salir mal. De lo contrario, ya hubiese regresado.

-Papá – Vociferó Natalie preocupada

-Estaré bien – Sonrió él acercándose a su hija – Será una búsqueda difícil pero regresaré. Se los prometo – Observando a su hijo.

-Te irás ahora – Susurró James abrazando a su padre

-Sí – Susurró él – Cuídala – Pidió observando a la niña

-No te preocupes – Afirmó él. Abrazó al ojiverde y susurró – Me pidió cuidar a Rose

-En serio – Habló llamando la atención de todos. El ojiverde observó a su hijo fijamente, asintió – Entonces… hazlo.

-Bien – Asintió de nuevo sonriéndole ligeramente

Se despidió de Tonks diciéndole que su esposo volvería pronto y luego lo hizo de Teddy y Rose, ésta última prolongando el abrazo… prometiéndole silenciosamente que volvería con buenas noticias y en lo posible junto al pelirrojo. Iba a regresar a la chimenea cuando la nueva explosión se hizo escuchar, la figura de Hermione apareció… fuerte, decidida y visiblemente molesta, de manera inconsciente y sin explicación todos tragaron saliva. Algo extraño había ocurrido en el ministerio.

-Si piensas que Remus pudo convencerme, estás equivocado – Habló provocando confusión en todos – Si piensas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, estás equivocado.

-Eres la mejor, nadie lo niega – Repuso él sintiendo incómodo de discutir aquel asunto. Al parecer la castaña apenas se dio cuenta de donde estaban – Te necesito aquí. No puedo llevarte, lo sabes.

-Necesitas aurores, lo sé – Bufó interrumpiendo las intenciones de Rose de hablar. Ted negó – Puedo aceptar que regreses a la unidad, sin embargo, el equipo no es suficiente.

-He trabajado con ellos – Dijo él entrecerrando los ojos. De pronto, sonrió ladeando la cabeza y en apenas un susurro, añadió sólo para ella – Estás celosa.

-¡Estás loco! – Explotó sobresaltando a todos. Sobre todo porque nunca escucharon las palabras del ojiverde – Escúchame Harry Potter…

-Te lo repito de nuevo – Susurró él sin borrar su sonrisa – Conocí al equipo cuatro meses, están capacitados y además Bryan y Melissa serán mis guardaespaldas.

James, Natalie y Rose abrieron ligeramente la boca ante la mención de la última auror… lo que parecía la típica pelea de "Te seguiré hasta el final por ser tu amiga" en realidad se trataba de "Me quedó aquí pero aleja a esa mujer de ti". En toda regla la frase "escena de celos" llamó su atención haciéndoles intercambiar ligeras miradas cómplices, traviesas, olvidándose por un segundo lo trágico de la situación.

Literalmente el ojiverde se escabulló apenas hizo mención de reclutar al escuadrón con el cual trabajo durante cuatro meses, nombrado a la cabeza a Bryan y Melissa, la mención de ésta última le hizo ganarse una profunda mirada de Hermione. Suerte suya el licantropodo intervino cuando la castaña pensaba en seguirle en la búsqueda, distracción que aprovecho para adelantarse y llegar antes a la casa.

-Harry eres ciego – Soltó de pronto la castaña provocando un gesto de sorpresa – Sólo quiere…

-Oye – Susurró él sujetándole de los hombros – Sólo tú puedes cuidarme, lo sé. Somos el mejor equipo pero necesito que te quedes aquí, no podría soportar que algo te pase. – Abrazó a la mujer para luego susurrarle en el oído – Te amo.

Sintió los labios del moreno sobre su frente para luego sonreírle y disponerse a abandonar el lugar por medio de la chimenea, le sintió alejarse y sólo pudo sujetarle la muñeca para después, y con las pulsaciones a mil, acercarse y mirarle a los ojos. Sí, parecía extraño e incluso absurdo pero estaba celosa… celosa porque conocía las intenciones de la mujer, y a pesar de la tensa situación, aprovecharía cualquier ocasión.

-Vuelve – Susurró depositando un suave pero apasionado beso sobre los labios del hombre. De paso, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Sí, literalmente el beso les dejo con la boca abierta… el extraño intercambio de palabras, la mención de cierta aurora, la determinación de Hermione y la tranquilidad de Harry sólo conjugaron a ese evento que sorprendió a todos. Si bien, el trío de adolescente podía especular sobre lo acontecido la noche de navidad producto de algunas copas de vino, hoy podían comprobar que el vino pasaba a un segundo plano y el estado de ebriedad de los implicados apenas les afecto.

-Te escribiré – Susurró Harry separándose ligeramente. Sintiendo el pulso a mil y esbozando una enorme sonrisa – Te lo prometo.

-Cuidarte – Dijo

Observaron al moreno asentir y dirigirse hacia la chimenea para luego desaparecer entre las llamas. Sólo la ligera explosión hizo salir del asombro a los presentes y terminar de procesar la reciente información recibida; Tonks parpadeo algunas veces, Natalie sonreía de oreja a oreja, Rose lanzaba un suspiro esbozando una ligera sonrisa, James se cruzó de brazos moviendo la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa y Teddy sólo se limitó a lanzar un silbido al tiempo que la castaña profesora se giraba, percatándose por primera vez donde se encontraba.

-Vaya beso – Menciono Ted – Guardadito lo tenían, tía.

De pronto, las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojas.

Ocho meses después…

Las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes dejando visualizar una figura masculina, la cual cayó al suelo bajo un fuerte estruendo, malherido y visiblemente agotado físicamente dejó la mochila a un lado para luego colocarse boca arriba, intentando recuperar el aire perdido por la persecución; la búsqueda iniciada hace ocho meses resultó complicada y en varias ocasiones por poco perdieron la vida. No importaron las tácticas y planos… el bloqueo era total en aquella zona. Sólo al quinto mes lograron conseguir fehaciente el posible paradero del pelirrojo, sin embargo, regresaron casi con las manos vacías.

El ojiverde literalmente se arrastró por la sala dispuesto a subir al segundo piso… necesitaba estar presentable para cuando Hermione y los adolescentes llegarán. Maldijo internamente al hombre lobo por darle aviso de su llegada, no quería preocuparles y menos que le viesen en ese estado. Después de todo, las cartas que enviaba siempre le mostraban compuesto y sano… siendo la realidad bastante distinta.

A duras penas iba subiendo a gatas el quinto escalón cuando un fuerte sonido tras suyo le indico la esperada llegada, por inercia, cerró los ojos. Esperando…

-¡Harry Potter! – Escuchó la voz mandona de la castaña. Sonrió - ¡Merlín, qué sucedió! – Volvió a exclamar al percatarse de su deplorable estado. Rápidos pasos se acercaron hasta él.

-¡Papá! – Escuchó la voz de sus hijos

-Hola – Susurró él siendo ayudado por la castaña e hijo mayor. Se sentó sobre el escalón – No pensé encontrarles.

-¿Por qué estás así? – Preguntó James

Ciertamente, el ojiverde nunca reparo su estado… se observó detenidamente y pudo comprender las miradas de horror de todos: zapatos sucios y magullados, pantalones rasgados y polvorientos, camisa sucia con tintes de sangre y chaqueta rota. Repaso ligeramente las heridas: Tobillo izquierdo roto, corte profundo en el muslo derecho, cortes en el pecho y espalda, corte en mejilla derecha y golpe en la cabeza que le mantenía aturdido. Situación generalizada: Hecho polvo.

-Larga historia – Musitó él – No quería preocuparles, le dije a Remus.

-Mamá amenazó al tío – Informó Rose sonriendo ligeramente – Si ocultaba tu regreso, le hechizaría.

-Ya veo – Sonrió él observando a la castaña preocupada – Estoy bien.

-Prefiero comprobarlo – Susurró y haciéndole una señal a James le levantaron – Te subiremos a la habitación, necesito curarte. Rose puedes buscar ingredientes para preparar pociones.

-De acuerdo – Dijo la chica ingresando a la cocina

-En serio, papá – Acusó James sujetando a su padre – Estás fatal.

-Debes darte un baño – Musito la castaña subiendo lentamente las escaleras – Es urgente curar esas heridas.

Apenas sintió la comodidad de la cama lanzó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, observó a Hermione ingresar al baño en búsqueda del botiquín y a su hijo sacar ropa limpia del closet. Apretó ligeramente los puños sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo… la llegada de la castaña le hizo relajarse y tensionar al mismo tiempo.

-Hay menores de edad – Acusó él en apenas un susurro. La castaña entrecerró los ojos mientras continuaba desabotonando la camisa

-Soy mayor, papá – Rebatió James provocando que ambos adultos se sonrojaran

-Silencio – Musito Hermione observando el particular brillo en los ojos del hombre – Necesito quitarte la camisa porque estás herido… preferiría que tomarás un baño, sin embargo, hay que curar esas heridas y recomponer los huesos rotos.

-Ya entiendo – Dijo él fingiendo decepción

-Aquí dejó la ropa – Anunció el chico – Iré ayudar a Rose y Natalie.

-Me dirás qué ocurrió – Susurró la castaña apenas salió James – Ni siquiera enfrentando a Voldemort tuviste estás heridas.

-Fueron meses difíciles – Vociferó apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada – Sólo hace tres meses obtuvimos información sobre el paradero de Ron. Antes sólo obtuvimos enfrentamientos con mortifagos… la zona sur es un murallón. Imposible de ingresar y cuando lo logras es casi seguro no salir con vida.

-Ingresaron –

-No – Negó él arrancándole un suspiró a la mujer – Sólo circulamos los alrededores. Él sigue vivo… se encuentra oculto.

-¿De quién?

-Se separó hace algunos meses del grupo mayor – Comentó pensativo – Tiene un grupo pequeño a su lado… desertores. Sin su ayuda… hubiésemos muerto.

-Harry

-Nos facilitaron un dato – Contó él – Seguimos la pista sin saber que se trataba de una trampa… lograron rodearnos. Una explosión causo la distracción adecuada para escapar, salí mal herido y caí a un pequeño agujero, por suerte, él logro encontrarme.

_-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Ron quitándose la capucha de encima_

_-Te buscaba, idiota – Vociferó el ojiverde resintiendo su tobillo _

_-Te sacaré de aquí – Susurró _

_-Espera, espera – Acusó observándole a los ojos - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué demonios huyes? _

_-Soy un traidor_

_-Eres mi amigo – Afirmó él frunciendo el ceño – No puedes engañarme. Te infiltrarte, le pides a James que cuide a tu hija. _

_-Cuando visite tu casa – Susurró Ronald – Lo hice despidiéndome de todos, iba a cumplir las órdenes del ministerio y saldría de la misión. Cuando regrese a la zona, ya existía un plan trazado y del cual no participe… encontraron el punto de seguridad de los aurores y pensaban atacar, no tuve tiempo de avisar y mucho menos de salir. De haberlo hecho… ustedes correrían un gran peligro. De hecho, hoy corren un riesgo. _

_-¿Qué harás? – Preguntó _

_-Necesito tiempo – Pidió él incorporando al ojiverde – Somos blanco del ministerio y los mortifagos. _

-Logramos salir… - Suspiró desabrochándose el pantalón y observar adolorido el muslo herido – Un hechizo…

-¿Qué hicieron el último mes? – Preguntó Hermione aplicando ungüento – Me preocuparte mucho cuando deje de recibir tus cartas.

-Estuvimos ocultos – Respondió – No podía arriesgarme… es un punto de seguridad y después del ataque estuvimos obligados a separarnos. El último en regresar fue Bryan y malherido.

-Comprendo… - Dejó el botiquín de lado y suspiró – Si vuelves a aparecer así… te golpearé.

-Ocho meses y sólo quieres golpearme – Habló burlonamente.

-Te equivocas – Sonrió la castaña

¡Merlín sabía que el cuerpo le dolía! Sin embargo, no permitir abrazar ni besar a la castaña sería peor, sujeto su rostro mientras intentaba incorporarse ligeramente pero volvió a colocar la espalda sobre el respaldo. La profesora se había inclinado hacia adelante, gesto que el ojiverde agradeció.

¿Cuánta preocupación sintió esos ocho meses? Muchísima, las cartas no podían aplacar la preocupación e incertidumbre que sentía, después de todo, conocía al ojiverde y podía dar por hecho que la aparente tranquilidad no podía ser tal. Visitaba por lo menos tres veces al licantropodo exigiéndole noticias y seguía la situación por medio de diarios "serios", evitando dejarse guiar por diarios malintencionados.

Le tranquilizaba saber que el pelirrojo estaba bien e intentaba regresar a salvo… sólo le preocupaba el hecho que parecía ser blanco de dos bandos: Aurores y mortifagos, le hacía pensar que aquellas misiones suicidas del moreno podían repetirse durante el año. Sintió un quejido cuando finalizo el beso y le abrazo fuertemente, por un segundo, obvio las heridas del hombre.

-Lo siento – Susurró Hermione

-Descuida – Rio él – También te extrañe.

El incómodo silencio podía palparse en la cocina, por lo general, evitaban estar solos… en realidad, la chica evitaba estar a solas con el pelinegro, los últimos meses simplemente rayaban lo absurdo y comenzaba a cansarse del jueguito del gato y el ratón. Un gato bastante bipolar, obsesionado con la ratoncita pero que se entretenía con otras. Llevaba haciéndolo hace tres meses y la situación comenzaba a molestarle profundamente.

Balanceo las piernas sentado sobre la mesa a la espera que su hermana regresará de la bodega con el caldero, se sentía incómodo por el silencio de la chica y en cierta medida se culpó de aquello. Si bien estaba empeñado en recuperar a la chica, la situación giro drásticamente cuando supo la verdad… se sintió traicionado y herido. Ofuscado: sólo transcurrió dos semanas desde la primera cita, estaban entrenando en el campo de Quidditch para el próximo partido… él claro estaba distraído y sólo deseaba que el martirio terminará, sobre todo porque la chica se encontraba en las graderías y luego saldría abrazada por capitán del equipo.

Cuento simple… Una rápida Bluger paso rozando su escoba llamando la atención de todo el equipo, el chico contrariado y molesto busco al imbécil que había realizado aquello, se sorprendió encontrar a Teddy con el bate en la mano. Apretó la escoba con tanta fuerza que se lastimo la mano, apenas termino el entrenamiento fue a reclamar, por desgracia… Rose estaba a su lado.

_-¡Estás loco! – Gritó bajándose de la escoba_

_-Fue un accidente – Dijo Teddy restándole importancia_

_-¡Pude caer! _

_-Sí colocarás atención, esquivarías cualquier tiro sorpresivo_

_-Tiene razón, Teddy – Acusó Rose – Fue peligroso_

_-No es asunto tuyo, Rose – Reprocho el chico, la sangre del moreno hervio _

_-¡No le hables así!_

_-Somos novios – Acusó él alzando una ceja _

_-No tienes derecho! _

Un certero golpe del capitán le tiró al suelo para luego ser tranquilizado por todo el equipo, sólo quería devolverle el golpe y tal vez gritarle a la cara algunas verdaderas. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué dolió más… si el golpe o la noticia del noviazgo, de pronto, la esquiva mirada de la chica y la negativa de hablar de "ellos" cobraba sentido, no se atrevía a confesarle que estaba saliendo formalmente con el chico.

_-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó sentado sobre la cama de Rose. Aquel día había subido a la habitación de chicas, necesitaba hablar con ella. _

_-Debería preguntártelo a ti – Susurró sin mirarle a los ojos. Nada – No deberías estar aquí._

_-Tengo el labio hinchado, ya pasará – contesto restándole importancia – Y estoy aquí porque necesito una respuesta._

_-Mi relación no es asunto tuyo – Expuso a la defensiva._

_-Será mi asunto dependiendo de tu respuesta – Rebatió incorporándose de la cama – Estás enamorada de él. _

Nunca le respondió y mantuvo silencio… sólo allí se volvió insistente y hace algunos meses decidió aplicar B. Perseguía a la chica cuando podía y aceptaba algunas citas… resultado: Comentarios ácidos y poco amigable de la chica cada vez que podía. Sí, lo sabía el plan parecía ser elaborado por un verdadero cerdo pero sencillamente estaba desesperado… no lograba hacerse la idea que la chica que amaba estuviese saliendo con otro.

-Deberías subir – Comentó la chica rompiendo el silencio

-No pienso interrumpir – Negó él – Suficiente tuve en navidad.

-Por favor, exageras – Resopló Rose – Además, hablas de mi madre.

-Por eso – Sonrió incorporándose. Acto que coloco nerviosa a la chica – Puedo estimar lo que provoca la mujer Granger. Puedo comprender si mi padre está un poco loco.

-Sigues exagerando – Musito retrocediendo hasta chocar con el lavabo – No te atrevas James, no estamos solos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Inquirió él alzando las cejas – Sí estuviésemos solos.

-No pasaría nada – Susurró viéndose sin escapatoria – Me sorprende que estés aquí. Deberías estar en una cita.

-Mi única cita hoy, es contigo

-¿Por qué debería creerte? – Inquirió alzando las cejas – Dímelo, porque el último tiempo has tenido varias citas.

-Estás celosa – Soltó entrecerrando los ojos – De lo contrario… no vigilarías mis citas.

-No te vigilo

-¿Por qué debería creerte? – Repitió la pregunta de la chica – Dímelo, porque sólo has lanzando malos comentarios y pareces muy ofuscada. Será que deseas salir conmigo…

-Para ello… tengo novio

-No está aquí, Rosie – Susurró a centímetros de los labios de la chica.

-¡Aquí está el caldero! – Gritó Natalie desde el jardín. Los primos se separaron – Todavía no suben.

-No quiere interrumpir – Lanzó la chica

-Alguien debe hacerlo – Suspiró

Dejó la ropa sucia a un lado mientras ordenaba el closet del moreno, el agua de la ducha estaba cerrada y pronto el ojiverde saldría de ella. La mayoría de las heridas estaban limpias y esperaba recomponer algunos huesos rotos con las pociones… le sorprendía que ninguno de los chicos hubiese subido. Ni siquiera Rose.

-Me pregunto porque no suben – Habló la castaña apenas la puerta del baño se abrió

-No querrán interrumpir – Soltó Harry saliendo del baño. Hermione entrecerró los ojos - ¡Vamos! Todos te vieron besarme – Rio recibiendo la playera "sutilmente" – Supongo que te interrogaron.

-Sólo Rose – Susurró ligeramente sonrojada – Ahora lo harán contigo.

-No tengo nada que ocultar – Sonrió él cojeando hasta la cama

-¡Puedo pasar! – Exclamaron desde el pasillo. El ojiverde le dedico una mirada significativa a la mujer

-Adelante, Nat – Dijo él

-Todo está listo – Acusó la chica señalando la puerta

-Regreso enseguida – Susurró la castaña saliendo de la habitación

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Natalie abrazando delicadamente a su padre

-Mucho mejor – Confesó él observando a James ingresar al lugar

-Tienes mejor semblante, papá – Sonrió el chico sentándose sobre la cama.

-Claro que sí – Asintió entrecerrando los ojos. Entonces supo la dirección del asunto – Interrogatorio.

-Sólo si lo deseas – Apuntó James sonriendo

-De acuerdo, pregunten – Suspiró él

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – Preguntó Nat de carrerilla

-Después de la navidad pasada – Confesó él pensativo – Sólo se limitó a atracción, estaba bastante confundido… recién estaba el asunto del accidente y el diario cada día inventaba cosas extrañas. Deben recordar el escándalo con el profesor de historia – Acusó recibiendo un gesto afirmativo – Allí pude darme cuenta que significaba algo más.

-Entonces… se besaron por primera vez, la navidad pasada – Intuyó James

-Se podría decir que si – Afirmó jugando distraídamente con los dedos. Debía guardar ciertos detalles, por ejemplo, no podía decir que beso a la castaña la navidad antepasada… estando casada. Y por el muérdago – Bueno… el muérdago ayudo un poco.

-Oh – Exclamó James – Entonces… la quieres, cierto.

-Sí – Sonrió él

-Permiso, Nat podrías bajar – Pidió Rose asomándose por la puerta – No encontramos algo.

-Claro – Asintió besando la mejilla de su padre – Te quiero.

-Yo igual – Susurró Harry observando a ambas chicas salir. Le dirigió la mirada a su hijo, carraspeo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – Suspiró el aludido pero la mirada de su padre le obligaba a ser sincero. Movió la cabeza – Un desastre… está de novia con Teddy

-Novia de Ted – Repitió él sorprendido – Vaya sorpresa ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Realmente, no lo sé – Musito pensativo – Tal vez, lo mejor sea dejarlo por la paz

-Podrías dejarlo por la paz

-Posiblemente no – Soltó abatido – He insistido e incluso salí con otras chicas… a veces pienso que llamó su atención y otras que sólo quiere lanzarme un hechizo.

-Estás seguro… no es recomendable hacerle enfadar – Aconsejó él cruzándose de brazos – Si realmente le interesas, lo natural es que este celosa. Si la presionas demasiado… podría estallar y no podrías predecir su reacción.

-Lo sé – Susurró pensativo

Vertió el contenido de la poción en un pequeño frasco, entregándoselo a su hija quien arrugo la nariz. Sí, la poción para reparar huesos es poco amigable pero ayudaría al estado de Harry. Cogió los ingredientes sobrantes para guardarlo de nuevo.

-Dejaré esto fuera – Susurró Natalie

-Ten cuidado, podría estar caliente – Aconsejó la castaña

-Ya lo tengo – Dijo

-Se lo llevo – Inquirió Rose

-Cinco minutos – Dijo

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó de pronto

-No hay problemas – Le tranquilizó – Se lo dirá apenas ingiera la poción.

-Oigan – Habló Natalie ingresando a la cocina. En las manos llevaba una carta – Llegó esto…

-Hogwarts – Supuso la castaña

-No lo creo – Negó pensativa – No tiene el sello.

-¿Para quién es? – Preguntó Rose

-Para ti – Dijo extendiéndole la carta a Hermione. La aludido frunció el ceño

-¿Quién lo enviará? – Se preguntó cogiendo el sobre y alzar las cejas sorprendida al reconocer el sello – Italia… - Susurró llevándose miradas extrañadas de las chicas.

_Estimada Profesora Granger._

_Hace algunos meses le hemos hecho llegar un aviso de vacante para enseñar en nuestro colegio, de acuerdo a las instrucciones dadas, debía manifestar la decisión por medio escrito. El plazo estipulado, por cierto, expiró. Por tanto, podemos asumir contar con su presencia durante el año académico dispuesto para inicios de septiembre. _

_Esperamos contar su presencia. _

_Se despide._

_Director Roger Lyon P._

¡¿Dónde había tenido la cabeza?! Se preguntó dejando la carta sobre la mesa, por inercia, su hija leyó el contenido de reojo… estuvo a punto de botar el pequeño frasquito de la impresión. Se paseó por la cocina intentando ordenar sus pensamientos e intentar buscar algún tipo de solución a tamaño error. Se apoyo sobre el lavabo cruzándose de brazos, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan descuidada.

-Entonces… - Balbuceo Rose parpadeando ligeramente – Te irá a Italia.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Nat sorprendida. Se acercó hasta la carta abriendo ligera la boca - ¿Cuándo sucedió?

-Mamá – Llamó la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Un traslado – Suspiró Hermione abatida – Italia.

**Continuará… **

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que varios quisieran que Harry y Hermione se hicieran novios y luego se casarán ( me incluyó ) sin embargo, existirán otros factores que iré considerando y desenterrando. Atando y desatando cabos anteriormente zanjados. **

**Pronto todo tendrá respuesta. Saludos.**

**Hasta la próxima semana. **


	24. Ha llegado carta II: Harry

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

¡Otra semana más, aquí estoy!

Sé que les deje con la intriga sobre el rumbo que tomará la historia con el traslado de la castaña, sin embargo, será de suma importancia, prometido.

Con respecto a la parejita problemática de Harry y Hermione falta solucionar unos pequeños detalles formales y muy formales de su relación ¿Cuándo? Faltan algunos capítulos para saberlo.

Ahora el par de primos, hay que decir el juego es bastante extraño y seguirá así hasta que alguno de los dos decida ponerle punto final, sin embargo, a veces terminar el juego no significa que ambos estén de acuerdo.

Cualquier comentario y/o sugerencias y/o hipótesis bienvenidas serán.

Nos vemos. Saludos a todos quienes escriben, les aseguro que leo y escribo las respectivas respuestas.

**BUENA LECTURA**

"**Frente a ti"**

**TERCERA TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo Veinticuatro**

"**Ha llegado carta II: Harry"**

¿Por qué precisamente ocurría aquel descuido? Natalie seguía preguntándose aquello mientras reorganizaba la cocina después de preparar la poción, no parecía necesario subir hasta la habitación para adivinar la expresión de su padre y hermano… todos estaban sorprendidos: sólo bastaba reenviar un sencillo pergamino excusándose sobre la oferta, deseando buenas tardes y agradeciendo el haber pensado en ella para el puesto. Simple.

Tan simple que nunca lo hizo, según propias palabras de la castaña: lo había olvidado por completo. Sin duda, la sorpresa generalizada de Rose y ella fue mayor ¿Cómo podía olvidar algo tan importante? Casi podía adivinar la cara de consternación de Harry Potter cuando lo supiese, después de todo, él conocía a la mujer desde los once años… sabía su responsabilidad y compromiso, sabía que nunca se olvidaría de algo importante y hoy más que nunca trascendental.

La chica lanzó un suspiro secándose las manos después de dejar todo en orden, salió de la cocina dispuesta a subir las escaleras y encontrar la tercera guerra mundial en la habitación de su padre, piso el primer escalón cuando la chimenea anuncio la llegada de alguien. Apenas reconoció la figura del recién llegado se acercó rápidamente hasta él, visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó en apenas un susurro. Observando las escaleras nerviosamente – Mi padre recién llegó y alguien podría bajar.

-Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo él apresurado – Simplemente no podía aguantar otro día más. Nat, debes perdonarme por el beso.

-Te has disculpado lo suficiente – Acusó ella frunciendo el ceño – Lo hablamos, no tiene importancia.

-Sí, lo sé…

-Entonces…

-Natalie…

-Escucha Mike – Suspiró la chica echándole un nuevo vistazo a las escaleras – Si tienes miedo que le diré a alguien sobre el beso. No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

-No se trata de eso – Negó él revolviéndose el castaño cabello – Simplemente, no quiero que pienses algo que no es.

-No estoy pensando en nada – Susurró molestándose de la situación - ¿Por qué insistes? A veces pienso que eres tú quien piensa otra cosa.

-No es cierto – Volvió a negar –

-Entonces… asunto terminado – Sentenció la chica empujando a Mike hacia la chimenea – Tienes que irte. Nos vemos.

-Está bien, está bien – Vociferó él ingresando a trompicones – Nos vemos.

La figura del chico desapareció entre las llamas verdes haciendo suspirar de alivio a Natalie, evito durante las vacaciones omitir aquel episodio en su mente, de alguna manera, bloquearlo. Prefería obviar y no pensar en ello, hacerlo implicaba responderse preguntas ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué sintió? ¿Qué siente ahora? Etc, preguntas que francamente le ponía los pelos de punta. Preguntas que evidentemente el chico también comenzaba a formularse, y en cambio, evadía por medio de la disculpa y negación.

¿Cómo ocurrió? Natalie regreso a la cocina por un vaso de agua mientras recordaba sutilmente aquel momento, tres semanas después de año nuevo. A pesar de la noticia del pelirrojo y la búsqueda de su padre intentaban continuar el ritmo normal de la escuela, al menos, la castaña estaba tranquila y no volvió al frenético ritmo de trabajo que les sometió por cuatro meses, sin duda, varios agradecieron mentalmente el breve regreso de Harry Potter.

Todo resultaba inusualmente tranquilo, salvo la persistente incomodidad de ellos estando a solas, el pequeño recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace algunas semanas en la torre de Gryffindor les seguía molestando, incomodando. ¡Rayos! No había pasado absolutamente nada, sólo se recostaron sobre el sofá mirándose a los ojos, no hubo besos ni palabras ¡Sólo miradas!

Salvo aquel día en la biblioteca.

_-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó de sopetón sobresaltando al chico. Después de estar estudiando dos horas, no habían dirigido palabra alguna. Aprovechó la ausencia de Rose para seguirle hasta una repisa alejada del resto – _

_-No lo sé – Negó él evitando mirarle a los ojos – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Llevamos casi un mes sin hablarnos – Acusó la chica frunciendo el ceño – Después del episodio de la torre… _

_-Pensé que no querías hablarlo, te incomoda – Susurró él dejando el libro de lado_

_-Me incómoda más el silencio – Suspiró Nat – Sólo quiero aclarar que resulto ser algo sin importancia… sólo reaccione así por la incomodidad del momento, nada más._

_-Igual yo – Musito Mike – No quería presionarte con disculpas o conversaciones extrañas. De verdad, lo siento. _

_-Yo también – Sonrió tenuemente. _

_-Sólo… _

_-Sólo qué… _

Natalie movió la cabeza mientras cerraba el grifo del agua, por alguna razón, el chico había tomado la iniciativa de acercarse y rosar ligeramente sus labios, sólo un roce inocente les hizo acercarse todavía más. Sorprendiéndose, casi por instinto de no cruzar una delgada línea se separaron observándose fijamente, está vez, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto.

-En qué estás pensando Nat – Se dijo dejando el vaso sobre el lavabo y salir de la cocina – No tiene importancia. Punto.

Subió las escaleras lentamente hasta escuchar los murmullos del interior de la habitación, sin duda, el repentino traslado involuntario de la castaña estaba causando estragos y serios problemas a su plan cupido. Tanto que pensó cancelarlo abruptamente, ningún plan estaba en marcha y el escenario estaba dado vuelta gracias a la dichosa carta y el traslado.

Apenas ingreso pudo sentir la tensión y lo complejo de la situación actual, observó a la castaña pasearse por el lugar como fiera encerrada, visiblemente frustrada por lo enorme error que cometió y le llevaría a trabajar fuera de Inglaterra, fuera de Londres, fuera de Hogwarts y lejos del moreno, quien parecía no tener mejor semblante.

-Hermione – Suspiró Harry negándose por décima vez lo relatado por la mujer – Estás completamente segura que no enviaste ninguna respuesta.

-Ninguna – Susurró deteniendo el paso

-¿Por qué descuídate el asunto? – Preguntó él. La castaña le devolvió la mirada, furiosa.

-Harry Potter – Vociferó seria. James y Natalie abrieron la boca sorprendidos, Rose movió la cabeza – En aquel entonces: ocurrió el accidente de James, la pelea con Marcos, desapareciste cuatro meses, ocurrió lo nuestro y volviste a desaparecer ¿Crees que tenía cabeza?

-Oh – Expresó James para luego recibir un sutil codazo de su prima – Es golpe bajo – Susurró alzando las cejas

-¿Quieres un golpe bajo? – Preguntó en apenas un susurro. James lo pensó y luego negó – Bien.

-Está bien, lo siento – Se disculpó Harry cabizbajo – No quería molestarte. Sólo… cuesta creer que hayas olvidado algo así.

-Dímelo a mí – Suspiro sentándose al borde de la cama – Debo hablar con Minerva, tal vez, todavía podemos haber algo.

-¿Cuándo envían las cartas de nuevos profesores? – Preguntó el ojiverde

-Mañana – Suspiró haciendo memoria – Debería estar listo los horarios, asignaturas, etc. Sólo espero no sea demasiado tarde.

-También lo espero – Musito Harry pensativo. Sorprendido por el error de su… ¿Amiga? Un ligero calor en el centro del pecho le indicaba lo contrario, sin embargo, debía aclarar aquel punto – Irás ahora.

-Sí – Suspiró incorporándose – Regresaré pronto, procura tomarte la poción y descansar

El ojiverde asintió observando a la castaña salir rauda de la habitación, rogó internamente porque el asunto se solucionará rápido y logrará quedarse en Hogwarts. Cogió el frasquito sobre la mesilla de noche y bebió a la brevedad sintiendo el usual sabor amargo.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de James apenas la castaña hizo mención del traslado hacia Italia producto de un error, sin duda, la figura de su prima paso por su cabeza e imagino no tenerla aquel año junto a él, después de todo, existía cierto riesgo que también se trasladará a otro lugar. No podía evitar sentirse extraño ya que las últimas esperanzas las tenía centrada en aquel año, la ausencia de Teddy le favorecía enormemente. Cruzó mirada con su padre y pudo leer la misma preocupación, claro, la situación era distinta por los adultos ya habían seudo formalizado algún grado compromiso y expuesto sus sentimientos, en cambio él, continuaba a la espera de alguna señal… una mísera señal de la chica.

-Papá – Susurró él observando a las chicas retirarse del lugar. Sin embargo, Rose le observó de reojo, inquieta – Conseguirá quedarse.

-Eso espero – Suspiró el aludido acomodándose sobre la cama

-Entonces… el tío Ron intentará regresar – Cambio de tema. La exposición de los hechos había quedado en segundo plano - ¿Cómo lo hará?

-Quisiera saberlo – Murmuró pensativo – No es fácil. Sólo espero retrasar al máximo el nuevo estado. No sería justo.

-Comprendo…

-Sólo sé – Siguió Harry – Que comienzo a entender la petición de Ron sobre cuidar a Rose. A mayor tensión, la situación de todos empeorará. Si Hermione no consigue regularizar la situación del colegio y yo continuo en el ministerio… serás el único que podrá cuidar de ella.

-Lo sé – Susurró el aludido

-Todo saldrá bien – Sonrió Harry

Subió las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a la entrada de la oficina de la directora, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y el corazón parecía palpitarle a mil. Se recriminaba una y otra vez el enorme descuido sobre el traslado a Italia, después de todo, aquello implicaba salir de su lugar habitual y bajo circunstancias que requerían su presencia allí… no podía irse, no podía alejarse. No ahora.

-Adelante – Escuchó la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall. La castaña dio un suspiro e ingreso – Que bueno verte, Hermione. Me extrañó tu ausencia…

-Profesora – Cortó sutilmente – Sé que podrá sonar extraño e incluso absurdo pero si hace referencia al traslado a Italia. Ha sido un error.

-¿A qué refieres? – Preguntó Minerva frunciendo el ceño – Pensé que habías confirmado.

-No confirme, me confirmaron – Corrigió ella lanzando un suspiro – No tuve tiempo de enviar una carta de rechazo a la invitación, por ende, sólo asumieron mi llegada.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste? – Preguntó la profesora

-Hace algunas horas – Respondió sentándose frente al escritorio – Me sorprendió la carta, sólo allí pude darme cuenta de la equivocación que cometí.

-Comprendo, comprendo – Musito pensativa – Bueno, debido al malentendido deberemos buscar alguna alternativa. Tienes suerte, Hermione. – Acusó revisando algunos pergaminos – No he enviado solicitud de los nuevos profesores, créeme que el puesto de transformaciones estaba disponible – Menciono echando un pergamino a la basura. La castaña suspiro, aquel pergamino correspondía a su puesto – Pretendía hacerlo hoy.

-Gracias – Suspiró ella - ¿Cómo podré solucionar lo otro?

-Sinceramente, será difícil – Suspiró Minerva – Me comunicaré con el director y explicaremos el error. Sólo espero no sea demasiado tarde.

-También lo espero – Susurró Hermione relajándose en su lugar

-Necesito pedirte un favor – Acusó la profesora buscando un pergamino – Supongo que pronto verás al señor Potter, cierto.

-De hecho, regreso hace algunas horas – Informó

-Mucho mejor – Sonrió ligeramente – Puedes entregarle esto – Extendiendo un pergamino debidamente doblado – La castaña frunció el ceño

-Claro – Susurró intrigada por el pergamino – Se lo haré llegar.

-Gracias – Dijo – Por el problema de Italia llegaré a un acuerdo, pierde cuidado.

-Gracias profesora – Suspiró incorporándose de la silla – Estaré esperando alguna respuesta.

-Por supuesto.

-Hasta luego.

La breve conversación dejo tranquila a la castaña, confiada que podría solucionar aquel pequeño problema en cual se había metido. Bajo las escaleras de caracol observando curiosamente el pergamino entre sus manos, debidamente doblado y estampado por el sello imponente de Hogwarts, sólo por un instante una remota posibilidad cruzo su mente, sin embargo, la desecho al instante… de irse a Italia, no podía tener peor suerte.

-Puedo hablar contigo – Dijo Rose desde la puerta. El ojiverde dejó de escribir sobre el pergamino, asintió. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor – Sonrió él – Y tú, cómo llevas el asunto de Ronald.

-Bien, supongo – Susurró pensativa – Es difícil hacerse la idea…

-Sí, lo sé – Murmuró – Bueno, supongo que es otro el tema. Cierto – Sonrió ligeramente

-Sí – Musitó inquieta – Es difícil hablar de ello. Incómodo.

-No hablarías sino estuviese enterado, cierto – Vociferó él esbozando una comprensiva sonrisa – Sino estás preparada o incomoda…

-Quiero hablar, quiero saber algunas cosas – Interrumpió Rose posando la mirada sobre su tío – Quiero saber porque le ayudo… porque se arriesgó por él.

-Nunca le observé tan angustiado – Suspiró Harry recordando aquel día – Se encontraba entre la espalda y pared, le dije que podía contar conmigo. Que podía confiar en mí. Al día siguiente y después de intentar solucionar el asunto por última vez, acudió a mí.

-Le contó todo…

-Sí – Asintió lentamente. Sonrió ligeramente viendo a la chica sonrojarse – Me sorprendí bastante, nunca lo imagine pero el relato de James parecía sincero. Samantha simplemente se aprovechó de un descuido de ustedes y lo uso para manipular a James

-Nunca tuvimos algo formal – Se excusó

-Si Sam no hubiese intervenido, tal vez, sí – Planteó él seriamente – Piénsalo, la situación podría ser distinta.

-Tío… - Suspiró ella evitando armar algún tipo de escenario – Somos primos, nos conocemos desde niños… no podemos pensar en algo así. Por ello, estoy sorprendida porque sigues guardando silencio.

-Rose – Susurró Harry acomodándose sobre la cama – Si el relato de James tuviese algún atisbo de juego peligroso y donde alguno de ustedes pudiese salir dañado. Aquel día, Hermione lo sabría. – Acusó provocando cierto escalofrío en la chica – Por el contrario, sólo pude encontrar cariño y amor. Por extraño que suene.

-¿Qué le dijo? – Preguntó

-No me corresponde decírtelo – Sonrió él – Supongo que debes hacerte una idea… te quiere – Soltó observando cierta incertidumbre - ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-No es eso – Negó sintiendo la sangre hervir. Recordando las pequeñas citas que el chico mantuvo durante el año escolar – No dirás nada.

-No lo haré – Negó él – Le dije a James que le serviría de apoyo moral, si la situación cambia… serán ustedes quienes deban afrontarlo.

-No…

-No te apresures – Atajó Harry sonriéndole – Dale tiempo.

-¿A quién? James.

-A ti

El moreno entrecerró los ojos evitando cualquier comentario que pudiese confundir todavía más a la chica, no podía evitar decir _"te pareces mucho a Hermione"_ pues la expresión de lucha o negación interna era idéntica en ambas. Negando hasta las últimas consecuencias tal o cual posibilidad, posibilidad que sólo ellas sabían. Sonrió alegremente… no podía evitar sentirse extraño e incluso inmoral por consentir una futura relación entre ambos primos, después de todo, sabía la tercera guerra mundial que se armaría, podía visualizar las posibles situaciones donde un descontrolado Ron gritaría a los cuatro viento la inmensa estupidez de ambos chicos.

Claro, el escenario podía considerarse antes de navidad y bajo las peores condiciones pero y después del breve encuentro que sostuvo con el pelirrojo, podía dar fe que la situación sería abordada desde una perspectiva más madura. Claro está, tampoco podía fabricarse un mundo perfecto, después de todo, Ron Weasley seguía siendo el padre sobre protector de Rose.

-Entonces… habrá que seguir esperando – Acusó James después de escuchar el relato de la castaña - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Hoy – Suspiró Hermione – Minerva se comunicaría lo antes posible… la verdad llegue justo a tiempo, de lo contrario, el puesto de transformaciones hubiese sido ocupado.

-Vaya – Acusó Natalie sorprendida – Todavía no enviaban las cartas.

-No – Negó – Al parecer llegarán nuevos profesores.

-Volverá el profesor Snape – Menciono James entrecerrando los ojos. Hermione asintió – Vaya.

-Sólo quedaban dos puestos – Vociferó la castaña – Defensa y encantamientos.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Natalie observando el pergamino

-Una carta – Musito Hermione – Minerva me pidió entregársela a su padre.

-Oh, vaya – Susurró el chico – Él sigue arriba… platica con Rosie.

-Entiendo – Suspiró – Iré a dejársela.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la voz de su madre pidiendo permiso, la sola de que pudiese enterarse la abrumaba. Nadie negaba lo compresiva y sensata que podía ser la castaña, sin embargo, aquel escenario sobrepasaba cualquier carácter o temple, Rose lo sabía. Ambos observaron a la castaña ingresar de nuevo a la habitación trayendo consigo un sobre entre sus manos, la expresión relajada les hizo sacar un involuntario suspiro, a diferencia de algunos minutos atrás, podían apreciar el pequeño cambio. Un claro indicio de buenas noticias.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Harry sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Llegué a tiempo – Suspiró ella – Se pensaba enviar una carta a otro profesor para ocupar mi lugar. – Anunció sorprendiéndoles – Hable con la directora sobre el mal entendido… haría lo posible para solucionar el asunto.

-Seguirás en Hogwarts – Sentenció el ojiverde sonriendo. Hermione asintió – Genial, comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Yo igual – Apoyó Rose - ¿Cuándo te confirmará la profesora? – Preguntó

-Lo antes posible – Sonrió la castaña observando el sobre entre sus manos. Observó a su amigo, añadiendo – Esto es para ti. Minerva me pidió entregártelo.

-Una carta – Inquirió él frunciendo el ceño. Según recordaba, las únicas cartas que enviaban correspondían a época escolar y siempre por alguna trastada de James – Vaya… No habrás hecho algo – Vociferó mientras James y Natalie ingresaban – James.

-Nada – Se excusó él alzando las manos – Me declaró inocente.

-Veamos – Susurró él abriendo el sobre y extendiendo el pergamino.

_Estimado Señor Potter._

_En este período del año le parecerá extraño recibir una carta del colegio, sin embargo, hemos considerado el medio usual para comunicarle la siguiente información, estrictamente laboral: Ocupar un puesto como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras…_

Parpadeo ligeramente sosteniendo el pergamino haciendo caso omiso al resto de la carta: Agradecimiento, saludos y al agrado de contar en él, etc, etc. Simplemente pudo concentrarse en la palabra "Profesor" la simple palabra que le hizo sonreír y levantar la mirada brillante hacia la castaña, la cual, le devolvió la mirada intrigada intentando descifrar su expresión. Dobló el pergamino por la mitad devolviéndoselo a su amiga.

-¿Qué…

-Léelo…

Sólo por un ligero segundo pudo comprender y leer las intensas miradas de ambos amigos, según Nat, se conocen hace tantos años que ninguno puede ocultarle nada al otro… como un libro abierto o sólo descifrable para una persona en especial. Después de mucho pensarlo, James le dio la razón y pudo comprender las implicancias de lo mismo, después de todo, las intensas miradas – hoy cada vez más habituales – nunca fueron ni cercanas cuando los respectivos amigos estaban casados con otras personas.

Siempre estuvieron allí y pocos lograban percibirlo… tal vez, los hijos de ambos eran los únicos que apenas lograban captar esa chispa que rodeaba a ambos amigos. Observó a la castaña mover la cabeza, entrecerrar los ojos y evitar cierta seriedad que quedaba corta por la insipiente sonrisa.

-¿Qué harás? – Preguntó - Supongo que pensarás sobre ello.

-Sí – Suspiró él sin abandonar su sonrisa – Aunque… poseo el sesenta porciento de la decisión tomada.

-En serio – Alzó las cejas cruzándose de brazos. Los adolescente se miraron extrañados y confundidos - ¿De qué depende el otro cuarenta?

-Un veinte corresponde a la resolución del departamento… le conseguiré el tiempo necesario a Ron – Afirmó dirigiéndose ligeramente hacia Rose – No pienso permitir que le consideren un traidor – Volvió a posar su mirada sobre la castaña, añadió – El último veinte simplemente corresponde a que pueda desempeñar ambos empleos – Conto extrañeza en Nat y Rose, James esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Lo sabía – Minerva no tendrá problemas, claro.

-Me parece bien – Asintió la castaña frunciendo el ceño pero sin perder su sonrisa – Supongo que no quieres perder a tu equipo, cierto. Bryan y Melissa. Te necesitan.

-No lo considere en el porcentaje – Rio Harry – Además… el otro setenta porciento es fundamental.

-¿A qué corresponde? – Preguntó Hermione

-¿Quién es la pregunta correcta? – Refutó

-Un segundo – Interrumpió Natalie callando la pequeña charla en código e intrigante - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Primero… - Suspiró el moreno acomodándose sobre la cama – El setenta corresponde a ti – Dirigiéndose hacia la castaña – Segundo… la profesora Mcgonagall me envió un sobre con una propuesta.

-¿Cuál propuesta? – Preguntó ahora Rose

-Seré su profesor de defensa – Vociferó él tranquilamente

-¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó James siendo observando ligeramente por su hermana – Creo que comienzo acostumbrarme…

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntaron ambos adultos.

-De nada – Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa – Entonces… serás nuestro profesor.

-Así parece – Habló encogiéndose de hombros

-Debes escribirle una carta – Vociferó Hermione – Suficientes malos entendidos tenemos por un día.

-Sí, tienes razón – Suspiró el aludido – Podrían ir por plumas y pergaminos. Por favor.

-Claro – Dijeron ambos hermanos. Natalie le hizo una ligera señal a su prima y juntos salieron de la habitación

-Estás completamente seguro – Acusó la profesora apenas quedaron a solas – Tal vez… lo conveniente es que continues en el ministerio.

-Estoy seguro – Asintió él señalándole a la castaña que se sentará sobre la cama – Sólo debo asegurarme de convencerle a todos sobre la posición de Ron. Ambos sabemos que no es conveniente emprender otra búsqueda… la situación es delicada. Además, aprovecho de cuidar de ustedes.

-Les dirás que viste a Ron – Musito

-No – Negó pensativo – Sólo le daré instrucciones generales e intentaré darle tiempo a él. Es lo único que puedo hacer, darle tiempo.

-Comprendo…

-Todo saldrá bien – Vociferó

Sencillamente… todo volvía a tomar un giro inesperado: hace apenas unos meses sólo optaron por desechar el plan de unir a sus respectivos padres por cuestiones "técnicas" según recordó Natalie, la falta de tiempo e incompatibilidad de sus respectivos trabajos fueron determinantes para la drástica decisión de dejarlo a la "suerte". Pues ahora, la suerte parecía darles un giro y dejar manga ancha a cualquier tipo de plan que se propusiesen, después de todo, trabajarían juntos en el colegio… pasando las veinticuatro horas juntos ¿Qué mejor escenario que ese?

-Marcos – Apuntó James pensativo – Los últimos meses se le vio interesado… siempre encontraba la manera de pasar tiempo con nuestra tía.

-Entonces… hay que hacer algo… - Musito Natalie rebuscando algunos pergaminos

-Un momento – Frenó Rose observando a ambos hermanos muy concentrados. – Quiere decir que lo haremos…

-¿Qué mejor momento? – Preguntó James alzando una ceja – En el mismo colegio… tenemos miles de ventajas.

-Será difícil – Suspiró la chica recibiendo miradas inquisitivas. Se cruzó de brazos y añadió – Precisamente habrá que sacar provecho a las ventajas y concentrados no estamos – Apuntó dirigiéndose hacia Nat – Los últimos meses has estado distraída y tú – Dirigiéndose al chico – Tienes a todo el sector femenino tras de ti ¿Cuándo tendrás un segundo libre? – Reprochó ganándose una mirada fugaz y pícara

-Entonces… - Balbuceo Natalie sacando plumas del escritorio – Procuraré colocar toda la concentración posible en esto. Feliz.

-Y yo mediré tras raya a las chicas – Sonrió James entrecerrando los ojos. Ruborizando a Rose ligeramente – Tendré varias horas disponible. Te lo prometo.

-Tú también Rosie – Apuntó la chica enrollando algunos pergaminos – Procura refutar menos sobre las novias de James y ayudarnos.

-¿Qué? – Exclamaron ambos primos. La chica sonrojándose por completo y el chico sonriendo a más no poder.

-Claro… James esto y lo otro… no puede ser menos evidente, etc, etc – Prosiguió alejándose del escritorio y caminar hacia la puerta – Entonces, lo haremos.

-Claro – Susurraron ambos

-Bien – Sonrió de nuevo saliendo de la biblioteca

-No digas nada, Potter – Silenció Rose – Te lo advierto.

-Claro, claro – Sonrió él caminando tras de la chica – Entonces… que comience el plan cupido. – Dijo en apenas un susurro.

Observó la mirada del chico brillar apenas se adelantó algunos pasos e ingresar de nuevo a la habitación del nuevo profesor de defensa, no pudo evitar sentir cierto escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante sus últimas palabras, algo le decía que el plan cupido cumpliría una segunda función… no sólo para Harry y Hermione sino para ella misma.

Se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta observando la sonrisa de su madre y reconociendo lo difícil que hubiese sido sacarle una sonrisa en los ocho meses de ausencia del ojiverde, nadie podía negarlo e incluso su padre pudo dar cuenta de la evidente atracción entre ambos. No podía evitar preguntarse si en algún lapsus de su vida en Hogwarts o en las tantas aventuras vividas sintieron la misma atracción… sí, la sola idea le parecía rebuscada pero algo le decía que la idea no parecía de todo absurda sino bastante lógica.

Se preguntó si valía la pena realizar algún tipo de plan maquiavélico para unirles, después de todo, los últimos acontecimientos parecían hablar por si solos… simplemente la idea de unirlos parecía estar sobrando. Ellos estaban juntos. Pareja, novios, amantes, más que amigos, etc. Sólo parecía cuestión de tiempo.

Lo único que esperaba es que el trío de cupidos… no terminará auto fechándose.

En su propia trampa.

**Continuará…. **

_**Próximo capítulo "Cambio y Sorpresa"**_


End file.
